Fly With Me
by SilverShadow65
Summary: The guardians have always known to keep love separate from work, but when the two worlds of magic and human come to the verge of war, secrets will be revealed, love will be tested, and the fate of the universe will be at stake.
1. Doesn't Mean Anything

_**Fly With Me**_

"My heart skipped a beat, for it was Eric under the mask the whole time. He was the one who was fighting Phobos, he was the one protecting me and the other guardians, and he was the one who truly thought he could save the world."

Hay Lin, Guardian of the Air, has always known to keep love separate from work. That always meant family and her boyfriend. But when Eric finds himself in something much bigger than the both of them, can he take it anymore?

Rated T for language, crude violence, angst, sexual innuendos and some sensuality.

I don't own WITCH or any other characters…just the ones I created.

* * *

_**Doesn't Mean Anything**_

Heatherfield.

A normal city where normal people live. Although what normal people don't know…is that it is also a city of magic. It is true that people don't know about magic, sadly, for they will never know the joy and the rush it gives one when in the middle of it. Magic is inconceivable and no one can truly understand its nature, but it is also something immaculate. It is within all of us, whether we know it or not, and it has no limits or bounds. Magic is something amazing…

But alas, magic also consists of evil and destruction. For some, magic is the only option on their minds. It can selfishly consume their hearts and destroy them, till there is nothing but hatred. But that is why there are also good hearts in this world, filled with bliss and delight that stop this evil from conquering. They know what's right and wrong and protect innocent lives from this magic. For them, they protect this world, as well as many others.

So Heatherfield, ever so small compared to the vast universe, is a city of magic nonetheless.

On this rainy autumn evening in Heatherfield, a new adventure starts for our young guardians. It has been a year since Nerissa's defeat, and since that year nothing has been the same. Phobos has escaped…

The rain poured down heavily on the empty streets, as a single body walks down the lonely sidewalk. With an umbrella in one hand and her other hand tightly wrapped up inside her warm pocket, her feet slapped against the few puddles. A few cars pass by her quickly, waiting impatiently to get home to their families and warm houses. She breathed out deeply, seeing her breath in the cold air

Hay Lin couldn't wait to get home herself, still in thought of the festivities that happened earlier.

Hay Lin always loved parties in Meridian, but this one was just too long for her taste, even for her. Plus, her mother would rip her to shreds if she were out passed her curfew for the fifth time. As much as she would love to stay and dance with smelly Blunk, Earth was not going to stop spinning and she knew she had to get home.

Luckily, before she left, she could sense the precipitation in the air and brought an umbrella. What wasn't lucky was when Will opened the portal for her; she ended up in front of Will's apartment building, totally across town from the Silver Dragon. Guess dancing with Matt was on her mind more than anything else.

Nerissa's defeat had been a year ago, but until that time Phobos had escaped, and knowing that he was still out there on the prowl was unsettling. Since then, everyone's fear has been up on the radar. Phobos's powers have been growing exponentially, and no one could explain why…not even Elyon.

So the party was unexpected. It was Will's birthday, and even after all the recent events that had been happening, she thoroughly explained she didn't want one. However, for Elyon, Phobos wasn't grand enough to scare her, and insisted that Will had her birthday on Meridian. Hay Lin chuckled as she remembered Cornelia's face when Elyon never threw her a party for her birthday on Meridian. However, it probably only was because the recent events put a sad memory to everyone. They gained a member…and simply lost him in a blink of an eye.

Hay Lin couldn't stop thinking of their battle a week ago. They lost a good member. Well she couldn't say member, because he wasn't. A mysterious man had joined their group when Phobos abruptly escaped from his prison, along with Cedric, Miranda, and a large group of Lurdens. How he got out, no one could explain, but he did and that's all that mattered at the moment.

He said he could help the guardians with anything they needed...and eventually took him in as a friend. Trust just radiated off of him like waves, she remembered when she first met him a year ago, and she felt she knew him from somewhere before.

He lived in Meridian, and whenever the guardians needed help, he would be there. His graceful acrobatic moves and gestures were amazing to watch from the side. They called him the Warrior of the Stars. The stars were always on his side and he had the power to control them with a necklace he kept around his neck. He was always a pleasure to work with, even if he wore a hood over his head and couldn't see his true face. Yes, he also had an identity to keep secret, but that didn't stop the guardians from trusting him. But even with his hood, you could tell by his voice that he was a man in his early thirties.

His outfit was just as mysterious as him; black clothing, along with a blue cape and hood that covered the whole length of his body, showing no skin at all. The blue-jeweled necklace finished off the outfit nicely with a firm silver chain. He was a good person, and Hay Lin didn't know why, but she always thought she knew him from somewhere. He said to call him Albin…a name no one knew by in the village. Needless to say…he was a masked super hero…a secret identity kind of guy…

Hay Lin remembered the day he died perfectly and will never forget it…

_Queen Elyon was going to make him an official Meridian knight. He was excited; you could hear it in his voice._

"_I've always wanted to become a knight, even when I was a little boy," he said with a deep voice. Then he chuckled, "That sure was a long time ago."_

"_When? The 1950's?" Irma joked, winking at the tall man._

"_I'm not _that_ old Irma," he laughed._

"_Still Albin, you finally get to be knights like Caleb and Matt," said Taranee, the guardians taking a look at the boys who were not really paying attention. Practically all of Meridian was invited…which added some envy to the boys. Matt was pretty cool with Albin, but Caleb couldn't help but be a little jealous, especially when your girlfriend sometimes flirts. But it wasn't their fault that people loved the Warrior of the Stars. And the guardians appreciated any help they could get. Will elbowed Matt's side as he grunted._

"_Ugh! Oh um hey Albin, um great job, you really deserve this man," Matt said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Cornelia also gave Caleb a look._

"_Yeah…good job," Caleb said forcefully. Albin could sense the kids' disapproval. Cornelia usually was the one to occasionally flirt with the masked man, causing Caleb's jealousy to burn._

"_Mathew and Caleb…I know you guys have been around for a long time now, and trust me…the rebel leader and 'Shagon' will always be on the top of the list…" Albin assured them. Matt couldn't help but smile as Caleb smirked._

"_Then that means the Warrior of the Stars can go to the third spot on the list," smiled Elyon from behind._

"_My queen," bowed Albin._

"_Stand," Elyon raised her hand and smiled. "It is time for you to be knighted." A few moments later he became a knight, but the party couldn't last as long as he hoped. The windows crashed opened, as a surprise attack on Meridian had been unfolded by Phobos and his right hand man Cedric. Albin looked up and saw the stars, not knowing that would be the last time he ever saw them. Yes the necklace gave him agility, power, strength, the ability for a normal being not to have, but the stars gave the necklace power in the first place. So seeing the stars in the sky…made him smile, knowing that they were always on his side._

_So this is where it comes to an end. After what seemed to be hours of pain, sweat, and exhaustion, the guardians found themselves trapped by Phobos. With poor Elyon unconscious and nothing that could stop Phobos from destroying the girls, someone had to react and quick. Phobos fired his deadly attack, only to see a sheer white shield go up in front of them. Phobos looked down to see Albin standing in front to protect the girls, flaring his shield with all his might. Phobos smiled evilly and directed all he had to Albin. Sure enough, his shield broke and Phobos's deadly ray of power struck him. He collapsed on the floor lifeless._

"_Finally! The Pendant of Star can be mine!" Phobos reached for the dying mans neck, only Hay Lin found it in her to blast him with the strength of the air into a solid brick building. After tying Cedric into a knot, Matt flew down swiftly realizing what had just happened. He gasped at Albin's body._

"_We need to move him before Phobos-," Matt was cut off by Phobos's screeching scream._

"_You'll pay for that Air Guardian!"_

"_I don't think so!" Elyon screamed back, obviously awake now, hitting Phobos with one of her more powerful attacks. He fell back once more. Seeing Cedric defeated, as well as his other minions, he retreated. This obviously wasn't the end, because Cedric and his minions, the ones that weren't dead, vanished into thin air._

_Everyone was now gathered around Albin, who was fading fast…literally. His body was slowly disappearing into thin air. Hay Lin was holding his hand before it could it could vanish forever. Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee were crying. Cornelia was holding onto Caleb, as Will didn't let go of Matt._

"_I couldn't let the guardians be destroyed. If that happened, Phobos would surely succeed," Albin whispered gently. "At least I got to be a knight." When he said this, Elyon began to cry as well._

"_You can't go, you've been so much help to us…" cried Hay Lin._

"_The stars are taking me now…but hear this…I may be gone…but my legacy won't die…there will be another," he stopped talking then. He was gone. Irma curiously tried to pull off his hood, but her fingers phased right through. Then he disappeared…the powerful necklace that came with it disappeared with his body as well._

So as the thunder made itself aware, Hay Lin continued to walk. She wasn't in a party mood after that incident. People tried not to think of Albin at Will's birthday, but it obviously couldn't be helped. In the end, it was a celebration that couldn't go unseen to the Meridian people…to celebrate Albin's bravery as well. Still, she couldn't help but think of his words the second before he died: "My legacy won't die…there will be another…"

What on earth did that mean?

She pondered this till she finally got in front of the Silver Dragon. It was good to be home. As soon as she got to her room, she'd call Eric and then start on her homework. If she got to her room…

"Hay Lin! Did you walk all the way here in the rain?" her mother, Joan, protested. The restaurant was open, but who would want to go out to eat when it was raining cats and dogs? "You could have called me to pick you up."

"Oh mom, I didn't want you to drive all the way to Will's just to pick me up," sighed Hay Lin, taking a seat at one of the tables. Yes she was soaked, but she also made sure the cold wind didn't touch her skin.

"I thought you were at Cornelia's?" her mother's eyes narrowed. Hay Lin couldn't help but gulp. She could never get her stories straight when it came to guardian time. Plus she hated lying to her parents.

"Oh…well we were, but Will remembered that she had something to show us, so we went down to her place instead," she smiled huge to get the point across. "It's no big deal, really." She could tell her mother was speculating.

"Fine, but march upstairs and take a hot shower. I don't want you getting sick," she directed. Hay Lin did what she asked. A hot shower, indeed, sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

He looked out his window, watching the rain sweep by. Today had been a horrible…a really, really bad day. He sighed angrily and he took off his tie forcefully and threw it on the ground. Being alone in his parents' room gave him comfort and relaxation. But he could still hear all the guests downstairs laughing and talking.

Eric Lyndon was upset.

Eric had always been easy going, fun, enjoyable, and rarely got mad at one simple thing. But today, the day he wished had never come, had indeed came and he was not enjoying it. Of course, earlier had been worse, but hearing the guests downstairs have a good time just made him sick.

Eric's uncle, Alex, had just passed away recently…and his funeral was earlier today. As the afterward party was still going on, he couldn't help but slip away to another room to be alone. When Charles, Eric's father, had gotten a call that his brother had a sudden heart attack, his world crumbled. Eric's uncle had been like a second father to him. They would always hang out when his dad or his grandfather weren't there.

Why?

He was in shape, he was healthy, he was a good person…why did his heart suddenly fail on him?

Why?

And hearing those people, those so-called people that loved him, laugh and share moments together? His mom told him that that's what people do after funerals; they come together and talk about a wonderful life he had.

Life? He was young and had a girlfriend that he was about to propose to…you call that a life?

Why?

A knock on the door broke his thoughts away…

"Eric, please come down stairs and join everybody, you're being rude," his mother spoke softly. You could tell she was crying, because of her smeared eyeliner, but you could also tell that she had been laughing. Eric just didn't get…

"Louise, I think the lad wants to be alone for a moment," his grandfather put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, getting the idea, and walked off. Eric looked at his grandfather with an appreciative look. "I know it's hard boy…he was my son as well."

"I just don't get it grandpa. He was so…good," Eric couldn't help but sound defeated. Zacharias paused before continuing.

"I know he was," Zacharias felt the lump in his throat. He had to be strong for his grandson...even if it was this painful to endure. "But things happen to good people for a reason. It might not make any sense now, but it will someday."

"Yeah...sure," Eric put it simply, his gaze lingering on the raindrops.

"Look son, I know this is hard, but how bout after your school you help me collect some Alexander's possessions. I found some stuff of his and I need help taking care of it," Zacharias suggested, putting his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Sure grandpa, I'll help," he sighed, looking back out the window. Zacharias sighed and left him, shutting the door behind. Eric was left in silence, other than the obnoxious guests down below. It was then his phone in his pocket began to vibrate.

Hay Lin was calling.

His face frowned. He hadn't told her anything about this. He told her nothing and he felt bad for it. He didn't want her to worry, and knowing her, that's exactly what she'd do. He couldn't bear to tell her. She would have been at the funeral right next to him, holding his hand and comforting him. Sounds pretty nice, right? So why didn't he do it? Why didn't he tell her? He let the phone go to his voicemail…he couldn't talk right now.

For the first time since his uncle died, he finally dropped to his knees and began to cry…

* * *

"Hay Lin! This is you friend speaking! Are you ready?" Irma yelled as if she was on a loud speaker.

"I'm right here, Irma!" Hay Lin ran out of her room, bouncing on one foot while putting on a shoe on the other.

"Oh sure…that's exactly why we've been waiting for ten minutes," Irma rolled her eyes once more.

"I think she gets it Irma," Taranee informed her, as the three exited the Silver Dragon and began to walk to school.

"Man Hay Lin! You should've stayed longer at Will's party! We taught the rebels how to do the limbo, and you should have seen the way they were doing it!" Irma and Taranee laughed, as Irma did one of the moves Caleb did. "And then Vathek couldn't even fit under it!" The girls laughed some more, while Hay Lin just smiled. She was glad that she was able to go home.

"Oh shoot! Don't we have a history test today?" Irma became fearful. Both girls rolled their eyes some more.

"Of course. You know how Collins likes to start the week off with a test," said Taranee.

"But _you_ probably studied, I just kept thinking of the party all week long…" Irma made a long face, while Taranee smirked.

"Cheer up Irma, maybe it won't be that hard," smiled Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, if I was as optimistic as you, I think my head would explode," uttered Irma, as they slowly entered the gates of Sheffield Institute.

"Irma, if you were as optimistic as Hay Lin, you _would_ get an A on the test," laughed Taranee, as Irma pouted.

"Oh no, Irma's pouting. Someone call Andrew Hornby," smirked Cornelia, as she walked up to them.

"Careful Cornelia, I think your new shampoo is making your hair to heavy, even for that big head of yours," Irma teased back. Cornelia glared.

"Eight in the morning and already our friends are behaving," Will walked up, holding hands with Matt. "We have a lot to talk about at lunch. Elyon contacted me this morning. She just got some news on Phobos."

"Well let's just hope this day goes by fast…"sighed Irma, as all of them walked to their classes.

* * *

Lunch was always their favorite part of the day. Not only was it a time of no class, but it was also a time of W.I.T.C.H. talk and battle ideas.

"So Irma, did you fail the test?" Taranee asked, poking her mash potatoes.

"Of course, it's what I do best," she smirked.

"Ok, enough about Collins's test, we've got serious things to talk about," said Will, carefully avoiding the talk about Collins' test perfectly (she didn't know there was a test either).

"Ugh, of course we do…" commented Cornelia. Will ignored Cornelia and continued.

"While I was talking to Elyon this morning, she said from a reliable source that Phobos isn't resided on Meridian at all."

"That's why we haven't been able to track him," Hay Lin openly said.

"Exactly, Elyon told me that he's been hiding on Basiliade regaining his strength and keeping himself hidden."

"Makes sense, as long as you wear one of there funky ninja outfits, no one is gonna question you," chided Irma.

"Yes, but their people usually know what's going on. They have spies everywhere…don't you think they would've spotted Phobos? They know who he is," Will replied.

"Then he's obviously hiding somehow…" Matt was trying to think.

"He can't be there, there's just no way. Their people are warriors…no one can just hide in a cave and get away with it," Taranee spoke.

Meanwhile, Eric was getting his food in the lunch line. He turned around and saw _her_. Her hair was down today, just the way he liked it. He always knew she was unique, and that's what he loved so much about her. He suddenly felt bad about rejecting her phone call last night. He smiled as the thought of eating lunch with her filled his head. He was sure Nigel wouldn't mind at all. He bravely began to walk to their table. As he got closer to the table, he could tell that they were in an intense conversation.

"Still, Phobos can-," Cornelia stopped abruptly as soon as Eric was next to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he put on a smile. The table remained silent. Their _very_ important conversation had been interrupted. And the bad thing was Eric noticed. "Oh…am I interrupting something?"

Taranee began to talk to he girls telepathically. 'Ok, obviously it would be rude to just shoo him away.'

'Yeah but we were getting into the good stuff!' Irma said.

'Well we can't just leave him standing there!' Cornelia yelled.

'Hello! Girlfriend is right here! I'll just get up, go on a walk with him, and you guys can catch me up later…' Hay Lin said, as she was about to get up. The only thing that stopped her was Matt's voice.

"Oh of course not, sit down man," Matt smiled kindly, pulling up a seat for him. Irma's mouth flew open. It wasn't Matt's fault that he couldn't hear the girls' thoughts, but still! The guy still couldn't tell when they were having an important conversation in their minds? Ok, so it sounds insane, but this was Matt. Eric on the other hand, felt embarrassed. He felt he was intruding…this just wasn't his day.

The conversations after that were short and somewhat silent. He couldn't even talk to Hay Lin properly. He did always prefer to be alone with her instead of having a big group of friends around. But that's what you always got with Hay Lin; friends and family meant everything to her. If you wanted her, you got the whole package. So when the bell rang for the students to go to class, he couldn't have been more relieved.

A few more hours went by, and school was finally out. The observatory was far from the school, but he loved to walk. As he walked out of the school gates, Hay Lin and the group turned the opposite direction and walked to the Silver Dragon. Seriously, were they bonded together or something? Those chicks were inseparable. They literally did _everything_ together. It hurt even more to see Matt there with them; why couldn't he be like him? He and the girls got along great, but whenever _he_ was with them…it was just awkward.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered him. They were always so…secretive. Today for example, they totally stopped their conversation as soon as he walked up to their table…don't think he didn't notice. Eric was a very smart guy. What could they possibly be talking about, if they had to stop their conversation, for him to not hear it? What was so important? He just didn't get them sometimes. He wondered if Hay Lin kept so many secrets from him too.

He watched them until they turned the corner, then he began making his way toward the observatory, where his grandpa was waiting for him. That's right…he just remembered the reason why he had to go straight home in the first place. Sadness overcame him once again. He liked spending some time after school to talk to his friends, but no…his uncle's stuff was waiting for him to be packed away as if it never existed.

He sighed deeply as he entered the gates of the observatory. Why did he agree to this? The last thing he wanted to think about was his uncle right now. The funeral was all he wanted to endure…but now he had to pack some his possessions.

His grandpa, surprisingly, wasn't waiting for him when he got there. The first thing he did was go up to his room. It was strange living in an observatory. The main floor was for the public, while upstairs was like a house. Cornelia, in one of their very few conversations, once told him that he should have the biggest party in Heatherfield. Did she know how disastrous that would be? It wasn't a party house; it was an observatory for heaven's sakes.

He dropped his backpack and jumped on his bed. He smiled as he began to relax in his comfortable pillows.

"Well son, let's get to work!" Zacharias barged into Eric's room suddenly, causing him to jump.

"Grandpa! You could knock you know," Eric threw a pillow at his grandfather's face. He grumbled as he fixed his glasses properly.

"Eric my boy, we have lots to do, now lets go. I would also like it if I didn't have such padding thrown at my face lad!" Zacharias finished, walking out the door. Eric grunted, getting off his bed and walking downstairs, following his grandfather. He raised his brow when Zacharias was making his way down to the basement. His stuff wasn't down here, was it?

"Uh grandpa? Where are we going? This is the-."

"You'll see son," Zacharias stopped his grandson from speaking any further. Eric hadn't been this far down the observatory before. Sure he always knew the basement was deep enough to really creep someone out, but he never gone down far enough. He was lucky there were lights still lighting up the halls. Zacharias stopped and Eric almost bumped into him.

"Grandpa, I really don't think uncle Alex's stuff is down here," Eric sighed, getting freaked out by the dark halls and the low lighting. It was then Eric noticed his grandpa was staring at a wall. It was a plain wall, just as if the hallway ended. Eric was about to say more when his grandpa finally spoke. His body was still facing the wall.

"This is going to be a grave time in your life Eric…I never thought it would come to this."

"What did you forget a flashlight?"

"Eric lad…there's something I need to tell you…" Zacharias said solemnly, suddenly taking out a strange looking artifact out of his pocket…

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter…**_

_**So yes it is different and obviously would never happen in the actual show, but I really wish Eric was more part of the guardians' lives…And I know it was kind of weird having Eric have an uncle. I really don't know if he does or doesn't, but I created him anyway…the Lyndon family is going through some tough times right now.**_

_**Then I created Albin. Yeah totally fake too, but don't worry he'll come up later, he does have a purpose if you guys thought he was annoying or something. It will all be explained.**_

_**Oh and I don't know if you guys have seen their new transformations from Issue #76 to present, but they are WAY cooler. I won't use those transformations, just their regular ones, but I wish I could. You should check them out.**_

_**I'm sorry if I don't have all the information correct, but I will try my best. One thing is for sure though; some of this story will be like the show and some will be like the comics…but mostly the show. For example, Yan Lin…in Kandrakar, no weird twin and not working in the Silver Dragon, like the comics. If I missed anything, I'll let you in the next chapter.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	2. No Boundaries

_**No Boundaries**_

"Do you guys know how much homework I have? Do we have to go to Kandrakar now?" Taranee protested. She was always the studious one, and as they walked to Hay Lin's, the feeling of not getting her homework done was unbearable for her.

"I think it's a fabulous idea to go to Kandrakar right now," Irma replied back, as all of them went down to the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"Well we all know you'd love to skip out on homework…but Cornelia and I have a project to work on."

"That's not due in two weeks Taranee," Cornelia said.

"But who knows what kind of guardian stuff will happen next! If we get it done now, then we don't have to worry about getting it later…if you see my logic."

"No I don't," Irma said simply, as Taranee sighed heavily. Matt sighed heavily and sunk his head. Hanging around these girls was tiring at times…one would think he'd get used to it. No, one would think hanging around with a bunch of hot girls would be the greatest thing in the world…but in reality, he seriously wished he had a guy to hang around with. Caleb was cool, but wasn't always there. Oh how he missed him deeply right now…

"Don't let the procrastinator get you down Tara," giggled Hay Lin.

"Guys, as much as I _love_ talking about homework," Will started sarcastically, taking out the Heart of Kandrakar. "But we have business to do…guardians unite!"

Bright colorful flashes whizzed around the room as if it was Fourth of July. A parade of fantastic light swarmed the air as if magic couldn't get any better. In a matter of seconds, the girls were transformed into their guardian forms.

Quintessence.

Water.

Fire.

Earth.

Air.

It was always a pleasure to see themselves in, ahem, a much older form. Hell, Matt sure didn't mind, especially when his girlfriend was around. Will opened a portal that took them directly to Kandrakar, one of the most gorgeous places in the universe.

But when they each saw the Oracle's face, they were definitely concerned.

* * *

Eric was still standing with his grandfather in the basement of the observatory. Zacharias was seriously freaking him out. He seemed distant and worried. Eric once again looked over Zacharias's shoulder to only see the same stonewall blocking their path. Plus he couldn't help but notice his grandfather clutching something tightly in his pocket. An inhaler perhaps?

"Grandpa, seriously, is there any stuff or not? I could be doing some homework-," Eric was cut off _again _by his grandfather.

"Son, please just stop talking. There's a lot I have to tell you right now and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters…your uncle didn't die of a heart attack…" Zacharias took out a necklace and pointed it toward the blank wall. The necklace flashed, as the bricks of the wall were suddenly moving by themselves, creating a passageway. Eric's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, not before he rubbed them to make sure that what he was seeing was true. As all the bricks were done separating, another hall was on the other side. "Come."

Zacharias continued to walk down the hall. Eric couldn't help but pause before he followed his grandfather. He swiped his hand through to really make sure there wasn't anything there. He looked up and saw his grandpa walking; there obviously wasn't anything there. He calmed down slightly as he saw a brighter light at the end of the hallway, he continued with him. Every time Zacharias passed a light bulb, they would suddenly turn on. Eric was completely speechless; it was if his grandpa was a magician. However, by the end of the hall, he really had nothing to say…

It was a room…a big one. It was filled with maps and old astronomy devices, things Eric had never seen before. Another flash of the necklace and fire from the fireplace was suddenly lit. Candles were everywhere against walls, were suddenly lit as well. There was a large map on the wall titled Meridian, with a castle, village, and forest. The room had a medieval touch to it. It was definitely old, and abandoned…but it did look like someone lived here at one point. Creepy much? As Eric was looking around, his grandpa was looking at him. He had obviously been down here before.

"Grandpa…I don't know what you want me to say. I…I never knew this was down here. A-and the way you opened the door…it just suddenly happened. And the lights! They just turned on like you'd see in some movie! How many people know about this? Do mom and dad know? I…I don't understand…"

"Let me speak lad…you know as well as I do that Earth isn't the only planet, yes?"

"Of course, but that doesn't explain some freaky room underground!"

"Forget about the room right now!" Zacharias said impatiently. Forget about the room? How could you forget about the room? It was totally cool! In some creepy abandoned kind of way… "Now, you know that there are other planets, in our solar system."

"Yes grandpa," he rolled his eyes heavily. What was he back in fifth grade now? "Do you want me to say them all in order too?"

"No, that's not what I'm getting at…but what if I told you that Earth wasn't the only world? As in, there was another place that had life…and magic," Zacharias explained carefully.

"Magic doesn't exist, you said so yourself. Between the time space continuum and-."

"Yes I know what I said…but this was before everything happened. It is crucial that you believe every word that I tell you," Zacharias said. He then looked Eric directly in his eyes and put emphasis on what he was about to say. "Magic exists, Eric." Eric looked at him skeptically.

"Did you take your meds this morning?"

Zacharias's head sunk low. This was going to be harder than he thought. His grandson believed what he wanted when he heard it. More then that, he was stubborn. He decided to take a heavier approach and lay it on him thick.

"Why don't I show you then," Zacharias took out the necklace once again. It was glowing, but it wasn't glowing for no reason…it was glowing at Eric. He remained silent, watching the jewel glow with magic. Eric could have sworn that it was almost…speaking to him. Yes he saw jewelry glow like at concerts and what not, but this was literally glowing. Batteries in the back maybe?

It was then Zacharias let got of the necklace…but gravity did not let it fall. It stood floating in the air as if deciding what to do. Ok, batteries couldn't do that, no matter what the voltage. He gasped sharply as the necklace began floating to him. Eric held up his hands as he caught the mystifying jewelry. There was no doubt about it…it was definitely talking to Eric. He could hear it…he could feel it…he felt the _magic_…it was a part of him. He couldn't help but gulp.

"Can you hear it?" Zacharias asked, as if he could read his mind. Eric couldn't speak; he was mesmerized. It was almost as if it was alive. Eric finally nodded to his question. "That, my boy, is called the Pendant of Star. It has been passed down through the Lyndon's for generations."

"But was is it?" Eric finally found his voice. This was no ordinary necklace. He even checked the back to see if there were batteries being stored. What scared him the most was actually listening to the noble trinket.

"It is a necklace that holds a great amount of magic, able to give one the ability to transform and have a great amount of power. Whoever wears the necklace and takes the power to help fight evil, is called the Warrior of the Stars," Zacharias smiled gently, as Eric looked at him.

"Seriously? Transform me? Where did you come up with that?" he looked at it once again. Zacharias sighed.

"Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you're brain has finally sprung a leak. I love you and all, but do you hear yourself? You sound crazy, grandpa."

"And what's so crazy about it? Just because there's a thing called 'magic,' you don't believe in it? Eric, you just saw that necklace _fly_ to you," Zacharias said firmly. "You can hear it talk to you, and you don't think anything is possible? I'm only going to say this once again…magic exists. It is a part of you. It runs through your veins and beats within your heart. Haven't you ever wondered why you stare at the stars every night?"

Eric gasped; how did he know about that? Yes he studied them in his free time, but how did he know he stared at them? Why did he feel the stars were looking at him instead of the other way around?

"Yes, I know how it works…I know how you feel. You're confused and afraid of the real possibilities out there. You know there's something more, but you can't see it. You feel it though, you feel it everyday. You know it's real, my boy," Zacharias leaned in and grasped his shoulder tightly.

He was right…about everything. He shook his head slightly, not believing that his grandpa truly understood him. He took his eyes off his grandpa, and stared down at the necklace. It cooed softly, as if it wanted to be pet. If this wasn't magic, he didn't know what was. Magic? Real? It had to be; it was the only true explanation. There was no science or some mathematical problem to figure it. It was simple.

"Why don't you try it on?" Zacharias asked, finally seeing the wheels in Eric's mind turn. Eric obeyed and put it gently around his neck, afraid of breaking it.

"Wow, it fits perfectly," Eric studied it in a nearby mirror. "I never really wear blue though." Zacharias chuckled.

"Well I think it suits you."

"But grandpa…this place, this necklace…you could have kept this secret longer, why tell me this now?" Eric questioned, looking at him. Zacharias sighed.

"Let me start from the beginning then. You now believe in magic, yes?"

"Uh…still working on it, but go on," Eric said sheepishly.

"Well, as I said before, Earth isn't our only world. The universe has many dimensions and portals which to find them. This necklace was created to protect those worlds from evil magic. That map up there, for example, is Meridian."

"What's a Meridian?"

"Meridian is a place, another world in another dimension."

"Yeah? How come people don't know about it then?"

"Many people don't know about magic, son. And now that you do, we can talk about it."

"Ok, so is this Meridian the only place out there?"

"No, of course not…there's Kandrakar, Zamballa, Bailisade, and so many more, including Earth."

"This stuff is confusing…" Eric said quietly, looking down at the glowing necklace. He tried to compute all of the things his grandpa told him. He didn't know if he should believe him, or if he should be put into an asylum early…wait a second, he just remembered something. His grandpa said something to him before he came into the secret room. "You said uncle Alex didn't die from a heart attack…"

Zacharias smiled defeated. He wanted this to be the last thing to tell his grandson. "Your uncle Alexander was the previous user. He was the last Warrior of the Stars." Eric looked at his grandpa as if he was crazy. Denial kicked in to Eric's senses. He got angry and began to shout.

"You're lying! He was a _normal_ guy with a _normal_ life…he was an astronomer just like you and dad! He lived in Open Hill…we went to his house every Thanksgiving," Eric couldn't believe it…he couldn't. "He was about to be engaged to a _normal_ woman." It was Zacharias's turn to strike back.

"Let me make this clear, Eric. Your uncle was not normal. Alexander used to come up to me, as a child, to tell me the stars were _talking _to him. His whole childhood was based on magic and I couldn't even tell him about it till he was ready. He showed the signs at such a young age and I couldn't help him with it," he raised his voice louder than usual. Eric winced; he should have known better than to talk about his uncle in front of him. He continued to speak…in a very sad tone.

"He never lived in Open Hill…he lived on Meridian. The house, Alexander used for Thanksgiving every year, was a rental. And yes there was a woman…that he was already married to and lives on Meridian as well. She's a baker and sells bread in Meridian with her father in his shop. And this, lad, is what he used to call, his 'office.'" Zacharias displayed the secret room once again.

Eric was silent…he didn't know what to say again.

"And he sacrificed himself to save the people of Meridian and the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. Poor Claire was devastated…"

"Claire…she was from Meridian?"

"Yes," Zacharias said grumpily, finally sitting down. All this talking was giving him a headache, and his grandson was not really getting what he must do. Eric sighed…he didn't know if all this was real or fiction, but he knew a few things. There was no door in that hallway, this room did not appear by itself, and the necklace that was telling him, 'Give it a chance,' was certainly not lying to him. He sighed.

"You said he sacrificed himself to save these guardian people…" Eric continued, seeing his grandfather smile. Zacharias decided to save the guardians for last, and continue with the story.

"Alexander took the Pendant of the Star when he was twenty years old. I still remember his face…looked something like yours. When he first went to Meridian…oh he fell in love with it. Its beauty was amazing. He decided to move there, which I had no objection to. But as the job of the Warrior of the Stars, he had to protect the people. So when he heard of a war going on in the dimension of Caspar, he knew he had to help its defenseless people. Kandrakar knew the Warrior was protecting Caspar, and they hadn't chosen their new guardians, so they left it in his hands.

After ten years, the war on Caspar had finally ended and he was able to go back to Meridian. Then he fell in love with a woman, Claire, he later married. Two years had passed and he was impressed with the new guardians that had defeated Phobos, the evil tyrant, and Nerissa, a former guardian that was the previous Keeper of the Heart. But recently, Phobos regained power, seeking revenge on his little sister, the Queen of Meridian, and wanting Meridian back for himself. Alexander knew the break was over and it was time to put the necklace back on to fight."

As Eric looked down and the pendant, he knew his grandfather was telling the truth. He smiled, "That's so cool." Oh yeah, he was really getting into the story now.

"The guardians, the lassiesI have been talking about for some time, are the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. They protect the worlds from dark magic, much like the Warrior of the Stars, but definitely have more of a responsibility. The Oracle himself chose these girls because of their intense and special bond-."

"Whoa, hold up! They're girls?" Eric said, completely shocked.

"Well yes lad! What were you expecting?"

"I don't know…mighty men with swords?" Honestly, Eric didn't know what to think. But he definitely thought they were powerful men. Zacharias laughed.

"The guardians have always been women my boy. Unlike men, women seek the good nature in people and know good magic and bad. Their power derives from the elements, each one possessing one element. Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. One girl is called the Keeper of the Heart, the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, who has the ability to transform the girls. The rest of the girls are pretty self-explanatory. One has water, one has fire, and so on…"

"So what's an Oracle?"

"The Oracle is a wise man that gave the guardians their power in the first place. He can see all things and guides them to do the right thing. Without the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, evil would truly succeed. And that, my boy, is why Alexander sacrificed himself to protect them."

"Well if they're so amazing, why couldn't they protect themselves?" Eric asked angrily. These so-called _guardians_ didn't seem so special to him.

"Do not blame the guardians, son, they're good girls. Phobos is the one you should blame. His powers have multiplied since he regained all of his power and no one knows why. And that's the entire story I know, for now. Boy I'm tired…"

Eric looked down at the necklace and saw his reflection in it.

_It's your turn now…_

"I know what your thinking…and I know it's hard. Learning about magic, dimensions, and powers all in one day can be overwhelming…but there is one last thing I need to tell you."

"I think I already know, grandpa."

"Good, you're communicating with Star, that's wonderful," Zacharias put on a smile, but stopped when he saw Eric's sad face. "When the warrior retires or passes on…Star chooses another…"

"You're calling this thing as if it has a name."

"Well of course lad, Star is alive. It can feel and it is connected to you. In time…that _thing_, as you call it, will be one of your closest friends," Zacharias explained. There were still so many things to say. "Star tells you when there's danger." Zacharias paused, suddenly whipping a tear under his glasses. "He always knows what to do."

Eric raised a brow, seeing his grandpa choke up a little. A concerned face struck him, now fearing that there was something really wrong with him. He had never seen his grandfather so emotional before. He'd always hid his true feelings so that no one would question him.

"He always knows what to do…" Zacharias repeated. "Even when Alexander was breathing his last breath, he still made it so his body appeared back to me. When I saw him…I couldn't believe it. That's when I staged the heart attack…"

He stopped once more to regain himself. It was easy making it look like he didn't care in front of others, but now that he was alone with Eric, he sort of lost himself. Seeing Alex's body suddenly appear out of nowhere in his room was an incident Zacharias wished he were dead before. A parent should never have to see his or her child die before them. Zacharias would have rather been the one to die before his son did.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have started thinking about him like that," Zacharias sighed, looking at Eric, who didn't know what to say. His grandfather had never been the emotional type. Or at least he never did in front of others. He had always been like that. The room was silent for a while, for Zacharias didn't speak. Eric didn't know if he should say anything or not; Zachary just stared into the fire of the fireplace. Eric breathed before he spoke; he needed to talk, he still had more questions.

"So uncle Alex was chosen…but why me?" Eric asked. He was relieved when Zacharias kept going with the conversations as if nothing ever happened

"I thought Charles was going to be the chosen one…but he never had the spark. Yes he loved the stars and use to dream about them, but he never actually _saw_ them. All he saw were dots in the sky and I knew he wasn't the one," Zachary said slowly. "Then when I saw Alexander looking at the stars one night…I knew I could pass it on to him." Eric's eyes widened.

"You…you were the warrior too. That's how you know so much."

Zacharias chuckled, "Yes but I had to retire. It was good when I was young, but nobody can stay young forever. But I knew I would pass it on to one of my sons…and then pass it to my grandson. I knew you had the spark right when you were born. Though I imagined Alexander giving you this talk, not me. You certainly didn't think that stars were just dots in the sky."

He was right. Every time Eric saw the stars, he always knew there was something more to them. Yes he knew all the annoying science behind them, but the way they shined and glowed up the night made them special. He smiled as he clutched the pendant around his neck.

"So how do I do it then?" Eric asked, now determined.

"Do what?" Zacharias raised his bushy brow.

"You know, transform! How do I do it?"

"It's more than just a transformation, lad. You have to feel Star within you; you have to feel his magic. What's he telling you?" Zacharias said, leaving Eric to do the rest. Eric looked down at the pendant once more.

_Come on little guy, how are we going to do this? I know you can hear me…I know you can hear me. How do I do this?_

It wasn't talking to him, at least not like before. Eric thought…what would make the necklace transform him? There was always a bond between him and the pendant…but what was it?

_Trust._

Eric's eyes widened as the jewel glowed. Eric's eyes glowed white, along with the rest of his body, as he started to levitate in the air. He couldn't see what was happening, but Zacharias did. It was always the same; as soon as the white light that resembled a star had stopped, a man was formed. It was the same outfit. The blue cape flowed behind him gently, with the hood over his face, along with the black suit underneath. The pendant was placed perfectly on his chest.

"Whoa, that was something," Eric said, as he realized his voice was much deeper. There was no doubt that magic was real in his mind now. He felt it flowing with in him. He looked in a mirror and gasped. His sixteen-year-old body was no more, but now a twenty-year-old body was formed. His muscles were twice the size, as well as becoming a miraculous height of six feet something. He felt his strength double and the power of the necklace flow through his veins. He tried looking at his face but all he could see what darkness within the hood. "What's with the hood?"

Eric too off his hood and gasped again. His face, to put it lightly, was a man. His jaw was more define and his neck was thicker. His hair looked the same, only having some masculine scruff along his jaw. He gulped roughly. He couldn't help it; he looked sexy. He was definitely impressed with the work of the necklace.

"The hood protects who you are. Your identity is a secret my boy, and don't take that lightly. You cannot tell anyone about this. Magic is a sacred secret that many people don't know about. If people knew who you really are, they will go after you and steal the pendant. It is crucial you understand this."

"I can't even tell my friends?"

_Or Hay Lin…_

"No Eric, this is a secret. No Lyndon has ever gotten the secret out, and you won't be the first…do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly ok? I got it," Eric said, putting the hood back on, seeing the darkness of his face once again. He couldn't help but grumble; what was the point of looking this good to have no one see it? "So how did uncle Alex get by it? He had to give them a name."

"Of course, he used a cover name to protect his Meridian identity. His name was Albin. In time, Star will give you a name that you will use."

"Oh he gives me a name?" Eric rolled his eyes. He looked down at Star. "Just because you have all the power makes you choose the name huh?" Eric paused slightly. "Annoying? I'm annoying? I'm the one who has to watch you every second of my life from now on!" Zacharias stood in disbelief. No one has ever actually 'argued' with Star before. Their bond was truly strong. Sure they were arguing…but it definitely meant something more.

In all his thoughts, there was a bright flash and he noticed Eric transformed back. "What happens if he comes off?"

"Star? If ever transformed and he should 'fall off,' you will go back to your original self. He usually sticks on you pretty well, but someone should forcefully pull…"

"Yeah, it comes off…I get it," Eric then looked around. This place was old. "How long has this been down here?"

"A very long time. The Lyndon's have always owned this observatory, but many people never knew this has been down here. I don't know how long, but it has been a great secret. Eric, Heatherfield is a very powerful city. What many people don't know that this city has magic, which is kind of why the guardians were found here."

"Wait, the guardians are from here? Tell me who they are, I might know them," Eric said excitedly. Zacharias gulped; he said too much. He can't know, not yet…it was too much.

"Oh sorry my boy, but I don't know. Your uncle knew, but I don't."

"Oh, that's ok. They're probably way older anyway, right?" Eric smiled, as Zacharias had a small smile. "So when do I go to this Meridian?"

"Don't rush yourself, lad. You have a lot to practice and it's going to take a while. You're just lucky Phobos hasn't attacked yet. Let me show you what you can do…"

* * *

"Whoa, why the long face big guy?" Irma asked, as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin cheered, crashing into her grandmother

"It's good to see you again my dear," Yan Lin replied, hugging her back. It was then Elyon and Caleb walked into the room.

"Hey there handsome," Cornelia smiled and winked, taking him in her arms.

"Well, now that we're all here," the Oracle began. "We have a problem."

"What else is new?" Irma sighed.

"What is it? We'll take care of it," Will said with determination.

"It's nothing you can handle now," the Oracle said. "Your highness, you said you got word that Phobos was residing on Basiliade, correct?"

"Uh yeah," Elyon replied sheepishly.

"Do you remember who it was?"

"No, he said to consider it as a tip," Elyon replied, now thinking of how stupid it was to believe a figure she didn't even know.

"Well…it was false. We still don't know where Phobos is."

"Did we really think we could find him? He's…he's him," Taranee said.

"What are we just going to wait till he attacks Meridian again?" Irma asked.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do. Catch him in his own attack," the Oracle jumped in. "I'm sorry your highness."

"No it's fine…if it's all we can do," Elyon said sadly, now wanting to just get away from here.

"But what if Phobos doesn't stop at Meridian. What if he goes after Zamballa next…or worse Kandrakar? He wants power, not just some of it," Will reasoned.

"It is true that Phobos won't stop till he's had all the power he can get, but guarantee that Meridian will be first," Yan Lin spoke. "Meridian will never truly be his till Queen Elyon has given up the Crown of Light and Meridian all together."

"That's exactly what he's going to do," Taranee said.

"And that's exactly what we have to protect," Will assured Elyon.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself too," Elyon smiled. The short meeting was over; it was time to leave. While Cornelia and Caleb were having their 'moment' together, everyone else was talking.

"Elyon, if you need us, you know where to call," winked Will, taking Matt's hand. "Guardians, it's time to go." Will made a portal. As soon as all of them got out, they transformed into their original forms immediately. Will took them to the abandoned dump on the east side of town. "Well that was nice."

"And you took us here because?" Cornelia objected, plugging her nose.

"I wanted to have a long walk while the sun is still setting," Will smiled, as Matt got the idea. They took each other's hands and began to walk, her head on his shoulder.

"Selfish much?" Cornelia said, flipping her hair, watching them walk away.

"Oh please, you and Caleb had your moment, which took forever and a day," Taranee chuckled, beginning to walk. The other three followed.

"Yeah, but we weren't in a dumpster," Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Come one Cornelia, just look at the sunset, its perfect. You have to love the day after a rainy one," Hay Lin smiled, looking at the orange sky. They were about to exit the entrance, when someone ran into all four of them, cause them to fall down.

"Ugh, now I'm on the ground of the dump," Cornelia grumbled, looking for the person who caused such a travesty.

"Eric?"

Eric got up slowly, not before hiding the necklace under his shirt carefully, to see whom he ran into. He was definitely more graceful when transformed.

"Hay Lin? What are you guys doing here?" Eric asked, helping Hay Lin up.

"Oh, just hanging out," Hay Lin smiled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"In an abandoned dump?"

"Well, yeah but-," Hay Lin had her mouth suddenly covered by Irma.

"Hold on one second Lyndon, why are you here? You were coming straight here when you ran into us. Do tell…" Irma interrogated.

"I was…I was coming down here to…to find something my grandpa lost in the trash last week. But it's getting pretty dark, I'm sure I won't be able to find anything, I might as well go home," Eric lied and he didn't know if it'd be a good enough excuse, especially for Irma. "Guess the dump isn't so abandoned huh? I didn't know this was where you guys hung out."

"Whoa hold on, let's get one thing straight. We _do not_ hang out here," Cornelia made it very clear. "And if you tell anyone you saw us here, I will personally do that party in the observatory of yours like I said I was going to do."

"Will do," Eric held up his hands in defense.

"Uh Eric, you said you're walking home… I can walk with you…the sunset is very pretty," Hay Lin suggested, somewhat embarrassed with her friends around.

"Um sorry Hay Lin, but I'm kind of busy right now, but maybe tomorrow, yeah?" Eric had just rejected her. It killed him to see the look of disappointment on her pretty face. The horrible thing was that he was going to do this a lot more.

"Oh, well ok, sure tomorrow then," she tried to put on a tough face…but she was failing horribly.

"Ok, see ya," Eric began running again. She watched his body turn the corner and frowned.

"He rejected me. He totally completely rejected me," Hay Lin was defeated, putting her hands in her face. Taranee put an arm around her shoulder. "What did I do?"

"Come on Hay Lin, he must be doing something really important. He sure seemed to be in a hurry…" comforted Taranee.

"Unless he's going to see another woman," Irma couldn't help herself.

"Irma!" yelled Taranee. "Not funny."

"I was kidding! Lighten up!" Irma shrugged.

"Can we just please go home? The smell is seriously getting to me," Cornelia said, as all of them walked down the street. As the other girls continued to talk, Hay Lin was mostly silent. Him saying no was probably because they didn't talk to him when he sat with them at lunch earlier. It was never his fault, it was always hers, and lately things just haven't been working out.

Even Hay Lin knew that she was getting older, and older meant 'blossoming.' She was definitely different from her 13-year-old self many years ago. She always thought Eric was very handsome. Ok he was hot. Eric was very hot, at least in her eyes. Maybe she was actually getting less attractive…maybe that was the problem. She seethed silently as she still remembered those cheerleaders all over him at school one day. That was back when she didn't know him. What was that he said to her again?

'Hey…y-you.'

Yes, completely embarrassing. Why did she do that? What could've possible compelled her to do such a thing? Well it did turn out good in the end. They were a couple by the end of that same month. What he saw in her, she had no idea, but it seemed like they were perfect…until recently.

It wasn't her…or so she didn't think. It was all this guardian stuff. It was so many things that she had to keep secret. She's lied to so many people for the last few years. It was just good that at least her friends were with her and her grandma. Let's face it, without Yan Lin, she wouldn't know what to do. She can't imagine how the other girls do it. She had her grandma, Cornelia had Caleb, and just recently Will had Matt, but the other two didn't really have anyone. She always wondered how those two survived.

Hay Lin smiled hearing Irma and Cornelia taunt each other again. Maybe that's why they're five of them here. All of them were there to support each other in every way possible. That was why their bond was so strong and almost inseparable. Sure they fought, but everyone does, and in the end they could always come together.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow Hay Lin," Taranee said goodbye as the three of them continued. Hay Lin didn't even realize that she was standing in front of the Silver Dragon. She waved back to her friends sighing. She needed to do something special for Eric. Maybe she could draw something for him…or do something, anything.

"Oh good your home. How was studying with the girls?" Hay Lin's mother asked.

"Good mom…it was good."

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest_

_I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving_

_I know I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger_

_**Second Chapter…**_

_**Ok so maybe some of you caught on in the first chapter between Albin and Alex, dun dun dun, but if you didn't know now, Alex was the previous keeper of Star and Eric is now the keeper. As I said before, would totally never happen, but in this story, it is.**_

_**I would like to thank all of my reviewers! All three of you haha. It doesn't matter, I'm gong to keep going…only because I already have nine chapters all written out haha.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

_**Beautiful Nightmare**_

Eric had been practicing for a week now. It didn't take long before he got the hang of using his abilities. It was a shame that he couldn't do the same things in his normal body. Still, he was taking time out of his own life to do this. There was no more basketball with the guys, no more time to do school work, but most importantly, there was no time for Hay Lin.

What could this mean?

Would he have to break up with her? He had only seen her a few times during the week. Not to mention, he barely talked to her. He still liked her; actually, he could feel something more and that was scaring him. They had been together for a year now, and that's something you just don't throw away…at least in his mind. However, if he kept this up, he couldn't see her anymore, and that's what was driving him insane.

He couldn't tell her. Hell, he couldn't tell anyone. His own parents couldn't even know. This was a secret. He was the kind of guy that could never keep a secret if his life depended on it. He just wasn't that guy. Sure he had his grandfather to spill all of his necessities, but his Zacharias could only take so much before he got a headache and took a quick nap.

He had to get some schoolwork done. He was getting so caught up in this warrior business; he was starting to get behind on his work. So he decided to stay after school for an hour everyday to focus and concentrate. However, it was completely useless. Martin always stayed after school to help in the library. Yes he knew Martin wasn't one of the most popular guys around and was a total nerd. So the nice guy that Eric was, he always spoke to Martin. Only problem was…Martin had a big mouth.

"So that's when I chopped him in half with my sword and got the last key!" Martin cheered triumphantly, with that strange sound he made at the end of practically every sentence. He was talking about how he beat an extremely hard video game in only three days. Eric tried to listen and read at the same time, but it just wasn't working.

He liked Martin, he really did, but sometimes the guy needed to know when to take a hint and shut up.

"Oh reading on the Renaissance period huh? You happen to be looking at the guy who practically read every book on that era," Martin smiled, fixing his glasses as he almost stumbled on his own two feet.

"Yeah, Collins has a big test on it next week. I'm trying to get ahead," Eric smiled, turning the page that practically took twenty minutes to read.

"Ask me anything and I can tell you," Martin smiled back. Martin always appreciated Eric. He was a really nice guy, and he always needed that in a while.

Uriah, on the other hand, was not.

"Hey there _Martina_, I have a question," Uriah suddenly appeared with his gang. "When is my homework going to be done? It's due tomorrow."

"Oh I uh, I'm not finished yet Uriah," Martin said quietly, shrinking in his seat.

"Well you better get it done. I'll finally have one assignment turned in to Horse Face."

"Uriah, you realize you're in a library, right?" Eric couldn't resist keeping quiet. Uriah was an ass, and he knew it. Eric knew Uriah never came here. Martin chuckled.

"Very funny Lyndon," Uriah flamed. "I know where I am. We got detention and we're serving time." Eric closed his book gently.

"Doesn't surprise me, you're always doing something stupid," Eric shrugged, putting his book away in his backpack. Uriah raised a confused brow.

"Look, I've always been cool to you because you helped us out with the band, but I could change that in five seconds."

"If you can count that high," Eric narrowed his eyes, and Uriah suddenly became livid.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry, let me speak a little slower for you…" Eric was stopped when Uriah hit the table with his hands. "Got a temper there, don't you?"

"Eric, let's just leave," Martin was scared.

"No Martin, I'm sick of the way this guy treats you and everyone else for that matter. He needs to stop. You're not doing his homework….you shouldn't have to."

"Figures you'd stand up for your girlfriend," Uriah pointed to Martin, as he gulped. Eric stood up from his chair. Uriah's friends just stood there in shock. They didn't speak once.

"Your girlfriends over there seem scared too. Maybe you should go comfort them," Eric chuckled to himself. He felt extremely confident. Then the necklace under his shirt began to glow softly and warm his chest.

"That's it!" Uriah yelled, as some students crowded around. Uriah shoved the table away, ready to tackle Eric to the ground. Uriah ran and leaped forward at Eric, only Eric took one step to the side swiftly. Uriah's eyes bulged when he saw what was in front of him. He ran into one of the tall bookshelves, causing a domino effect. Each shelf fell as each one hit. Uriah shook his head, getting all of the books off of him, to see what happened. He gasped at what he had done, and when he was about to turn around and curse Eric, but the librarian was standing right over him.

"All of you, principals office now!"

Eric, Martin, Uriah, Kurt, and Laurent were all in Principal Knickerbockers' office. The only time Martin had ever been in here was when he was being praised by all of his achievements. For the gang, it was a normal thing.

"Please ma'am, Martin had nothing to do with it. Uriah was just picking on him until I stepped in. He did nothing wrong," Eric pleaded. She nodded her head.

"You may go then Mr. Tubbs," she said, getting a big smile from him. Martin left the room, completely grateful for Eric. "Now I'm not surprised to see you three back in here, but Mr. Lyndon? A fight is something that we don't take lightly here."

"I know. I'm willing to take the punishment for my actions," Eric said, while Uriah made a nauseating face.

"Eric, you have no detentions and have excellent grades. There is no history of any bad or criminal like behavior. I understand that Mr. _Dunn _here can make such a scene, no matter how stupid or pathetic he can be, but I advise you to stay clear of this action if you don't want this on your permanent record."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not going to count it. This is your warning, fight again and I will give you a punishment. You were merely sticking up for a friend, and I find that heroic," she smiled.

"Wait, your letting him go?" Uriah asked loudly. "He pushed me into a bookshelf."

"As I understand it, from the librarian's perspective, you _ran _into it, during your detention, no less. Mr. Lyndon, you're free to go."

Eric smiled, not before thanking the principal, and left her office as she started yelling at Uriah once more. He left the gates of the school and on his way to the observatory. He didn't want to practice today; instead, spending time with his grandpa sounded much better.

This all sounded good until the necklace was shining brightly under his shirt. He took it out; the thing was going crazy. His brow furrowed, trying to listen to it talk.

There was danger…

He panicked and ran to the observatory as fast as he can. He shouldn't be doing this. Meridian was in trouble and he should be making a portal to depart there instead. But he had to see his grandpa first, he just had too. He plunged through the doors, calling his grandpa's name frantically.

"Eric the school just called me! What happened?" Zacharias yelled grouchily.

"It was no big deal! There's something else-."

"No big deal? You getting into a fight is no big deal?" he marched up to his face.

"Can we _please_ talk about this later? Look!" Eric held up the necklace, as it was glowing brightly. Zacharias fixed his glasses and studied it.

"Phobos is attacking Meridian…" he finally said.

"Yeah I know! What do I do? This is kind of new to me," Eric panicked.

"Son you know exactly what to do! Go there!"

"Yeah but…but…"

"Look, I know it's scary, but this is your job now. You have to protect people…"

Eric breathed deeply, holding the necklace tightly, before he started to glow white. In seconds, Eric was transformed. He gulped once again as he created a portal to Meridian.

"This is going to be interesting," Eric said, stepping into the portal. As he came out, he was in the shadows, in between two buildings. Meridian was beautiful. The sky was a perfect yellow and the village was quaint. A strong castle could be seen in a short distance. The only thing that stopped him from enjoying the view was the screams of people running away. He remained in the shadows, not wanting to exactly plunge into the battle so hastily. Still, he needed to get closer.

He could hear Phobos's maniacal laugh screeching through the air. Eric could already tell this guy was bad news. He jumped onto the roof of a house, leaping over one by one until he finally he got a good view. Phobos was yelling taunts about killing and torturing. There was also some giant green lizard snake like thing that was pretty ugly, to say the least. Then there was a spider looking thing attacking the people, plus hideous looking ogres attacking men. Another ogre like creature was winging his club around, trying to hit as many lost civilians as he could.

That's when he saw them. The Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. All of them had somewhat matching outfits that went along with their magic and identities. He decided to get even closer, jumping down from the roof and into the shadows of the houses.

Ok this was it. He was about to go out there and help them out. He was about to shine and let everyone know the Warrior of the Stars wasn't dead just yet.

He was about to…

Before he could step out from the shadows and fight, a girl was smacked by the lizard and thrown onto the floor in the light in front of him. The girl picked herself up and held her head from the dizziness. He gasped sharply as he saw who it was.

Hay Lin.

His world was suddenly getting foggy and he was getting dizzy himself. _What was she doing here? _ He didn't understand…what was happening?

But this wasn't the Hay Lin he saw everyday. She was taller and had small muscles on her body. Her lips were full and her eyes were more define. Her whole body was slender and long. Her breasts were twice the size of her normal chest. His mouth went dry as he tried to gulp.

"Hay Lin, are you ok?" Taranee called, helping her up, as Eric finally got the full view. His eyes went wide again. Taranee? Both flew into the sky as Eric poked his head from the corner to see everything. He couldn't believe it.

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and _Hay Lin_.

Wait.

Hold on one second.

They were the _guardians?_

It was them, there was no mistake. These were the five girls he saw everyday at school. All of them had normal lives…how was this possible?

"Will, he's not weakening," a man with wings flew down to talk to Will. Phobos was still laughing, enjoying every minute of their pain.

"I know, I know," Will said despairingly.

Eric continued to stare at the fiasco in front of him. He had a major headache…he couldn't take it. He shook his head, watching his own girlfriend fight the lizard man with her power. He was suddenly feeling sick. This world, this amazing world his grandpa and uncle used to talk about, wasn't so amazing to him anymore. Things didn't make sense in this world. This world showed him his deepest fears. What was so special about a world that made you even weaker?

His world was turning black. He couldn't feel his legs, or body, for that matter. He couldn't stand being here anymore. He wanted to leave; he needed to leave. All he could think about was the hellish nightmare that was playing before him. He turned around, made a portal, and appeared back in the secret room. He changed back as quick as he could, catching his breath as he coughed loudly.

"Are you done already?" Zacharias asked from behind with a confused look. Eric grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it on his face roughly. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You can say that," Eric was calming down, leaping into a chair as he rested. His hand gently grazed his face, as he felt better. His hands buried his face as he repeated the image of Hay Lin falling and landing on the ground roughly. No one threw _his _Hay Lin…no one.

"What happened?" Zacharias asked quietly. Eric suddenly gave his grandpa a deep glare.

"You know exactly what happened."

Zachary shut his mouth immediately. He licked his lips before speaking.

"I see you met the guardians," he gulped, poring himself some liquor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric growled slightly. "How could you?"

"Let me make myself very clear, lad. Your secret is just as much as theirs."

"Don't give me that. You knew I would recognize them some way or another. After all this talk about magic, you didn't even tell me that my own girlfriend was a guardian."

"Obviously I didn't know that you would be interacting with the Guardian of Air in your normal life. It was to be made that Alexander was the warrior for a long time and you wouldn't have to take on this responsibility till you were older."

"Was it so hard to tell me who they were? Was it really that hard? You could have just told me! It would have been simple…"

Zacharias kept quiet. He needed to let Eric get off all of his steam.

"You told me all of this stuff about magic, but you simply forgot to tell me that my own girlfriend is magic!" Eric was yelling. "I didn't even get to fight…I was…I was…" He couldn't even finish his sentence, as he buried his face in his hands once more. Why was this so hard for him? Was it because she kept this huge secret from him? They literally had no secrets, until now. Eric thought he knew everything about her. Turns out that wasn't true either. Eric was silent, contemplating everything in his head. After five minutes, Zacharias spoke.

"Eric…it wasn't my secret to tell."

Eric was a jerk. He knew he was a jerk. He just yelled at his grandpa because he was angry. He shouldn't have been angry with him. He was angry with himself. He was angry with _her._ It wasn't his grandpa's fault. It wasn't like he could just tell Eric. Oh how he acted like such an ass. He calmed himself down. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be angry with her either…but he couldn't help it, he was.

Why did he find it necessary? He knew that she couldn't tell anyone, and yet why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt to not know everything about her? She had a second life, a great one. Did she feel that her second life was greater than her real one? Or was her second life _the _real one? Which was which? He felt so stupid.

However he needed to let go. This was obviously a great secret of hers, and he shouldn't complain. After all, he was now keeping a secret from her as well. He couldn't keep his anger from ruining this. This meant a lot to her; he couldn't ruin it. She was a guardian, someone that helped and protected innocent people. He had to respect that. He always knew she was a great person. So sucking in his breath, now feeling completely embarrassed that he acted like such a child, he finally was able to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Zacharias laughed. He was laughing? His grandpa obviously knew he would do this. "I knew you'd be marveled by the news. I just was wondering how long it would take you to get home and tell me."

His grandpa was crazy. He knew Eric would explode once he saw his friends fighting evil with magic. Still, he could've at least given him a hint or something…maybe.

"You make no sense to me sometimes," Eric sighed.

"So do you want to know now?"

"You mean you're going to tell me?" Eric eyes went bright.

"Of course. I couldn't tell you who they were, but I can tell you how they originated," Zacharias smiled peacefully, taking a seat next to him at the table. "Can you hand me the necklace?" Eric obliged, taking off the pendant and handing it to him. "Star can show you a lot if you ask him nicely. As I said before, the Oracle chooses its guardians, just as he chose Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin to be this generation."

The necklace projected a large picture of the guardians, each one of them standing proudly next to each other. As Eric got a good look of them, the necklace then projected Will's face.

"Will is the Keeper of the Heart that unites the guardians. Only she can do this, for she is the leader. Without her, the other girls can't change. She also possesses the power of energy, creating magic that is called Quintessence," Zachary smiled, as the necklace showed Will attacking adversaries with her powers. The picture stopped and showed Irma using her powers. "Irma is the Guardian of Water, having the power over water. She can manipulate anything that involves water to do her biding."

Irma's projected picture switched to Taranee, the fire girl herself. "And there's Taranee, the Guardian of Fire, controlling fire itself…it's all pretty self explanatory really."

"No keep going, this is interesting…weird but interesting," Eric enjoyed, seeing the picture switch to Cornelia, using earth.

"Cornelia is the Guardian of Earth, controlling the very ground that we walk on and the plants around us." At last Hay Lin came on the picture, flying gracefully. "And lastly is Hay Lin, the Guardian of Air, controlling wind and manipulating the air around her. Each girl has her own power and vigor they bring to the table. When separated, their powers are weak, but when united, their powers are probably the strongest type of magic in the universe. This is why their bond has to be so strong and why the Oracle chose them to be the new guardians."

It all made sense to Eric. Those girls, as he said before, are inseparable. It still was strange to see girls he went to school with have magic. However, he was also now a guardian (in a way).

"Wow, I was so expecting Cornelia to have fire," joked Eric. "Taranee seems too nice to have that type of element."

"When you think of it, all the elements match them perfectly. You will see in time," smiled Zacharias. "Will is a born leader, Irma is playful and flowing, just like water. Taranee is smart and intelligent, like fire. Cornelia is gentle and graceful, but can also be hard, like Earth. Hay Lin is outgoing, free, and liberating just like air. You may not notice it now, but all of them match their elements perfectly."

Eric couldn't help but keep staring at the projection of Hay Lin that was still on. It would show her flying at some points, but then just show her matured face at others. Guardian of Air. Yes it was perfect for her. It matched her perfectly. She was always free and didn't care what people thought of her. He shook his head when his grandpa kept talking.

"Of course they weren't always guardians, my boy. They didn't find out till they were 13 years old…so young. That's when Yan Lin told them about their gifts and abilities."

"Hay Lin's grandma?" Eric questioned, as the necklace turned off Hay Lin and went to the old but wise Yan Lin. Then her face started to change into her younger self so many years ago, wearing a guardian uniform.

"She was the previous Guardian of Air. The Oracle contacted her when Hay Lin was very young to tell her that she would be the next keeper of air. Yan Lin was very proud of course," Zacharias smiled, as the necklace showed the previous guardians. "Yan Lin was the only one the Oracle could trust, so he gave her the Heart of Kandrakar so that she may give it to a girl who it could trust. That's when Will came along. I still keep in touch with Yan Lin; she's in Kandrakar at the moment."

"So she knew who you were," Eric commented, Star shutting off its projection.

"Yes," Zacharias nodded, remembering memories as a young adult and seeing Yan Lin for the first time. "She found out my secret…but only her. She was so smart." He then remembered when they first met…how they started to date…how they kissed…how they made love on the sands of Meridian. That was so long ago…until she found another man and fell in love with him and Zacharias was out of the picture. They wed and had a beautiful life, watching Yan Lin get older and not even telling her husband that she had magic. However Yan Lin glowed when she had her first child, a boy, and she knew that to keep her child protected, she could never tell them about magic. Her husband died later, but she still was strong for her son until he grew. It was only later that her son married and had a child of his own…the soon to be guardian.

He, still, married and fell in love as well. But Yan Lin would always be his first; his first everything. He had two sons, one being the warrior, and his other giving him a grandson. Everything with Yan Lin was in the past, though he will never forget it, he needed to let it go. She was a powerful being, while he was an old astronomer that gazed at the stars every night.

"Does she know who I am?" Eric broke his thoughts. Zachary chuckled to himself.

"Well I certainly didn't tell her, but she found out who I was and knew who Alexander was…I'm sure she'll put two and two together son. She's a very smart woman. She won't tell anyone, trust me. Not even Hay Lin."

"I still can't tell them, can't I?" Eric asked, sinking his head.

"No son, you can't. It's just one of the burdens you have to carry."

Eric's head hung low. He had to see them every time he fought alongside them…how could he not reveal himself? Sure the necklace gave him agility and gracefulness, but he was still clumsy as ever.

It was going to be hard…

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on Heatherfield the next day. The weather was always strange in the city, but people always enjoyed its uncommonness. All five girls were walking together to school the next day, enjoying the heat for once in the fall.

"This is the second time he's done this," Irma said very irked. She put on a very light sweater, covering the bruise she got on her arm from the battle yesterday.

"I know, this totally sucks," Cornelia agreed. All five of them were walking to school, trying o enjoy the sunny day.

"He comes to Meridian, puts up a good fight, and just when we are tired and he could easily kill us, he leaves!" Taranee put up her hands. Phobos had been attacking and leaving the premises when the guardians look like they were just about to quit. What was his plan?

"He's toying with us," Will sighed. "He knows he could win, but he's having too much fun beating us up."

"What a ass," Irma said, feeling her bruise.

"Irma," Hay Lin protested her language.

"Hay Lin, you're defending a complete psycho!" Irma yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh ok I'll agree with you this time, but your language has been getting worse."

"Maybe it's the guardian in me," winked Irma. "Besides, we're 16, lighten up. I think I can use a little language when I'm angry."

"Can we please get back on the subject here?" Cornelia rolled her eyes. "This is Phobos we're talking about. If he wants Meridian so bad, why doesn't he get up and just take it? We're sucking as it is…"

"I don't know Corny, but what if he likes beating us up and letting us think that he has other plans?" Will looked up to see Sheffield Institute ahead of them.

"Then he's stupider then I thought," Cornelia crossed her arms, squinting her eyes to see the large crowd of students in the school. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," shrugged Will. All of them walked up closer, as Matt greeted them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Something you'd never guess," smiled Matt, looking at Hay Lin. The crowd surrounded the Grumper sisters, who both were standing on top of the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Take a look and see the true Uriah Dunn!" Bess yelled, throwing pictures into the air and letting the wind do the rest. Taranee caught one in the air as the girls and Matt gathered around it. It was a picture of Uriah covered with books under a bookshelf…with none other than Eric Lyndon standing triumphantly over him.

"Read the latest blog of how Eric Lyndon took down the biggest bully of them all! Uriah has officially been served!" Courtney yelled, throwing the school newspaper. The sisters laughed at Uriah's glare towards them, not before giving each other a high five.

The girls' mouths completely dropped to the floor, especially for Hay Lin. The simple nice Eric just put down the biggest bully in the school. Many kids kept gossiping among the large crowd of the sisters.

"Yeah dudes, I saw the whole thing. He totally dodged his punch and took him down," a kid said to a large group, as the group was totally engorged in the conversation.

"Eric's the man!"

"I heard he took down Uriah in two seconds!"

The swirls of gossip and conversations were filtering the air. People couldn't believe someone, especially like Eric, could ever have the courage to stand up to Uriah Dunn.

"This is so cool," Matt said, taking another picture and examining it.

"There's no way Eric would have done this," Hay Lin said worried. It was then everyone turned to see Eric, Martin, and Nigel was in through the gates of the school. The talking was hushed to a whisper, as the girls giggled and the guys smirked. The three were in a very deep conversation, as they were freaked out when practically the whole school was looking at them…or him actually. The necklace felt warm on his chest, and Eric was at peace. Nigel gave him a smirk and a friendly slap on the back. Martin picked up a photo and smiled. He was the only reason Eric protected him. Even though it was selfish, Martin smiled proudly.

And no he didn't to Uriah's homework.

It was then Martin saw, what he thought, the most beautiful girl in the world. He ran up to Irma, causing Nigel to roll his eyes. Eric and Nigel continued to walk into the building. Eric stopped for a second, however, and turned to see Hay Lin staring at him in awe. He noticed that she was holding a picture, a picture that he had no idea how the Grumper sisters got, and he smiled at her.

He finally knew why the wind always blew gently through her hair.

She couldn't help but blush when he smiled so softly at her. Her jaw dropped slightly as he walked with Nigel to his locker. She still couldn't believe any of this. Not until Martin got there and explained everything.

"No way, he didn't want to do it. He was protecting me," Martin explained.

"So Uriah was giving you a hard time and he stepped in?" Matt questioned, very impressed. "Looks like this school has a new guardian."

"You got that right!" Martin said happily, holding onto Irma forcefully. She made an irritated look, but let him enjoy his seconds of contact while it lasted.

"Next we have Cornelia Hale's split ends! What ever shall she do?" Courtney exaggerated a despairing look, as the two sisters laughed. Cornelia glared at the girls.

"Oh I'd like to read that article," smirked Irma.

"Students! This is a school not a circus! Get to class!" principal Knickerbocker yelled, dispersing the students. "Ladies, get off those tables!" The kids laughed and ran into the building…another day of school was beginning. Matt and Martin ran inside to try to catch up to Eric. The girls took their time going in.

"You never told us Eric was such a man," Cornelia said slyly. Hay Lin pouted.

"Don't get me wrong, what he did was…amazing, but it's so unlike him."

"Hay Lin, as a girl who knows practically everything about guys, you need to treat this as an opportunity. You have to let him know that you're proud of him," Cornelia said. She got a sly look on her face once again. "And then that's when you pounce."

"Cornelia, this isn't like you and Caleb. Although I really don't want to know what you guys do after what just came out of your mouth," Irma made a disgusting look. Hay Lin smiled laughing. No, their relationship was nothing like Cornelia and Caleb's, but it still was strong. She was worried that it wasn't, but after the way he smiled just a few moments ago, she knew nothing was wrong.

And yes, what Eric did, in her mind, was totally sexy…

**_Tried to edit as fast as I could. It's hard because I am writing another story, but this chapter introduces the other guardians towards Eric's side now...and boy did he freak out. So will he ever fight with them? It's going to be difficult for him..._**

**_R&R_**

**_Wtncgirl_**


	4. Don't Forget

_**Don't Forget**_

Phobos hadn't attacked Meridian in two weeks. His fury seemed to have taken a break, since other worlds and dimensions hadn't spoken of anything either. It was if he didn't exist. It was if he still wasn't around and everyone could live his or her normal lives. However that wasn't the fact. Fact was, he was still out there and he was on the prowl lingering secretly in the shadows. He was always there watching from behind.

Today was a good day, however. It finally was the weekend and the girls were having a great time spending their day shopping now that Phobos was taking his break.

"I'm so excited!" jumped Will, smiling very happily. The other girls rolled their eyes at Will's excitement. Tonight was a Cobalt Blue concert in Heatherfield Park. "I have to find the perfect outfit."

"You sound like Cornelia," laughed Taranee.

"She'll sound like anyone if Matt's involved," joked Irma. Will rolled her eyes. Cobalt Blue hadn't scheduled a concert in months- considering Matt has been wrapped up in guardian activities- and he decided that the band should get together again and have an all out concert.

"Well I'm just getting clothes because I can," Cornelia flipped her long hair. All the girls laughed together.

"Oh please Corny, we all know why you're _really_ buying outfits," Hay Lin smiled brightly. All of the girls suddenly made a lovesick puppy dogface.

"Because Caleb's coming!" they all said in unison, laughing as soon as they saw Cornelia's face. Cornelia clutched onto her three bags and kept walking. For a long time, Caleb was finally coming to visit Earth again. He had been protecting Meridian for so long, he seemed to forget to have a little sense of fun. So Cornelia suggested for him to visit Earth for a night and be her escort to the concert. She loved seeing his gentle smile as he said yes to her. It made her body want to melt right in his strong arms.

"So Will, have you picked out anything?" Taranee asked, looking at a very creative dress that she liked.

"I don't know, I want to wear the perfect outfit, but then again I don't want to look too fancy," Will said, pulling a dress off the rack to try on.

"You know Matt's not going to care what you look like. You two have been through so much together," Hay Lin smiled. She wasn't really shopping; she already had an outfit picked out for the evening. Will gave her an appreciated look.

"Speaking of which," Cornelia said with curious tone. She turned sharply toward Hay Lin, looking directly in her eyes. "You haven't told us anything about Eric at all. What did you say to him after the his fight?" All the girls were suddenly focused on Hay Lin.

"Oh well," Hay Lin began, rummaging through the amount of dresses. "I did talk to him about it and told him I was proud of him…but that's it."

"Excuse me? No whisking you away in his arms and star gazing?" Cornelia asked heatedly, seeing Hay Lin becoming upset. She looked down, fiddling with her long sleeve.

"You guys, I thought this whole experience was going to make us stronger, but he's still so distant. He's never acted this way towards me before. How…how can I trust him? I don't know what to do," Hay Lin sighed, getting a little water in her eyes. She sat down next to a display. "I think we're over."

"He's a guy, he's going to want his space for a while," Irma said.

"Hello, you're not the expert here. Don't listen to her Hay Lin, she's just mad because all she's ever going to get is Martin," Cornelia glared at Irma. Irma stuck out her tongue.

"Then he's been wanting his space for months now," Hay Lin said. "Why doesn't he just do it if he's done with me?"

"A guy likes to look at his options."

"Corny, please stop talking, you're just making it worse," Taranee finally jumped in, as Cornelia looked offended. "Eric is not like other guys."

"I'm with Taranee on this one," Will said, joining Taranee's side. "You need to talk to him Hay Lin. That's the only way." Hay Lin smiled and nodded. "And…I just found the perfect outfit." Will winked, holding up a very cute mini skirt and shirt.

"Then let's get out of here, it's already four o' clock," Cornelia spoke, as the girls paid for their items. The concert started at eight. It was just enough time for the girls to get home and get ready.

* * *

Cornelia was brushing her long hair, when suddenly a bright portal appeared by her bed. She blinked a few times from the bright light, but smiled when she saw Caleb coming through it. She was about to embrace Caleb, but immediately stopped when a disgusting odor reached her nose.

"You brought stink face?" Cornelia asked, seeing the hideous creature beside him.

"Blunk like music!" Blunk cheered for himself.

"He wanted to come," Caleb shrugged. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"You're such a softy when it comes down to it. Come on," she placed her hands on his arms and led him out of her room.

"Won't your parents see me?"

"Oh don't worry, dad's at work and mom took Lillian to her recital thing," Cornelia locked the door to her penthouse.

"You look nice by the way."

"I was waiting for you to say that," she winked, sporting a cute halter dress. They took each other's hand and started to walk. The park wasn't far from where Cornelia lived. It didn't take long for them to get there and meet up with Irma and Taranee.

"Hey guys," Taranee greeted.

"Wow, you guys are actually here on time," Cornelia smirked.

"We got here way early. She won't admit it, but Taranee just wanted to see Nigel tune up his guitar," Irma said, making Taranee blush. It was then Susan drove up in the parking lot.

"Thanks mom," Will smiled gratefully, as she and Hay Lin both got out of the car.

"Will, I don't want you staying out too late," Susan barked.

"Sure thing," Will waved, running to the rest of her friends. "Wow, pretty big crowd already."

"Well it is the famous Cobalt Blue," Irma said dramatically.

"Is Matt here yet?" Will asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he's been up on the stage for a while now," Taranee replied. Will looked with anticipation and sure enough Matt was standing there running lyrics with the other guys in the band. He caught her eye and waved. Will could have melted right then and there.

"I think you're drooling," Hay Lin teased, as the other girls chuckled.

"Hold on, what's that smell?" Irma suddenly sniffed, as Blunk stepped behind from Caleb. "You brought the smelliest thing on the planet with you? He's going to drive away the people."

"Good, more room for me in the front. Good job Blunk," Will smiled, kneeling down to him.

"Blunk always knew he did a good job," he said proudly.

About an hour later, the crowd had definitely gotten larger. With an hour still left until the show, the crowd waited with excitement. It was mostly kids from school, enjoying the band's music every second. The stage was set and everything was ready to go.

Eric was watching everything. He was standing farther away and under a tree. He could see Hay Lin and the other girls in the front on the other side…with a much taller guy with them. Eric squinted his eyes. He looked familiar, no doubt about it. Did he know him from somewhere? School maybe? No he looked much older than many of the kids at school.

Still, he kept his eyes focused, mostly thinking of Hay Lin. It was the night to make everything perfect and better again. He needed to do something for her. He needed to show her that he sill cared.

Will was jumpy. She couldn't wait an hour longer. Matt's music meant so much to her. As Matt poked his head out the curtain from backstage he smiled at her. Their eyes met once again and the smile deepened. No words could describe how much they felt for each other. There tender moment didn't last long, as Will gasped and her hands immediately went for her chest, taking out the Heart.

The Heart was glowing fiercely in her hands. She pulled it up closer to her face, listening to its urgent thoughts. Her sad eyes met with Matt's again. A frown was pulled upon his face, but nevertheless he gave her a big nod. She turned to the girls, who already saw what happened, and gave a big frown too.

Eric saw the Heart glow wildly and in the exact same moment, Star also was glowing madly on his chest. He slipped through the shadows making sure no one saw him.

"Meridian is in trouble," Will voiced. Each nodded, pushing through the crowd and away from the park. Matt was behind Will as soon as they were out, as she looked at him completely baffled. "Are you crazy? Why are you coming?"

"The fate of Meridian is more important than some stupid concert," he replied.

"Well then what did you tell them? That you were going to the bathroom?" Irma said as a joke.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" Matt smiled sheepishly. Irma was going to proceed when Caleb jumped in.

"Come on, we have to hurry," Caleb said as Blunk sat on his shoulders. In an empty alleyway, Will opened a portal.

"Guardians unite."

Bright flashes of light could be seen, but anyone that saw them would just think it was from the concert in the park. All of them stepped through the portal and in the castle.

"I would just like to remind everyone that we have an hour to wrap this up," Matt reminded.

"It's going to take longer than that," a slithery voice spoke from behind. Cedric was next to Miranda. Through the windows, Phobos was reaking havoc on the village. Many houses and homes were lit on fire, burning everything that stood in its way.

"Where's Queen Elyon?" Caleb yelled.

"Right here," Elyon said from behind them, blasting Cedric and Miranda. Each slammed against the windows, causing them to crack and letting their bodies fall the long way down. "You made good timing. They just got here about a minute ago."

"Are the rest of the rebels down there?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, they're fighting more of the Lurdens," Elyon replied.

"Alright, Irma and Hay Lin will put the fires out, while Caleb joins the other rebels. The rest of us will take on Miranda, Cedric, and Phobos," Will stated, as Matt finally transformed into his larger self. "Let's go."

All of them flew out of the broken windows, Matt holding Caleb, and went down to the floor. Irma got right to work.

"Water," she said as the liquid erupted from her hands. The houses began to steam with the smoke still rising.

"Air," Hay Lin blew a strong wind from her mouth, trying to get all the smoke into the atmosphere as possible. In the meantime, as Irma was finishing up the houses, the others were having trouble.

"You girls are like toys. You're fun to play with, but so easy to smash," Phobos's powerful voice echoed in the distance. Some of the rebels were trying to get people to safety. It was more difficult than easy. The people of Meridian weren't expecting such a harsh attack from Phobos. Phobos was literally burning Meridian down.

"We don't want to hear it Phobos," Taranee said, throwing a mass amount of fire towards him. He flew to the side swiftly, escaping the inferno.

"Don't want to burn more houses down, do we?" he taunted once more. Fire reflected from her glasses.

"Don't let him get to you Tara," Cornelia said.

"I can't help it. He won't just keep his big mouth shut," Taranee replied. Meanwhile, Will and Matt were fighting Cedric. The two stood, preparing to dodge his wickedly long tail. He roared loudly, in an attempt to frighten them.

"Whoa dude, it's called oral hygiene," Matt sent his deadly green ray right into Cedric's face. He cringed as the intensity burned his eyes. "I think I made him blind."

"Let's hope so," Will chuckled. She was suddenly hit behind with one of Miranda's ball of web. She shrieked as she stuck to a wall.

"Will!" Matt yelled, turning towards the nasty girl who can turn into a freaky version of a spider.

"Don't worry," Will said, as a shot of lightning took care of the insignificant ball. "She's pretty pointless when it comes down to it." Miranda took a step back as Matt stomped her body to the ground with his huge feet, putting her unconscious. Unfortunately, Cedric was back on his feet…or tail in this situation.

"This guy never knows when to quit…" growled Matt. Matt prepared himself, now thankful that Will was out of the spit wad and standing next to him. Irma and Hay Lin had finished putting out the fires of the houses and shops, and turned to the Lurdens that were still attacking the people

"We better go help the rebels," Irma said to Hay Lin, as both of them flew swiftly to the ground. "Hey ugly!" Irma shot a fast beam of water, taking out ten of the Lurdens.

"Nice shot," Hay Lin said. "I wonder how they'd do in a blizzard?"

"Let's find out," Irma said playfully. A large group of Lurdens turned towards them ready to attack. "All of them could use a shower anyway." Irma soaked them with water, each of them brushing it off slightly. "You're up."

She shrugged happily. With a gentle flick of her arms, a strong wind came out of nowhere. The Lurdens stood in shock, as they were suddenly frozen in ice.

"To answer your question, that's how they'd do in a blizzard," Irma smirked.

"Thanks girls," Aldarn said with a wave. Suddenly, a powerful voice echoed through the air. Everyone turned to Phobos, who was still in a rough battle with Cornelia, Taranee, and Elyon.

"It really is pathetic how they send three little girls to beat me," Phobos was bored, yawning.

"How did you get so much power Phobos?" Elyon asked loudly. "Even the Crown of Light can't beat you. What else do you have that boosts your powers?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, little sister," he chuckled to himself, sending a wave attack towards her. She gasped at the sudden attack, but luckily Taranee was able to push her out of the way just in time.

"That's my best friend you just tried to kill Phobos," Cornelia said with a glare.

"Yes, I do try to kill what destroys the heart most. For example," Phobos smiled evilly, sending a strong attack. She thought the powerful magic was for her, but gasped when it went around her and towards someone else. She turned around swiftly and immediately her eyes began to water.

"Caleb!" she cried as loud as she could. He turned around instinctively, seeing that large attack going straight towards him. He didn't have time to move out of the way; it was just too fast. He saw his life flash before his eyes. He would miss his life…his dad…Cornelia…his friends. He worked hard to be in his position. He was of course the rebel leader. As soon as the beam of energy hit him, he would be no more. The last thing he made sure to look at was her…because she meant the world to him. His eyes closed, waiting for the pain to come at any second.

3…2…1…

The pain never came. It would have hit him by now, he was sure of it. When he opened his eyes, he saw a bright shield that protected him from Phobos's attack. He gasped suddenly, realizing that he could, in fact, still breathe. Time stood and everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Even the villains were intrigued by what just happened. A body jumped from the roof and landed next to Caleb.

"You ok?" the man asked the rebel leader. The shield went down and Caleb lost his breath again. Caleb couldn't blink his wide eyes, seeing the same hooded face he remembered so well. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Albin?" Caleb managed to speak

The man turned to look at Phobos, who was in complete shock. Most of the girls few down to the floor, very surprised as well. "You're done hurting the people of Meridian, Phobos."

"Impossible! I killed you!" Phobos yelled loudly with rage. "I felt your body die!"

"Good things never die…which means you have to go sometime, don't you?"

"No, no, this is some sort of trick. Guardians, you can't fool me!" He searched in each of the guardians' eyes. Each of them was just as shocked as he was. He took a step back.

The necklace burned against his chest, seeing Phobos attack. With doing several back flips, he made a shield that reflected Phobos's attacks. The attacks were fired back in his direction. Phobos's eyes widened, seeing his own attacks coming back at him. All he could think was jumping away, blasting the poor home that was behind it.

Phobos looked back up, seeing the warrior standing triumphantly as his cape billowed in the soft wind. Phobos, on the other hand, was sprawled on the dirt panting. He was weak as it was from the guardians, although he would never admit it. He growled to himself and disappeared into thin air, as the rest of the Lurdens, Cedric, and Miranda did as well.

Meridian was once again in ruins. Although it wasn't as bad as it had been in the past, it was still a nasty thought that he was still out there. However, the village people weren't focused on the destruction, but more of the resurrected warrior standing in front of them. He felt all eyes on him, and was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Albin?" Eric heard a sweet and innocent voice from behind. He turned around to see Hay Lin very close to him. His mouth became dry once again; he never even heard her come up behind him. She wasn't happy though. Her face said confusion and worry. But she managed to whisper softly, so only that he could hear, "You're not him, are you?"

It was good that no one could see his face, because when all the guardians gathered around him, he couldn't help blush. They seriously weren't the girls he knew. These girls were _women_. Their bodies were so much more…developed. The rebels gathered around Eric like he was some sort of show. The previous warrior meant a great deal to Meridian. Seeing the same man stand tall and breathing gave everyone quite a scare.

"You've got some explaining to do," Will said, taking the first step towards him. It really freaked him out when the man with wings flew down next to Will. The man then transformed into something smaller. Eric's eyes bulged when Matt appeared.

What the hell?

Matt has powers too? Their whole group was magic! It was completely obvious why all of them stuck around together. Everything they did was based on guardian work. Everything. He couldn't help but be jealous; all this time they had been dealing with magic, and then there was the rest of the world who had no clue. He used to be part of that world.

"Another time perhaps," Eric's new deep voice said, creating a portal with the necklace right behind him and jumping in it as fast as he could. Before the guardians could protest and stop him, the portal closed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Will said sluggishly. "He didn't even explain anything to us."

"Guys, that wasn't Albin. He was…different," Hay Lin said.

"Yeah this guy was as tall as me. Albin had three inches over my head," Caleb said. "He saved my life." It was then Cornelia hugged him and cried.

"I thought I lost you."

"Phobos can't get rid of my that easily," Caleb assured her.

"That bastard practically did," Cornelia said roughly. "Good thing _he_ came along…who ever he is."

"We're going to need to see the Oracle again. He probably knows what's going on," Will said.

"Who ever he is, Meridian is grateful," Elyon said. "He is always welcomed here."

"Not that I love all this talk about mystery boy, but we still have time before the concert starts," Taranee said. "After the warrior came, Phobos pretty much abandoned ship."

"That's right! How much time do we have left?" Matt asked.

"About ten minutes."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Matt grabbed Will's hand and pulled her.

"Just a stupid concert huh?" Will asked slyly, as Matt blushed.

"Well it's not all that stupid."

Will made a portal and ended up in the same dark alleyway. Each transformed back into their original selves. Matt began to run frantically to the stage. He stumbled in, practically knocking over most of the sound equipment.

"Where have you been?" Nigel practically yelled backstage. "There's no way you were going to the bathroom."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Matt asked, putting his guitar over his shoulder.

"Five minutes before the show starts…you did this last time," Nigel gritted.

"Let's do this," Matt strummed his strings.

The concert had finally begun. Everybody was dancing to Matt's voice, as Will and Taranee looked love struck to the stage. Cornelia was dancing with Caleb, leaving Hay Lin and Irma alone.

"I've seen better concerts. Like Karmilla for example," Irma said, as Hay Lin rolled her eyes.

"All I know is when I get home, I'm going straight to my bed. I'm beat," Hay Lin said sluggishly.

"Hello ladies," both heard Martin's big mouth from behind. "Like the show? I did the lighting myself."

"Martin, you truly amaze me sometimes," Irma winked. She still felt bad about the way he was picked on from Uriah. Matt slowed the music down as a slow song began. Martin began to blush.

"Do you…I mean…do you want to, oh I don't know…"

"Want to dance? I'd love to," Irma smirked, pulling him in.

Hay Lin was alone once again. She looked at Will and Taranee, who were completely mesmerized, and sighed. She could go with them, but they wouldn't talk; they'd stay silent and just stare. And who would ever want to be the third wheel with Caleb and Cornelia? Gross. Maybe it was time to go home. She was pretty tired and drained. Ugh, but the Silver Dragon was quite a ways from the park.

"Hey you," a wonderful voice filled her spirits. She turned around to see Eric. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," Hay Lin smiled. He kissed her hand before taking her in his arms and began to dance slowly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy," he shrugged. "Grandpa has been giving me some extra work around the observatory."

"Oh is that all? Doesn't sound too excruciating to me."

"Yeah, but you're not the one lifting and carrying boxes everywhere," he chuckled.

"Well I could always help you out if you need it. You know I'm just a call away," Hay Lin smiled. He smiled back; she was so selfless. He exhaled deeply, now ready to tell her what has been on his mind.

"Look, I know I haven't been spending much time with you lately. Trust me, I know. I know what it's doing to you."

"Eric, you're not-."

"No let me make it up to you. Let's go out sometime."

"Really?" she asked brightly.

"Definitely. I don't want us to separate Hay Lin," he put his finger under her small chin. "I can't breathe without you. You're my air."

Hay Lin gulped. The sentence made her want to cry. She was showing so much emotion in her face; she couldn't help it. He smiled to himself, knowing exactly how it affected her. It was then the music changed to some rock n roll. The crowd began dancing crazy again to Matt's singing. Even though the two felt like they were on another planet, they went back to Earth.

"Let's really dance," Hay Lin smiled once more, dancing to the music.

The music played and played, but like all things…it came to an end.

_**Chapter 4 didn't really come out they way I wanted it to, but it will suffice. I just think I could have done better, but I'm so impatient that I just edited the grammar and spelling errors. I just felt it was a bit rushed, but I'm over it now. The other chapters are better, in my eyes…**_

_**I had to put Eric in there with a big bang, if you know what I mean. He couldn't just go up to them and say he's the new dude. No way. I made sure it was a big surprise…to everyone. Oh and then some Hay Lin and Eric action at the end was cute too. I know 'You're my air' thing is so corny, but for this I thought it was cute. So everything is pretty good…so far.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl**_


	5. Man in the Mirror

_**Man in the Mirror**_

He had been doing this for two months now.

Two whole months.

When Phobos would attack, he'd arrive and fight for some time until Phobos left again. Then he'd leave without saying one word to the guardians. The guardians were confused as it was, and while having him just disappear into thin air was unnerving. As soon as Phobos left the fight, he was gone. He vanished before anything could be said or done. Soon, it became a habit; it turned into a normal routine that made the guardians fiercely annoyed.

They wanted an explanation

They wanted answers.

All he did was give them a wave goodbye.

He was still too afraid. He was afraid that something might happen. He didn't want to talk to them. He didn't want to leave hints. He didn't want to be so vulnerable. His grandpa wanted him to talk to them. They needed to communicate; they need to have a bond, and so far that wasn't working at all. They needed to work together and become a team like his uncle did…but he was failing. He was doing everything wrong and felt completely helpless. He felt worthless, even though he was truly contributing something huge.

So as he sat under a tree, by himself during lunchtime, contemplating on his thoughts. He looked around, noting no one was near him. He was all alone, escaping the jungle of the cafeteria. He smiled to himself suddenly getting an idea. He loved eavesdropping on their conversations, but he seemed he only could do it when the Heart was present. He took out the necklace and put it at a horizontal angle.

"Show me them," he asked Star, as the jewel projected their lunch table. It was their usually group: the girls and Matt. He would often watch them, listening to their conversations with a simple command. His eyes would flicker from the girls to Matt, who was still a mystery to him. His grandfather gave him no intellect on Matt, meaning Matt made sure his identity was very well kept in the presence of others. That or his grandpa didn't really care about Matt. His thoughts on Matt were interrupted, as Irma's loud voice filled his mind.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off!" Irma said loudly.

"Who does he think he is?" Cornelia, crossing her arms forcefully on her chest.

"Guys he's been helping us," Hay Lin said.

"I agree with Hay Lin. If he wants to keep himself under the radar, then he can. It's the least we can do for him," Will said.

"Still, what if he has good information for us? We should know if he's hiding something," Taranee.

"What's there to hide?" asked Matt.

"Gee I don't know, maybe his face?" Irma said, flinging a spoon full of mashed potatoes across the table.

"You know that's what the warriors do. They hide their true identity," Will countered.

"Well you think he'd give us a heads up every so often," Cornelia argued. "Look, all I'm saying is that he should talk to us. As long as we're on the same level, I'm good."

"I say we go straight to the Oracle to sort this out. He'll know who he is," Irma suggested.

"Do you really think the Oracle is going to give away his secret? Fat chance Irma," Hay Lin took a bite of her food.

Watching this was hysterical. It was like watching a show where they burned everyone behind each other's backs. You would think this would insult someone, but not Eric. He found this completely comical. He could watch for hours if permitted. Irma was probably the most amusing; she showed every emotion on her face and stated every opinion.

"If that jerk shows his face again, we're taking him down. I don't care what you guys say," Irma announced.

"I'm with you," Cornelia joined.

"Me too," Taranee joined.

"Have fun, because the rest of us will be watching," Will said as she sipped her drink. "Enough about the warrior, we need to talk about Phobos."

"Ugh I'm so sick of talking about this guy," Cornelia grumbled. "He's like always on my mind and it disturbs me."

"I know, but until he's back behind bars, he needs to be the main topic," Will replied. "We need to find where he's hiding."

"My guess is Meridian," Irma suggested.

"Meridian? Don't you think Elyon would have sensed him by now?" Taranee asked.

"He's dumber than he looks if he's on Elyon's turf," Cornelia said.

"He can't be, the Crown of Light would have felt him," Hay Lin added.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. Look at it this way, the Crown of Light has defeated Phobos in the past…so how come it isn't now?" Will deduced.

"That's true. Elyon should have way more power than Phobos, meaning the theory could be true," Taranee judged.

"Phobos has some other power giving him more strength. The question is what?" Will said, taking out the Heart and studying it. "None of the other dimensions have protested of attacks or spells. It makes no sense."

All of them jumped when the bell rang for class. Their table had become so quiet and cold, they couldn't help but shake their heads briskly.

"My place after school?" Irma reminded.

"Definitely," Will said, as all of them separated.

Since Star could only follow the Heart, only Will and Matt were projected. He turned it off quickly, not really wanting to see what they'd be doing. He sighed; the girls were just as confused as him. It was true he had no idea of Phobos's plans either. Plus if he had information, he of course would tell the guardians. If only he could gain some knowledge, then he could make them proud. He would finally fight alongside them and just talk to him normally. What was his problem? He continuously thought of this for his next two classes. If only they knew. If only it were simple. The truth was… it wasn't.

He quickly exited the gates of the school as soon as the bell rang. He needed to get out of there and clear his head of the Phobos nonsense. He stopped shortly groaned, almost forgetting what his grandfather told him to do. Zacharias called him earlier that day and asked him to pick up some milk. Instead of going the direction of the observatory, he went the direction of a local store. Grandpa sure loved his milk. He loved it so much, he made Eric go out of his way to get it.

It didn't take long for him to retrieve it and pay. Only bad thing was he'd have to lug the heavy bag all the way back home. He left the store, now ready to finally get home, when he suddenly stopped. Star was heating his chest like crazy. It wasn't a distress call, but more of a warning.

"What is it?" Eric whispered, checking his surroundings. Everything looked normal. There were several people walking and a plain bus stop right next to the store. Eric's eyes stopped on a man standing by the bus stop. He looked normal, besides the fact that his long blond hair went all the way to his lower back. He gasped sharply.

It was Phobos.

No it wasn't the man in long fancy robes with hair that went to the floor. It was, instead, a young adult with hair that went to his middle back and in normal jeans and shirt. His light green eyes gazed passed every figure walking next to him, keeping an eye on everything. To top it off, he wore some sort of violet necklace around his neck in the shape of a diamond. Phobos checked his surroundings once more and tucked the necklace under his shirt. He seemed to be waiting for someone, for never did he think Phobos would need to catch the bus for a ride.

Eric looked at his watch. He had to be home soon. He couldn't get too close to Phobos or otherwise he would've been able to feel his magic energy. Phobos began walking down the street, and suddenly Eric was torn between following him and going home. But there was one thing for sure; Phobos was on Earth. It was no wonder why the guardians couldn't find him. He had been here the whole time right under their noses. It was genius really.

Another thing that bothered him was the necklace around his neck. He had never seen it before, especially when clashing. It certainly looked like an item that he would have presented nobly, considering the amount of power he gained. Considering Phobos was on Earth now, a necklace such as that wasn't exactly the hippest item to promote.

Star's warning began to fade. Eric was thinking so much that Phobos completely disappeared. It was perfect though; going out while school was still in session and then disappearing before the guardians returned to the city. He had perfected everything.

He didn't walk, but ran to the observatory. He needed to talk to his grandpa about this. This must be something big to tell. He needed immediate answers, and he was sure his grandpa could've given him some. He was, of course, still in the learning process of magic. He pushed through people, yelling at them to get out of the way, until he finally made it to the observatory gates.

He burst through the doors.

"Grandpa!" he yelled frantically through the deep halls.

"Boy I'm right here! Stop your shouting!" Zacharias said as he weakly got out of his chair in the front room.

"I saw Phobos! He's here on Earth."

"What?" Zacharias questioned. Eric was in a hurry; he didn't have time to wait for his grandpa's brain to register.

"That's not all…he was like wearing this thing I've never seen before," Eric said quickly, taking out a piece of paper and pencil. He etched the symbol quickly and showed it to his grandpa. He fixed his glasses and took a look. His eyes widened with surprise.

"Oh dear," he whispered. "Son, you need to go to Kandrakar right now. What I am about to tell you is what needs to be told to the Oracle."

* * *

"Is there a reason you called us?" Irma asked with irritation. They had been enjoying a nice afternoon at her house when the Oracle called suddenly.

"Elyon wanted to speak in private," the Oracle replied, ignoring Irma's irritation. Elyon and Caleb stepped forward.

"I don't know who to trust anymore, or if my own castle is private," Elyon said with a downcast. "After your theory…I just can't handle it anymore."

"Which theory?" Yan Lin asked.

"That Phobos has been on Meridian this whole time," Will said. Yan Lin raised her brow.

"Meridian?" Yan Lin asked astonished. "That's not possible."

"Well that's what we thought at first, but what if Phobos had a way to hide himself so that no one could sense him?" Taranee added. Elyon looked worried once again.

"That's impossible. More power or not, Elyon still has the power of Meridian to sense when Phobos is near," the Oracle said. "Phobos may have more power, but Elyon is the light of Meridian. Tell me Elyon, did you not sense Phobos the moment he began reeking havoc on the village?"

"Now that I think about it, you're right. As soon as Phobos touched Meridian soil, I knew exactly where he was," Elyon replied.

"Well that just blew everything out of the water," Irma said to herself.

"Sir, we really thought Meridian was the answer. What if it still is?" Will asked one more time.

"He's not on Meridian," a very deep voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Out from the shadows of Kandrakar's palace, the warrior stepped out. The guardians were surprised to see him.

"Pleasure to finally meet you warrior," the Oracle smiled genuinely.

"Please, my name is Alistair," he took a deep bow. "And the pleasure is all mine, Oracle."

"What a suck up," Irma whispered to Hay Lin, who giggled madly.

"As I was saying," Alistair began, giving Irma a look that he heard her. "Phobos is not on Meridian. He's smart, whether you like it or not. He's going to hide in the last place you'd expect. He's on Earth."

"What?!" the girls shrieked.

"That's impossible," Will stated. "We would have sensed him."

"Not if he's covering his tracks perfectly," Yan Lin interjected.

"That's not all," Alistair began. He turned to Elyon for this topic. "The rumors are true. Phobos does have another power on his side. The Heart of Zamballa, as well as many others."

"Excuse me?" Cornelia burst.

"This guy is on something," Irma pointed at the cloaked man.

"Wasn't the Heart of Zamballa kept in a staff?" Taranee questioned.

"Yes, but Phobos managed to shrink its outer form. All Hearts can be manipulated. He wears it as a necklace now," Alistair said.

"Don't you think the Zamballians would have figured out that their power has been stolen by now?" Will asked again.

"That's what I thought…till I did some more investigating. When Phobos had escaped, there was a sudden attack on Zamballa, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah but when we got there, everything seemed fine," Will replied.

"It was everything, but fine. Phobos manipulated Arrowroot into giving him the Heart, kind of like what Nerissa did with Kadma. After Phobos retrieved it, Zamballa was his. Now its inhabitants are under his control. It is why Zamballa hasn't had any problems…because Phobos already took over."

The large room was silent. His words were slowly repeating in their minds. Then sobs could be heard. Elyon was crying with her knees on the floor.

"How could we not see this? We always thought he'd go after Meridian first."

"Wait, you actually believe this guy?" Irma protested. "He probably still wants Meridian first."

"It's what he wanted you to think. While you're thinking he's going after Meridian, he's trying to take other dimension's power. And from what it looks like…Earth is next," Alistair said, looking at the guardians.

"No," Cornelia said, tears forming in her eyes. She put her hands desperately over her face. "No…" Taranee and Hay Lin came to her side. Eric was suddenly confused, but he looked back up to the Oracle.

"All this time…he's been hiding on Zamballa," Yan Lin started. "It makes me wonder how long he's been on Earth searching for the Heart."

"All this time he's been distracting us…" Will said sadly. "And we've been taking the bait."

"Well thanks for telling us on short notice," Irma said sarcastically.

"I came as soon as I found out, _Irma_," Alistair said her name with emphasis. It was then Irma knew right away that this guy was sharp. He wasn't going to take any crap from her.

"Oh it's on now," she whispered. Hay Lin rolled her eyes, before looking at her grandma.

"Grandma, what are we going to do now?" she asked, flying next to her side.

"It is a good thing Napoleon can watch Lillian. It doesn't seem like Phobos has figured out what the Heart of Earth is. He's probably searching for a gem of some sort. Little does he know it is a girl he needs to search for," Yan Lin finished. "You're sister is safe for now Cornelia, but please inform Napoleon as soon as possible."

Her _sister_?

Was she joking?

Wasn't she like 11 years old or something?

And who was Napoleon?

"It seems the guardians owe a great thanks to Alistair," Yan Lin also said with a smile. Alistair looked at the old woman, who winked right at him.

"Yeah…thanks," Irma pursed her lips, keeping her from saying anything else.

"Excuse us, but we have to tell the order the news," the Oracle said, as he and Yan Lin exited through the doors.

"Are you going to run away again?" Irma stood right in front of him.

"No, why would I?" Eric smirked under his hood.

"Because that's what you've been doing to us for a while now," Taranee added.

"Hey, I'm new to this. Don't hate me for it," he shrugged. Everyone gathered around him. It was then the rebel leader to out his hand.

"I'm Caleb. I didn't get to thank you for saving my life," Caleb thanked, shaking hands with the masked warrior.

"I wanted to make a good entrance," he chuckled.

"So all of this is pretty new for you then?" Hay Lin asked, stepping forward, being polite.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect the guardians to be so pretty," he put his finger under her chin, lifting it up slightly. Her eyes went big and she could feel her face heat up. Will and Cornelia giggled. He let her chin go, loving her reaction. "Some more than others." He faced Irma with his last statement.

"What did you say?" Irma seethed.

"She can't hear either? What a shame," Alistair said, as the girls laughed.

"Someone wants to get wet," Irma threatened, holding up a ball of water in her hand.

"Relax Irma, he's just kidding," Will finished laughing. Alistair turned to Matt.

"So you can turn into a bird huh?"

"A gift from the Heart of Earth herself," he replied with a smile. Suddenly his smile faded and he turned to Will sharply. "That's another thing we need to think about though. Lillian gave her powers to us…"

"No Lillian is still the Heart. When he finds out, he will go after her…and your powers will be gone," Will said slowly, as Matt hung his head low.

"Oh," he said with disappointment. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, that's why we're here," Alistair assured, as Matt smiled. He was starting to like this guy more and more.

"As much as I would love to talk, it's already five o' clock on Earth, and my mom will wonder why we aren't back from the 'mall' yet," Irma said with irritation.

"She's right, my mom will be wondering where I am," followed Taranee.

"_You_ don't have a paper to write," Hay Lin said begrudgingly.

"I'm with you on that one," Cornelia added.

"Take care Elyon," Will said, holding her hands.

"I'll try," Elyon smiled, whipping away her last tears.

"We'll really get him next time," Taranee said smiling brightly. Will suddenly created a portal.

"Talk to you later?" Will asked Alistair.

"Can't wait," Alistair replied, only instead of saying this to Will, his head turned to Hay Lin…that did not go unnoticed. Her eyes went wide again, completely flabbergasted at the new warrior. The girls giggled once again as each stepped through. Alistair chuckled when Hay Lin gave him an uncomfortable stare before she entered. It was then Elyon also created a portal as she and Caleb walked through. Before Alistair made his own to go back home, he was stopped by a voice.

"Eric Lyndon," he heard Yan Lin speak. "I never thought this would happen."

"Yan Lin," he replied, taking off his hood to reveal his face.

"Oh, not the 16 year old boy I see. A very handsome look, I might say," she smiled like the old lady she is. It was a friendly smile.

"Grandpa told me you'd figure it out."

"I have a lot of knowledge when it comes to the Lyndon family. Your uncle was a very good man. My condolences go out to your family Eric. What he did for Meridian was very noble and courageous."

Eric looked down, gulping in the process. It was a good to hear something like this from Yan Lin. He looked up into her sweet eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"It is not everyday you can pull your hood down and show them your true face."

"I just wish this job wasn't so strict," his navy eyes became sad again.

"It has always been the warrior's job to protect the Lyndon family's secret. Telling the guardians wouldn't make the situation better. More questions would just form than answers."

"All this time…there are so many worlds out there…and I can never show my face to any of them. All my grandpa says is that I have to do this; that I was chosen to be this person. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I was chosen, but what's the point if…if…"

"If the glory goes to a mask?"

"Is that too selfish?" he asked, looking up at her.

"It is human nature to feel this way, Eric. I understand that you would want the glory, especially if you do well. You need to have faith in yourself. There is more than just glory from protecting people…you'll see that you'll grow as a person. You should have seen Hay Lin on her first day," she said with a bigger smile. "She accepted magic so easily. It didn't take her long to believe at all. Do you know why?"

"No…" he said, waiting impatiently to hear the answer.

"Because she always knew there was something bigger in this world. Magic was one step away from her life and she seemed to always know it existed. So when she found out, there was no questions…all she did was listen, because she wanted to find out more. She wanted to know more. She accepted magic the moment she was born…and she always knew. I was a proud grandmother," she smiled, taking his hands. "You just have to get used to it."

"I always knew she was special," he smiled with her. "Thank you for this talk."

"It was fun. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone, especially in Kandrakar," she said, turning her head to see the Oracle smile at the two of them.

Eric formed a portal behind him. "I'll say hi to grandpa for you." Yan Lin nodded, watching him slip through the portal and into the secret room under the observatory. He transformed to his normal self and sighed.

It was going to be different from now on…

* * *

"That guy was a complete asshole," Irma strutted across her room.

"Oh come on, he was nice," Taranee disagreed.

"No he wasn't," argued Irma.

"I'm sure Hay Lin thought he was nice," winked Cornelia. Hay Lin was suddenly uncomfortable, blushing at the fact that they had noticed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh come on, he was totally flirting with you," she replied.

"Yeah Hay, I saw it. He likes you," Will grinned.

"That was nothing. Besides, you can tell he's a total player."

"Hay Lin, he's tall, dark, and…well I can't really say handsome, but he has a great looking body," Cornelia said slyly.

"Sorry guys, but I'm with Irma…he's a jerk," Hay Lin crossed her arms.

"Whatever, just don't be surprised when he starts hitting on you again," Cornelia said.

"It's not going to happen."

"Yeah, Hay Lin knows better than to associate herself with wannabe tough guys," Irma stood by her side. "Next time he tries to pull a fast one, blow him away with some wind power. That ought to show him who he's really dealing with."

"Whatever you say Irma," she giggled.

_Never knew I could feel this way...

* * *

_

_**Sorry it took so long guys, but this was chapter 5.**_

_**Ok, for starters, assume that whenever the girls are in Kandrakar, that they are transformed. And I mean whenever. Also, assume Matt is always with them in Kandrakar. Matt practically follows them everywhere, unless otherwise told. Then, Alistair and Eric are the same people. Don't get confused cuz they are exactly the same. I just use Alistair cuz he needs his 'other' name. But please, don't get confused.**_

_**I hope you guys like this one. Eric is finally talking to them…took him long enough. But yeah, expect him to interact with them a lot more from now on. Next chapter is full of action, so it's going to be good. Oh, and 'Alistair' is loving on Hay Lin hahaha. Their connection is just going to get more heated.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	6. Dance in the Dark

_**Dance in the Dark**_

Snow gently fell in crystals to the ground. Heatherfield was experiencing its first snow day of winter. The wind blew the soft snow, making the damp earth full and puffy white. Winter had officially arrived, as the land turned into a blanket of snow. The city turned into a pure white, flashing its simple grace onto the world.

The students of Sheffield waited anxiously, looking out the windows of the institute, ready to parade in the snow. It was the last period, as the bell finally rang and the kids ran outside and immediately sprang into the flurry of pure white. Despite the darkness of the clouds above, it didn't matter as the snowball fights had already begun. Horns from cars honked, as parents were getting impatient. Still, the students pranced, not caring what the parents or teachers told them to do.

The girls stood close by to the school, watching the site in front of them. Will and Taranee giggled, as they watched Matt, Nigel, and Joel having an epic snowball fight with one another. Irma, meanwhile, sighed with irritation.

"Another F on Collins's test," she showed the paper to the other girls.

"You're not the only one," Will took out her own test out of her backpack. "Even though your moms boyfriend is your teacher, that still doesn't give you extra points."

"At least you got a better score. Hey, maybe he did give you extra points," Irma smirked, as Will rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I hate the snow. I can't feel the ground at all," Cornelia frowned, kicking the snow a little.

"How can you hate it? It's beautiful," Hay Lin said in awe.

"If you want, I could light your path," Taranee winked, sparking her finger with fire, as Cornelia smiled.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Ok seriously guys, enough with the fire. We need to track Phobos," Will changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah, who knows? He could be watching us right now," Irma whispered mysteriously.

"It wouldn't be him watching us, it would be one of his servants," Will said.

"Like a creepy crawly spider perhaps?" Taranee suggested.

"Or an eerie bookstore manager?" added Hay Lin.

"Now you're thinking," Will smiled, turning to see Matt throw a perfect ball of snow right in Joel's glasses. The guys continued to laugh, now creating barriers and obstacles for each other with the snow. The girls continued to talk about Phobos, waiting for their parents to pick them up. Hay Lin leaned against the wall, trying to keep in with the conversation, but dozed off into her daydreams every so often. She was watching the guys throwing snowballs at each other, wanting to join them so desperately.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a deep soothing voice asked behind her.

"Yeah it is…" she whispered in reply. It took her a few seconds to register that someone was behind her talking. She suddenly yelped and jumped in surprise to see who was behind her. Alistair was leaning casually against the wall, his dark face staring down at her sixteen year old body. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. All he ever saw was her mature and attractive body. Now that she was short and covered in thick jackets, she buried her younger looking face deeper in her scarf.

"Alistair? What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Trying to track Phobos."

"Not going so well?" Taranee asked.

"Not at all…"

"What are you doing? Someone might see you," Hay Lin argued. He chuckled.

"Didn't know you cared so much," he said slyly, picking up one of her long ponytails and playing with it. Her mouth dropped at his forwardness, as the girls smiled, trying not to laugh. She slapped his hand, letting go of her hair. "I was in the neighborhood when I saw school just getting out. I decided to pay a visit."

"Oh gee, lucky us," Irma said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Alistair replied, smiling as he saw Irma's frustration.

"What are you too cool for school?" Cornelia asked. "Or does Meridian not have a good enough academic program for you?"

"I love how you assume I live in Meridian," he replied, making Cornelia somewhat surprised.

"Wait, then where do you live?" Hay Lin spoke up. She didn't really want to talk while he was there, but she couldn't help it. She was a talkative and buoyant person by nature. Plus, she couldn't help but be a little intrigued as to where he came from. However, as she saw his shoulders perk up, by the fact that she was talking to him, she regretted every word.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said softly, bending down closer to her. Hay Lin suddenly glared and was about to yell at him for being so close. Will quickly stepped in front of her and changed the subject.

"If you do find him, call us immediately."

"Oh don't worry, I will. You'd be doing all the fighting anyway."

"Why's that?" Cornelia asked. He then pointed to the sky.

"No stars," he said, as each looked up just to see the dark clouds. "I'm weaker without them visible...or the sun shining for that matter."

"Oh really?" Irma smirked, suddenly creating a ball of water in her hands. "You could power down and we can have a traditional snowball fight."

"Don't think so," he declined. He never knew how much Irma loved to pick fights. It was now clear to him why Martin thought she was such a fierce person. "You wouldn't want to see what I really look like anyway."

"Why?" Cornelia asked, suddenly interested. Each walked a bit closer to him, now extremely interested.

"I think you'd freak out," he shrugged.

"No, really, we won't mind," Will said with anticipation.

"Do you really want to see?" he asked, but instead of addressing everybody, his face turned toward Hay Lin. He was looking right at her, and she became nervous. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks.

No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't look like such a _girl._ True, she was doing what any normal girl would do; swooning over a mysterious man that had this roguish charm. But she wasn't like any other girl. She didn't fall for a guy so easily. She wasn't like Cornelia or Irma. She actually wanted to see the heart of a guy before falling for them.

So what was with this guy?

Was it the fact that someone was actually looking at _her_ and not any of the other girls? It was true, she thought of herself as the least attractive girl of the group. So it truly surprised her when Alistair started flirting with her than Cornelia or Will. Plus she never knew someone that was so full of himself! Who did this guy think he was? Did he think she was just going to throw herself to him?

"Yeah we want to see!" Cornelia said impatiently. His hand went for his hood slowly. Under his hood, he couldn't help but smile. Of course he wasn't going to show them; he made a vow. He smiled to himself, seeing Joel Wright running backwards towards the group.

Just as he predicted, Joel caught the snowball Matt threw, but stumbled right into the girls. All five stumbled into the snow, face first, as Eric took the opportunity to disappear into thin air. The girls coughed, getting snow out of their mouths. Hay Lin looked up and narrowed her eyes; he saw the whole thing coming.

"He pulled a fast one!" Cornelia picked herself up, brushing off the snow. Joel chuckled.

"Sorry girls," he winked, fixing his glasses. "At least I caught it, right?" The girls glared, as Matt and Nigel ran up.

"Yeah, at least you caught it. Good for you," Irma said sarcastically, still looking back every other second to see if Alistair had really gone.

"Guess I threw it too far," Matt chuckled, giving Nigel a high five. Will glared once more, and was about to speak her mind when she saw her mom drive up in front of the gates. She grumbled, picking herself up, brushing off the snow. "Oh hey Will, we're going to have band practice later."

"I've got driving lessons, but I'll be there right after," she replied, as her anger whipped away at the sight of his genuine smile. Taranee rolled her eyes as she walked with Will to Susan's car. Matt stopped watching Will's exiting form and turned to see Cornelia's irritated face.

"You guys are welcomed to come too, of course," Matt said quickly.

"Well finally we get an invite," Cornelia said. "Practically had to beg didn't we?"

"Today at five then," Matt said with a chuckle and a sheepish grin. "You know where my place is." The girls nodded.

"Can't wait to see ya, Irma," Joel smirked, as the three guys walked away. Irma smiled, turning to see Cornelia and Hay Lin's faces.

"You and Joel? Why haven't you told me about this?!" Cornelia stated frantically, as they started walking out of the gates of the school.

"There's nothing to tell! I don't know what you're talking about. All he said was that he couldn't wait."

"Yeah, to see _you_," Hay Lin said with a cheer.

"And he's a drummer, meaning he has to have some strong muscular arms," Cornelia winked and smiled, as Irma painted a glorious picture in her mind. She shook her head. Cornelia always had to bring up the physical attributes of a guy, didn't she? However, it was impossible not to.

"You guys seriously have issues. I expected this from Cornelia, but you Hay Lin?"

"Hey I have to add my inputs sometime, right?" she shrugged. "He seems like a nice guy." Irma rolled her eyes. She usually wasn't the one to get in the middle of talking about guys; that was always her or Hay Lin. The other three talked about their boyfriends, while her and Hay Lin watched. Sure Hay Lin was with someone, but she didn't obsess. She only brought Eric up if it was for good reason.

"Careful Hay, Irma's pouting.," Cornelia smiled mischevously, fixing the hat on her head. "Just let it out now, we know you like him."

"He's older and-."

"Exactly, he's an older man…" Cornelia cut her off, suddenly thinking of Caleb.

"Do things ever process correctly in your brain? What is in there? A cloud of perfume?" Irma sputtered, as all three of them walked into the Silver Dragon and up to Hay Lin's room. "I'm not like you Corny, I don't flaunt myself to show someone that I like them."

"So you admit it," Hay Lin pointed with excitement. Irma slapped her forehead as she threw her backpack on the floor.

"Forget it…I'm so done with this conversation."

"Wait till the other two hear about this," Cornelia said, waiting impatiently for the moment to come. A knock was heard at Hay Lin's door.

"Hello girls, is anyone hungry?" Joan popped her head through the door.

"Sure mom, we could use a snack," Hay Lin smiled gratefully at her mom as she exited.

"Mmm some orange chicken does sound pretty good right now," Irma closed her eyes and pictured herself eating it. "And ice cream."

"It's snowing outside. Just get a spoon and eat some ice," Cornelia stated, taking off her hat and fixing her hair. She was peeved about Irma's decision with Joel. Irma knew the sound in her voice and rolled her eyes. This girl was hard enough to be around as it was.

"Trust me, Corny knows what you guys like," Hay Lin smiled, taking out a magazine and jumping on her bed. She checked her clock. "It's four already."

"I don't even want to go now," Irma crossed her arms, waiting for her food impatiently.

"Oh stop, this is the first time Matt had finally invited us to see his band play in the garage."

"What's so special about that? We see him play all the time."

"You don't get it. We never get any recognition from this guy whatsoever. It's like we don't even exist," Cornelia said.

"What you want to go out with him too?"

"Um no! What I'm trying to say is, our _friend_ is finally treating us like we're friends. And it's about time."

"_Or_ he knew Joel liked Irma and he just did a solid for him by inviting us," Hay Lin suggested with a smile, as Cornelia's face went blank. Irma laughed.

"Oh now I want to go."

"I don't," Cornelia growled. Joan came in and brought their food, to which Irma was delighted.

"Thanks Mrs. Lin!" Irma immediately stuffed the food in her mouth. She smiled as se left.

"Save some for the fishes," Cornelia swiped some food off the table and into her own mouth.

"Corny, if fish could eat Chinese food, then I'd be happy to give them some," Irma said with a grin, eating the delightful food.

Time went by as they conversed some more, and it was already time to go to Matt's. They put their coats back on and headed out the door. The air was chilly, but thanks to Hay Lin, it wasn't so bad. Matt lived close to Irma, oddly enough. The suburbs of Heatherfield weren't far from the inner city.

"Say Corny, when are you gonna get that car you've been bragging about? I'm sick of walking around this city all the time," Irma teased.

"I already told you, my dad has to focus on a few things and then he'll get me a car," Cornelia said, visioning the perfect vehicle in her mind. The other two shook their heads. Cornelia already had her license, considering she was the oldest at 17. Will and Taranee had the permits, while Hay Lin and Irma were still waiting. When you're a guardian, learning how to drive was the last thing on their mind, especially when they could fly.

"On second thought, I don't even think I want to be in the same car as you," Irma said.

"Excuse me? I'm a fabulous driver."

"Yeah, that's why you almost crashed your mom's convertible," Hay Lin giggled, seeing the outrageous look on Cornelia's face.

"That's only because some moron ran right in front of me!"

"Sure…we all know the story," Irma laughed, as Hay Lin joined with her.

They conversed some more as they walked down and up the snow covered sidewalks, until finally Matt's house was in sight. Will and Taranee waved as they saw them walk up. Once they entered the garage, Matt shut the doors causing the cold to cease.

"Hey guys, take a seat. The other guys will be right out," Matt pointed to his couch, as the girls waited for the others. Hay Lin looked around; she had only been to his house once, and that was when they gave Shagon a surprise attack. She saw the drum set perfectly set up in the corner, Matt and Nigel's guitar, a keyboard and…a saxophone?

What!

She recognized that instrument anywhere. Her brow rose in confusion, and it did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Will asked, just as the guys walked in. Sure enough, Eric was talking to Nigel, while drinking a soda, as both walked through the door. She didn't know why she was so surprised; he and Nigel were very good friends. What was her problem? She had to shake this off.

She couldn't help it. Ever since Alistair came along, seeing Eric has been the weirdest thing for her. She felt as though she was cheating on him, which clearly she wasn't, but it still felt weird. She started acting like she used to when he first was around her; like when they first met. She was a ball of nerves.

It was a strange feeling. So as he looked her way, she couldn't help but look sharply at the ceiling. Ugh how stupid…how stupid…what a stupid thing to do. The ceiling? Why did she feel like she couldn't face him? Why?

What was wrong with her? It was bad enough that everyone else noticed her strange reaction too.

"Oh, I invited Eric. I think his sax would sound good with some of our songs," Matt mused, patting Eric on the back in a friendly way. He smiled back, picking up his instrument.

"Let's play already," Nigel said, putting the guitar over his shoulder. "This song has a jazz rhythm in it. It's perfect for your play, Eric."

They played a few songs. It was true, his saxophone sounded perfect with the rhythm they added to their new song. Matt and Nigel strummed away, as Joel made the beat of the song perfectly. The girls bobbed their heads to the beat.

Suddenly, Will's eyes shot open. The Heart appeared from her chest and was glowing like mad. She lifted it in front of her eyes.

Phobos was in Meridian…

Matt stopped playing at once, for his eyes were fixed on the Heart. Everyone stopped playing. Eric's eyes widened as well; Star was glowing madly under his shirt. He covered it with his hand and turned around.

"What's that?" Joel asked Will, seeing the mysterious object shine brightly.

"Um nothing, but we have to go! It's been fun," Will rushed, opening the garage door.

"Well it looks like practice is over," Matt said, practically throwing his guitar.

"But it's only been a half an hour!" Nigel protested.

"Yeah, we just got started," Joel said. Matt got nervous; he couldn't just throw them out…or could he. Out of all people, Eric saved him.

"Uh it's perfect. My grandpa just called and I have to go home anyway," Eric said, his hand still covering the pendant under his shirt. Will tapped her foot impatiently. "It's been great, we should really do this again some time. Mind if I leave my sax here?" Before Matt even had time to answer, Eric had already gotten on his skateboard and road off. Matt shook his head frantically.

"Well guys, it has been fun," he pushed Nigel and Joel out of his garage and shut the door.

"Finally, Meridian is in serious trouble," Will said, transforming the girls. If Joel and Nigel stayed, they would have seen a bright pink flash illuminating from the cracks of Matt's garage. Matt transformed into his bigger form. A portal was quickly made to Meridian.

A storm was happening. Dark clouds loomed over the village and the castle. Thunder and lighting was striking in various places, and rain poured heavily onto everything. Sadly to say, Meridian looked like before, when Phobos was at the throne. It brought bad memories to everyone. This time the villagers knew what to do. They stayed in their homes as an order from Elyon herself. No body was out, thankfully, and the only thing people could do was to stay inside unless provoked.

They flew as fast as they could to the desert, where he was attacking. They saw the commotion from afar, as the Lurdens attacked the rebels.

"Why is he all the way out here? Why isn't he attacking the castle?" Taranee spoke up.

"I don't know, but keep your guard up. It could be a trap," Will replied, trying to get the rain out of her eyes. Hay Lin sensed the winds around her. Ever since she got her powers, she kind of became an expert on storms. She looked up and gasped. The eye of the storm was right above the fight.

"No it's on purpose! He placed the fight right where the storm is the strongest!" Hay Lin screamed to the girls, as all of them saw the rebels fighting as hard as they could. Will gulped, but continued to fly.

"Quintessence!" she screamed, throwing strikes of lightning at as many Lurdens as she could get.

"They guardians have finally arrived," Phobos was sitting on a tall chair, just waiting with a smug expression. The girls glared at him.

"No more splitting up this time. We need to fight him together," Will said. "Let the rebels take care of the Lurdens. Matt, fight Cedric." Matt nodded his big head as he swooped down as fast as he could, sending the giant green ray from his eyes. Cedric winced in pain.

"All five guardians are going to fight me? It's as if you haven't even done that already," he sighed sarcastically, standing from his throne.

"They're not the only ones fighting you Phobos," Elyon yelled from behind, Alistair standing right next to her. He looked up at the skies nervously; no stars. The dark thunderous clouds made his powers weaker. He'd have to put up a good fight in the mean time. "Alistair, I suggest you aid Matt." He nodded before running into the large crowd of fighters.

Matt was thrown into the dirt by Cedric's large hand.

"You have become a pest to me. I shall change that right now," Cedric said, about to strike Matt's body with his long uncut nails.

"My friend wouldn't like that," Matt said, as he saw Alistair jump and send a wave of light towards Cedric. He snake body was blasted a few yards away. Cedric shook it off and glared. "Sweet, but honestly you could have done better than that."

"I know," he grumbled in frustration. "Everyone has their weaknesses, right?"

"I guess," he shrugged with a chuckle. "Oh he's getting back up, you'd think he'd take a hint."

"Hey, do you think he'd make a good horse?" Alistair asked, as Matt became very interested.

"You mean like ride him like a pony?" Matt asked with sudden excitement.

"Let's find out!" Caleb yelled from behind, jumping right behind Cedric's upper neck.

"Why you little pain in the ass, get off me!" Cedric growled, trying to find him on his back.

"Hey wait up!" Alistair joined Caleb, as Matt followed. The comical scene that was on top Cedric only made him more furious. Meanwhile, the girls still fluttered in the air, waiting for Phobos to strike.

"We know you have the Heart of Zamballa, Phobos. Not to mention other dimensions as well!" Will declared. Elyon glared at her brother.

"Meridian was just a distraction."

"And it worked pretty well, didn't it? But it's not like you can stop me now. I have more powers than I ever dreamed of! Taking the dimensions under my control one by one, until finally the universe is all mine. And you…all of you will be my slaves or dead by my hands. Either one works for me," he smiled once again. "But why don't we stop this? My other accomplices would like to fight as well."

Miranda appeared out of nowhere and tackled Will to the floor. Sandpit appeared from the ground behind Phobos and attacked Cornelia and Hay Lin. They were suddenly spiraled into the depths of sand.

"It's just you and me, baby sister."

"Hey, what about us?" Irma called out with irritation.

"Go run along. My quarry is with her," Phobos said. Taranee and Irma glared.

"We are not going to 'run along' while our friend is fighting you," Taranee seethed, wit fire erupting form her hands. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Taranee, I want this only to be between him and I. If something happens to you because of me, I don't know what I'll do."

"That's out job Elyon, we protect you from people like him," Irma said.

"You can't even protect yourselves!" Phobos yelled, sending waves of destruction towards them. His powers hit both of them hard, sending them flying backwards into the sand. "Now let's begin!" Elyon and Phobos began their epic battle. Strikes and attacks came from their hands everywhere, just like the lighting that was striking everywhere.

* * *

Will struggled to get out of Miranda's web.

"I've made some adjustments," Miranda whispered in Will's ear. "It's stronger, thanks to the great and all powerful Phobos." It was true; Miranda did look stronger, as her black hair stood up straighter and more violent.

"Well Miranda, it doesn't take a lot to beat you," Will charged up the wad she was trapped in. It was stronger than before, but Will also knew that she was stronger than anything Miranda can throw at her. Seriously, Miranda hated Will and she didn't know why. So it didn't take long for Will to burst out of her web in a matter of seconds. Miranda backed up defensively. "It's your turn."

Will sparked her hands full of energy. Static flowed through her short red hair, making it float with electricity. She waited a few more seconds, waiting for lightning to strike on the earth once more. Miranda watched in horror, for she knew what Will had in mind. Miranda turned to run and lightning struck the ground. Will captured its energy with precision, then striking Miranda's fleeting body perfectly. She screeched in agony, as her spider like body was becoming scorched. Will gave it everything she had, before falling to her knees exhausted. Smoke rose from Miranda's lifeless body. Even Will could tell what she had just done.

Miranda was dead.

* * *

Sandpit spiraled the two girls with sand.

"I thought Sandpit was on our side!" Cornelia yelled to Hay Lin, closing her eyes from the sand.

"Phobos must have struck a deal with him! He's obviously not on our side anymore!" Hay Lin replied.

"We need to get out of here!" Cornelia choked.

"I know, I need you to hold onto me," Hay Lin said, as Cornelia grasped tightly around her small frame. "Don't let go!" Hay Lin began to spin quickly, turning her body into a complete spiral. Sandpit grunted as his own body was following Hay Lin's. Soon, a giant tornado of sand was being forced up into the sky. Just when Sandpit groaned that he'd had enough, Hay Lin stopped her body and pushed air throughout the sand. The sand flew frantically in different directions. The gentle rocks fluttered towards the ground, becoming wet with every drop of rain.

Hay Lin landed on the ground gently, with Cornelia still grasped around her.

"I think I'm going to puke," Cornelia held her gut.

"You get used to it," she replied. "We need to trap him when he forms again."

"I'm on it," she said weakly, creating a small crater in the ground. "There's just one problem, the ground is made of sand. He'll be able to just pop right back up."

"You got us," Taranee called, running toward them with Irma, noting that Sandpit was slowly forming.

"You guys ok? We saw that hit you took," Hay Lin said with concern.

"Please, nothing can bring us down that easily. Although I will be sore in the morning," Irma muttered.

"We need to make the earth harder, so he won't escape. Fire should help," Taranee explained, lighting her hands with her element. She looked at Irma and said, "And water." Irma smirked before they made sure the ground in the crater was hard and firm.

"He's coming," Cornelia said. "And he's not happy." Sandpit yelled with fury, about to smash the girls with everything he had. "Now Hay Lin." She held up her hands made the sand of his body start to flow. He shook his head, trying to grasp the dirt below him. But it was no use; when you're as light as sand, the powerful wind can't help but take you with it. Sandpit was now helpless in the crater. All that was left to do was Cornelia slammed the top half down with rock. Sandpit was officially stuck.

* * *

Phobos and Elyon were still fighting. Elyon never did like the rain, and this was a perfect example of why she didn't. She was completely distracted from the fact that it was washing in her face, blinding her from her surroundings. It was also probably the reason why Phobos made the storm happen in the first place.

She was weak and exhausted. It had already been an hour of fighting and she couldn't take it anymore. What was worse was that Phobos could tell. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He just smiled lightly, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You look a bit tired, dear sister."

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled in frustration. She tried blasting him again, but no prevail. He laughed proudly.

"Hand over the Crown of Light, and all your troubles will be gone."

"Never!"

"You will give it to me…all you need is a little persuasion," he gave a toothy grin before flying right towards her. She widened her eyes as he grabbed her and took her with him into the sky.

Caleb looked up and saw this. Yes he and his friends had a great victory from Cedric, considering he was tied up in a knot, but it was time to worry again, seeing his queen being taken up into the storm.

"Oh no…" Caleb said with worry, as his queen was being lifted higher and higher in the sky. Alistair and Matt joined his worry. Caleb turned to Matt. "Can you get her?"

"I can't fly that fast, especially in a storm like this," Matt shook his head. Caleb thought fast; there was only one person who could withstand storms such as these. He turned around to see the girls, who just finished taking care of Sandpit.

"Hay Lin!" he cried as loud as he could. She turned to the scared scream and saw Caleb's finger pointing to the sky. There was Phobos dragging Elyon into the storm. She thought fast; there were at least two reasons why Phobos would want to take her up there: suffocate her from the lack of air in the thinner atmosphere or see if lighting would strike her small fragile body. In a matter of seconds, Hay Lin shot through the air like a speeding bullet. For the guardian of air, no one could ever match the top speed she just exampled as she flew. Eric couldn't help but watch in awe.

"Oh Elyon," Cornelia was on the brink of tears. The three guys rushed over to them. Caleb immediately embraced her.

"She's taking care of it."

"Shouldn't we go up to help?" Irma asked with worry, seeing her body disappear into the dark clouds.

"There's no way," Will came up to them, looking extremely weak. "Our elements don't match. Only she can go up there without being harmed."

"Will," Matt flew to her side and made her lean on him.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little woozy. But all we can do is wait."

Hay Lin was right on Phobos's tail. She knew she'd catch up for Phobos was pretty slow. They were above the storm now and into Meridians thin atmosphere. She didn't know how Phobos could be breathing. There was no oxygen what so ever.

"Phobos!" she called to him. He turned around.

"I thought I was being followed," he turned, as she saw Elyon suffocating. Her hands were on her own throat, choking and gasping for any air she could get.

"Elyon, hang in there. I'm going to get you out," she breathed, blowing some air toward her direction.

"I don't think so," Phobos blocked the air from Elyon. Elyon was crying now. She was too young to die. "Give me the crown sister."

"No Elyon, don't!"

"Give it to me and I'll let you live. I'll let you breathe…" he whispered gently to her. Hay Lin tried to attack again, but it was no use. It was if Phobos had some protective shield around him. Hay Lin gasped as Elyon reached for her crown on her head.

"Elyon don't!"

"She can't hear you! All she can hear is my voice…the voice that's going to save her once she gives me the crown," Phobos muttered to her once more. It only took another taunt for Elyon to grab it off her head and hand it to Phobos. His evil smile widened and he took it vigorously. "Finally! It's mine!" The crown glowed brightly, as it touched Phobos's hands. Then the beautiful white crown suddenly turned darker.

Phobos dropped Elyon like a useless rag doll, which Hay Lin quickly caught her. Hay Lin breathed lightly in her face, as Elyon regained her composure slightly. She coughed frantically, before realizing what she just did. Hay Lin kept breathing air to Elyon, not really wanting to miss what Phobos was going to do next.

"It has been a pleasure dear little sister…but now it's time for you to end once and for all," Phobos put the dark crown on his head. Hay Lin didn't even give him a chance to boost his power. She knew it was true and she had to get out of here before Phobos did any more damage to Elyon.

"Hay Lin…" Elyon said weakly.

"It's ok, we're going back right now," Hay Lin assured. She flew fast, ignoring the loud thunder that corrupted her ears. She finally entered the eye, swiftly flying through just so that she could get to the ground again. She sensed the precipitation in the air and briefly wondered why Phobos hadn't stopped his storm yet. She knew he was behind them, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep going for both their sakes.

Phobos had the crown. Phobos had Meridian. And now it wouldn't be long till Phobos had everything.

Finally she came through the clouds, seeing the many small people waiting. To her surprise everyone had stopped fighting. Even the Lurdens were interested in what was going to happen, as the storm above them was making strange sounds.

Everyone gasped to see Hay Lin holding Elyon flying towards them, and they couldn't help but cheer with happiness. She shook her head; they weren't going to be happy. She flew gracefully right next to the girls and the guys, gently putting Elyon on the ground. They were about to congratulate her but they saw her nervous face. It was then Elyon muttered to herself repeatedly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried, tears streaming down her eyes, as she held onto Hay Lin as if she were her mother. Everyone was confused.

"Caleb, you have to get the rebels to the village," Hay Lin said sternly, trying to get every word clear. "You need to take everyone down to the Infinite City now."

"Hay Lin, what happened?" Caleb asked with serious worry.

"Caleb, don't ask questions, just do it now before it's too late!"

Caleb nodded and gave the order, as the rebels mounted on horses and rode as fast as they could to the city. Elyon cried deeper into Hay Lin's chest. Hay Lin had a tear stream down her face as well; she knew those villagers weren't going to make it.

"Hay Lin, what happened?" Caleb repeated harshly, bending down to look into her face.

It was then the thunder strummed loudly. Lightning was striking harder and faster as Phobos descended gracefully down. He was laughing maniacally, power emitting from his hands as if it was part of him

"Meridian is finally mine!" his voice echoed loudly. The Lurdens cheered triumphantly with their weapons. "All bow before me!" Everyone watched in horror, as the Lurdens obeyed.

"That's not possible…he can't take the crown by force! Elyon would have to willingly-," Will stopped before she continued, as she stared at Elyon with shock. Elyon wailed loudly, as Hay Lin continued to comfort.

"I'm so sorry…he was killing me," Elyon said softly. Everyone was shocked.

"Elyon…no," Cornelia said with despair, clutching onto Caleb. Phobos landed on the floor, attacking anyone that came before him.

"We have to go…we have to retreat," Will said. The others agreed; there was nothing they could do.

"What about the villagers?" Caleb protested.

"Most of them will be in the Infinite City by the time Phobos reaches there," Will reasoned. She quickly made a portal to Earth, as Matt quickly scooped up Elyon from Hay Lin's arms. Hay Lin wobbly got up herself, but soon a strong arm helped her up. She looked to see Alistair helping her walk into the portal. Normally she would object, but right now she actually appreciated it. Earth was calm and peaceful on the other side. The silence was almost sickening.

Meridian had finally fallen…

"We'll take her to Kandrakar in the morning," Will stated. It was already dark, as snow gently fell on the ground. Their faces were sad.

"She can stay at my place," Cornelia offered.

"And you can stay with me Caleb," Matt also offered, handing Elyon's limp body to him. Elyon was definitely awake, but no one spoke to her. She also didn't have the courage to talk to anyone either. Everyone was in a tight circle, except for Hay Lin. The air was cold, and she didn't even bother using her powers. Behind the deep clouds, the moon was still shining and she couldn't keep her gaze away from it. All she wanted to do was go home.

After all the fighting and exhaustion, it was all for nothing. In royalty standards, a queen was supposed to risk or sacrifice herself in order to save her people. But what she witnessed today was the total opposite. Elyon was scared. It's true when saying she's too young to die. The village would think she did the right thing by saving herself. Except Hay Lin thought the opposite; she should have risked it. Once Phobos actually did suffocate her completely, she could have brought her back from just a little CPR.

So while everyone was discussing plans, Hay Lin stayed quiet and on the sidelines, her head downcast and disappointed at what her friend just did. She looked back at the group and just for a split second her eyes met with Elyon's. Elyon turned away quickly, too ashamed to look Hay Lin in the eyes.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the group. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to leave and go home for a nice hot meal. But more than that, she wanted her grandma to hold her and tell her everything will be all right. She wanted Eric to be with her so that they could gaze at the hidden moon and its light. Anywhere but here.

That's when Alistair stood right next to her and grabbed her hand. He held it tightly, after having been watching her sorrow for the past 15 minutes that they had been standing there. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. So as she looked up into his dark face, sensing something so similar. She experienced this warmth before; she knew this kindness. She knew the aura that was around him and yet…it also seemed too far to grasp and hold on to.

She knew the polite thing to do was to hold his hand back or even give him a nod of appreciation. But she didn't. She gave the hand a squeeze before pulling and walking away from him. He wasn't the person she wanted to be around. He wasn't her grandma and he certainly wasn't _her_ Eric. Instead, she stood next to Will as all of them were finally able to leave. They were about to say a thanks and goodbye to Alistair, but he was already gone.

When Hay Lin finally got home, the restaurant was buzzing with liveliness. A Friday night was always the busiest time of week. She sighed as her mom said hello to her, but then quickly went back to taking orders. She felt her bubble again, a feeling of being trapped without anyone knowing her problems besides herself.

"Hay Lin, you either help or go do homework," Chen, her father speaking to her, dealing out drinks. She sighed again; it was a Friday, like she was going to do her homework.

She was about to turn around to go up to her room, when she saw someone standing outside and looking at her through the window.

Eric.

He gave her a smile and a wave, and she immediately rushed out the door. Before he could say anything, she took him in her arms and held him tightly. There it was again, that same feeling of warmth and kindness. She absolutely adored that feeling. She relished in the moment. Then she did something that Eric hadn't expected and hadn't done in a long time with her; she kissed him. She was so grateful for his appearance. Eric soared as if he was flying. The warmth of her lips on his was sheer bliss.

When they broke, they stared at the moon and its glowing light. It was beautiful sight. She held onto him tighter, for it was her wish. She smiled at Eric.

It was if he knew she wanted to do this…

* * *

_**Chapter 6! Oh man that was great…**_

_**Ok guys, I had to make Meridian fall, it was just obvious! And poor Elyon…sorry to those who are a fan of hers, but she kind of…well epically failed, so to speak. Sorry, but she's the light of Meridian, and I wanted Meridian to perish.**_

_**Oh, so Joel Wright. He's not in the TV series, only in the comics. Actually, he really is the drummer in the band, if you watch S is for Self, but the comics do him more justice. Ah yes, and the whole Irma/Joel thing. In the comics, they do have a fling and like each other and I really like him, personally. He's funny and really entertaining, and I just love these two as a couple. So sorry to disappoint any Martin/Irma people out there, but I wasn't planning on that…ever. I mean, Joel is not going to be this huge thing, but I will bring up their 'relationship' every so often. Besides, Irma needs a REAL man, and I think it's sad how she never get's a nice guy in the end. Plus, I think if there was ever a third season, the would introduce more of Joel.**_

_**Yeah, so that's my take on it. You can love it or hate it, but that's what happening. And like I said, it's not going to be big or anything; just a little romance for all the girls this time.**_

_**So chapter 7 should be interesting. Everyone is going to be pretty sad and disappointed, but we're gonna see more and a rescue mission will take place.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	7. The Lost Get Found

_**The Lost Get Found

* * *

**_

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life…_

Kandrakar was in mourning. Ever since Meridian fell, its people have been showing up uninvited to find solitude. Kandrakar was turning into a motel rather than a peaceful meditation on justice. Suddenly, people of different worlds were in panic. Phobos had several Hearts giving him power. The Oracle realized that he was doing the same thing in which Nerissa failed do to, only Phobos was actually succeeding. Meridian was indeed a huge goal if taken, and now that he had it, his power tripled.

Meridian was dark. The world was darker than it used to be. Phobos was in rule, and that meant shedding his power on every piece of the land that he could fathom. The rebels got most of the village into the Infinite City, but some did not make it; some rebels did not make it. However, the people that did escape into the city were safe and, most of all, alive. But the storm never stopped…

The girls dropped Elyon safely in Kandrakar. She didn't speak too anyone. Caleb even offered his services to protect her, but instead she waved him off. She figured she'd be safe with the order. She didn't say goodbye, knowing she lost her kingdom and everything she gained from that beautiful world. In her eyes, it was lost forever. She lost her faith in herself and the guardians.

"I guess we should get back," Will sighed, watching Elyon's form leave behind some doors.

"The Oracle would like to speak to you first," Yan Lin said, as the girls followed her.

"Guardians," he greeted with a genuine smile. They also tried to smile, but it was fake. Nothing could lift their spirits in a time like this. "Do not lose faith in yourselves. Yes this was a tragic defeat, but it is also something we could learn from and prevail."

"How? It…it all seems so hopeless," Will said, her face scared. It was a good thing the Oracle was patient.

"What is so tragic?" The girls looked at him as if he was crazy. "You lost a battle, so what's the problem?"

"Sir, Phobos has unlimited power now. What are we supposed to do?" Taranee replied.

"Whether you know it or not, you have won many battles that have been far worse than this."

"Like what?" Irma interjected loudly. The Oracle chuckled.

"Now why should I have to tell you? You already know the answer. You have come so far in your journey as guardians. You have learned so much about the worlds, your powers, and most of all each other. I have faith in you. I know you can do it."

"So you're saying we can still win?" Cornelia asked.

"No," he said at first. "I'm saying that if you have faith in yourselves and in each other, you can do anything." Yan Lin smiled, for she agreed 100 percent. The girls smiled together as well.

"We can still do it," Hay Lin cheered, giving a high five to Irma.

"Thank you Oracle, you always know what to say," Will said with a smile.

"You're free to go now," he waved, as Will made a portal. With a flash they were back on Earth, in Cornelia's room. Transforming back to their own selves, all of them took a seat.

"It's going to be hard…you guys know that right? It's not going to be easy," Taranee made a point.

"When has it ever been easy?" Irma smirked.

"Never," Caleb chuckled, putting his arm around Cornelia. Will picked up her cell and looked at it.

"Matt's almost here. When he comes we can form a plan."

"Caleb, did you contact Aldarn?" Hay Lin asked, wondering the safety of his friends.

"I did. It didn't take long to find them in the city. A lot of them made it…but some didn't. All I know is Aldarn, Vathek, and Drake are safe, but I don't know about the others," Caleb replied, his voice sounding sad.

"Well we know Phobos isn't on Earth anymore," Cornelia said.

"How do you know?" Irma asked.

"Hello, he has a pretty big castle in Meridian. I'm sure he doesn't want to stay here."

"But think about it Corny, he already took over other worlds. He could've easily just stayed there, but decided to stay here on Earth," Hay Lin said. The girls understood now.

"That means…he wants the Heart of Earth the most. He knows something about Earth's power that we don't," Will said.

"So he's still going to be on Earth," Taranee finished. "We have to find him."

"But you remember what Alistair said. He only searches when we're not around," Cornelia said.

"So when we're in school…" groaned Irma.

"Winter break is coming up," Hay Lin reminded.

"You think he doesn't know?" Cornelia said with excitement.

"Guys, I'm sure he knows everything about Earth now. If what the Oracle said was true, he's been here for months," Taranee said.

"Knock, knock," Matt came through Cornelia's door. "Lillian let me in."

"Ugh, she knows not to let people in unless she tells me first," Cornelia fumed.

"It's all right. Napoleon knew it was me," Matt said, closing the door behind him.

"Anyway, back on the subject. What are we going to do?" Taranee asked the group.

"We can always play hooky for a day," Irma smiled slyly. "That should definitely throw him off."

"Miss school? Are you crazy?" Taranee said.

"No wait, Irma's right. We should miss a day to go looking for him," Will said. Irma was definitely proud of herself. "He won't expect it." Before any of the girls could agree or protest. There was a bright white flash in the corner of Cornelia's room. All of them looked and saw a portal was being made. Alistair stepped from it.

"We have bigger things to focus on then to find Phobos at the moment," he said, as his portal closed.

"How do you know where I live?" Cornelia asked, quite surprised.

"I know a lot of things," he replied strongly.

"Then can you tell me what the hell that smell is?" Irma asked, plugging her nose. Alistair flipped his long cape aside, showing Blunk.

"You brought _him_ to my room?" Cornelia asked appalled.

"He has valuable information."

"Didn't know you two were such good friends. It all makes sense now," Irma grinned to the hooded man. He pursed his lips under his hood, doing his best to refrain from starting a fight while important information still had to be said.

"I was searching for survivors on Meridian when I passed by him," he explained, bending down to the small Passling. "Go ahead Blunk, tell them what you told me."

"Blunk was on Meridian! Blunk saw the fight and swords and guardians. Blunk was there when Caleb's rebel friends took the people from the homes to underground city!" Bunk spluttered.

"Yes we know Blunk. We were there," Caleb sighed.

"But Blunk saw evil Phobos capture other people!" Bunk fluttered his hands.

"The remaining people that didn't make it to the Infinite City were captured, along with Raythor. Phobos plans on killing them today to make an example of his new found power," Alistair finished for Blunk.

"What?" shrieked the girls.

"I thought he was just going to hold them as prisoners?" Caleb asked, shocked.

"That's probably what the old Phobos would do. Now he wants everyone that opposes him dead," Alistair replied.

"We have to get them," Caleb announced sternly.

"Anyone up for a rescue mission?" Will winked.

"No thank-you for Blunk?" Blunk asked.

"Yes Blunk thank you. Without you, all of those innocent people would be gone," Hay Lin bent down and patted his head.

"We should get going as soon as possible," Caleb said.

"Cornelia!" Lillian barged into her room suddenly, her small voice carrying like a lion.

"What did I say about knocking first Lillian?" Cornelia narrowed her eyes. Lillian was 11 now. She had definitely grown taller in the past years and looked very similar to her sister. She ignored her sister's comment and continued talking.

"Mom just called and said you have to take me and my friends to go get ice cream."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just the messenger."

"Well unless I hear mom actually tell me this, I'm going anywhere with you. Besides, aren't you old enough to go places on your own now? When I was your age, I would go every where without anyone holding my hand," Cornelia ranted. Lillian was about to snap back, but stop suddenly. Her brow rose.

"Who is that?" her small finger pointed to Alistair, the strange man in a cape. The girls suddenly turned towards him, wondering why he was still here. "Halloween was over months ago buddy."

"Gee, I didn't know the Heart was so bossy," Alistair crossed his arms.

"Heart? What are you talking about?" Lillian continued to ask. "I'm so telling mom you have strangers in the house." Alistair's arms dropped in astonishment.

"She doesn't _know_? You haven't told her?" he asked shocked.

"Know what?" Lillian asked annoyed.

"She's not old enough," Cornelia fought.

"She's the same age when you found out," he reasoned.

"Please I was 14. She was eight years old when we found out that she even was the Heart."

"So tell her now. She's in danger, she has a right to know."

"She's my sister, and I'll tell her when I think she's ready," Cornelia burned holes as he saw her gaze. He remained silent.

"Tell me what?" Lillian asked, getting right in her sister's face.

"Nothing, get out of my face," she pushed her out of the way.

"You're hiding something…" Lillian eyed her. Then her eyes shot open. "Are you pregnant?" Caleb nearly fell out of his chair.

"What!" she shrieked. "No I'm not pregnant! How did you get _that_ out of our conversation?"

"Wait till I tell mom!" Lillian laughed loudly.

"Listen to me, you little tyrant. I am _not_ pregnant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she mused, skipping gently out of her room. "And your room stinks." Cornelia stood like she was frozen. Caleb was afraid to speak.

"I hope you're happy," she said to Alistair.

"Actually I am," he smiled.

"So am I," Irma said, as the others finally let out their bursts of laughter. Cornelia fumed as they continued. It was good; they needed a good laugh ever since the night before.

"Man that was good. We better get going though," Will said, taking out the Heart. "Guardians unite." Upon the many different colors swirling in Cornelia's room, all of them landed gently on the floor completely transformed. Matt also transformed. Will opened a portal, as all of them went through.

They were in the village. The place was completely deserted and silent. Many homes and shops were burned to the ground. Swirls of dark clouds loomed over the castle, as the rain continued the pour. The storm never stopped. Will bent over and picked up a ragged doll. No one was in sight.

"Hay, can you hear anything?" she asked, turning towards her. Hay Lin closed her eyes and listened intensely. Nothing; absolutely nothing. Not even a peep was heard around the village. All she did hear was the savage screams coming from the castle. She opened her eyes. If there were any survivors, they were either in the Infinite City, or hiding somewhere else in the vast world of Meridian. People must have gotten word of Phobos's reign by now.

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"We'll need a plan to get into the castle. It's not going to be easy," Caleb said.

"Should we get more reinforcements?" Irma suggested.

"It would be better to keep the party small, but we'll send a message to the other rebels," Caleb replied, looking at Blunk. "You know where they are, right?"

"Blunk know. Friend Vathek told Blunk so."

"Good, tell them what's going on. Make sure no one follows you either," Caleb said, really assuring the last part. Blunk gave a salute and started trotting away.

"If he gets caught, we're doomed," Irma said.

"Let's hope he doesn't. Come on," Will said, as all of them neared the castle. "There are guards everywhere."

"A distraction wouldn't be so bad," Matt's voice echoed under his golden mask.

"I like the way you think," Alistair agreed.

"You'll need more then just two guys though," Caleb said.

"Irma and Hay Lin will join you. Cornelia, Taranee, Caleb and I will go to rescue the others," Will ordered.

"Hold on, Taranee should go with us. This guy can't even fly," Irma protested, pointing to Alistair. He then waved his hand as a platform of his magic appeared. He jumped on it and started to fly up the castle. Matt chuckled at Irma, lifting himself in the air as well, while she grumbled.

"Let's go," Hay Lin giggled, flying faster then Matt and Alistair combined. She passed Matt quickly, giving him a smile. Then she passed Alistair, climbing all the way to the top of the castle. The Lurdens were alarmed, ringing bells or any other sound that would alarm the castle.

"It's bath time!" Irma yelled, creating a typhoon of water that washed away at least 30 Lurdens. Matt blasted the castle with his beam, destroying anything the Lurdens stood on. They shrieked as each of them fell to their death. One by one, Alistair shot down anybody that tried to attack.

More Lurdens came out of the castle, including Cedric. He snarled, looking at the ones destroying his home.

"Kill them all!" he roared loudly.

"This is a joke," Irma smiled to herself, watching the snake pose threats.

"Don't underestimate an opponent, Irma," Alistair flew next to her. Phobos walked outside.

"Came to try to defeat me again? It's just useless now," he smiled to himself. He stopped suddenly as he counted how many guardians there were. He turned sharply to Cedric. "They are trying to get the prisoners. Go now, I'll deal with them." Cedric nodded before slithering quickly to the dungeons.

"Crap, he figured it out already," Irma said.

"That doesn't mean we still can't distract him. The others can handle Cedric. We just need to keep Phobos occupied," Alistair replied.

"You know, you're pretty smart," Irma said.

"Is that a compliment?" he chuckled.

"Move!" Matt came forward, flying towards them as he pushed them out of the way.

"What? He's not doing anything!" Irma yelled at him, getting his arms away from hers.

"Not him," he shook his head. Suddenly the wind picked up. All three of them looked up to see a colossal tornado forming around the entire castle. The tornado began sucking anything or anyone that was loose up in its vortex. Most of the Lurdens began getting consumed, as their limp bodies spiraled in the huge tornado.

Phobos gasped, holding onto a nearby statue for his life. He never expected something like this to happen to _his_ castle. He couldn't breathe. He slowly looked around, seeing his so-called army suffocate and fly into the vortex. He had to do something; he was slowly losing himself.

"Damn girl!" Irma cheered.

"Now that's a distraction," Matt said.

Hay Lin was at the top of her tornado. She sat at the tip, doing nothing but concentrating. She had never made this big of one before, but she knew she had to do something, otherwise Phobos would have destroyed them. She didn't know long she could keep this up. It would either stop because of her exhaustion, or Phobos would prevail. The second one was more likely to happen. She just prayed that the others would hurry and get the people out.

* * *

They ran through the underground tunnels swiftly. They had been running for a while now, searching for the specific pathway that would lead them directly to the dungeons.

"We're almost there!" yelled Caleb. This edged them to run faster, considering this was extremely important. They had to prove to everyone that the guardians haven't failed completely. Another sharp turn and they were finally to the dungeons. They gasped and stopped sharply, seeing Cedric and a whole army behind him.

"Don't look so surprised, guardians," he chuckled.

"Oh we're not," Taranee fumed, as fire erupted from the ground, circling the entire army. The Lurdens screamed as some caught on fire and burned. Cedric walked right trough the fire as if it didn't even touch him.

"Earth," Cornelia said, placing her hand on the ground. Strong vines sprouted up from the ground, wrapping Cedric tightly. He roared in anger.

"I have an idea, come on," Will said to Caleb, reaching the dungeon pit. Both looked down into the pit and saw the large group of innocent people.

"Guardians," Raythor said relieved. "My I'm glad to see you." He smiled widely, for he truly thought his life was going to be end. Will gently floated down.

"Take care of the Lurdens, I got this," Will shouted to Caleb, as he nodded and joined the battle.

"How are we going to get out of this?" a woman asked, holding her small child tightly. Will then took out the Heart.

"I'm going to get you to Earth. I don't know where everyone is in the Infinite City, but at least all of you will be safe," Will said, creating a portal. "You'll be in the basement of the Silver Dragon. Don't worry, we'll come back for you as soon as we can. Just stay hidden in there till we return."

"Thank you," the woman spoke again. Will nodded. The people went through the portal, ready to leave Meridian.

"Thank you Raythor…you protected these people with your life," Will smiled with appreciation.

"I've seen a new light because of you guardians, and it is you I have to thank for that," he smiled, walking into the portal himself. She shut the portal, ready to fight and get this job over with. The people were rescued and that was all that truly mattered. She flew out and saw most of the Lurdens retreating.

"Don't run away you pathetic beings!" Cedric yelled.

"Let's go, it's done!" Will announced.

"Impossible!" Cedric screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Let's make sure this place comes down," Cornelia said, putting her hands in the air. The ceiling of the dungeons rumbled, as it began to collapse. The large pieces of rock crushed anyone that got in its way. They began running once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hay Lin's tornado was still progressing. Phobos lay on his back, trying to hold on for his life. No…he wasn't going to go down that easily. He was now master of many Hearts; his power was not going to be for nothing. He let go of the statue and flew with the tide up the vortex. He flew as fast as he could, going to reach the top and break the neck of the foolish air girl that was doing this.

Just as he thought. She was sitting at the peak. He reached his hand out and grabbed her small fragile neck. She gasped in pain as she tried to whither out of his grasp. The tornado immediately began to dissolve. Once the tornado stopped, the castle was torn apart. Many stones and bricks had fallen off; it certainly looked like a tornado had run it over.

"Sweet child…you're going to die for what you've done," Phobos whispered to her, as she tried taking his hands off her neck.

The other three definitely noticed when the air stopped spinning.

"What's happening?" Matt asked.

"No," Alistair looked up and saw Phobos on Hay Lin. He didn't hesitate; he flew as fast as he could. He just hoped he'd get there in time.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Irma insisted, also flying towards them.

"I should have known to just kill you when you tried to save Elyon," he tightened his grip on her neck. He was choking her, no doubt about it. "What? Are you running out of air? How could that ever happen to you? And here I thought air was your friend…it's always around you. But right now…I'm going to take it away from you permanently." Her eyes began going back in her head. She felt herself losing…she felt her self slipping away slowly. Just when she thought she was going to go forever, his grip loosened. In a daze, she started falling. She didn't know what was happening to herself…

"Hay Lin, are you ok?" she heard Matt's voice. He was carrying her as they were still suspended in the air. She looked up and saw Alistair fighting Phobos. Was he crazy? He couldn't take him on alone. It was lucky Irma was right next to him.

"Matt…what happened?"

"Alistair fired an attack at Phobos. The guy has better aim then I thought."

"He saved me?"

"I guess, but right now they need our help. Are you still up for it?" he asked her. She nodded gently as he put her down. Her wings began to flutter; she ended up being just a little lightheaded.

"You know, I can't believe it," Phobos said to Alistair.

"That a grown man's hair can really grow that long? You're right, I can't believe it either," he shot back. Phobos showed a flicker of annoyance, but proceeded.

"I can't believe I was actually afraid of you," Phobos continued, as Eric cocked his head to the side. "I thought you were the man that defeated me so many times in the past. He could beat me so easily with a twist of his hand. It was then I remembered the legend of your descendants. 'When one goes, another shall take its place.' A charming little tale indeed, but without cause. The last warrior was talented, so when I killed him, I knew my troubles were over."

Eric could feel his blood begin to boil. He officially hated Phobos. Hearing him talk about his uncle as if he was worth nothing was making his hands ball up into fists. His eyes narrowed, feeling his aggression rise.

"Then you showed up, another 'person' to take his place. I admit, I was fearful, but you're definitely not like the last man I fought. He was quick and knew my every move; and I as look at you now, just a mere man with no ambition but to fight, I feel sorry for you. You think you can overcome me? The greatest sorcerer who ever lived? I am powerful…you can never defeat me! I will kill everyone you care about and watch you die before I let someone of _your_ kind try to kill me alone!"

Phobos's speech was getting to him. He knew that his uncle was great. He knew his uncle was brave and brilliant. But did he know if he could live up to that name? From all the stories his grandpa and the guardians told him, he was amazing. Was he living up to that name? What can this small necklace do if the men before him were so great?

"Who said he was alone?" Hay Lin yelled at Phobos, as she flew right next to Eric, Matt and Irma on his other side.

He suddenly smiled to himself. His uncle didn't do great things just because he wanted to or got a high of adrenaline from the danger. No…he did it because he loved the sheer fact of helping people, much like the guardians. He wasn't asked to do this job, but he accepted it anyway. He did great things because he trusted the people around him and himself. Sure Phobos was stronger, but that didn't mean he could help. He smiled proudly.

"Don't listen to him, Al. He's just trying to get into your head," Irma said, glaring at Phobos. Eric shook his head and finally spoke.

"Huh? He was talking to me the whole time?" he joked, and the others couldn't help but snicker. Phobos looked at him as if he was smacked in the face.

"You…you pompous little-,"

"The last warrior may have been great, Phobos…" he piped. "…But he definitely wasn't as funny." As quick as a blink, he fired an attack that hit Phobos right in the chest. Phobos growled, sending a wave of magic in their direction. Each immediately dodged, flying upwards. Phobos fired again, this time hitting Irma and Hay Lin backwards. They grunted from the impact, their bodies flying until they stopped. Matt shot his beams from his eyes, this time more intense then ever.

"I don't know how you obtained your magic, but I'm going to stop you right now!" Phobos said to Matt, shooting him. Matt dodged, but wasn't quick enough. His attack hit him right in the wing, causing him to fall. Luckily Hay Lin used some air so that he didn't completely collapse on the floor. Phobos smiled at his work, only something kicked him in the face right behind. Only this kick wasn't an ordinary kick; Eric had put some magic into it, making Phobos crash forcefully into one of the castle walls.

He snarled as he got up, seeing Alistair gently land on a statue.

"You're right about one thing," Eric began. "You're stronger and more powerful than I'll ever be. I probably can never beat you…but I can damn well try." His white magic shot at Phobos. Much to his dismay, Phobos was prepared and already had a shield up. Eric got on the same ground as him, although having to move again. Phobos was shooting attacks like crazy, as if he held a gun. Doing several graceful back flips to dodge his attack wasn't cutting it. He put up a shield. Phobos laughed, as his attacks were fazing right through, striking Eric across his chest. He flew a few feet, wincing in pain.

Phobos was getting stronger; he was now learning the uses of his abilities and what they could really do. Eric had to do another back flip to get out of the way, wincing as he did so.

"Stand still already!" Phobos yelled. Phobos had never met someone so…so infuriating! He was worse than the guardians. He was smug and arrogant, something Phobos would admire if he wasn't his enemy.

"So you can kill me? Yeah that's a good reason…" he mused, flipping onto the railing. If he couldn't hit Phobos, he might as well try to dodge all of his attacks. Phobos followed him, flying onto the railing himself. Eric looked over and saw the vast drop.

"Afraid of heights warrior?" he smiled. "How about you just give me the Pendant of Star and I'll leave everyone alone. Hell, I'll even spare the prisoners."

"I don't know why…but something is telling me not to trust you. Instinct maybe?" he replied sarcastically. "Hey, you're not very good at attacks you don't see coming, are you?"

"Why is that even relevant?"

"Water!" Irma said, as gallons of water drenched his body. He spat out water from his mouth, completely raged. "We're done here, let's go."

"Good, " Alistair sighed with relief, flying down with Irma to see everyone else.

"We need to go to the Silver Dragon right now," Will said, creating a portal.

"And we better hurry," Taranee said, pointing to the mass of guards and Cedric coming towards them.

"Get them!" he roared, slithering as fast as he could.

"Go!" Will pointed to the portal, as everyone ran into it as quick as they could. Will jumped in, as soon as she was on the other side , she closed it. Everyone was breathing heavily, still looking at the place where the portal had been. The basement was dark and dusty, and everyone could barely see.

"Did we do it?" breathed Cornelia.

"I should think so," Raythor said from behind, with the people smiling. Everyone beamed with joy as they celebrated.

"Let's get you guys back. It might take some time to find everyone, but we'll get it eventually," Will pressed, summoning another portal under Meridian. Everyone went through to the other side, seeing its majestic emerald walls. "Ok, we better get started."

"That won't be necessary," Drake said, with Aldarn and Vathek next to him.

"Drake, how did you know we'd be here?" Caleb asked surprised.

"A little bird told us," Aldarn smiled, as Blunk appeared from behind. "We knew this is where you open your portals. We came as soon as we heard."

"Come, we'll take you to everyone else," Vathek said, greeting Raythor. The walked for sometime; they needed a secure location to where Phobos could never find them. "The Infinite City is…well infinite. It was a good idea to bring everyone here, Caleb."

"Wasn't my idea," he replied honestly, tilting his head towards Hay Lin. Soon, the whole village was in sight. People stood up with smiles on their faces, running and greeting their lost friends. The people were so grateful and so humbled.

"Please stay for some food. It's the least we can do," Aldarn said to them.

"Sure, we'd love to stay," Will replied, walking amongst the people.

Eric hung back. He didn't know anybody here, even though it has been said the warrior lived on Meridian. Fact was, that wasn't the case. He lived on earth in an observatory. He attended a local high school in a local community. He was a simple guy. He watched the guardians and Matt talking to everyone. He could tell the people of Meridian really trusted them, for Matt was in his human form. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something.

A woman was staring at him. Not in a fantasizing way, but she definitely was staring. He turned around to see if she was looking at someone else, but no…she was looking right at him. He squinted his eyes and gasped for a second. It was his uncle's girlfriend…or wife in this case. It was his aunt, and judging by the way she was staring, she knew who he was. He walked forward to her. She gave a polite smile.

"Claire," he said.

"Eric," she smiled back, taking his hand. Her eyes glistened. "I thought you were Alex when I first saw you, but we all know that's not possible…" He remained silent, holding her hand as well.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Alex always said you'd be next…I just assumed since…" she stopped, feeling her emotions getting to her.

"He loved you very much," Eric softened.

"Oh you don't need to reassure me. I always knew that…"

"You didn't go to his funeral…"

"Oh I was there…you just couldn't see me," she said quietly. "The Lyndon family was more important than some girlfriend."

"But you were his wife."

"Yes, but no one else knew that," she said, patting his hand. "And now look at you…such a man." She winked at him. "I always knew my nephew was quite a looker."

"Whatever you say," he chuckled. This topic brought a question to his mind. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure Eric."

"This whole warrior business…for us to do this we have to keep our secret identity hidden."

"Yes, what's your point?"

"How did you find out who my uncle was? He just told you?"

"Well I didn't meet Alex as the warrior…I met him as a simple man in Meridian. He wasn't under that dark cloak all the time. Your grandfather must have told you this."

"Not really, he just started yelling at me that magic exists," Eric replied sheepishly, as Claire giggled.

"I met him in my father's shop. He stopped for some bread and it was love at first sight, to say the least. Later on…he just told me who he was and what he can do."

"Excuse me?" he pondered. Ha! His uncle did break the rules…for the person he loved.

"Oh don't sound so surprised. I figured it out first before he told me anything. I had to question him about it, and that's when he spilled," she said heartedly.

"Oh…" Eric said with disappointment. Damn it…he technically didn't actually tell her. He perked back up. "Now that I know where you are, I should visit you more often."

"What all the way down here?"

"Then I'll visit you at the shop more…"

"The shop's been burned down," she smiled weakly.

"I'll help you and your father rebuild it. I've got some pretty mad skills now."

"Please Eric, I don't know how long we're going to be down here or if we'll be safe. Don't wait for things like me to happen. Who knows when Phobos is going to step down from the throne again," she replied, letting go of his hands. Her depression was making him sad, but he couldn't blame her. Her lifted her chin in a loving way and spoke.

"Phobos will be stopped…let me guarantee you that." She smiled at his confidence and embraced her only nephew with a hug.

Meanwhile, four guardians were watching not that far away.

"Claire is pretty," Taranee deduced, shrugging her shoulders at the baker.

"Yeah with split ends," Cornelia said.

"Yeah because people have conditioner in Meridian, Cornelia!" Irma snapped sarcastically.

"Do you think she's his girlfriend?" Hay Lin chirped, getting looks from the three girls.

"You're jealous…?" Taranee said astounded.

"What? No! Absolutely not!"

"Why else would you ask that?" Cornelia practically danced.

"They are holding hands…" Taranee said.

"Not to mention hugging blissfully," Irma joined.

"It was just a simple question! There's nothing behind it!" she practically yelled. She didn't know why; she couldn't explain it. Every time he was around her, the sense of warmth filled her up. She felt that energy before but couldn't pin the two and two together. This warmth was like floating on clouds for hours. More than anything…all she truly wanted to do was flip that ridiculously annoying hood of his head and see his true eyes. She couldn't help if she was interested in this man's life. Yes he made her so angry sometimes, but he was generally nice. She wanted to find out more about him, and what she was witnessing right now was a big clue whether anyone else saw it or not.

"We should go," Will came up to them. "It's already five on Earth."

"What! My mom is going to kill me for leaving Lillian alone for that long…" Cornelia's palm smashed her forehead.

"Just say you were at the doctor's taking a pregnancy test," Alistair came up, smirking as he saw the shock on Cornelia's face. She grumbled before walking away to tell Caleb it was time to go. "It's time for me to leave. Farewell." He took his finger and put it under Hay Lin's chin. Her eyes widened.

"What is your problem?" she pushed his hand away.

"Sorry?" he asked, pretty surprised by her outburst.

"First you talk to me as if you know me, which you don't, and second you flirt with me every chance you get. So here's my question again…what is your problem?"

"I can't flirt with girls I think are beautiful?" he shrugged, and she stopped talking. He thought she was beautiful? The girls remained quiet, ready to see what happens next. Only Irma couldn't contain herself. She went up to Hay Lin and whispered.

"Hay, um need I remind you that this is the guy who saved your life today. I think I'd show some appreciation."

"You're the one who hated his guts in the beginning. What's wrong with _you_?" she whispered in reply.

"Uh change of heart?" Irma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I have to leave," Alistair said, as a bright white portal was made. "And don't try to fake it…you know you like it." He chuckled and went through, causing Hay Lin's mouth to drop like a ton of bricks.

_**So I planned a rescue mission. I'm sorry, but a whole village couldn't escape in that amount of time; some had to be captured. Phobos and 'Alistair' had a nice conversation. You can tell now that they are going to be very heated in battle. They don't like each other at all…**_

_**So I made things more intense between Hay Lin and Alistair. She feels uncomfortable, and yet satisfied with him at the same time, so she's extremely confused. Oh if she knew the truth…**_

_**Another thing is I made Lillian way older than she really is. Well I mean, all of the girls are older, but Lillian is not supposed to be 11. Just roll with it I guess is what I'm trying to say. Otherwise, she's just too young for the role I'm going to have her play in later chapters.**_

_**Next Chapter is going to be INTENSE. You for sure DON'T want to miss it. Keep and eye out guys and thanks for all your reviews.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	8. Sweet Misery

_**Sweet Misery**_

_I was lost_

_And you were found_

_You seemed to stand on solid ground…_

Hay Lin walked out of the Silver Dragon that Sunday morning. Yesterday had been an extremely long day, so a long night's rest was the perfect thing for her. The sun was shining brightly that morning, but the winter air was still its perfect frost. She breathed out, seeing her hot breath appear in front of her lips. She sucked in the fresh air, tasting the clean sensation on her tongue. She shivered lightly, feeling the bitter cold suddenly rushing through her body.

She was on her way to Taranee's. For once, in a long time, her mother had to ask her why she had been hanging out with her friends so much. She couldn't believe it. Her mother should have known better by now that she and her friends were practically inseparable. She remembered her own face twisting in confusion, as she looked at her mom as if she was crazy. Yet, she still smiled as her mother rolled her eyes understandingly, and let her go. Her mom just didn't understand sometimes; she never had great friends like hers when she was younger.

Her feet crunched in the snow, watching everybody shop for his or her holiday items. She smiled at the thought of winter break coming soon. This week was their last week of school and that meant more time for guardian business. Their brains were unfilled of knowledge they wished to possess. All Hay Lin wanted to do was solve Phobos's plan and stop him for good. Why was it so hard? The years in jail gave him too much time to plan his evil plot. In a way, the prison was a pointless idea, especially when it contained a powerful sorcerer. He needed to be kept in Meridian, a place wear he could never escape. Of course, it was too late to think of the plans now.

Taranee's house was far away, more in the suburbs than the city. Her mom would have easily agreed to drive her, but walking just felt more pleasant. She had a lot on her mind at the moment. Too much, actually. In the words of Irma, 'If I thought as much as you did, I think my head would explode.' She chuckled lightly at the thought. Still, she let her mind wander into the various spots in her mentality.

Her first focus was Elyon, the devastated girl who was now sulking herself away in Meridian. Was it truly that easy? Sure it wasn't her own will that gave away Meridian's power, but she felt Elyon could have done more. Is that why she couldn't look Hay Lin in the eyes? It was her duty…Phobos must have done something. He must have shown her something to make her fail so easily…but what? Elyon was strong, she should have known better. Holding such a responsibility as queen would have immediately granted the rights and knowledge of what her job meant. It couldn't have been that easy.

Then there was _him_. That rude arrogant ass that made her stomach churn with fury. Hay Lin rarely ever cursed, but sometimes she just had to, especially when it came to that selfish pig. Who did he think he was? Placing his hands wherever he wanted on her body? Just the thought of him made her turn red. He thought he was so impressive…just because he took on Phobos all by himself…just because he _always _knows what to do…just because he thinks he knows everything about everyone. Always bragging about is exceeding intellect that could supposedly surpass anyone in the magical world. Ok, so the last statement was exactly factual, but she felt that's what he was thinking non-stop. It was if he felt he was the most courageous person out there, defending the world from an impossible power.

She kicked a piece of snow up in the air with force.

And yet…there was something else about him. It made her spirit float when she was around him. There was something…something about him that she knew. She felt she knew him already…and it was driving her crazy! She kicked up another blotch of snow. She knew him…she knew him from somewhere. Meridian? Kandrakar? Where? She knew that presence…she knew his warmth…she knew his touch of affection. She could almost imagine his perfect face and smile gracing on his manly features. Why was she so caught up on him? She didn't even know what he looked like! The man was a self-centered pig; why was she constantly thinking about him?

She grumbled to herself, as the people that walked passed her stared in confusion. Take a deep breath…she had to calm herself down. Stress like this didn't come naturally for a 16-year -old girl. Ok maybe it did, but she was sure other girls didn't have the power over air. Alistair. Ha, such a _noble_ name, isn't it? Such a _noble_ name for a _noble_ person.

Oh, and everyone just _loved_ him. Even Irma was now participating in his quirks and games when it came to joking around with the girls. The girl who couldn't stand the masked man was now enjoying his company. She could've sworn Irma could hold a better grudge than that. Not to mention Cornelia's obsessive thoughts on his 'hot and chiseled physique.' The blonde girl can't stop talking on how to take this as an opportunity. Did anyone not know that she was already taken? It was if her boyfriend didn't even exist anymore. Did anyone care about what _she_ thought? Did anyone one care that the guy made her blood boil?

But in all honesty, how could anyone actually hate him? He protected innocent people for a living. He saved lives and risked his own for the greater good. He was practically perfect, and it was driving her insane. It wasn't just because he was arrogant, but the fact that he seemed even more arrogant with her. Pushing her buttons was a fun little game he liked to play. She wanted to know why. Why was he doing this? And to her, no less?

It took her a while to figure out she was already on Taranee's block. The walk didn't seem long at all. Her thoughts completely took over. She sighed deeply; as soon as she walked through Taranee's doors, it would be back right into guardian business. Now she almost regretted coming, but she knew she had a job to do. Still, she smiled, knowing all her friends would be there, and Taranee would be making her special hot chocolate. She could already taste the warmth in her mouth.

Knocking on the door politely, Peter answered it.

"What's up Hay Lin?" he asked, as she gave him her reply. "Well everyone else is in her room. It's seriously like a party in there." Hay Lin walked over to Taranee's exotic looking room. Peter was right, it was like a party; the whole gang was there.

"Well, punctual Hay Lin has finally been late," Irma said.

"I think it was ok to sleep in just this once, Irma," she replied. "It was a long day yesterday."

"Seriously, I so wanted this to be our day off," Cornelia said, looking at her nails, as her other arm draped over Caleb. She wanted to spend the day with Caleb walking through the park…but no such luck.

"The Oracle wants us to go to Kandrakar… to talk to Elyon," Will said, turning to Cornelia, who suddenly looked at her with worry. "She's been taking this whole Phobos thing hard. She's really depressed…" The girls' heads hung low. They didn't know what do to. They were still confused as to what even happened that night.

"I don't know why she did it…why did it seem so easy for her?" Cornelia said with sadness.

"Maybe it wasn't," Hay Lin began, looking at Cornelia. "What if…what if Phobos did something to her? What if he showed her something she couldn't come back from? I mean yeah he was torturing her, but what if he did something else?"

"Like a trap?" Will asked.

"Yeah, only maybe a vision that showed her something so devastating she couldn't take it anymore."

"What makes you think this?" Taranee speculated.

"When I was up there, I tried to get Elyon to think straight. I tried talking to her, but Phobos had her in some sort of trance. She couldn't hear me at all. It was like everything around her was not real."

"Still, Phobos couldn't have gotten the Crown of Light by tricking her that way. She would have had to given it to him willingly," Will said.

"Well obviously she did…but it doesn't make sense. I really don't think Elyon would do such a thing unless something happened," Hay Lin finished, trying to find some way to give Elyon justice.

"It's exactly how Nerissa tricked her when she gave her the light," Taranee finally said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Hay Lin beamed.

"Then…this is good news?" Cornelia also beamed, looking towards Will. She, on the other hand, was frowning.

"Then why is she so depressed?" Will replied sternly, as the others suddenly frowned with her. It was if the conversation turned around completely. Hay Lin couldn't help but oppose. She was always the optimistic one, putting the good things before the bad. The room reaped with silence, no one daring to speak on Elyon's behalf.

Their tense gathering was soon interrupted from a small knock at the window. Most of them couldn't help but jump a little, seeing Alistair tapping it. Hay Lin could already feel her face flash red with anger. He made a small wave, pointing to the window for someone to open it. Taranee walked over and pushed her window up.

"How come you guys don't tell me when you're having meetings?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe because we don't really know how to contact you," Taranee said, stepping back to let him gracefully slip through the window as if nothing was there. "How did you know we were having a meeting anyway?"

"And how do you keep finding us?" Cornelia asked quickly, as her brow rose slightly.

"I already told you…I know everything," he replied.

"Or you're just a stalker," Hay Lin seethed through her teeth. She shot up briskly and walked to the door. "I'm getting hot chocolate." She walked out and was on the way to Taranee's kitchen.

"Wait it's not even ready yet," Taranee expressed, running after her.

"What's hot chocolate?" Caleb asked in confusion. Cornelia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"A drink," she said flatly. Will frowned.

"Come on Caleb. If your _girlfriend_ won't show you what it is, then I will," Will said, waving her hand to follow him. Caleb followed, suddenly becoming excited at what was so fascinating about this drink.

"I could get you some if you want," Matt offered to Alistair.

"No thanks…I'd only be adding more to the fire," he sighed, taking a seat in a chair.

"So you know what hot chocolate is…" Matt stated, staring at Alistair.

"Huh?"

"Most people not from Earth don't exactly know what hot chocolate is," Matt explained, looking at him skeptically. Eric grinned; Matt was smart. He definitely wanted to know the secrets when it came to the warrior. He sighed in reply, giving him no praise.

"Mathew, I've traveled to several dimensions and worlds across the universe. I think I know that a simple hot drink filled with chocolate powder is a simple delicacy you drink when it's cold outside," Alistair clarified, seeing Matt narrow his eyes in reply. In the silence, Hay Lin's voice could be heard echoing off the walls in an angering tone. Irma sighed deeply.

"Look Al, I really think you should lay off Hay. She really doesn't like you that way," Irma said, jumping on Taranee's bed.

"This is coming from the chick that calls me Al," he replied, chucking his hands over his neck to support his head.

"This is serious. As her friends, we have to intervene now. You need to back off," Cornelia joined, as Matt gulped and watched. Eric licked his lips, readying himself to hear what he wanted to know.

"I don't see the problem. Why doesn't she like me?" he played.

"Truth is Al, she already has a boyfriend," Irma replied hesitantly.

"From Meridian?"

"No…from Earth," Cornelia said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Wait a second. She has a boyfriend…and he doesn't even know about her other life? Her powers? Nothing at all?" he asked in mock amazement. They flinched slightly as he said this. "What kind of relationship is that? It's just a bunch of secrets." Irma took a deep breath before she explained.

"Look, I know it sounds weird, but we didn't grow up on Meridian or any other dimension. We grew up here."

"Yeah, no offense, but we like the guys here. It would be weird dating others from different worlds," Cornelia added.

"Which is why you're dating Caleb," he said back, as she realized her mistake.

"That's not the point. Listen to me now, she is happy. She really does like this guy, and who knows, maybe even a little more," Irma said. This brought a big smile to Eric's lips. "But I will never understand why. The guy is so dull, I'm surprised he can even function."

_Dull?!_

"Seriously," Cornelia agreed. Eric's mouth dropped, suddenly fuming at the girls' words. Dull?

"Oh come one guys. Eric's really nice once you get to know him," Matt said. "He's a good guy. Dude, don't listen to these two."

"Yeah, if you like that. He doesn't even talk to us," Cornelia fired back.

"Maybe it's because you don't talk to him either!" Alistair suddenly snapped, making the girls look strangely at him. Matt raised a brow, looking at him as if he was crazy. Eric shook his head quickly. "Uh I…I mean maybe you should talk to him and get to know him more."

"Please, all there is to know is that he lives with his grandpa in a rusty old observatory, looking at the stars. You want to know anything else? That's all there is," Cornelia finished, as the others came back.

"You know nothing," he whispered to himself, smelling the intense hot chocolate that was running through the room.

"This stuff…is amazing," Caleb shined, drinking the hot liquid as if it was water. The others chuckled.

"We better get going, the Oracle is waiting for us," Will said. She took out the Heart and made a portal for Kandrakar. "But most of all, Elyon needs us. Guardians unite."

With a flash of colors surrounded the room and cue the rock n roll music. In a matter of seconds, the girls were transformed into their mature selves.

"Quintessence."

"Water."

"Fire."

"Earth."

"Air."

Each girl landed on the floor after floating to transform. It was always natural for them to announce their element after they had transformed. After, they flew into the portal, not waiting for the three guys.

"Geez, transform and take off," Matt said, running into the portal.

* * *

Kandrakar was beautiful as ever on the other side. The white luscious clouds drooped over the palace, almost making it look like a modern heaven. Hay Lin was already embracing her grandma, as the Oracle walked in.

"Welcome guardians," he spoke gently. "And other guests…regent of Earth…rebel leader…and warrior of the stars." All of them bowed politely.

"How is she?" Cornelia asked with worry.

"I must warn you, she is not the same. Her heart has truly been shattered by her own disappointment. She can no longer trust herself."

"But she was so full of life. How can one mistake ruin her?" Taranee asked.

"It is not the things we do, but the impact it brings to the mind. Elyon felt such shame for her actions, that her mind kept repeating the incident over and over again and it practically destroyed her," the Oracle tried to explain. Silence filled the room, for no one knew what to say.

"Where is she?" Will asked.

"Follow me," Yan Lin said, waving her hand for them follow.

Eric walked slowly, getting a look of the amazing structures of the palace. Only, that wasn't the thing making him walk slowly. He felt something…dark. He couldn't describe it. All he did know was…something bad was going to happen. He didn't know if the stars above them could see far in the distance, or whether he was just in a weird mood, but something didn't feel right. He gulped slowly, touching his necklace protectively.

_I feel a dark presence, Eric…_

"Here we are," Yan Lin said, as two large doors were in front of them. "Speak gently. She will seem confused, but she understands what your saying. She is fully aware of her surroundings." She opened the door and let them walk in. The room was dark, with only a small light next to her large bed. Her small body was huddled under the sheets and covers. All her jewelry was off and all she wore was a simple dress. All of them walked in quietly, sadly watching her lay.

"Hey Elyon," Cornelia whispered, smiling weakly. She knelt on the floor right next to her bed, grabbing her small hands. Elyon breathed silently, obviously knowing all of them were there. "How are you?" She said nothing, but did tighten her grip on Cornelia's hand.

"Can you talk?" whispered Will, sitting on the bed. At a closer glance, Elyon looked pale and her eyes were dark. She had definitely been crying and looked like she hadn't eaten anything in some time. The dark purple rings under her eyes indicated she was tired and alone. "Elyon, we need to let you know that it's not your fault. We know what you're going through."

"Then why do I feel this way?" she mumbled weakly. "You don't get it. It was my fault. I let everyone down."

"That's not true. The people of Meridian still love you," Taranee said, walking closer.

"People forgive too easily. They don't know what to think. My people are dead because of me," she sighed, her voice becoming quieter with every word.

"No Elyon, they are alive," Irma said.

"No. Don't lie to me. They are all dead."

"We all make mistakes," Hay Lin added, as Elyon gave her a wretched look.

"Hay Lin, you of all people know that this was more than a mistake. You were right there when it happened."

"But you couldn't hear me. Phobos had some spell-."

"But I _could_ hear you!" she sobbed. Hay Lin gasped slightly, now really afraid what Elyon had done. The room was silent besides Elyon's sobs. "I could hear you…you were trying to help me, but Phobos was just louder. He was in my head. I…I didn't want to die…I'm so selfish."

"Elyon…" Cornelia began.

"Please…just go away. Just go away and leave me alone to die. I deserve it," Elyon interrupted. The girls were defeated. Elyon let go of Cornelia's hand forcefully and buried her head in her pillow. They quietly left her room and shut the doors. They didn't know what to say. Elyon made a mistake and the best thing to do would be to forgive her…but she wasn't. They needed her to beat Phobos, but how could she when she was weak, tried, and ashamed?

It was then Eric got that dark feeling again. It slithered up his spine like a snake and to his brain. Something wasn't right…he could just feel it. He knew Star could feel it because of its warm heat going through his clothes and to his chest. The stars above could obviously see something the others couldn't.

_Phobos…_

Then, their question was answered. A bundle of screams were heard throughout the palace. Everyone became alert, as many people of the council were running in fear. They rushed down the halls in a panic, retreating to their rooms from the chaos in the main hall.

"Let's go!" Will yelled, as they began to run. Before Caleb ran, a hand stopped him. He looked up at Alistair very confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panic. Eric took a deep breath.

"Caleb, you and I both know who is breaking into Kandrakar. As a rebel, you also know the fight is not going to be pretty," he said. Caleb listened to Alistair, wondering where exactly her was going to go with this. It was then Alistair handed Caleb something. "Do you trust me?" Caleb looked at him with a stern nod. "Ok, this is what I need you to do…"

* * *

"Phobos is seriously insane if he thinks he can attack Kandrakar," Irma said, as all of them were running towards the main hall.

"Wait, stop, we need to think about this," Matt said, stopping dead in his tracks. The other girls stopped as well, Cornelia suddenly wondering where Caleb was.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Phobos is looking for _hearts_…not a place to stay," he explained.

"He's right Will, he came here to get the Heart," Taranee said. "If we go in there, we'd just be giving it to him."

"But he can't take it by force. Will would have to give it up willingly," Hay Lin added.

"What if he pulls something like he did with Elyon? Will, what if…" Cornelia said slowly.

"Will is way stronger than Elyon…she can take it," Irma pointed sternly.

"Should we go in there?" Taranee asked with worry, as all eyes lay on Will. She thought long and hard.

"If we can't even protect Kandrakar…then we shouldn't even be called guardians," Will finally said proudly. "We're going in." The girls smiled with her.

"But whatever happens…you can't let him get to you," Taranee said.

"Even if it means our lives," Matt look her hand and he caressed it with his face. She smiled at her boyfriend with appreciation, as he transformed into his bigger state.

"There's another problem…" Irma said. "We're totally outnumbered." She looked through the crack of the door. "There's got to be at least 100 Lurdens creeping around."

"And we're missing two people right now," Cornelia said annoyed, wondering where the hell the other two were.

"Only one," Alistair finally came into view, running up to them. "What are we waiting for?"

"Caleb," Cornelia replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry about Caleb, let's just get this over with," he replied, pushing the doors open and entering the fight.

"Nice surprise attack!" Irma yelled sarcastically, as all of them entered.

"Finally, the guardians have arrived," Phobos declared, while he was holding up some poor man of the council. Will looked over and saw the Oracle and Yan Lin were trapped in a glowing dark sphere.

"They never saw him coming," she whispered to herself.

"I'm going to make this simple. Hand over the Heart of Kandrakar, and I'll leave in peace," he said, dropping the helpless man. All of them looked around. Cedric and Frost were standing proudly next to Phobos, along with many Lurdens that stopped fighting the council when they had arrived.

"Never," Will pronounced darkly, ready for anything.

"So be it," he shrugged slightly, as his army attacked. They hit hard, not only attacking the girls and the guys, but also destroying every part of the palace they could. They ripped the floors and pillars to shreds. What was worse was that Phobos wasn't even fighting. He was standing mighty, watching the scene just erupt before him. He smiled with satisfaction; if he couldn't get the Heart of Kandrakar, he'd make sure Kandrakar was nothing but ruins.

The Lurdens were also different. They were stronger and had more power than they did before. Phobos, obviously giving them an upgrade, laughed as one tackled Irma and Cornelia to the ground. Will was smacked in the face with one of its clubs. Hay Lin and Taranee were coiled up in Cedric's long tail, and Matt and Alistair were having trouble with some of the Lurdens that possessed actual power. The ones that possessed power were shooting beams of energy from their hands, hitting the girl's right where it hurt the most.

Frost and Cedric barely did anything. They could've watched themselves, but it was a pleasure to join them. The guardians were falling faster then ever. They felt the effects of Phobos's power inside them, slowly deteriorating their bodies into nothing. They were finally feeling Phobos's wrath. If he couldn't get the Heart, maybe, just maybe, he could kill all of them and have everything to himself.

He had so much power from Meridian; it was like the icing on the cake. He didn't stop. He kept on going. Elyon was gone…Caleb wasn't around…they were outnumbered…everyone was slowly losing themselves…the Oracle was restrained…nothing made sense anymore.

Will felt the Heart burn on her chest, simply telling her not to give up.

_Don't be afraid…I'm with you. I will protect you…_

But how? How could it protect them…when they couldn't even protect themselves? Kandrakar was falling slowly, and finally Phobos intervened. With a simple flick of his wrists, the Lurdens stopped fighting, and suddenly shackles appeared on their wrists, tying their hands behind their backs.

Was it that easy? Could Phobos just win that easily? He didn't even fight…he didn't have to.

All of them were put in a row, side by side on their knees. They had trouble with Matt, as his big wings flapped rigorously around, as the Lurdens tried to restrain him. However Matt was weak; Will gasped, seeing his side bleeding. He transformed back, wincing at the pain in his side. Matt was hurt, and already she was blaming herself.

"I'm going to ask again," he put simply, taking a few steps forward. "Give me the Heart and I walk." Will looked around; the palace was completely thrashed. Everything was broken and shattered. The council was also shackled to the ground. Cornelia had tears streaming down her face, afraid Phobos had gotten to Caleb before the attack. But still, Will shook her head.

"No," she tried to sound strong. He shrugged.

"Then I guess I have to kill a guardian one by one," he said, as Will gasped. Cedric pushed the first person over to Phobos, Hay Lin, and he laughed. "I must say I am disappointed. I thought there was going to be a fair fight…but I guess I was wrong. This was too easy." He lifted his hand, about to strike a fearful Hay Lin.

"Wait!" Alistair yelled, trying to be brave. Eric gulped; he had to do what he had to do. "Leave the guardians alone…take my life instead of theirs." The girls all turned towards him with appreciation and shame at the same time. Cedric pulled Hay Lin back with the line, wondering what Phobos was going to say.

Phobos merely laughed. "Why should I do that? The guardians would all be dead in a minute…why should I spare their lives for yours?"

"Because…you're afraid of me," he replied. Phobos's face twisted. Afraid of him? This angering fool was on his last nerve. His eyes narrowed. Now he wanted nothing more than to end the life of the man that made him so pissed off everyday.

"Your life for theirs? I think that sounds perfect," he agreed, as Frost brought him to Phobos's side. Everyone suddenly became anxious; they truly didn't think Phobos would agree. "But I am going to humiliate you first…"

Frost took his large hand and slammed it into Eric's gut. He gasped and winced in pain, as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Wait Phobos, Alistair doesn't speak for the group," Will said. "Don't do this!"

"Too late," he chimed. "I'm enjoying this too much now." Frost hit him again. Eric cursed under his breath. Why did he have to get into this? And Frost? He'd rather have Cedric beat him to a pulp. Phobos waved his hands and Eric's shackles were off. Frost looked at him questioningly. "He's not going to fight you when their lives are on the line."

"Alistair stop! You don't have to do this!" Will yelled, trying to get through his head.

"Don't be an idiot," Irma whispered, seriously concerned for the man.

Eric wanted to reply, but he couldn't. His breath was weak and abnormal. He shook his head in reply, as Frost kicked his side. He cursed again, wanting nothing more than to blow Frost's fuzzy head off. Phobos held his hand up to stop Frost. Phobos knelt beside him, grabbing his shadowed neck. Eric began to choke.

"It truly amazes me…how you could throw your life away for others…its disgusting," he whispered loudly, as his neck showed. "But you know what I'm going to do now, right? I'm going to expose you…expose you for the man you truly are…you're nothing." Everything was silent besides his words speaking. He made sure his face was looking at the guardians. He gulped sharply…he wasn't expecting this. He thought he'd just kill him and dump his body over the ledge.

But before he could think anything else, Phobos not only took off his hood, but he literally ripped off the entire cape. Eric suddenly felt the air on his face and everything around him on his skin. He closed his eyes, afraid of what the result might be when he would open them. He breathed slowly, as he heard nothing around him. No one spoke…not even Phobos. He had to open his eyes…he had to see what was happening.

He opened his cobalt eyes and everything came into view. All eyes were on him, wide with shock and fear. Their mouths were practically on the floor. Eric felt everyone's eyes dig holes onto his face. He didn't know what to say to them. He saw their confusion and distress. He saw their perplexed faces, contorting in bewilderment. He gulped, taking their silence as knowing exactly who he was. He breathed slowly, letting his seconds of unharmed pleasure continue to pass.

"E-Eric?" Hay Lin stammered. His eyes locked on hers, assuring her that it was truly him. Her lips became dry and she could feel the tears form deep within her eyes. He was behind the mask this whole time. He was the one fighting Phobos…he was the one who was protecting her and the guardians…and he was the one putting his life on the line for her. She let out a sudden sob of distress throwing her head down. She had no hands to bury her face and shame, truly not believing what she was experiencing.

A nightmare.

The rest of the girls couldn't believe it. It was him. Sure he looked at if he was 20, but it was definitely him. All this time he was here with them. He was helping them try to conquer something that was so difficult. They never talked to him in school. Hell, they usually never wanted anything to do with him. Now, however, they saw the true Eric that Hay Lin had seen when she first saw him. He was amazing. He was pure. He was kind. He was selfless. And now more than anything all they wanted to do was help him…but they couldn't. They sat helpless on the marble floor, watching the terror erupting from Phobos

He wanted to speak, he sincerely did. But he couldn't. He was just as speechless as them. He didn't know what to say to them. It came so sudden; he didn't think Phobos would rip off his entire cape. 'Surprise, I'm the warrior. I've been hanging out with you guys the whole time.' It seemed easy and simple when thought out before hand, but staring face to face, seeing the shock in all of their eyes, was too much to handle.

An endless nightmare.

The next thing Eric saw was Frost giving him another sucker punch across the face. His head hit the marble floor and heard another cry from Hay Lin. He lifted his head up, testing his jaw. He felt blood in his mouth, licking some off of his lip.

"Nice shot," he breathed weakly, glaring at Frost. He spat on the floor, getting the bloody saliva out of his mouth.

"You're just a boy…" Phobos said, glaring at him. Phobos grabbed him by his rugged hair and pulled him back to talk in his ear. Eric winced in more pain. "Look at them…look at their faces…are they even worth it? What have they _ever_ done for you? What could they ever do for you besides waste your time?"

"I would give my life to protect the guardians," Eric shot back. It was if the girls' hearts shattered. The same selfless act by Albin was repeating itself; only this time they saw the man under the mask. "But most of all…they're my friends." Eric made sure to look at them, his glazed eyes staring at them. Even Matt had a few glistening tears in his eyes. "And you'll never get the Heart as long as Will is its keeper."

Phobos let go of his hair with disgust. Eric thought he was done for a split second. Maybe he would let him go and leave Kandrakar defeated. Maybe…

Maybe not…

It was then he felt Frost throw a large chain around his neck. Eric gasped and his eyes went wide. His hands instinctively went to the chain to take it off, but Frost was way stronger than him. Frost chuckled loudly, as he pulled Eric to a nearby pillar, dragging his squirming body across the floor. Eric struggled on the floor, his legs trying to stop Frost from pulling him…but it was no use. Frost wrapped both sides of the chain around the pillar, with Eric in the middle. He understood now. The pillar was for more directness on his neck. He could already feel his breath escape from him, as Frost pulled lightly.

"This is what you make me do, warrior," Phobos sighed, taking a seat in his chair.

"Phobos stop!" Will cried.

"Are you willing to give me the Heart?" he replied. She looked at Eric; he did his best to give her a look of 'Don't you dare.' She looked down, letting the guilt soak into her mind. "I guess not." Frost pulled harder, as Eric really felt the affects of the chain.

"Eric!" Hay Lin cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We've got to do something!" Irma said to Will. Will looked desperately at the other guardians…what could they do?

"We can't just sit here…" Taranee muttered, struggling with her restraints.

Eric squirmed some more. This wasn't going to last long and he knew it. He would have rather been blasted by Phobos than this! He heard Frost laugh maniacally once more, enjoying every second of his pain. He was suffocating tremendously fast. All he could do was wait.

He was gladly giving away his life for people he cared about. All he could think about was his grandpa and how he would miss him. He also thought of how the line of warriors would be diminished because of him. His own father didn't have the spark…it would be done. Unless his mom and dad had another son, the line would end. All he could do was wait.

He lurched forward, trying to give his neck some slack. It was useless. Frost was stronger and way more determined at the moment. The tortuous sounds he was making was music to Phobos's ears. Eris thought he was out of breath, but the oxygen was still there, trying to preserve his life. Star was warm on his body, trying to console him in every way. Eric was seeing spots, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Just when Eric thought his last breath was going to pass…hope had given him another chance.

"Phobos!" he heard Caleb cry. Phobos looked up and saw Caleb jump out of nowhere and land on Frost, as the rough chain let go. He sucked in the air loudly, falling on the ground in front of him. He breathed in and out as quickly as he could, coughing uncontrollably.

Phobos stood up from his chair, eyes wide. A portal was opened…and all the rebels were suddenly in Kandrakar.

"Attack!" Caleb said loudly, as the rebels attacked with out fear. Gargoyle plunged his mighty club and smacked most of the Lurdens out of the way. Even Napoleon and Huggles were there, attacking Cedric. The guardians were relieved with gratitude…but still shackled behind their backs.

Eric looked up slowly and saw Caleb stretch out his hand. He took it gratefully and he got up on his two feet.

"Took you long enough," Eric said hoarsely, feeling the soreness of his neck. "I was almost dead before you showed up."

"Hey I had to go to Earth and Meridian," Caleb defended with a smile. It was then Caleb really scrutinized Eric's face. "I know you…"

Phobos snarled with anger, firing random attacks at the rebels.

"No time for talk," Eric said quickly, flailing from Phobos's attack. Eric looked around and noticed the guardians were still shackled. He ran up to them. "Guys." In all honesty, he didn't know what to say to them. He was suddenly nervous and afraid of what they would say, not to mention slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to try something." He knelt down and grabbed the mystical chains that tied them all together and his eyes glowed a pure white. He felt Phobos's magic when he broke his own, so maybe if he tried hard enough and used the same magic he recognized, he could break the spell. Success…the chains broke the guardians and Matt free. All of them stood up rubbing their wrists.

"Look out!" Irma yelled to Eric, as he heard the rumbling of Frost's large feet running towards them. Eric barely dodged a punch, as Frost's large hand dug a hole in the floor.

"My turn," Eric said darkly, his hands glowing with revenge, as he sent Frost flying into a pillar, snapping it in half and leaving Frost to fall. The guardians were already in the air doing their business. He frowned slightly, knowing they had business to take care of before they would bombard him. Hay Lin was suspended in the air, looking at him as she tried to fight. He was a big distraction for her at the moment; he had to leave.

He knew he had to help in some way. He should be doing his job…but he was too weak. He fell to his knees, now feeling the stress and affects of the torture. He was out of breath and it hurt to speak. His throat was sore, not to mention he was tender from all the bruises that were already forming on his body. His vision began getting blurry; he did too much. The last attack for Frost was the limit. The dizziness took over and he felt his head spin.

He suddenly was pushed out of the way from Matt, as one of Phobos's attacks barely missed him. He fluttered his wings, leaning Eric out of the way and onto a wall.

"I got you," he said, his golden mask shining.

"Thanks," he replied, leaning his woozy head against the wall.

"No Eric…I'm the one who should be thanking you," Matt said. "You were going to take your life for us." Eric chuckled weakly.

"Ah I knew help was on the way," he waved it off as if it was nothing.

"This is so touching," Phobos said above them, his robes flowing with power. "A friendship is said to be a powerful thing…too bad I don't give a shit."

"Phobos!" Will called. The guardians stood together as Phobos looked around. The Lurdens were either dead or chained up. Cedric was down, as well as Frost. His army had fallen in a matter of minutes. "Is it so easy now? Your whole army has fallen. Do you think you'll really get the Heart now?" He looked over and saw that the Oracle and Yan Lin had escaped. The Oracle was still stronger than Phobos…he could take him out. So he snapped his fingers, and he, Cedric, Frost, and the living Lurdens were gone in a flash…probably back to Meridian. The rebels cheered with triumph, holding up their swords and weapons. Matt flew to Will, taking her in an embrace and twirling her around.

Eris picked himself up, remaining in the shadows while watching everyone celebrate the small victory. He then saw his shredded cape on the floor and walked over to pick it up. He stared at the royal blue, now thinking of the hell he would be facing once his grandpa found out. It wasn't going to be a good day. Once he'd taken an Asprin or two, then maybe he'd tell his grandfather the story.

Cornelia jumped into Caleb's arms. "How did you do it?" she smiled brightly. "You brought everyone here."

"Don't look at me, it was all Alistair's idea," he replied and smiled back. Once more, all eyes went to Eric, who was merely standing, minding his own business. He looked back towards them, not saying a word. He knew they wanted answers, he knew they had questions, he knew they couldn't believe what they were seeing…well he couldn't believe it either.

He had some explaining to do…

He simply sighed; he really didn't want to do this right now. He was sore and he needed to heal his body and get some sleep. He didn't say anything. All he wanted to do was leave; leave the madness and leave the never ending gazes. He made a portal quickly and slipped through, leaving everyone else speechless…

_I was blind_

_But oh how you could see_

_You saw the beauty in everything_

_Everything in me...

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Yes, I completely and totally revealed Eric to everyone. You could say he's embarrassed, in a way. He never expected telling his secret at all, and he never expected that THIS would ever be a way that it would slip out. Oh man, now what's going to happen? Everything will be explained later. But yes, I was planning on keeping him under the hood for a while until I realized I want to use him for a lot more things in later chapters and that I want his real face to be in the picture.**_

_**Hold on to your reign's guys, because the story is not over yet…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	9. All You Wanted

_**All You Wanted**_

School was boring and long. It was a quiet day and every student was pretty mellow on the Monday morning. So when it finally came to lunchtime, the girls were relieved, as they sat their lunch table. It only took a few minutes for Matt to join them. As said, they were pretty quiet the whole day, as their minds wrapped around the incident yesterday. Playing with their food, no one really knew what to say. The recent events made them speechless, thinking of the utter despair that could've happened if something else went wrong. None of them had spoken to Eric all day, considering he had been avoiding them pretty well. The situation was complicated, to say the least. Up until now, the conversations began…

"I can't believe it," Will sighed, picking at her food.

"So we're finally going to talk about this…" Taranee said.

"We have to sometime…" Matt sighed.

"This totally sucks," Irma said, gripping her fork with fury.

"How do you think I feel?" Hay Lin moaned, hitting her head on the table.

"You didn't know, right?" Taranee asked skeptically. Hay Lin looked at her as if she was insane.

"Of course I didn't know!"

"I'm just saying, you could've been guarding his secret this whole time," Taranee held up her hands in defense. Hay Lin continued to hit her head, groaning in complete embarrassment.

"Why are you so stressed? Did you see how _fine_ he looked?" Cornelia joined.

"Is that all you _ever_ think about?" Irma threw her hands in the air in frustration. Cornelia was about to retort, when the cafeteria doors burst open, revealing Martin, Joel, Nigel, and Eric, all chatting away. No one spoke at the table, as their gazes penetrated Eric's body. It was if nothing had happened; the guys talked amongst themselves and they received their food from the lunch lady. The casual look on him was unbearable to read, as if he didn't even care what happened the previous day.

Once all of them had their food, they walked to their usually table, taking their usual seats. Will narrowed her eyes, knowing he knew they were staring at him. He was so relaxed by the whole thing, knowing he was around a group of people and causing a large scene would not be the best thing. He avoided them perfectly all day. How? She didn't know how, but he did. He averted their every move, never once running into any of them.

The game was completely different now.

"Excuse me," Matt said hastily, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"To sit with the cool guys," he winked, as he walked over and sat right next to Eric. The other guys greeted him, as Eric smiled genuinely.

"Well fine then," Will pouted.

"I can't believe we never saw it. He wears the pendant all the time! Look!" Taranee said, as everyone did see the same necklace 'Alistair' always wore around Eric's neck, only tucked under his shirt. The chain shimmered around his reddened bruised neck.

"I saw him wear that all the time! Why didn't I ask? How could I have not connected the two?" Hay Lin said miserably.

"We all didn't see it," Will said.

"Yeah, but you're not his girlfriend," Hay Lin muttered, her head on the table once more.

"And I _love_ how he's been avoiding us all day," Taranee said. "None of us have once bumped into him. Coincidence? I think not."

"He's doing it on purpose. He doesn't want to talk about it," Will sighed.

"No wonder he flirted with you so much," Cornelia winked, as Hay Lin groaned some more.

"And how he knew where we all lived," added Irma.

"_And_ how he knew our names before we even met him properly," said Taranee

"Yeah, even Albin had to introduce himself to get to know us," Cornelia said. "The signs were there the entire time."

"I can't believe the guy I hated so much was him all along," Irma projected.

"Oh please, you guys were getting along and you know it," Taranee fired.

"That's exactly what's driving me crazy."

"We need to talk to him. I want to know the whole story of how he got his powers," Will said, looking over at the table. It was then the Heart began glowing softly.

"Oh no, please don't tell me it's Phobos again," Irma began. Will closed her eyes and listened.

"No, it's just the Oracle. He wants us to go to Kandrakar after school," she replied.

"Ugh to do what? What could he possibly want from us now?" Cornelia said, annoyed.

"He…he just wants to talk I guess," Will said.

"Oh and I so wanted to ambush Eric after school!" Irma slumped back in her chair. "He would've never seen me coming."

"Actually, I think he can see you coming…" Will commented. "He knows way more then he lets on."

"But how?" Taranee erupted in frustration.

"His powers, obviously," Will said, stealing another glance towards their table.

"Ugh, I want to know!" Irma squealed, crossing her arms harshly over her chest.

"We'll get that chance later, but now we have more important stuff to talk about," Cornelia began, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "Winter formal is coming up and-."

"You can't be serious. How can you think of _that_ when Phobos is still out there?" Taranee huffed.

"And it's like not for another month," Will said, not admitting she was excited for Winter Formal as well.

"This is huge for us. Considering _none_ of you want to go to prom, this is going to be our last dance of the year and I want it to be perfect."

"We never said we wanted to go to prom Corny. We just made fun of it a little, that's all," Will replied.

"What's so funny about prom? It's supposed to be considered the best dance of our high school career."

"Yeah if you like getting all dressed up and what not," Taranee said. "At least Winter Formal is…well formal. Prom is like beyond formal where people just make a fool of themselves by how much makeup they put on."

"Fine, why do I even bother? You guys are obviously set on not going."

"Caleb is not going to want to go to a stupid dance when Meridian is at stake, and you know it," Taranee said.

"I'll just tell him it's a small get together. It's not even prom, how bad could it be?"

"Small? Cornelia, he's foreign, not stupid," Irma grinned.

"How about we'll go to prom our senior year? The more we wait, the better," Hay Lin offered, her elbow still slumping against the table.

"Fine, but this dance is going to be important, so all of you better go along with it."

"Whatever her majesty desires," Irma smirked. Taranee grumbled.

"You know it's going to be a waste of time. Whenever we do something fun, Phobos always manages to interrupt it. We might as well not go."

"Yeah and then me and Andrew Hornby won't get to kiss under the stars," Irma dreamed.

"You realize Andrew has already graduated, don't you?" Hay Lin said, putting Irma out of her trance.

"I can still dream."

"Look we're going whether Phobos attacks or not. It's all the more reason to kick his ass now before he ruins anything else in the future," Cornelia put it simply.

"Easier said then done," Will sighed, as the bell rang.

"Ugh, back to math for me," Irma said, getting up.

"Remember, after school we go to Kandrakar," Will reminded.

* * *

After school came in no time, as Eric ran as fast as he could out the gates, trying to avoid the girls. He ran quickly, turning sharp around a street corner. He slowed his pace after passing a few stores, the relaxed slightly knowing he was out of the school zone. The frosty air around him made him shiver slightly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to forget the recent events.

He groaned as he remembered the Oracle calling him to Kandrakar when he was done with lunch. He remembered having to hide the glowing pendant from Nigel and Martin, considering it went off right in front of them early. Since when could the Oracle connect with Star? Sure he knew the Oracle was a very powerful man, but contacting with different hearts? It was unheard of. He made sure to remind himself to ask his grandpa if Star or the Heart had any connections with each other.

Crap.

His grandpa. Eric seriously thought Zacharias he was going to kill him when he told him what happened. His mouth literally dropped to the floor and the poor old man began sweating large beads of sweat. In all fairness, it wasn't his fault; he was guarding the very thing he sworn to protect. However, the look on Zacharias's face was…frightening. The secret was out and there was nothing more he could do. The line was broken momentarily, until another time when the next warrior could go into secrecy.

He sighed as he walked down the streets, deciding whether he should go or not to Kandrakar. Oh he so didn't want to. He didn't want to see the guardians at all. He even didn't want to see Matt. Sure Matt meant well, but he knew why he really sat down at the table with him and the guys. All he did was stare at Star around his neck, trying to see if he could touch it. Eric was now considered the 'cool enough to be around.' He knew this would change everything.

They didn't really like him as it was, aside from Hay Lin, bless her heart. Sure they talked to him (sometimes) and tried to be friendly, but he knew he could never really connect with them on the same level…well until now. He just didn't like the fact that now that they knew who he really was. That now it was an open window for them to talk to him. So stupid. He only received the job months ago; it wasn't like he'd been doing this for a long time.

Not only did he want to talk to them, but also his body was in no condition to travel in between folds and dimensions. Bruises and sores ran up and down his body. His throat was strained and reddened, causing him to barely speak a few words. His muscles were sore, his bones ached, and most of all, he was tired. He did his limit with the battle, and now all he wanted was to go home. Kandrakar was the last thing he wanted to endure at this point. Scratch that; _Phobos_ was the last thing he wanted to endure right now. Still…there was no way in hell he was in the mood for Kandrakar or guardians.

Just thinking of the moment made him cringe. After many months, he knew secrecy was the best thing for him. It was a chance to view everything from that side of the world, and then enjoy the normal side from the line. Everything was going great, until Phobos has to come and ruin it. Now, it was almost embarrassing for him to admit that he was actually the one defending the innocent. So many things…he had built a great character with Alistair. Now it seemed as if it was all for nothing. He could only imagine what would happen once they had the chance to open their mouths. They would start to tell him stories of how so many bad guys attempted to take over Earth. He already knew all the stories; he didn't want to hear them.

Oh, but the worst story of them all: The 'Nerissa Story,' he called it. He knew the story of how Nerissa made herself to look young. He cringed at the thought of himself falling for someone he didn't even know and the fact that Hay Lin had to endure it. He was dumb for forgetting why he woke up in a destroyed mall with a 'golden tan.' They just finished a battle. Though at the time he didn't know the true story, he still felt blind and immature as to what really happened. When his grandpa told him that story, he was dumbfounded. .

'I'll find you a library.' Yes, those were Eric's exact words when he talked to her. Oh and what he did to Hay Lin when he was with Yan Lin? Disgusting…

He kicked up a little snow.

Never again would he subject himself to something so stupid. Still, in the end of the story, he got a kiss. It couldn't have been that bad, right? Hay Lin's lips on his were perfect.

Hay Lin. He frowned suddenly. Now he had to explain this to her. She couldn't go on with her life without an answer. He would have to tell her, she deserved the truth. If anything, he'd take her aside and tell her everything…and then she could spill to her friends. He just didn't want to be around anybody at the moment.

He was now able to see the observatory in the distance. He smiled as he was close to home, ready to bust through the doors, knowing he'd be safe. Maybe he would go to Kandrakar another time. Right now, all he wanted to do was get some hot chocolate and hear another story from his grandpa from his younger days.

Only…Star was alerting him. The pendant glowed softly, telling him of the small nuisance it could sense.

He looked around; the streets were quiet at the moment, only but a few people walking. Then he saw it. A Passling was running as fast as he could under the parked cars, hiding from the eyes of the people. It wasn't Blunk; he was fatter and had greyer hair, obviously running from the mass amount of kids that were let out of school. It made sense; once the guardians were out, the Heart could sense the little guy from a mile away, not to mention smell him. He was diverting the people very well; he knew what he was doing.

Now what would a Passling be doing on Earth? Earth was a very sanitary place and little guy was running hard. The creature had a very fearful face, almost dreading the fact he was slightly late to his appointment. Phobos had to be near. Eric sighed deeply, stretching and getting the kinks out of his neck, preparing to run. Looks like he'd be going to Kandrakar after all. Despite the sudden shot of pain running through his body, Eric began running, not taking his eyes off the little old creature.

The chase was on…

* * *

Kandrakar was back to its beautiful self. It was fairly easy, for the Oracle, to put the place back together again. The Oracle stood before the girls, Matt and Caleb, thinking of the words to say. Phobos had never before been so rash, and in all honesty it scared him. The Oracle was scared, but he would never tell anyone. Soon, it wouldn't be long till Phobos was able to overcome him and take Kandrakar by his own means. Everyone could tell he was deep in thought, as he sat in his chair.

It only took a few minutes for Vathek, Raythor, Drake, and Aldarn to enter through a portal and gave a greeting to Caleb. Since the queen was 'unavailable' at the moment, they were in charge of Meridian's fate. They needed to hear every little bit they could to protect the people that were still hiding in the Infinite City.

The guardians also noticed a small group of four extremely beautiful women standing off to the side of the platform, looking rather impatient. But these weren't ordinary women; you could tell they came from another dimension. Their long slim fit white dresses went perfectly around their slender bodies. One was of nobility, wearing a crown on her head, while the other three were there to consult. Will studied them closely, as the guests were fairly young, not any older then the guardians. Cornelia glared as they touched up their flawless faces with perfection. She even saw one bat her dainty eyes at Caleb. All of them, besides the one with the crown, were complete flirters, no less, looking at the rebels every chance they got. Their attentions were finally turned when the Oracle spoke.

"Guardians, I must congratulate you for defeating the battle with Phobos."

"Hardly a defeat sir," groaned Will, her head hanging low.

"Nevertheless, all of you are safe and he didn't get what he wanted," he replied with a smile.

"It's becoming harder. I don't know if we'll be able to manage anymore," Will said honestly. He stood silent for a moment before speaking. He needed to finally explain something to them.

"Do you know why the dimensions have Hearts? It's so that each dimension has a certain amount of power and that everyone is equal. If other dimensions had more power than others, the universe would collapse full of hatred to one another."

"What does that have to do with Phobos?" Taranee asked.

"A person can only take so much power. As Phobos continues to gain so many Hearts, it's going to corrupt him. It's going to overpower him. The Hearts will turn against him and slowly drain his power from him."

"So that's a good thing," Will smiled brightly.

"Yes and no," he shrugged. "Phobos is very powerful and intelligent. He probably already knows his limit."

"So we somehow have to turn the powers against him…" Will began to think.

"In a way…it's not an easy task, however," the Oracle cautioned, turning his attention to the four lovely ladies.

"And what's up with them?" Cornelia pointed to the women. They narrowed their eyes at the earth guardian. The royal girl calmed them down, taking a small step forward.

"My name is Princess Keziah, and we come from the world of Adelaide. We were recently attacked by Phobos and his army," she spoke as if she was an angel. Her voice was soft and gentle, as well as swift and valiant.

The girls couldn't keep up with how many worlds there were in the universe. They had no idea what Adelaide was. Although, the rebels didn't mind where they came from. Their eyes were glued to the women, enjoying every bit of the sight. Caleb rolled his eyes, punching Drake in the arm to regain his attention. Matt chuckled lightly, shoving his hands in his pockets while watching the two silently bicker.

"He made a possible attempt, but he couldn't get the Heart of Adelaide. My people were much too resilient for his pack of hideous creatures. We merely came to tell the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions," Keziah continued. "My mother, the queen, asked me to come to you for your help."

"Phobos attacked another world?" Will asked, more to the Oracle.

"As I said, he is trying to achieve more power. The world of Adelaide is a very powerful and wealthy place of abundance. Not to mention, it is also a place of the same sex."

"It's a world of women? No men?" Taranee asked.

"So Phobos wanted to conquer Adelaide to…to have fun?" Cornelia asked, raising her brow slightly. Picturing Phobos enjoying his pleasures and fantasies was suddenly making the girls sick. "I'm going to puke. What a sick pervert."

"You can understand our anger," Keziah smiled gently, catching Aldarn's eyes. A blush crept on his face as her turned away quickly. Matt and Caleb continued to chuckle lightly.

"But you were able to defeat him?" Will pondered.

"Yes, my people are warriors by nature. We were able to drive him out, although it cost my land dearly."

"Where's the Heart now?" Hay Lin asked. Keziah pulled a ring off her long finger. The ring was gold with a shimmering golden yellow stone in the middle.

"Safe for now. I am its keeper. You can understand my fear of the sudden obligations I had to perform when Phobos attacked."

"Oh I understand," Will smiled, creating a liking to the girl.

"I am afraid he will attack again. This is why we came to you," Keziah feared, once again catching Aldarn's eye. This time, he didn't look away, as his blush reddened even more.

Cornelia and Irma, on the other hand, continued to glare at Keziah's friends. None of them looked pleasant to be around. They put their small noses in the air, flipping their long hair behind their backs, pronouncing more of their cleavage. Considering they lived on a planet full of women, Cornelia knew they'd be looking for some action where a few men could be sniffed out. She grabbed Caleb's hand defensively, as they glared back at her. Oblivious to everything, Will and Keziah continued their conversation.

"Uh your majesty-," Will began but stopped when Keziah held up her hand.

"Please guardian, you are not from my world. You may approach me as Keziah. Even these three don't call me that when are alone," she said, turning to her loyal friends, whom were standing proudly.

"Keziah…I'm sorry to say this, but we can't really help you. Even we can't keep up with Phobos; he's just too powerful at this stage."

"I thought as much, which is why my mother has ordered me to stay in Kandrakar for the time being."

"As well you should. If Phobos attacks Adelaide again, the Heart will be safe here," the Oracle said.

"But we would also want to help if anything occurs," Keziah said, as her friends behind her rolled their eyes. Seriously, they and Cornelia were having a war as it was.

"We would always want to help the guardians as much as we could," one girl said, her being the one who was glaring at Cornelia the most.

"Muriel," Keziah warned. "Please excuse my friends. Being in another dimension after a hard battle has made them restless."

"It's ok, I'm sure _Muriel_ didn't mean it," Cornelia grinned widely, as Muriel's eye twitched slightly. Will bumped Cornelia's arm roughly, giving her a cautious look.

"Anyway," Will began sharply, turning back to Keziah. "Tell me exactly what Phobos did…"

As their conversing continued, they stopped as a white flash brightened the room. A sudden portal was made, and they all knew whom the portal belonged to. After a few seconds nothing came through. Then it was if something was thrown and landed a few feet from the portal. Something was tied up with tape across his mouth so he couldn't speak. Then Eric made his entrance, following the object he threw on the marble floors. The Passling struggled with his restraints, trying to stand on his small feet.

"Jeek?" Irma asked, as he continued to struggle with his fetters. Eric still had his hood up as he grabbed Jeek again and walked over to the Oracle, plopping him down next to his own feet. Eric looked up at the Oracle.

"Found him in Heatherfield," he stated. Jeek struggled and mumbled inaudible things through the tape. "Thought I should bring him in."

"Alistair, I thought you weren't going to come."

"I wasn't, till I found him lurking under the cars."

"You should be resting your strength warrior, not hunting for suspicious beings," the Oracle argued, standing from his seat. Eric shrugged.

"I thought about it at first, but Star knew he was up to no good."

It was then Hay Lin felt something she hadn't in a long time. Jealousy. Her eyes gaped open as she saw the three girls from Adelaide giggle and whisper to one another about Eric. In her mind, she was picturing them wearing cheerleading outfits that began to jump on him and doing away with him. She could hear what they were saying with the wind traveling to her… and it wasn't innocent. She flushed, knowing exactly how Cornelia felt now. Cornelia shot her knowing look and continued to glare at them.

The only thing that calmed Hay Lin down was Eric was ignoring them. He paid no attention to them whatsoever. She understood why he kept his hood over his face; he still had the image to keep up. Even if the guardians knew who he was, other worlds didn't. Plus maybe it was a good thing they didn't see his amazing, gorgeous, breathtaking…oh her mind could go on forever.

"So why did you bring Jeek, Alistair?" Irma asked with a small smirk.

"I don't know what's worse…his smell or the fact that you know who he is…" he replied with disgust, providing his usual humorous act. Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin narrowed their eyes at the giggling girls. "Anyway, this guy works for Phobos. He knows where he's hiding."

"What? I thought he ditched Phobos when he was captured? You little snake," threatened Irma, wanting nothing more than to strangle the little Passling. Eric rolled his eyes under his hood and ripped the tape off Jeek.

"Jeek is valuable! Jeek shouldn't be treated like this!" he stated, wiggling once more.

"Tell them what you told me," Eric insisted, lowing himself on one knee to Jeek's level.

"Jeek won't tell guardians, not after all they did to Jeek."

"Apparently there's underground tunnels all throughout Heatherfield," Eric sighed. "There's one entrance from the book shop. Phobos has a pretty cool and pampered place down there, complete with everything he needs to satisfy him."

"The underground tunnels? Of course, it all makes sense!" Will thumped her head.

"Wait, there's seriously underground tunnels through Heatherfield?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but only a few people know about them though. Only because the tunnels are mostly compiled of magic," Matt replied. "Kids who knew about them used to run away down there. I'm sure Phobos has scared them all away by now."

"Cedric must visit there a lot. We will need to check it out during winter break," Will announced, as the other girls nodded.

"So what about him? I chased him down for nothing?" Eric asked, standing back up on his feet, suddenly feeling irritated that his soreness was for nothing.

"Well it sure wasn't for nothing," Irma said. "I'm sure you broke a sweat. You could drop a few pounds." Eric grumbled inside, while chuckling lightly, shaking his head.

"We'll take him to the prison and see if we can get any more information out of him. In the meantime, Yan Lin will take our guests to their rooms," the Oracle announced, as Yan Lin showed them the way. The group of girls finished the glare contest, as the guardians watched them leave. Aldarn made a goofy smile as Keziah looked at him once more before exiting. A couple of members of the council took Jeek away.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to check on the queen," Raythor said, raising a brow at Aldarn's face.

"Hm? What?" Aldarn piped up, frantically looking around.

"You have duties," Caleb smirked. After the Oracle showed them to Elyon's room, Caleb sighed; Elyon wanted nothing to do with him for some reason, and everyone could see it.

Eric looked at the guardians; they kept their eyes on him, never looking the other way. He debated on this situation, wondering if telling them his story would be the best idea at the moment. He knew what his grandpa would say, and he knew that telling him would be going against everything the necklace made him to be. He made a sour face before taking his hood off to reveal his mature face. Hay Lin shivered, still not used to the way he looked. He massaged his temples slowly, hating himself for the decision he just made. He looked back up to them.

"You want answers?" Eric folded his arms and leaned against a pillar coolly.

"Of course we do!" Irma shrieked, as she threw her hands up in the air. She stopped when Will put an arm out. Will licked her dry lips, choosing her words carefully.

"Eric, it's not our business to pry. If you don't want to or can't tell us, then we respect that. It wasn't fair that we found out your secret the way we did," Will explained, receiving an incredulous look from Irma. Irma then looked at Hay Lin, trying to tell her to use her 'magic' to get some information from him. Eric smiled to himself and made a portal behind him.

"Come on…I'll tell you guys everything. Follow me," he waved his hands for them to follow as he walked in. All of them smiled and rushed through his portal, arriving in a dark room with very little lighting. The portal closed behind them and they looked around. Before anything, Will changed the girls back into their own bodies.

"Where are we exactly?" Cornelia asked, brushing her hair with her fingers.

"The observatory," he replied simply. They whisked around to look at him.

"The observatory?" Matt questioned. Eric nodded once more before touching Star. His body levitated off the ground slightly and glowed a soft white, blinding the eyes that watched. The light stopped and Eric gently floated back to the ground in his own body.

"Well under the observatory actually," he replied nonchalantly, walking to his refrigerator that he added. "This room has been under the observatory for decades. We call it the secret room. You guys want a soda?" Hay Lin sat the farthest away on the couch, her face contorted. Was it this weird for Will when Matt transformed into 'Shagon's' body? She couldn't breathe. The fact that she could feel magic running through this room was making her hairs stand. "What do you guys want to know?"

"Start from the beginning I guess," Will said, sitting on the couch.

"Beginning's kind of long," Eric sat in a chair, his hand under his chin. "It was weird from the start I guess. Getting to know about magic was…was just overwhelming."

"Tell me about it," Cornelia said, drinking the soda he gave her. Eric continued.

"The people before me, the warriors or protectors, have been apart of my family for generations. The Lyndon family is the warrior of stars and will always be."

"Your family is the descendants?" Taranee asked.

"Every warrior has been a Lyndon. My family have always been astronomers and loved the stars. That's why the pendant has been handed down through our family line."

"Wait so Albin, the guy before you was…?" Irma asked.

"My uncle," Eric looked down and licked his lips, as the room suddenly held a deep silence. Hay Lin gasped. This wasn't happening… "His real name was Alex." No…she knew Alex. He was kind to her and always made her laugh. All this time, he was under the mask helping her to be better. Eric pointed a picture of Alex hanging on the wall. "And then to find out I had to be the next one to take the role…it was a lot to handle in just a day."

"So who told you about magic? How did you know you had to do this?" Taranee asked, completely into the story.

"My grandpa."

"No way, old man Zack? You're telling me he was a warrior too?" Irma chuckled, as Eric nodded with a smile.

"He was one of the best. He helped the previous guardians out and everything."

"Wow, I can't believe Yan Lin never told us any of this stuff," Will said, looking at Matt.

Hay Lin's world was spinning at this point. So much information was swirling around in her mind. She still remained quiet, listening intently to everything. She knew her grandma must have known, there was no doubt about that. She was angry for a second that her grandma couldn't tell her. But what could she say? Yan Lin couldn't tell her everything that happened with her life or Eric's for that matter.

Being the warrior was his job, and that job required him to keep a very huge secret. Why did it bother her? She had a very huge secret of her own. She should call herself a hypocrite for thinking such things. No there was something that made her angrier…herself.

"Well it was a big secret, and then to find out that I had the power…well let's just say I couldn't have done it without him," Eric said, taking the pendant into his hands.

"So the necklace chooses its next keeper. Why you? It could have been anyone in your family," Will said, totally engrossed in the story. Eric shrugged.

"I really don't know honestly. You have to have the 'spark' I guess; the power to withstand the necklace. If I wear it, I can do incredible things, but if you wear it nothing will happen. It would just be some tacky looking thing on your neck."

"So how could Phobos use it if he doesn't have the spark?" Matt asked.

"Well it's the same with any other Heart. He doesn't use its magic right away; he turns it evil and then uses it for his own bidding. It's complicated and I barely understand anything."

"That makes sense," Taranee said, calculating everything. "A Heart of a world is good by nature, but once evil transforms it, it no longer has power over its mind. So when Phobos is taking so many Hearts, the power is going to overwhelm him and…"

"The Hearts will know to turn back to good and turn on him," Will finished.

"Do you think that's how we'll beat him?" asked Irma.

"The Hearts he's taking are good by nature. Light always brightens the dark," Matt said with a smile.

"Then it's definitely worth a shot," Will said. She ten turned to Eric. "It's pretty cool to have you on our team now."

"All this time…you've been helping us…risking your life for us," Matt said.

"And you're pretty smart too," smirked Caleb, as he threw a blue stone to him. Eric caught it gently.

"What's that?" Cornelia asked.

"A stone that he gave to me. When Phobos attacked Kandrakar, he already had a plan set up. He knew we were outnumbered and told me to get back up. He was able to replicate a part of the pendant. The stone could make portals."

"It only lasts for a few hours though," Eric said, as he allowed the pendant to absorb the stone. "It gets you where you need to go and back, but that's all."

"You figured all that out?" Irma asked, pretty amazed.

"Yeah…but who am I kidding? I'm so dull, I can barely function," he said to Irma and Cornelia with a sour look.

"Oh about that…" Irma said embarrassed. "We didn't mean it."

"Yeah, that was before we-," Cornelia was cut off.

"Save it, I'm just kidding. I don't talk to you guys ever…and I wanted to see what you really thought of me," he said softly, as Irma narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you got them good," Matt laughed. "I seriously doubt they think you're dull now."

"Ok hotshot, here's my next question. What were you doing with Claire?" Irma smirked. Eric brow rose slightly confused, trying to remember to moment with his aunt a few days ago. He groaned inside, noting that they obviously noticed their moment together and took it the wrong way. Hay Lin's eyes suddenly shot open, remembering the incident, and looked at him with worry. He noticed her worried face and quickly explained.

"Whoa, don't get the wrong idea. That was my aunt I was with."

"Aunt?" Cornelia said skeptically.

"Yeah, she and my uncle were married before…well you know. I hadn't seen her since the whole thing happened."

"You're aunt is the baker's daughter. That means free bread whenever we want," Irma smirked, as the girls rolled their eyes. Will looked down at her watched and sighed.

"It's getting late, my mom is going to wonder where I am. We should head out."

"I can show you the way up," Eric said, standing up.

"No, I have a better way," she smiled, as she made a portal.

"Later Eric," Matt waved, jumping into the portal. Will stopped when she saw Hay Lin still sitting on the couch.

"Hay, are you coming?" she asked, as Cornelia poked her head through to see what the hold up was.

"No, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she replied bashfully, receiving a sly look from Cornelia. Will smiled and walked through as the portal closed. The room was quiet once again as she looked at Eric. He seemed scared, afraid of what she would say. "I'm sorry." He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"For _what_?" he blurted out. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"That I didn't know it was you. It must have killed you for me to touch you and not feel any connection whatsoever."

"But you did feel a connection, didn't you? I know you did…that's what freaked you out so much."

"Yes," she nodded. "And I feel so stupid for not seeing it. You were right there and I felt you; I felt your aura and your warmth and I still didn't see it. My heart knew it was you but my mind didn't want to believe it." That's when she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"You should have seen my face when I saw you for the first time," he smiled, lifting her chin so that his eyes matched hers. "I couldn't even move."

"I guess we all have our secrets huh?" she smiled, as he let go of her chin.

"I always thought the wind blew deeper whenever you were around," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I bet you wish I could look like my guardian form…"

"Why would I want that when I have you?" he said, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. "Besides, that's what I get to look forward to in the future." She giggled, hitting him playfully.

"And what about you? Is that a future look for you?"

"I guess," he shrugged, putting his fingers in her hair. "You're amazing, you know that right? What you can do…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. He felt her lips crash against his. His eyes widened for a split second, surprised by the roughness of her kiss. It didn't take long for him to kiss her back, trying to match her. Her arms laced around his neck, pulling him in tighter. He wasn't going to lie; this was unusual for Hay Lin to do. She was so shy whenever it came to this. However, right now said otherwise. As they continued, she couldn't help but think to herself.

This was it. There were no more secrets and no more lies. She could tell Eric anything now. She didn't have to make up some ridiculous story that she told her parents every so often. He didn't have to be shunned from the table just because he wasn't apart of their group…now he was. He showed how funny and charismatic he could be when he was Alistair; now he could be that person with her friends…the boy she always saw and fell for. Everything was different and this time she didn't care. She was a girl that didn't like change, but this one comforted her.

She smiled deeply against his lips, not caring whatever crossed her path. She no longer cared if Phobos was gaining more and more power…she had faith…he will be stopped. With him at her side, she was optimistic. She felt like she could do anything. She wanted Phobos to show his smug face and attempt to attack, just to show him that she was no longer scared of him. Eric, for some reason, made her stronger.

This must be how Cornelia felt when she and Caleb were reunited after he said how much he believed in her and how her powers were amazing.

This must be how Will felt as she first saw Matt transform into his other self, completely fighting for her.

She closed her eyes and dreamed of tomorrow…for that day or the next…she would be ready.

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**So sorry this took forever and a day to post. I've been busy, to say the least. I haven't been writing at all lately; I've been reading actually. With this and school, life catches up to you, and I'm very sorry. I will try my best next time.**_

_**So everything is slightly different. Now that they have communication between one another, it's going to make the war a little easier.**_

_**However, the world will turn in the upcoming chapters. Even more secrets will be revealed, conflicting romances, and lies that are confronted. Nothing will ever be the same from now on, as the story continues into something more adventurous and extravagant.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	10. Halfway Gone

_**Halfway Gone**_

The cafeteria buzzed with talking, whispering, and yelling. All the students gathered around their respective tables, enjoying each other's company. Especially since it was a Friday, and winter break was imminent, the students chattered up a storm. Everyone was shoved into the cafeteria, as the snow fell rapidly in chunks outside, too extreme for the students to go off campus for lunch.

The girls sat at their usual table, also talking amongst each other. Will turned toward the other side of the cafeteria, pursing her lips at her boyfriend, who was still sitting with the other guys. She was still irked about the situation, but was glad he went back to his guy friends. Cornelia was looking at Hay Lin suspiciously, giving her side-glances towards. Hay Lin, finally after a long period of time, slapped her fork down, facing her direction.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no, nothing at all. I mean, I am one of your best friends, so I don't see why you can't tell me everything," she replied in mock innocence.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me what happened between you and Eric last night…"

Hay Lin's face contorted slightly, as all the girls now turned their attentions to their conversation. She shook her head briskly, "Nothing happened."

"Then why are you wearing a scarf indoors?" Cornelia asked, attempting to grab the accessory.

"Why do you care?" she asked, pushing her hands away from her.

"Because I think you're hiding something underneath," Cornelia put a sly smile on her lips. "It's ok Hay, you can tell us what a fun time you had last night." Hay Lin sighed; Cornelia was not going to quit. She was a persistent stubborn girl with a solid motive to conquer. Hay Lin narrowed her eyes slightly, pulling the scarf, showing off a small blemish on her pale skin.

"See? That's it. It's no big deal," Hay Lin said, as the rest snickered.

"Was that so hard?" Cornelia grinned, digging through her backpack, taking out some foundation. "If you had told me this earlier, I would've helped you out. You look like a dork wearing that inside."

"She is the expert on this stuff," Irma mused, picking at her peas. Cornelia glared for a second, before turning back to her other friend, squirting some of the makeup in her hands.

"I knew this was going to spark your relationship, but damn Hay Lin. Did you at least use protection?" Cornelia giggled, seeing the outrageous look from Hay Lin.

"It wasn't even like that Cornelia!" she yelled in a whisper. She rolled her eyes in response, grabbing Hay Lin's hand and dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"So what's the plan today? Are we checking out the tunnels?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried we'll get lost down there," Will admitted.

"I can't imagine getting lost under Heatherfield," moaned Taranee.

"Well what if we have a tour guide?" Irma inquired.

"This isn't a time to joke, Irma," Taranee said.

"No I'm serious! Martin knows tech guys that hang out down there. He can show us around," Irma provided.

"That…actually wouldn't be a bad idea," Will smiled slowly, wrapping the idea around her head. In the meantime, Cornelia and Hay Lin returned, her neck looking like it hadn't even been touched.

"What wouldn't be a bad idea?" Hay Lin asked, taking her seat. Will explained the situation to the other two. "I thought we were going to wait a few days."

"We're just going to get it over with," Will disclosed.

"Then I say we make this a girls mission. No guys whatsoever. Just WITCH," Irma suggested.

"Plus Martin," added Hay Lin.

"I don't know Irma. If something goes wrong, we'll need all the help we can get," Will replied.

"And I wanted Caleb to be there," Cornelia frowned.

"Nope, we need to have our own time, like the way it used to be in the beginning. Just us," Irma said.

"I actually would kind of like that. It's just a search mission anyway. It's not like we're going to find anyone," Taranee shrugged in agreement, as Irma smiled.

"I don't mind," Hay Lin added.

"Well then, it looks like you should go over there right now and ask," Cornelia leered, looking at the table full of guys. Irma pursed her lips, seeing the large group of guys sitting and laughing with one another. Everyone was there: Matt, Nigel, Eric, Joel, and Martin. Her confidence was slowly slipping.

"Fine, but someone has to come with me. I don't know how Martin is going to react when we ask him to take all of us down through the tunnels. He might not like the idea," Irma explained.

"Then we'll have to use our 'feminine' charm," Cornelia winked, standing up. Hay Lin and Will giggled, standing up with her.

"You guys are so weird," Taranee sighed, standing up.

"Wait, I said one person, not all of you," Irma protested.

"Irma, you're going to need all of us if it's this guy," Cornelia reminded, flipping back her hair. Irma stood up, ready to put her charm on. "Look alive ladies, and push up those bras."

"It's Martin, Corny," Hay Lin giggled. The girls walked over to the guys' table, as each of them perked their heads up.

"Hello ladies," Matt grinned widely. "Can we help you with something?"

"Not you," Will replied, as all of the girls' eyes went toward Martin. He raised his brow in response, wondering what they were doing. It was then Irma and Hay Lin grabbed each arm, standing him up.

"We need to ask Martin something really quick," Irma said, both girls pulling him from the table. "It won't take long."

"Uh well what is it?" Martin asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He then turned to Irma, forming a sly grin on his face. "Is there something you want to tell me Irma?"

Irma's eyes went wide, but then narrowed at Martin's normal forwardness. "Martin, if I wanted to talk to you privately, I wouldn't have brought the others. Now come on!" She pulled him forcefully away from the table, practically taking Hay Lin with her. The other four guys watched in interest, as all the girls took Martin out of the cafeteria.

"What's that about?" Joel asked, still staring at the door they walked out.

"No idea," replied Matt, turning to Joel.

The girls took Martin into the hallway right next to the cafeteria. They practically dragged him by his arms.

"Uh Irma, what's going on?" Martin inquired.

"We just needed to ask you a favor," Will answered before Irma could say anything spiteful. "Irma told us you knew your way around the underground tunnels of Heatherfield. We were wondering if you take us down there."

"Why would you want to go down there? It's not exactly a 'cool' place to hang out in," Martin said.

"Oh well you know us…we like…underground tunnels," Taranee said sheepishly, mentally slapping herself at how stupid her answer sounded. Martin didn't seem to notice or mind.

"Look I don't know, I haven't been down there in weeks. Plus a lot of the kids don't exactly go down there anymore, especially since what's been happening," Martin rubbed the back of his neck, as the girls were suddenly interested.

"What's been happening?" Will asked, her tone very serious.

"It's nothing really. People say they've been seeing ghosts and weird hallucinations. I think it's probably just a bunch of smart ass kids playing pranks, but I've kept my distance nonetheless," Martin explained, as the girls were surprised that he actually cursed in a sentence. He'd been hanging around the guys way too much.

"Well if you think it's just a bunch of bullies, then it shouldn't be a problem," Hay Lin said. Martin frowned; he still wasn't exactly big on them.

"And…Irma would just love it if you gave her a tour," Cornelia smiled, receiving a glare from Irma. Martin's face visibly brightened.

"Oh well I'd do anything for my cupcake," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Great, so we'll meet you at the Silver Dragon after school?" Will asked.

"I guess."

"Another thing Martin, don't tell the other guys. This is just between you and us," Irma reminded.

"So it's just me with…a group of girls?" Martin asked mainly himself, wrapping the fact around his head, loving the idea. "Definitely."

"See you after school then," Will assured, as the girls turned around and walked to their lockers. Martin walked back to the cafeteria, suddenly excited for their adventure. He sat back down, eating the res of his food. The other guys stared quietly, as Martin continued to mind his own business.

"So…what did they want to talk about?" Matt broke the silence. Martin looked up to see the guys looking at him with suspicion. Martin's smile turned into a sly grin.

"Sorry guys, but that's confidential," he said, drinking a swig of his drink.

"Excuse me?" Eric asked wildly.

"Let's just say it's going to be me and five other girls this afternoon," Martin smiled widely, hearing the bell ring to get back to class. "Don't be too jealous."

"Wait, so what are you going to do?" Nigel asked, seeing Martin getting up and throwing his large backpack over his shoulder. He sighed deeply.

"Look guys, I don' know why, but they don't want you in on it. Sorry," Martin said, walking to his next class. They watched his form leave, as well as the other students dispersing, and Matt turned briskly towards the others.

"You know what this means, right?" Matt said, crossing his arms with a grin. Eric knew where he was going with this and grinned with him.

"You don't mean a little spying, do you?" Joel asked, forming a grin himself.

"I don't know, we aren't exactly the stealthiest guys out there. They'll catch onto us," Nigel pointed out. Matt smiled bigger, taking out his cell phone and pressed a button on speed dial, while putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah…but I know someone who is…"

* * *

Martin opened the doors, poking his head into the restaurant. He saw the girls waiting for him, sitting in one of the booths. They got up in a hurry, ready to leave.

"Ready?" Will asked. Martin nodded.

"There's an entrance a few blocks from here," Martin said, waving to follow him. They exited the restaurant, walking down the streets.

Little did they know they were being watched…

"Can't believe we're doing this," Nigel muttered, watching from behind a wall.

"What are you talking about? This is totally awesome," Matt replied, seeing their retreating bodies. "Stop worrying."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's this guy doing here?" Joel asked, pointing to the handsome green-eyed man. His brow rose to the blonde boy with glasses.

"Caleb's going to help us," Matt simply replied.

"I thought this was something important. We're just following the girls," Caleb argued.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Joel asked.

"Is there something wrong with _you_?" Caleb threatened, bending down closer to the blonde boy.

"Guys, let's not kill each other. Our focus is on them, remember?" Matt intervened, pushing the two back away from each other. "Caleb, you could be a little more cooperative."

"Why? This is so stupid. I could think of way better things to be doing," Caleb disputed.

"Yeah, because hanging out in my room is so amazing," Matt replied sarcastically.

"No, I meant discussing plans for Meridian with Drake and Aldarn," he explained, receiving confused looks from Joel and Nigel.

"Come on Caleb…don't you want to see why Cornelia is being so secretive?" Eric pressed, as Caleb's eyes shifted to their leaving forms. It was then Nigel and Joel showed surprised faces.

"_You're_ Cornelia's boyfriend?" Joel asked, forming a grin on his lips. "Dude, I am so sorry."

"What's wrong with that?" Caleb furrowed his brows in a threatening way. Joel, however, ignored him completely.

"Matt, why did we even bring him along? He obviously doesn't know what he's doing," Joel grinned even bigger, seeing Caleb's face contort. Caleb then began walking briskly.

"Come on, we're going to follow them," he said sternly.

Eric looked to Joel pointedly, "You're good."

"I know," Joel said proudly, following the older teen. They kept a large distance from the others, with Caleb in the lead. He followed closely behind other people and buildings so if they did turn around, they'd be covered. Finally, Martin turned down a small alley, as the guys watched from the corner of the building. Martin pushed a trashcan over, revealing a sewer hole. He lifted the lid and went down the ladder.

"That's where we're going? The underground tunnels? Why would they want to go down there?" Joel asked incredulously.

Caleb, Matt, and Eric looked at one another with worried expressions, suddenly realizing that this whole thing was a big mistake. Matt turned to Joel, "You know about the tunnels?"

"You'd actually be surprised at how many kids do. I used to go down there all the time, before the creepy things began happening."

"Things? What kind of things?" Eric asked, taking a look at the girls who were one by one going down the line.

"Eh just talk of ghosts and what not, but it sure scared a lot of the kids. People never go down there anymore."

"They're obviously looking around," Caleb finally said, seeing Martin enter the hole last and putting the lid back over the hole. He turned to Joel and Nigel sharply. "You two can't come."

"What?" Joel said, glaring.

"That's fine by me," Nigel admitted.

"Um no, it's not. We're going with you," Joel protested.

"It's too dangerous."

"And these two can go?" Joel asked, pointing to Matt and Eric.

"Trust me, they can handle themselves," Caleb replied, walking to the sewer hole. The rest followed closely, as Caleb made sure the girls weren't near the hole anymore. Joel put his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Look, you go down there alone, you're going to get lost. I've been down there several times. You're going to need my help," Joel explained. Caleb looked at him skeptically.

"He makes a good point Caleb," Eric shrugged.

"Fine, just keep close with the group. No one wanders off," Caleb announced, taking the lid off and slipping through the hole.

"Damn, he's worse than my mother," Joel mumbled, entering the hole after Eric. The tunnel was dark with little illumination. A small stream of water grazed slowly passed their feet. It was cold and eerie. The sounds of water and static zoomed passed their ears. "If I knew we were going down here I would've brought a flashlight."

"I have one on my keys, but it's out," Nigel said, taking them out of his pocket.

"And the point of that is?" Matt asked. Nigel frowned and put them back.

"You should try turning it on," Eric suggested.

"Dude, it doesn't work," Nigel replied.

"Seriously, just try it," Eric said, a small grin on his face. Nigel rolled his eyes and took out the small flashlight.

"See? It doesn't…" Nigel stopped midsentence when the light turned on. "What? I could've sworn…"

"I told you it worked," Eric smirked, receiving a grin from Matt.

"Yeah, I guess so. It even looks brighter than usual," Nigel commented, testing it out.

"Enough talking, we're going to lose their trail," Caleb said, walking forward. "And keep your voices down; Hay Lin will be able to hear us, especially if there's an echo."

"Why Hay Lin? Does she have super hearing or something?" Joel asked.

"You can say that," mused Eric, following Caleb right behind him. They stopped, seeing a fork in the road, two tunnels that led to different passages. "Damn it."

"Well oh great leader, which passage would you take?" Caleb said, turning towards Joel.

"Me? You're the fearless tracker, you figure it out," Joel argued.

"Well I would but I lost their trail when all of you were arguing about a flashlight," Caleb said.

"Look I may not know where they went, but I do know Martin. He'll probably take them to where all the tech is, which is the heart of Heatherfield. So it's this way," Joel contemplated, pointing to the left tunnel.

"Works for me," Matt said, as the boys went towards the left tunnel.

* * *

"So what are you looking for again?" Martin asked, tapping something on his phone.

"Oh you know…stuff," Will shrugged, as the girls kept walking.

"This place is actually pretty well excavated," Taranee said, looking at the tall ceilings.

"You'd be surprised. These tunnels stretch for miles under Heatherfield. Some are open and some aren't, but once you get the hang of coming down here, you learn your way around. Some of these tunnels actually lead to most of the subways," Martin explained, letting out all his knowledge on to the girls.

"So, where exactly have these 'hallucinations' been sighted," Hay Lin asked.

"More towards the middle of the city, which is where I'm taking you."

"We owe you big for this Martin. How can we repay you?" Will asked.

"How about Irma goes to winter formal with you?" Cornelia smiled, as Irma's eyes shot open.

"Hold on just a second…"

"As much as I would love too, I actually already have a date," Martin smiled huge. Irma's big eyes shot open again towards Martin.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been talking to a pen pal online and she's finally coming out to Heatherfield to see me. So I asked her to come to the dance," Martin explained.

"That's great Martin," Hay Lin smiled. "Where is she from?"

"France," Martin sighed, suddenly thinking about the girl. "Oh but no one can replace my love for you, Irma!"

"Gee, thanks Martin," Irma replied flatly.

"I think someone is a little disappointed," Cornelia teased, as Irma glared. They stopped suddenly, hearing a snap through the air. After, the silence continued, only the sound of their breathing was heard. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Did I mention we're getting close?" Martin said sheepishly.

"A little notice would be nice," Irma cringed.

"Come on," Will lead with determination. "Keep your guard up." The girls nodded and continued to walk forward.

"Wait, you're going to keep going? This is usually when I'd turn and head back," Martin admitted.

"You can go ahead Martin. We've found what we're looking for," Irma stated, as the girls continued forward. Martin looked behind him toward the darkness, and then to the girls. They were braver than him. He shook his head and walked next to Irma.

"No way I'm letting you go alone. You guys could still get lost," Martin said.

"Sure," mused Irma, smiling at the scared boy. They turned a corner and saw a large room with many computers and TV's inside it. They walked in, examining the place. The smell of moldy pizza flared their nostrils, as rats scampered at their feet.

"This is worse than the dump," commented Cornelia.

"A lot of kids used to hang out in here," muttered Martin, turning on the TV. "There are video cameras throughout these tunnels and passageways." After pressing a few buttons, pictures of the tunnels came into view.

"Why would the geeks put video cameras everywhere?" Irma asked, turning to Martin.

"To spy," he said simply. "If anyone _unwanted_ should show up, they would be prepared. Plus, they wanted control of the tunnels." It was then the lights of the room began flickering, almost in a threatening way. "That's strange, they shouldn't be doing this. There's enough energy from the city filling through here."

Will touched a power line, using her energy to make it extra bright. Making sure Martin wasn't looking, she zapped the line, stopping the flickering lights. The illumination went back to normal, as the girls exchanged strange looks.

"That was…strange," Martin muttered.

"And we're not alone," Taranee said darkly. Everyone turned their attention to Taranee, who was looking at one of the monitors. "Because of the darkness, I couldn't really see, but there are others down here too. We're not alone anymore."

"We better get going then," Will said, as they rushed out of the room, running more down the tunnel, their feet splashing against the running water. They stopped running at the sight of another tunnel, breathing very fast.

"And _why_ did we run?" Cornelia blurted.

"Let's refrain from being seen down-," Will stopped suddenly, a shiver running down her spine. They heard rustling chains in the distance. Then, they heard rough footsteps, the chains making a rattling sound as it walked.

"What the hell is that?" Cornelia whispered.

"I should've never brought you down here," Martin whimpered.

"Shut up Martin, we're trying to listen!" Irma covered his mouth. The sound got louder, as a soft green glow could be seen from down the hall. They stood together in silence, waiting for the mysterious figure to show itself. It was then the object yelled in rage, running towards the group. They couldn't help but scream loudly, running the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Martin tripped and fell, causing the other girls to fall with him. They looked up, seeing the green ominous figure that screeched once more.

"It's the Tracker!" yelled Hay Lin.

"Or his ghost!" shrieked Taranee, looking at his legless form. He swung his green chain in a spiral. His blood red eyes stared at the girls.

"What's a tracker?" Martin yelled. "How is that even relevant?"

"This is definitely not a hallucination!" Irma screamed.

"Can we just run?" shouted Cornelia, getting up swiftly. The girls didn't think twice, standing on their feet and into a rapid sprint.

"Turn here!" Martin shrieked, almost slipping on his feet while making a sharp turn down another hall. The Tracker continued to follow them, swinging his chain and threatening to plunge the weapon onto them.

* * *

"I'm so bored. Why did I come along?" Nigel sighed.

"That's what I told all of you, but did you listen? Of course not…" Caleb replied, still in the lead.

"Here it is," Joel said, walking into the computer room.

"They were here, the computer's are still on," Eric said.

"But where did they go?" Matt wondered, checking the computers.

"We could check the cameras," Joel suggested, typing a few things in the computer.

"Joel…are you a computer geek?" Eric smirked, watching him type quickly. Joel narrowed his eyes.

"So I know a thing or two, sue me. I least I don't go star gazing every night, Lyndon," Joel responded.

"Joel Wright…the drummer of Cobalt Blue, the funny jokester, the talented cook, the skilled surfer…likes computers," Matt chuckled. Joel grumbled slightly, ignoring their comments.

Suddenly, their bodies stiffened, hearing an ear piercing scream noise throughout the depths of the halls. Although, it wasn't just one scream, it was several.

"Will?" Matt said with fear in his voice.

"Shit," Caleb cursed, sprinting out of the room, not caring about the others.

"Wait up!" Eric shouted, as all of them followed. They were running fast, doing their best to keep up with Caleb's long swift legs.

"You know what's worse? One of those girlish screams was probably Martin," Joel yelled, grinning.

"Now's not really the time," Nigel retorted. Caleb stopped suddenly, causing the guys to almost run into him. "What's wrong?" Caleb remained silent, seeing a small green tint in the distance.

"What the hell is that?" Matt asked in a whisper.

"I don't think I want to know," Nigel said. "Let's go." Before anyone could say anything, the object barked.

"Is…is that a dog?" Eric asked. Suddenly, Star began glowing brightly, warning Eric of the danger. The light shined through his shirt, as he clutched onto it cautiously. Matt and Caleb looked at him with worry.

"Dude is that your cell?" Joel asked.

"Uh…you can say that," Eric said sheepishly.

In a split second, the object was right in front of them, barking insanely, its bloody drool seeping from its mouth. They screamed loudly, as the dog jumped and tackled Caleb to the ground.

"It's the Tracker's dog!" Matt yelled, attempting to pull the dog off Caleb.

"What are you talking about? Are you on something?" Joel yelled, seeing its scarlet eyes. Everyone was silenced, as Caleb kicked the mutt off skillfully, doing a back flip away from the dog. The dog hit the wall, weakly getting back up. Nigel and Joel stared in shock. "Dude…"

"Run!" Caleb yelled, as the dog got up and sprinted after them.

"That's no ghost Joel!" Eric shouted, as Star was still glowing intensely.

"No shit Eric!" Joel bellowed, breathing heavily. Eric turned quickly to Matt.

"What's a tracker?"

"Old villain we used to fight until he died. Scary guy…" Matt replied, panting heavily.

"Am I missing something?" Nigel bellowed, looking back to see the dog still on their tails.

"Video game dude," Matt lied with a shout.

"Then you mind telling my why your video game is hunting us down like prey?" Joel yelled forcefully, doing his best to keep up with Caleb.

"We can't keep running like this!" Caleb announced, stopping to face the dog.

"Caleb no! Not in front of the others," Matt grabbed him forcefully. Caleb growled slightly, as he continued to run.

"Let's turn here!" Joel yelled, turning sharply down another hall. The dog stopped at the end suddenly, but they still kept running. "He stopped!"

"Then what's up ahead?" Nigel yelled, seeing more lights. They screeched to a halt, screaming at the sudden figures. Only, the other figures also screamed loudly with them. The screams stopped, as Nigel held up his flashlight to see who it was.

"Caleb!"

"Matt?"

"Eric?"

"Joel!"

"Nigel?"

"Guys!" Martin yelled, flashing his own light on the others. The girls looked at the guys in shock.

"What are you doing down here?" Cornelia asked, looking behind her to see no one.

"Uh…well…it's all pretty self explanatory," Matt stumbled.

"You followed us!" Will blurted, her hands going straight to her hips.

"Well what did you expect?" Matt replied.

"That it wasn't a big deal!" Will shouted.

"Well it's a good thing we did come! How could you go through the tunnels without us?"

"We were just checking it out. We weren't expecting to find anything," Will explained.

"Oh I'm _sure_ you found something," Matt said, crossing his arms. She widened her eyes in surprise.

"You were attacked too?"

"Yeah, by the Tracker's dog," Caleb said.

"Ha, at least you didn't get the real thing," Irma said, looking behind her.

"Ok stop!" Joel yelled, getting in the middle of both groups. "I want answers now. What are you guys talking about?" Irma blinked.

"Why did you bring these guys?"

"You brought Martin," Eric argued.

"He was showing us around," Irma shrugged.

"So was he," Eric fired back, now noticing Star had stopped glowing.

"Ok, ok, you've seen what you wanted to see, whatever the hell that was. Can we get out now?" Nigel insisted. Eric's breathing hitched, as Star began glowing intensely once again. "Dude, why does your cell keep going off?" Eric clutched it.

"We have company," he said, ignoring Nigel. Another bark was heard, followed by rattling chains. Behind the guys were the Tracker and his dog standing. He whipped his chain menacingly. He opened his vest quickly, shooting out several green bats toward them. All of their eyes went wide, seeing the sickening creatures coming towards them.

Caleb took Nigel, Martin, and Joel down to the ground. Eric jumped in the front, as bright white light shot from his hands. The mass turned into a shield, stopping all of the bats. The bats disappeared instantly, as he pushed the shield toward the Tracker and his dog, knocking him several feet away. Caleb uncovered the three boys, picking them up to run again.

"What just-," Joel began.

"Will _you_ shut up already?" Caleb yelled, seeing the Tracker get up. "Run!" The whole group began running once more, hearing the Tracker's chains rustling loudly.

"We need to hide somewhere! Just to get him off our tails!" Taranee announced.

"I know a place that's close!" Joel shouted, running ahead of the group, turning sharply. He smiled thankfully, seeing a trap door on the side. He opened it swiftly, letting the others rush in there, and shutting it when everyone was inside. They tried to stay as silent as possible, hearing the Tracker run passed the door. Each sighed gratefully, leaning against the walls.

"Where are we Joel?" Matt asked, as Nigel shined his light over what he could. Joel flipped a switch, as light turned on. It was a small room with broken computers and chairs.

"Uriah Dunn's pad," he replied breathlessly. "Well sort of. He has a secret room behind a trap door. This room is just a cover up. He hasn't been down here in months though." He explained thoroughly. "But the real reason I took us here is because his room has a way out to the surface."

"I could kiss you right now," Nigel mumbled, completely relieved that he would be leaving soon.

"Please don't," Joel replied, walking over to a tall old broken dresser. He pushed it, sliding it away from the wall to reveal a door.

"But Will, what about us? It's obvious Phobos is down here," Taranee whispered.

"We're just going to have to come down here on our own time," she replied, watching Joel fiddling with the door. Eric clutched his chest, feeling the heat of Star. He was warning him of the sudden danger. He looked at the door apprehensively.

"A-are you sure that's the only way out?" Eric asked uneasy. The others immediately noticed his nervousness, suddenly becoming very cautious.

"Dude, I know what I'm doing. Uriah 's pad has an exit that leads right up to the abandoned bookstore," Joel replied.

"The bookstore?" everyone shrieked, as Joel swung the door open. A bright flash of purple light suddenly appeared, causing everyone to shut their eyes at the intense brightness. They opened them when it died down and everyone's mouths gaped open. The _large_ room was dark and eerie. High bookshelves stood tall and proud, mounted with many books. A strong throne sat in the middle, the vast chair seeming to big for any normal person to sit it. Torches of black fire hung on the walls, completing the dark effect.

"This…this is definitely not Uriah's place," gawked Joel, taking in the coldness.

"No, I believe it isn't…" a dark slithery voice said. Out of the shadows, a man with long golden hair stood. He wore human clothes, a simple white-buttoned shirt with jeans. His small glasses shined in the darkness, as he fixed them on his long nose. The handsome, but deadly, man walked forward into more of the light, showing his cold face. It was then Will gulped and breathed slowly.

"Cedric…"

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Yes, a cliffhanger. I know, I hate them too, but I couldn't resist this time.**_

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter. The adventure everyone goes through in this amount of time is just so comical and amusing. It also has a lot more cussing, but don't you think you'd be talking like a sailor if you were put into that situation? I know I would. Anyway, I couldn't stop smiling at all the different interactions I put in this one. It just keeps getting more intense.**_

_**I'm adding more Nigel and Joel scenes. They are now going to be more apart of the story, especially when you see what I've got in store for them. It's gonna be sweet.**_

_**The plot only thickens more from here, as trials will be tested…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	11. Back on the Ground

_**Back on the Ground**_

"Cedric…"

It was if time had frozen in that second. The air was suddenly thick and none of them could breathe. The silence was deafening, as the dark and eerie feeling pressed down on them. It seemed minutes before any one of them spoke. Seeing the handsome, but malevolent, man before them caused them to shiver.

They would've immediately transformed and prepared for a battle…if it weren't for the three boys that didn't know about magic.

"Guardians…I see you've figured out lord Phobos's place of secrecy," Cedric spoke, his whisper crackling against the walls. Eric gulped loudly, licking his suddenly dry lips in the process. He quickly snatched Matt's beanie off his head and put it on his own, covering his dark hair. Checking once again Cedric was occupied talking to the guardians, he left his head in a downcast position, making sure Cedric couldn't see his full face. He just prayed Cedric didn't sense Star and notice the similarity between him and Alistair.

"Lord Phobos? You've got to be kidding me," Irma droned.

"What's the bookkeeper doing down here? I thought it was closed," Nigel whispered to Joel and Eric.

"It was," replied Martin, squinting his eyes to the man.

"And how do they know him?" Joel asked in a whisper.

"I see you brought ordinary beings," Cedric grinned, looking at Joel, Nigel, Martin and Eric. "Do they know about you?" They remained silent, not daring to make eye contact with the other boys. "It doesn't matter. Phobos plans on taking over Earth where magic will exist everywhere."

"Magic?" Joel mumbled, extremely confused.

"Cedric, that's enough," Will commanded sternly, taking a step forward.

"What are you going to do? Transform? From what it looks like, you're not going to do anything," Cedric stated, looking at the four boys once more. Eric shifted uncomfortably; he now knew why his identity was so important. He did his best not to make eye contact with Cedric whatsoever. Joel stepped forward.

"Are you the guy that's been sending the freaky glowing thing after everyone that comes down here?"

"Perhaps," Cedric shrugged lightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see what you can do about it. You don't even know who lord Phobos is. Why should I tell you anything?" Joel stared dumbfounded.

"Who is this guy?" he said, looking at the others.

"The bookkeeper," Nigel restated, pulling Joel back. "And he doesn't seem to be as friendly as I remember."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Why don't you four run along? I have more pressing matters to discuss with _other_ people."

"No way! What the hell is going on here?" Joel replied.

"I suggest you get rid of the humans before I do something unforgettable," Cedric growled, becoming irritated. Joel growled with him, his anger rising from the mysterious man. He took a step forward, attempting to speak once more. A firm hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned to see Eric's stern face.

"Joel…let's just go," he commanded sternly, as Nigel and Martin nodded in agreement.

"What? How can you say that? Stand up to this phony," Joel pronounced, looking back at the enigmatic man. It was then he looked at Irma with a concerned face. Why wasn't she fighting back? She was just standing there, wanting him to leave. He absolutely hated being out of the loop, and from what he could tell…he was definitely out of it. Even Nigel was now feeling scorned. He looked at Taranee, so brave and bold, that he couldn't help but feel like a wimp. It was in that moment he wanted to stay and help his girlfriend. Martin, on the other hand, just wanted to get out of there.

"Trust me, you've done enough. Let's go," Eric commanded, pushing the three away from the group. Eric took one last look, seeing their saddened faces. He sharply turned to Cedric. "Where's the exit?"

Cedric stared at him skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the young man. Eric stared back with no fear. Cedric snapped his fingers, as a bookshelf moved on its own, showing the passage. Eric practically pushed Joel through the passage, walking up the long range of stairs. The shelf moved back on its own; Cedric turned back.

Will walked forward. "You want to talk? Let's talk…seeing as you probably can't take on seven of us."

"No, I can't," he admitted simply.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't take you out now," Will pronounced.

"Because you want to know what I know," he answered knowingly. "I know Phobos's plan."

"Because you're really going to tell us," Irma said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh but he wants you to know," Cedric smiled darkly, receiving surprised expressions from everyone. "Now that you know Phobos wants Earth to himself, it's only inevitable that you figure out the entire plan. Once he has Earth, he'll be finished collecting Hearts."

"Earth is his final stop?" Matt asked, pondering over all the information. "What does Earth have that makes it so important?"

Cedric grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know. Earth is powerful in magic beyond everything. Knowing how to use it is what makes Phobos anxious… but I'm not going to go into detail."

"Why would Phobos want us to know his plan?" Caleb asked.

"Confidence, I'm sure," Cedric shrugged. "I don't blame him. All of you don't even pose a threat anymore."

"That doesn't mean we still can't try," Hay Lin argued, narrowing her eyes.

"Try all you want, but you can never succeed now," Cedric mused, growing bored of their incessant rants.

"Phobos doesn't even know where the Heart is. He'll never find it," Cornelia declared, her hands balling up into fists.

"Oh…but he's already found it," Cedric whispered coldly, as Cornelia's faced paled. After a chuckle, Cedric disappeared into this air, leaving the rest into silence.

"No…no, no, no," Cornelia felt tears welling up in her eyes, as she made a dash to the door. She shot a large boulder towards the shelf, breaking it down for her to jump over and run up the stairs quickly.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shouted, running after her. The others began running too, following her close by.

* * *

Eric leaned against the wall by the bookstore, waiting impatiently as the sun was slowly setting. He knew he couldn't just barge in there as Alistair, or Cedric would've speculated. Joel, Martin, and Nigel left, seeing as they were completely sick of all the secrecy. He felt bad for the guys; Joel was extremely pissed off. Even Nigel was upset that Taranee wouldn't explain anything. Martin just wanted to leave, seeing as he thought he was dreaming and he peed his pants while running from the Tracker. Though Eric was pretty sure he wanted to leave to change his pants. He rummaged through his hair, after taking off Matt's beanie. He didn't know how long he'd be standing there waiting for the guardians to return.

He played with some snow with his foot, still waiting for something to happen. He nearly jumped when Cornelia burst through the doors, never acknowledging him, and continued to run down the snow covered street. Caleb followed closely behind her, resulting in the girls rushing right after. He nearly jumped off the wall, trying to catch up.

"What's happening?" he said in a rush to Hay Lin, coming right next to her.

"Cedric said Phobos has found the Heart of Earth. Cornelia's freaking out!" she replied. Eric frowned, shaking his head at what he just heard. He then pursed his lips, thinking of the topic.

That wasn't possible.

Star could sense different Hearts around him; at least full intact ones. If they had been tampered with dark magic, he couldn't perceive them anymore. Star was telling him the little girl was safe, eating dinner in her room while watching TV. Phobos was nowhere near the child, nor was she corrupted with any dark magic.

Eric blinked, running faster to catch up. "Cornelia, wait!"

Cornelia ignored him thoroughly, "Will, transform me now! I need to get home!"

"Cornelia!" Eric yelled in frustration, the others looking at him strangely. His eyes glowed a soft white, as a small shield was brought up in front of the blonde girl. She gasped and stopped in her tracks. She then was tied up, a small stream of light binding her arms and legs. She turned sharply, glaring at Eric as if she was going to kill. Caleb wasn't too happy either.

"Eric, there better be a damn good reason why you're doing this," she grinded her teeth.

"You need to think about the situation, Cornelia," Eric responded, getting close in her face. His eyes stopped glowing as he put the shield down, but still keeping her restrained.

"How can I think when my sis-!"

"Shhh!" Eric hissed, covering Cornelia's mouth roughly with his hand.

"The Heart is fine," he gritted his teeth. A grasping hand grabbed Eric's shoulder and pulled him, pushing him against the wall of a shop. Caleb was ready to punch Eric right in his face. Eric seized Caleb's hand on his collar. Because all his focus was all on Caleb, Cornelia was set free, looking at very confused. Star began glowing furiously, along with Eric's eyes. Star was ready to transform his master, ready to take down the juvenile young adult.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Matt shouted, clutching Caleb's readied hand. "Caleb, enough! Star is ready to kill you!"

"Caleb stop," Cornelia commanded, pushing him away from the glowing boy. "I'm fine." Caleb pulled himself off Eric.

"Sorry," Caleb said with an apologetic face. "You were getting kind of aggressive and-."

"It's ok, I would've done the same thing," Eric admitted, clutching his head. He blinked a few times, letting Star calm down and stop glowing.

"Just tell me what's going on before I keep panicking," Cornelia blurted, walking up to him.

"The Heart is safe, Cornelia. Cedric only told you Phobos found the Heart so that all of you would freak out and go straight to it," Eric explained. "You would've led him right to it." Cornelia's eye twitched, realizing what she could've done.

"I'm beginning to wonder how we even survived without his guy," Taranee mumbled to Will, as Eric continued.

"Look," he said, waving for her to come closer. All of them surrounded him, as he took out Star projecting a picture of the girl eating junk food. He quickly stuck it back in his shirt. He whispered, "See? She's safe."

"And in my room," she growled, trying her best to keep her cool. Eric looked around nervously.

"I don't know where he is, but I can sense someone is watching us. He was going to follow us till he knew where we were going…or you guys I mean," Eric said, suddenly feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"That asshole! To think I was going to lead him right to it!" Cornelia shouted, hitting her head.

"Don't blame yourself Corny. You're always doing stupid things," Irma put it simply. Cornelia glared in annoyance.

"Just make sure your keep an eye on her tonight," Eric said, looking at a text from his dad. "I have to get home. My parents are coming for dinner."

"You're leaving already?" Hay Lin asked, somewhat disappointed. He smiled and took her hands, kissing her forehead.

"I haven't seen my parents in months," Eric responded, as she gave him a knowing nod. He turned to the others. "And you guys should talk to Nigel and Joel. They seemed really disappointed."

"I don't know what I'm going to tell him," Taranee sighed

"And you know Joel, he never shuts up," Irma joined.

"Sounds familiar…" Cornelia muttered. Irma narrowed her eyes.

"Uh we'll have a band practice. You know, get the group together and hang out," Matt suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys tomorrow then," Eric said, waving before walking away.

"Can't you just open a portal?" Irma asked. Eric chuckled and continued to walk, turning the corner. He passed the bookstore again, reminding himself to never walk around this area again. He looked at his reflection in the windows. He stopped for a split second, thinking he saw a pair of shiny glasses staring at him. He blinked a few times, furrowing his brow, and continued walking…

* * *

"I can't believe Martin didn't want to stay for this," Joel mumbled, licking his lips at the sight before him. Nigel shifted nervously behind him, never blinking his glazed eyes.

"What did Eric just do?" Nigel asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't know man, I don't know," Joel whispered, still watching the group as Eric departed from them.

"I wish I could hear them," Nigel said, a little irritated.

"You're telling me," Joel replied with a half smile, finally satisfied with Nigel's interest. "I wonder what they're gonna do now."

"You don't think they'll leave us hanging, do you?"

"That's actually what I want them to do," Joel said, seeing the group finally disperse.

"What?" Nigel pondered. Joel turned towards him.

"We gotta act like we don't care, Nigel. We can't let them know we have knowledge of their secret. We have to keep it cool," Joel declared. He suddenly thought of Irma. "Their lives are threatened…"

"And…what secret would that be? What exactly do we know?" Nigel asked, as Joel smiled.

"Magic," Joel grinned, as Nigel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"You already did! You saw it down in the tunnels and…and whatever the hell Eric just did."

"This would explain why Matt is always gone and disappearing…" Nigel sighed. Joel chuckled, suddenly feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil," Joel muttered, answering it. "Hey man…" Joel listened for a few seconds. "Yeah, sounds good to me. What time?" Another pause. "I'm with the guy right now." Joel looked at Nigel. "We'll be there." Joel hung up and looked at a confused Nigel.

"What was that about?"

"Band practice tomorrow."

"They want to make it up to us..." figured Nigel, leaning his back against the wall.

"Stay at my place tonight?" Joel offered. Nigel smiled in recognition.

"Sure, my guitar's in your garage anyway," Nigel smiled, backing off the wall. Both began walking down the street, the sun slowly slipping away for the darkness.

* * *

"They didn't continue any further," Cedric gritted his teeth, repeating himself for the third time.

"How could they just stop?" Phobos yelled.

"I followed the Heart of Kandrakar precisely. They were running to the Heart of Earth's destination and…they stopped," Cedric replied with irritation. Phobos continued to look at the map in his hands, seeing Will in her own home. It was a map that followed everywhere the Heart of Kandrakar went. So when Cedric saw the small glowing dot on the map suddenly stop, he became worried.

"I knew I should've followed them myself. I can never count on you for anything," Phobos raged angrily. "How did they figure it out? They aren't that smart."

"Did I mention they had other humans with them?" Cedric said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Phobos asked, sharpening his eyes.

"They were with other beings…non-magical beings…"

"Why would they risk that?"

"I don't know, but that's not my point. One of them followed the others while they were in pursuit. He definitely draws an interest to me."

"Cedric, I don't see why you're wasting your time on some child that doesn't even matter," Phobos sighed angrily, sitting down on his throne. "I have to find the Heart…"

"He just concerns me, my lord," Cedric mumbled. Phobos ignored him.

"I have to find the Heart of Earth," he repeated, massaging his temples. "And I have to wait two full weeks now. Damn Earth's school system."

"My lord, this will be a good break for you to take more control of Meridian. There are still many lands that haven't seen your significance."

"Meridian was just a step, Cedric. Earth is what I really want. The power of Life running through my hands-," Phobos stopped suddenly, staring blankly at his hands. Cedric raised his brow, becoming confused. "Life…"

"Sire?" Cedric asked, as Phobos began laughing. "My lord…"

"Of course! How did I not see it before!" Phobos yelled jumping off his throne. "Life!" Cedric could only watch, not daring to speak a word. "Life." Phobos kept repeating the word, practically spinning through the air. "Cedric my dear servant, do you know why we can't find the Heart of Earth?"

"Um no sire, I can assure you, I have no idea," Cedric replied, keeping his distance.

"We've been searching for the wrong item. The power of Earth is about Life and prosperity. Not mere objects," Phobos said, a dark smile forming his face. "The Heart of Earth…is a person."

* * *

"I'm surprised they're not here yet," Taranee said, sitting on Matt's couch in his living room.

"Yeah, Nigel's always the first one here," Matt said, looking out his window. The girls sat on his couch, waiting patiently for Eric, Joel, and Nigel.

"Well Eric's probably still eating brunch with his parents, but he'll be here soon," Hay Lin said, checking her phone. Caleb walked in suddenly.

"Matt, I think I accidentally used your toothbrush," he admitted, holding it up. Matt looked at him disgusted.

"You _think_?"

"No, I know I used it," Caleb replied sheepishly, walking back to the bathroom

"It's harder than it looks rooming with a Meridian rebel," Matt rolled his eyes, as Cornelia giggled.

"It can't be that bad."

"You'd be surprised," Matt mumbled, turning the TV on for the girls, going back to his room. Making small talk, Will turned to Cornelia.

"How's Lillian?"

"She's perfectly fine. I checked on her like a thousand times last night, but everything was normal," Cornelia sighed. "I think I should tell her."

"It's your decision, she's your sister," Taranee said.

"I just feel she's still too young," Cornelia confessed.

"She is younger than us when we found out," Hay Lin pointed out.

"By just a year or two," Taranee added.

"Then I guess it's time," Cornelia heaved a sigh, looking at the TV with a bored expression. "I just don't know how she's going to take it."

"I think it'll be fine, Cornelia," Hay Lin said, putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "You just need to explain everything to her."

"Yeah, and it'll be better hearing it from her sister then some stranger," Taranee pointed out.

"I guess," Cornelia said dryly, frowning slightly. All of the girls looked down the hall, seeing a faint white light coming from Matt's room.

"Eric!" Matt bellowed, causing the girls to jump from their seats and rush to Matt's room. They burst into the room, finding Eric on the floor, looking as if he had tripped over Matt's skateboard.

"Sorry, I guess the front door would've been more appropriate," he replied sheepishly, handing Matt his skateboard. "I just didn't know if you're mom was home or not."

"She's grocery shopping," Matt explained. "But dude, I could've been changing or something."

"Point taken. Next time I'll also learn to look before I step," Eric said, narrowing his eyes at the board. It was then he noticed that the girls were watching the scene. "Oh, hey girls." He stood up finally, brushing off his clothes. "How's Lillian?"

"Perfectly fine," Cornelia shrugged. "Being the little brat that she is, as usual."

"Good," Caleb answered, stepping in Matt's room. "If everything's normal, then nothing has happened."

"Phobos isn't dumb, he's going to figure it out sometime," Eric said.

"Which is why I'm going to tell her," Cornelia sighed. "I knew it was inevitable anyway. I just didn't think it would happen this soon."

"_Soon_?" Eric blurted, receiving a glare from Cornelia. "Uh sorry, none of my business."

"Is there anyone home in the Olsen residence?" a voice bellowed throughout the house, coming from Matt's foyer.

"Joel," Irma stated dryly, rolling her eyes with a small grin. She suddenly caught Cornelia's eye, who was smiling mischievously.

"That means Nigel's here!" Taranee said with excitement, bolting out of Matt's room.

"Took them only an hour," Matt said flatly, leaving with Will to greet his guests. Irma caught Cornelia's eyes again, as Irma turned towards her.

"Do you always just stare at people to get their attention? You could just use words, ya know," Irma stated harshly.

"Oh, I think you know why I was staring at you," Cornelia replied coyly.

"You seriously have problems. You need to be put into a mental asylum," Irma chided, crossing her arms indifferently.

"Can't hide the truth from us, Irma," Hay Lin said, following Eric out of Matt's room. Irma narrowed her eyes, watching a pleased Cornelia and Caleb also leave the room to greet the arrived guests. She breathed slowly, quickly checking herself in Matt's mirror before rushing to the living room.

"Bought a pizza, compliments of Mr. Wright himself," Joel grinned, twirling a drumstick in his hand.

"Wow Joel, this is so…thoughtful," Eric commented, lifting a confused brow.

"Anything for my best friends. Nigel added some money too," Joel said, opening the box. The group stared at the two boys questioningly, wondering why they were being so nice after the events from the day before. They thought they'd be extremely distant towards them.

"So are we going to play some tunes, or what?" Nigel said, snatching a slice of pizza. Eric suddenly noticed Joel glancing towards him every so often, wondering why both guys were being so strange.

"Um yeah," Matt replied slowly, looking at Will with confusion.

"Wait, we have something to do first," Joel announced, as Nigel grabbed Taranee's hand. Joel took Irma's, as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Taranee, will you go to winter formal with me?" Nigel said, dropping on one knee. Taranee smiled with pleasure, still a little shocked.

"A-and Irma, will you go with me to winter formal?" Joel asked, licking his dry lips. He grasped her hand tightly, really nervous with her answer. Irma, on the other hand, was completely speechless. But she wasn't the only one; the rest of the group stood astonished. Eric and Matt suddenly got uncomfortable, knowing that they hadn't even thought of winter formal yet. Caleb…well he had no idea what was happening.

"Are they proposing?" he asked, as Cornelia rolled her eyes, telling him to be quiet.

"Of course I will, Nigel," Taranee said with a smile, embracing him in a huge hug. Joel wasn't sure if he could look Irma in her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes reminded him of deep pools of endless water that he was ready to dive in. He and Irma got along very well, but he wasn't sure if this was what she wanted.

She was still silent, as if contemplating going to the dance with him was such a good idea. He gulped nervously, loosening his grip on her hand.

"Seriously? You want to go to a dance…with me?" Irma blurted, still thinking how weird the whole thing sounded. Joel went to the beat of his own drum. He either thought something was cool, or not, and stuck to it forever. Never did Irma think he liked dances…unless he was sacrificing this for her because he wanted to be with her.

"I do a great 'robot' dance," he smiled sheepishly, feeling beads of sweat coming from his scalp. If she said no, this was probably going to be the most embarrassing moment of his life, and he didn't get embarrassed easily. Still, he never let go of her hand, making sure she knew he was completely serious about the whole thing. She smiled warmly.

"Yes," she stated simply, watching him sigh in relief.

"I'm not going to lie, you had me worried there," he admitted, fixing his glasses. Irma smiled, feeling light as air at the moment. She was actually becoming quite giddy knowing she was going to a dance with Joel Wright.

"Who would've thought I'd be going to a dance and Cornelia wouldn't?" Irma smirked, looking at Cornelia's annoyed expression.

"Um, we're going," she stated, pointing to Caleb.

"He hasn't even asked you," Irma poked.

"That's because he doesn't even know what it is yet," Cornelia fumed, clenching her fists.

"He doesn't know what winter formal is?" Nigel asked loudly. Joel gave Nigel a pointed look, almost saying, 'Remember what we talked about?' Nigel shut his mouth, now remembering Caleb was 'different.'

"Winter formal?" Caleb asked aloud, scratching his head. "What, do you guys play in the snow or something?"

"It's a dance," Cornelia said, gritting her teeth. "He's been to dances before."

"Well yeah, I'm not completely prehistoric," Caleb said, scowling at Nigel. "Wait a second…you want to attend a dance? At a _time_ like this?"

"It's one night," Cornelia glared.

"Well we should be more focused on important things, not dances," Caleb argued, staring at Taranee and Irma, who agreed to go.

"Like what?" Joel pressed, eyeing them suspiciously. Caleb shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he sighed. Joel, being the guy that he was, wanted to protest, but he knew he had an image to put up for the time being. Nigel looked at him, visibly trying to tell him to calm down.

"Well, we're going to the dance to have fun. It'd be nice to actually think of your girlfriend, instead of yourself," Joel stated harshly. Everyone's mouth practically dropped to the floor in shock. He grinned smugly, pulling his drumstick out of his back pocket and twirled them. "Now, are we going to play, or what?"

Joel began walking toward Matt's garage. Nigel couldn't help but chuckle, as he picked up his guitar, and followed right behind him.

"Burn," Eric commented, grinning from ear to ear toward Caleb. He wrapped his arm around Hay Lin and led her to the garage. The rest followed after, keeping their smiles away from Caleb.

"Is it really that important to you?" Caleb questioned, suddenly feeling utterly guilty.

"Yes," she stated flatly, crossing her arms. "Look, I wasn't planning on going, because of the Phobos situation. But…but I don't know. We needed to have some fun again."

"If it's what you want to do…" Caleb trailed off, choosing his words carefully. Cornelia smiled genuinely, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So you didn't think that was…awkward?" Nigel asked, his feet crunching in the snow. Joel walked beside him, looking straight and contemplated over the recent events.

"No, we played it pretty well," he replied with a long sigh. "So many secrets we don't know…"

"I really thought you and Caleb were going to fight. You really shouldn't get that guy mad."

"Yeah…I'd totally lose," grinned Joel, twirling a drumstick.

"He didn't even know what winter formal was…" Nigel said.

"Dude…he's not from around here," Joel narrowed his eyes, thinking intently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…he's not from around _here_."

"So like…from Finland or something?" Nigel wondered, as Joel shook his head.

"No."

"Then where?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," Joel sighed deeply. "There's a big piece of the puzzle that's still missing, and it's our job to figure it out."

"This is going to take a long time," Nigel mumbled inwardly.

"But we do know one thing…"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Magic," Joel replied simply. "I know it exists now."

"And Eric has it."

"Why stop at Eric? Who knows about the others…the girls, Matt, and maybe even Caleb himself."

"Are you saying Taranee…has powers? My Taranee?" Nigel pondered, suddenly becoming slightly worried.

"Well it's a theory, of course," Joel replied, suddenly wondering if Irma had magical abilities herself. They continued to walk downtown, seeing the many kids that were out of school, enjoying their winter break.

A sudden cold and dark shiver went down Joel's spine, as he looked across the street and saw the same bookstore from their adventure. He could've sworn he saw somebody in the window watching them. Joel couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks, suddenly feeling the dark energy in the area. He heard Nigel gulp roughly beside him. Joel turned toward him asked hesitantly, "You felt that too?"

"Yeah…and I didn't like it."

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**And the suspicion continues…**_

_**Nigel and Joel know their secret (partly) and it's only a matter of time before they know everything…including the whole world. Now that Phobos knows it's a person he's seeking, his plans have changed and the hunt is on. Will he figure it out? Maybe…maybe not. You'll have to continue and see.**_

_**The beginning of the end is starting now…but there's still so much that needs to be answered. Please review!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	12. Keep Faith Alive

_**Keep Faith Alive**_

Winter break went by in no time. The two full weeks of freedom passed by quickly, and the guardians were already back in school. The snow continued to fall, as winter continued to progress. Hay Lin looked out the window, tired of listening to the teacher talk, and decided to watch the snow gently fall like leaves off a tree. Taranee, next to her, was taking notes perfectly, writing all the math equations as best she could. With only a few more minutes till the bell rang for school to be finished, Hay Lin couldn't help but use those minutes to contemplate quietly to herself. Being placed in advanced math was a little tedious at times, and Hay Lin couldn't help but let her mind drift.

Phobos hadn't attacked during the whole two weeks. Knowing he was still searching for the Heart of Earth, all his time was obviously focused on that and nothing else. Even the underground tunnels were a waste of time, considering they now knew what Phobos was really up to. Taking over Earth was one of the many things the guardians feared the most. Phobos had really perfected his plan this time, and as usual, he was one step ahead of them. Unfortunately, now that they were back in school, Phobos and Cedric would be lurking around Heatherfield once more.

It made Hay Lin cringe that Phobos was once again out there, in her city, looking for something they were doing their best to protect. Obviously, ditching school wasn't an option, seeing as they couldn't leave every single day to look for the psychotic man. Still, if something came up, she knew they would be right on it.

The world just seemed different to her now. Everything had happened so fast and abrupt, that it sort of made her dizzy. Yes, there was the whole thing with Phobos, but there was Eric too. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Eric, the first boy she ever fell for, to play a role in helping the guardians save the universe. She still had to blink several times when she saw him in that blue cape. It comforted her, but at the same time it scared her. Knowing all the possible things that could happen to him made her shiver. She didn't know how Cornelia or Will did it, knowing their boyfriends were risking their skins for them.

Then the whole fiasco with Joel and Nigel also made her fearful. It was true that she wasn't exactly 'close' to them, but at the same time she knew something was up. No one, _no one_, put aside something so important that easily. She didn't know whether they thought it was a dream, or they decided to keep it to themselves and never to speak of it again. However, that wasn't the thing that worried her the most. Cedric now knew who those boys were and could use them to get to Taranee or Irma.

Hay Lin turned to Taranee hesitantly, watching her write down another equation. She wondered if Taranee was as worried as she should be. What if Nigel's life was in danger? What if he was at risk of something beyond their relationship? Taranee would never forgive herself if something happened to him, she knew that much. Hay Lin never discussed this with the other guardians, probably because they had more worrisome things to talk about besides two secretive teenage boys.

She turned attention back out the window, now thinking of something a little more cheerful. Winter formal was coming up, and the girls were going dress shopping for the occasion. A smile formed on her face just thinking about it. After Joel and Nigel asked Irma and Taranee, naturally Eric, Matt, and Caleb put something together the next day. Both Eric and Matt were transformed into their 'guardian' forms, while Caleb was dressed in his usual Meridian attire. None of them expected it, remembering the cooked meals they prepared for them when they popped the question. It was definitely a reason to be excited, so she took it.

Bringing herself back to the present, Hay Lin looked up at the clock with only a few more seconds of school time. Her leg shook nervously, wondering what dress would be perfect to wear in front of Eric. She hesitantly took out a sketch she had been working on, a dress design that she made herself. It was either that, or maybe the mall would have better options. The bell rang and she practically jumped out of her seat and throwing her bag over her shoulder. She waited impatiently as Taranee packed her things.

"Geez you're jumpy. The mall's not going to go anywhere," Taranee exclaimed, a small grin forming her face. Taranee was suddenly quite amused at Hay Lin's lack of patience.

"But all the good dresses might be gone," Hay Lin replied, watching the ever so slow Taranee put her things away.

"Now you're just sounding like Cornelia," Taranee rolled her eyes, finishing by stuffing her folder into her bag.

"Finally," Hay Lin stated loudly, puling her arm out the door. Both walked downstairs and out the large doors of Sheffield, seeing the others waiting for them.

"Do you know how long you take?" Cornelia bellowed. Taranee rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing what was coming next.

"I know! Taranee was taking forever," Hay Lin replied.

"You guys are way too excited for this," Taranee said.

"Don't try to hide it, Tara," Cornelia said, looking her straight in the eyes. "Nigel is going to flip when I find the perfect dress for you."

"And who said you're going to pick out the dress for me?"

"You're going to need my help, you'll see," Cornelia smiled proudly. "Ladies, by the time we're done, we are going to look fabulous come that night. The guys won't know what hit them!"

"Speaking of the guys…" Will said, watching the group emerge from the doors. Nigel was spinning a basketball on his finger like a pro, while Martin was talking to them non-stop. "And where exactly do they think they're going to play basketball? Everything's under the snow."

"The observatory," Hay Lin replied simply. The girls looked at her questioningly. "Apparently, they moved Nigel's hoop inside one of the empty rooms. I think it's pretty smart, myself."

"Whose crazy idea was that?" giggled Will.

"You're boyfriend's," Hay Lin grinned, as the girls giggled.

"He would…" smiled Will. "The other guys are crazy for going along with it though."

"Hello! Why are we still standing here? The mall is waiting for us!" Cornelia blurted suddenly, sick of talking about the guys, especially when her Caleb wasn't even around.

"Stop rushing us Cornelia. The dresses aren't going anywhere," Irma said.

"Not when practically the whole school is going," added Cornelia. "Plus…I have a surprise." This caught their attention, as they looked up to her with bright eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Irma asked, looking at her speculatively. Cornelia smiled mischievously.

"Follow me," Cornelia waved her hand to follow, as she led them the opposite direction and behind the school.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you leading us to the parking lot?" Hay Lin screeched, practically flying through the air towards Cornelia. The other girls also rushed toward Cornelia, waiting in anticipation. Soon, with a grin, she took out a pair of keys from her bag.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" squealed Irma, attempting to snatch her keys out of her hands.

"Ah! No…just wait till we get there," Cornelia slapped Irma's hands out of the way. Finally, she clicked the buttons and a car's alarm flickered in front of them. Their mouths dropped, seeing a white Mercedes Benz convertible shining like armor on a knight. The girls screamed with excitement, rushing toward the car with amazement.

"No way!" shrieked Will. "Corny, this is amazing!"

"Well it's about time!" Irma yelled. "You've had your license for how long?"

"Too long," agreed Cornelia. "Now let's travel to the mall in style."

"Shot gun!" Irma shouted, diving for the front seat. The other girls rolled their eyes, taking their seats in the back. Cornelia took the drivers seat, putting on her seat belt before anything else.

"We do have rules," Cornelia stated harshly. "No eating or drinking. No complaining about the music whatsoever, and absolutely no guardian business with this car. Do I make myself clear."

"Crystal," Will said flatly.

"Can we open the top?" Irma asked with excitement.

"Considering it's snowing…no," Cornelia said dryly, thinking how stupid that question was. She turned on the car, as the perfect hum on the engine progressed.

"Music to my ears," commented Hay Lin.

"I have an idea…" mused Irma.

"We're not putting the damn top down!" Cornelia blurted in annoyance.

"No! I'm not talking about that! Geez Corny…" Irma rolled her eyes. She sighed, regaining her composure. "What I meant to say was…do you think the guys are still walking home?" The smiles came faster then they could think. Cornelia put the car in drive and exited the school's parking lot. Cornelia made her way toward the observatory, as the rest of the girls kept their eyes out for the boys who were walking.

"There," Will smirked, pointing at the guys. Cornelia pulled up perfectly, blasting her music loudly. The guys' mouths dropped, seeing the pristine and beautiful white Mercedes.

"Hello boys," Cornelia winked, making sure they weren't drooling on her car.

"When did you-?" Matt started, as the envy began taking over.

"Oh this old thing? Oh I just got it. Nice, right?" Cornelia stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys look like you're having fun walking. We would join you but…well let's just say we have our own means of transportation now," Irma said, keeping herself from laughing.

"Uh huh," Eric said flatly, narrowing his eyes.

"Would you look at the time? We've got places to go and people to see. Have fun with your game," Cornelia waved smugly, jetting out into the street and on their way to the mall.

"Well that was pleasant," Nigel stated sarcastically.

"I have a car too," Joel mumbled.

"And you don't use it because…?" Matt asked.

"It breaks down every five seconds, especially in this weather," Joel explained, while the other guys chuckled. "Hey, it's more of a summer car anyway."

"Sure it is…" Eric mused, continuing walking down the street. "I'm sure it's no Mercedes though."

"No…it's definitely not…"

"I could buy a car…I just…" Martin began.

"Just what?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Never mind…I got nothing," Martin frowned slightly.

"Guys, instead of sulking, let's just play," Nigel offered, seeing the gates of the observatory finally come to view.

* * *

"What exactly are you looking for?" Irma asked hesitantly, seeing the multitude of dresses.

"I don't even know," Taranee replied, flipping through the racks.

"Look for something you like," Hay Lin suggested.

"What does that even mean?" Irma asked.

"What is wrong with you people?" blurted Cornelia, practically throwing the multitude of dresses she already obtained on the floor. "You are females! You should know! It's like a sixth sense for us!"

"You mean for you," Taranee rolled her eyes. "I don't know. It's just never really been my thing…"

"You'll know it when you see it," smiled Will, picking out an elegant pick one.

"Ugh I don't even like this store," Irma groaned, looking bored. "You should've seen my mom's face when I told her I was going to the dance. She literally gave me a load of cash to spend."

"And now you're complaining. Wonderful," Cornelia frowned, skimming through the rack. The group was silent for a while, being invested in their own minds and time. Hay Lin had a few dresses in her hands, as her mind still wandered and drifted. She sighed deeply, still having not found the 'perfect' dress. Her sketch seemed to be sounding better and better. Her grandmother would love to make it for her.

Another thought suddenly occurred in her mind.

"Hey Corny, how did Lillian take the news?" she asked, as the girls' attentions swarmed to Cornelia.

"Oh um…I didn't exactly tell her yet," she replied hesitantly, trying her best to hold as many dresses as she could.

"You didn't?" Will blurted.

"I thought you were going to tell her," Taranee agreed.

"I was…I mean I still am," Cornelia replied. "Ugh, it's just so frustrating. We've been fighting a lot these past few weeks. My mom doesn't make the situation better, always taking her side…"

"Now you're sounding like a baby," Irma interrupted. "Listen, if Chris had powers that we knew about, I would tell him. Easy as that."

"I don't know why this is so hard for me," Cornelia moaned with irritation. Hay Lin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Because she's growing up," she said.

"When did life get so hard?"

"When Yan Lin gave Will the Heart," Irma stated. Her eyes suddenly bulged, seeing a striking long sea blue dress hanging on a manikin. "That's it! That's the one!" She ran over to the display and picked out her size. "I'm going to look pretty fabulous."

"Good for you," Cornelia replied dryly. "Some of us still have to try things on, Irma."

It was then the Heart began glowing furiously, as Will's chest glowed brightly. Their awe struck faces turned pale, considering there hadn't been an attack in weeks. Will covered the Heart with her hand, trying to keep its intense light away from other shoppers. Then, the many screams and cries came from the mall, outside the store. They dropped the dresses and ran outside, watching the many people run in terror.

Frost threw a car into one of the stores, shattering the glass into millions of pieces. A few fires had started in some of the plants, as the fake palm trees began to burn and erupt in smoke. Crimson was stampeding everything or anyone in its path. As Frost wreaked as much havoc as he could, the people ran in terror, away from the scene as fast as they could. Soon, the mall was empty, as the people ran for their lives down the streets of Heatherfield.

"Frost!" Will shouted, stopping him from doing more damage. He turned smugly towards them, looking at his work with admiration. They stood in a line, already in their guardian forms, ready for whatever Frost had in mind.

"Guardians, I was wondering how long it would take you to come," he spoke roughly, as Crimson came to his side. In a sudden flash, a multitude of Lurdens showed up, even more powerful then ever.

"You just interrupted a vital shopping day," Cornelia stated harshly.

"I am here to deliver a message, courtesy of lord Phobos himself," Frost grinned, as the Lurdens became restless.

"So why bring an army?" Will narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Just in case, I suppose," Frost replied. "His attack on Earth will begin soon, and he's hoping for a good fight."

"Phobos _wants_ us to know when he's going to attack?" Taranee questioned.

"Not entirely. He's giving you a warning. Surrender now, and he'll spare your lives and everyone in this world. It's your choice," he grinned again, showing his yellow teeth.

"Even if he does spare the lives, they will become his slaves," Hay Lin said.

Frost shrugged, "More or less."

"We'll take our chances then," Will stated darkly, her hair sparking with an electric pulse.

"Suit yourselves. Don't say I didn't warn you," Frost leered, patting Crimson on the head. He turned to leave, but stopped himself short. "One more thing. I was only kidding about the army. Attack!"

The Lurdens jumped into action, attacking the guardians with their new powers. The girls flew into the air, dodging the attacks. Some Lurdens had wings, as they flew into the air towards the girls.

"Hay Lin, take the ones in the air. Cornelia, take the ones on the ground. Irma, you take Crimson, while Taranee and I take on Frost. Go!" Will commanded, as each of them separated.

Hay Lin flew through the air with great speed, flying much faster and swifter then the winged Lurdens. She turned herself invisible so they wouldn't see where she was going. She smirked, suddenly getting an idea as she spun herself in a spiral. The Lurdens were trapped, spinning in the abrupt tornado that appeared from her own body. She stopped rapidly as the Lurdens flew up into the air, crashing against the ceiling and then onto the floor.

Cornelia put her hands on the ground, cracking the floor on which the Lurdens stood on. Vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping tightly around them. They cried in pain, as the bone-crushing grip commenced. One managed to bust out, its hands glowing and throwing a bean right towards her. Her eyes widened for a split second, managing to lift a platform of solid rock into the air and in front of her. The beam hit the rock, breaking on impact.

"So that's how you want to play," she said, creating a huge boulder and throwing it at the Lurden. He yelped in pain, as his body smashed against a wall.

"Water," Irma stated, using the mass amount of liquid that was in the fountain and the ponds. The mass amount pushed Crimson into a store. He managed to escape running full throttle towards her. Her eye twitched in annoyance, as the same amount of water struck the creature again. "When you're down, stay down!" She pushed the large amount of water toward Frost, as Crimson collided with him. Both were pushed, slamming into one of the mall directories. Frost spat out some water.

"Fire," Taranee said softly, as fireballs erupted from her hands and towards Frost. He dodged, barely missing and landing in a puddle of water.

"Quintessence!" Will shouted, as electricity hit Frost. With the water, the electrocution was painful, and Frost screamed in pain.

"You'll pay for that one," he threatened, barely able to stand up. He took out his sword, ready to slice Taranee and Will in half. He looked to his side and the Lurdens had escaped from Cornelia's vines. The winged Lurdens had revived, ready to attack again. "Let's see how you can keep this up when Phobos's army can never get tired."

"Can't say the same for you though, can't you?" Will said harshly.

"You don't know my power."

"I think your power limited and finished," Will replied with no fear, wanting Frost to make a move. He screamed with rage, standing up with his sword ready. He stopped suddenly, his eyes bulging out of his sockets as a huge green ray blasted him into the ground. Crimson cried for his master, as Matt swooped down and tackled the creature into a store. A pure white beam shot at the Lurdens, causing them to crash into pillars and a near by display. Frost got up weakly, seeing the Lurdens also getting up slowly.

"Frost, I thought you learned your lesson the last time I fought you," Alistair stated with his deep voice. Frost looked behind him to see the masked warrior, standing over him. Crimson was thrown against a pillar, the animal knocking out. Matt flew down next to Will, wiping his hands.

"You need to learn when to close you mouth, warrior," Frost growled, trying to stand up.

"Making threats isn't going to get you anywhere," Alistair replied, looking up to see the other guardians had restrained the Lurdens once more. "How about we take you and your pack to Kandrakar?" Frost's eyes widened in fear.

"My lord, save me!" Frost shouted. Soon, Frost, Crimson, and the Lurdens were gone, transporting themselves away from the scene. Phobos had communication with his minions, so it was simple for him to get away.

"Is anyone hurt?" Eric asked, keeping his hood up just in case.

"We're fine," Will replied.

"You guys trashed the mall," Matt stated, his voice echoing under his mask.

"Correction, it's only one part of the mall," Irma corrected, as they all gathered together.

"You guys put up a good fight. We got here as soon as we could. Good thing I was with Eric," Matt commented.

"What did he want anyway?" Eric wondered.

"Making threats, as usual. He did tell us Phobos would be attacking Heatherfield soon," Cornelia replied.

"Why would he tell us that?" Matt asked.

"I don't really know…" Will sighed, massaging her temples. "He's trying to confuse us, and it's working."

"All we can do it wait. If Phobos wants a war, then he'll get one," Eric stated.

"A war that's going to be bloody and awful if Heatherfield is involved," added Hay Lin with a sigh.

"He's still limited. We still have the power of earth on our side," Matt said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as he tries, he's still going to have the upper hand," Will concluded, as silence fell upon the group.

"So you obviously left the other guys. What excuse did you give them this time?" Taranee asked.

"Uh…bathroom?" Eric shrugged.

"You told them you both went to the bathroom?" Will rose her brow. "Together?"

"It sounded better when there was mortal danger happening…" Matt groaned.

"Good luck explaining that one when you get back," giggled Cornelia, along with the other girls.

"Oh and I had that dress right in my hands!" complained Irma. "Do you think the clerks are still there?"

"I seriously doubt it…" Taranee said.

"Damn it," mumbled Irma. "We have to come back tomorrow."

"_If_ the mall is even open," Hay Lin added. She suddenly heard the multitude of police cars and ambulances in the distance. "We better get going; the police are on their way."

"Of course they are…" groaned Will, pointing her hands to the several video cameras surrounding the area. A current of electricity surged through the cameras, burning them out completely. She then took out the Heart. "Thanks for the help, guys." Eric waved while opening a fold, as he and Matt went through it. Will also opened one, leading right next to Cornelia's car. Cornelia sped off in a rush, escaping the parking lot before the cops arrived on the scene.

* * *

Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma watched in amusement, as the guys continued their basketball game. Playing on marble floors, inside an observatory, wasn't exactly normal. The slipped and fell all over the place, even with their tennis shoes on. Will couldn't watch, considering the mass amount of homework she had to finish and her mom made her stay indoors for the evening. Cornelia, on the other hand, went to dinner with Caleb.

It was like the small battle from earlier hadn't even happened. Here were the girls enjoying watching their boyfriend's (only Joel isn't Irma's boyfriend) basketball game. Hay Lin had no idea Eric was so good at the game, not to mention Martin. Sports had never really been her thing; that was for Irma and Will. She paid more attention to clothes and designing, and science fiction. She was such a free bird; sports didn't come to her so naturally like the other two.

She let her mind wander once more, knowing she would be going to Kandrakar later to visit her grandmother for dinner.

She eyed Joel and Nigel speculatively. Martin was acting normal, but the other two were still on her radar. According to Eric, once he and Matt returned from the 'bathroom,' they didn't question it whatsoever. Martin was about to, but seeing as the other two didn't, he left it alone. Why wouldn't they question it? She was still wary about them, thinking they knew more then they let on. So why didn't the others inquire on it? She supposed they didn't care as much…

When the game was over, the three girls walked back to the Silver Dragon. Since Cornelia was out, their personal driver was unavailable, meaning they had to walk the way. Taranee and Irma said their goodbyes, and Hay Lin went up to her room. She waited a few minutes and soon a portal appeared in her room, as Yan Lin stepped out.

"Grandma," she smiled, embracing her in a hug.

"Hay Lin, it has been a while, hasn't it?" she stroked her hair. "Come. I've made you a great feast." Both stepped through the portal and into the dimension of Kandrakar. "I hope you liked what I've cooked up for you."

"Always, grandma," Hay Lin replied, looking around. She passed the room of where the women of Adelaide were staying, as well as many of the council's room. She then frowned deeply, passing Elyon's room. She stopped at her door, hearing absolutely nothing. Yan Lin noticed she stopped. "H-how is she?"

"Better, I should say. She has finally been eating and talking more. The Oracle hopes she will recover from her depression and help with the war," she replied, as they continued walking. "But nothing is as it seems anymore."

"We were attacked today."

"I know…you did very well considering Phobos has upgraded his army."

"The whole situation seems so overwhelming. It's hard to focus on everything else now."

"Do not be afraid, child," Yan Lin smiled, entering her quarters. Hay Lin immediately smelled the fresh food lingering in the air, sitting perfectly on a table. "Darkness always crumbles in the light." Hay Lin smiled softly. "Especially when your handsome man is looking good fighting alongside you!"

"Grandma!" Hay Lin blurted, flushing a bit in her cheeks.

"What? You know it's true."

"Yeah, but…but…"

"Ah, still haven't gotten used to it, I see…"

"When we were attacked today, I saw Albin, not Alistair. It's like I don't even think it's him anymore, but the slightest hint that he's in pain, I start freaking out like some worried mother. I don't know how Cornelia or Will does it," she explained, picking at her food.

"Hay Lin, trust me when I say that boy knows what he's doing. His grandfather and the Pendant of Star itself trained him. A Heart and its keeper have an intimate bond with one another. He knows what he's doing. And if he doesn't, well then he's doing a really good job at faking it," Yan Lin finished, making Hay Lin giggle.

"You always know what to say."

"Eh, it's what I do best…Speaking of which…" Yan Lin muttered, standing up and going through her drawer. She took out a small white sphere the size of a golf ball and gave it to Hay Lin.

"What is this?"

"A weapon. I fear the future brings much despair soon and you will need this in time of trouble. You will know when to use it."

"But…"

"It's magical energy is greater then Phobos, concealed with the power of Kandrakar itself. It will protect the people that matter most. Phobos will not be able to break through its power," Yan Lin finished, as the bright sphere absorbed into Hay Lin's skin and disappeared to be used for another time.

After dinner, Hay Lin talked with her grandmother some more, just trying to catch up. She showed her the dress design for the dance (considering she knew she wasn't going to find one, she designed one) so that Yan Lin would be able to make it. After, Hay Lin walked through the halls of the temple, stopping once again at Elyon's door. She exhaled deeply, opening the door while peeking her head in.

It was the same; a dark room with a small light on the nightstand next to her. Elyon looked up apprehensively, taking into account she hadn't had a visitor in quite some time. Her eyes bulged, seeing that it was Hay Lin, and only she. She closed he door behind her and walked up hesitantly. Elyon eyed her skeptically, licking her dry lips.

"Hey Elyon," Hay Lin spoke softly. She did look better; some color had gone back to her skin and the bags under her eyes weren't so heavy. Her hair was still very much disheveled, and her clothes were wrinkled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice still somewhat raspy.

"Just stopping by, I guess."

"The others aren't here with you?" she asked, looking over Hay Lin's shoulder.

"No, it's just me," Hay Lin replied, sitting on the edge of her bed. It took all of Hay Lin's might to not say it, but the words came out anyway, "You still look pretty bad, I'm not going to lie." Hay Lin saw her smile, and it was almost a miracle.

"I know."

"Still sulking, huh?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No."

"But you wouldn't have given Phobos the crown in the first place. You would've actually sacrificed yourself, something I was supposed to do," Elyon said in a rush, looking away from Hay Lin's eyes. "I let everyone down, including myself." Hay Lin narrowed her eyes.

"You know what Elyon? I've had it…" Hay Lin's voice grew rougher and angrier, surprising Elyon. "You're getting all this sympathy, and for what? Being depressed about something that was just a simple mistake?"

"But it wasn't-."

"Shut up, I'm talking. Don't say a word," Hay Lin commanded, silencing the queen. "I may have felt sorry for you in the beginning, but I don't anymore. You're a coward. You're nothing more then some act that you played out perfectly, just so everyone can feel sorry for you. I'm sorry Phobos did that to you, and I'm sorry you felt your life was in danger, and frankly I don't blame you for giving him the crown under those circumstances. But laying here, while everyone else is worried, risking their lives to protect the universe, and trying their best to think of something to stop Phobos, isn't doing anything whatsoever."

Hay Lin was always the quiet, never the outspoken one. However, if she was angry and wanted her voice to be heard…she would do it. Elyon was silenced in shock, never knowing Hay Lin could be so intimidating.

"Yes, you made a mistake, but sitting here sulking about the situation isn't doing a damn thing. So stop moping around like some emotional child, and redeem your crown they way it should be done. That crown isn't the Light of Meridian, Elyon. _You_ are. You are the only person who can truly stop Phobos and take back your kingdom," Hay Lin finished, standing up from her bed. "A stupid crown does not make the power go away. You have the true power of Meridian inside you, not a meaningless object."

She walked to Elyon's door, stopping for a second. "Phobos is going to attack Heatherfield soon. I don't know the exact date, but when he does, I really hope I see you there with us. Fight for what is yours…not your brother's."

Hay Lin slammed the door behind her, suddenly feeling extremely guilty for the whole thing. Elyon was in a delicate state at the moment, but it was true she needed to hear that. Hay Lin walked the halls once more, thinking of the dangerous future ahead of her…

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**I am SO sorry for the wait! I have been super busy with other things. And I've been reading a lot of books, which doesn't help the fact that I haven't been writing. But here we go…the next chapter is finally the dance! I had to put a chapter in between, otherwise it just would've been too confusing.**_

_**So…Phobos plans to attack Earth soon. The guardians don't know how he's going to do it, but they are waiting. I had to put Elyon back in the story. I know, I know, I'm totally bashing her right now, so all Elyon fans can yell at me, but she will return! This was sort of Hay Lin centered chapter…well actually the whole story is, but especially this chapter. What object did Yan Lin give to Hay Lin? All in due time…**_

_**Oh and I want reviews! Is that too much to ask?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	13. War Within a Breath

_**War Within a Breath**_

Her auburn eyes fluttered open sleepily. She saw the light streaming through her room, causing her to exhale deeply. Hay Lin massaged her eyes lazily, looking up on her calendar to see the date circled in a deep red. Her eyes bulged and she shot out of her bed, realizing what day it was. Her emotions filled with excitement, squealing with joy as she flew out of her bed and opened her closet, seeing her violet dress shimmer at her.

It was the day of the dance.

She smelled breakfast downstairs already prepared and ready to go, for the day was just beginning She took out the dress and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. Purple has always been one of her favorite colors, and her grandmother made it perfectly. She only hoped Eric would like it on her even more. But this was special; the dress was sewed and stitched by her grandmother, something she'd always wanted. She always designed and made her own clothes, but Yan Lin was always better at it. She only hoped to be as great as her someday, but for now she was just happy to be staring at a beautiful dress.

The day passed quickly, and soon Hay Lin was looking at her self in the mirror once more, only her makeup was perfected and she was wearing the violet dress. She looked behind her, seeing Taranee in a long crimson dress, looking beautiful as well. She packer her phone into her purse, snapping it shut and looking at herself once more.

"I have to say, your mom really knows how to do makeup," complimented Taranee. "We look good."

"Yeah I guess," giggled Hay Lin, twirling a piece of her curled hair. "When she was younger and lived in China, she was a makeup artist for performers." It was hard for her and Taranee to take their eyes off the mirror. They were glowing with radiance and beauty.

"I can't believe the others didn't come here. They're going to regret it," Taranee giggled, suddenly becoming giddy.

"We better go, my mom doesn't want us to be late," Hay Lin said, linking arms with Taranee and heading out. The gang gathered at Irma's house. Irma had a nice landscape for pictures, so they decided to have it at her place. Even with the snowy day progressing, the air was filled with excitement and joy. Hay Lin and Taranee exited the vehicle, being the first ones there.

"This is just so exciting," Hay Lin's mother, Joan, commented to Taranee's mom, Theresa.

"They grow up so fast," she replied. Irma's mother, Anna, also came out and began talking with Joan and Theresa. And soon the fathers, Tom, Lionel, and Chen gathered around, as Tom offered them a beer and doing their best not to think of their daughter's night. They walked back into the house.

"Well look at you," Taranee grinned, seeing Irma come out of her house in the same sea blue dress that was at the mall. "You clean up pretty good."

"This isn't the first time you've seen my in a dress, guys," Irma scowled.

"She's just making a point. Joel is going to love it," smiled Hay Lin, making Irma's face turn sour. Susan pulled up in her car, with Mr. Collins in the front seat and Will in the back. She came out, looking gorgeous as ever in a short black dress. The ends of her hair were curled out and the Heart was sitting perfectly on her chest. "I knew Cornelia would be last."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Taranee said, watching Will walk up.

"Susan! There you are! Will looks lovely," Ann exclaimed. She turned to Mr. Collins. "Please come inside everyone. It's freezing out here. Dean, the guys are in Tom's office."

"Thank you Anna," Dean replied, separating himself from Susan and going inside the house. Will walked up to the rest of the girls, irritated that her mom would not stop taking pictures.

"She's had the camera in her hands since seven this morning. She even took pictures of me sleeping," Will stated, as everyone gathered inside the house.

"Ah mothers," Taranee sighed. "Do you know when the guys are getting here?"

"All of them met up at Matt's house. I don't know when they're getting here though," Will answered. The minutes passed and soon Cornelia was finally there with her family as well. She got out of the car, wearing a long white dress and her hair curled in various places. Her family went into the house, taking off their large jackets.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Irma smirked.

"Perfection does take a while, you know," Cornelia retorted, looking around her. "The guys aren't here yet?"

"Nope, they're even worse then you, and that's saying something," Irma replied, making the other girls chuckle. It was then Cornelia brushed up against someone, looking to the side to see Lillian next to her. Cornelia not longer had to look down to her little sister; she was now up to her chest. Lillian stood next to her as if nothing was wrong.

"Can I help you with something?" Cornelia narrowed her eyes.

"What? I'm listening," Lillian replied as if she was doing no harm.

"Yeah I know, I can see that. The question is why?"

"I can't spend time with my sister and her friends? I'm just being social," Lillian defended.

"Go be social somewhere else," Cornelia demanded. She then put a sly smile on her face. "I'm sure Chris is around here somewhere." Lillian flushed a deep red, stumbling a bit.

"W-why would I care? H-he's just a dumb boy," Lillian stammered, trying to keep herself composed. Irma's face went blank, as the sudden realization dawned on her. Lillian had a crush on Chris, something Irma never thought was ever possible for her trouble-making brother.

"He's in his room, Lil," Irma offered. "You want me to go get him?"

"No way!" she shouted, backing away from the group and running to her mom.

"Tsk Tsk, she'll learn one day," Cornelia sighed. It then two trucks pulled in front of the house, the girls looking out the window. It was just like a movie: all five guys got out of the cars, wearing sunglasses and their tuxedos billowing in the gentle breeze. Each of them looked pristine, all wearing black tuxes with ties that matched their girls' dresses. After, their families started getting out of the car.

"Is it just me, or does Caleb look even better then her normally does?" Cornelia grinned, looking love struck.

"Look at Matt…" Will sighed deeply.

"Can we not look so love struck? Even though we are…" Taranee stated, checking herself once more in the mirror.

"Oh the boys are here!" Anna yelled, rushing to the front door with her camera.

"And we met at my house because…?" Irma said annoyingly.

"Cheer up, we have a great night ahead of us," Hay Lin replied, as the guys finally came in the house. All of them smiled at one another, as the guys took in their beautiful dates. Each took out a corsage and placed it on their arms.

"I didn't really know what this was for, but Matt helped me out," Caleb whispered to Cornelia.

"You're doing pretty good to me," winked Cornelia.

"Will, Matt, look at me please!" Susan blurted, flashing her camera on the couple.

"Mom…" groaned Will. It was and endless picture taking moment for everyone. The moms gathered around like boars in front of a watering hole, snapping shots here and there. Irma even had to snatch the camera from her mother to stop her. After the endless picture taking, the limo pulled up. They did their best to get away from the parents, but it was pretty hopeless.

"We _really_ need to go now," growled Cornelia, her eye slightly twitching. She glanced at Lillian, who was grinning at her older sister's misfortune.

"But honey, you just look so pretty," Cornelia's mom, Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah Corny, you just look _so_ pretty," Lillian mocked, her arms folded across her chest. Cornelia narrowed her eyes, restraining herself from wrapping up her sister in some vines.

"Now boys, I expect the girls to be back in one piece," Tom came forward, in front of each guy. "If anything goes wrong, I'll see to it that there's a prison cell each with your names on it." He went directly in front of Joel. "Do I make myself clear?" Joel gulped.

"Tom old pal, I'm sure these fine gentlemen know what they're doing," Zacharias said with a smile, looking at Eric. "Don't you boys?'

"Oh yes sir," Nigel replied.

"Crystal clear," Joel stated.

"Right then, best be seeing them off," Zacharias grinned, waving them to the limo. They all got into the limo, waving to their parents, and then they were off. The car drove down the street, seeing the parents waving frantically away.

"That was way more difficult then it needed to be," Cornelia said.

"Yeah, but now we can party!" Joel yelled, pressing a button on the radio and blasting the music. They howled with enthusiasm, as the limo made its way to Sheffield.

* * *

The dance was booming excitement, as everyone danced on the dance floor in the gym. The lights were dim and the colors flashed everywhere. The DJ played music after another, letting the students dance the night away. Every girl was in a dress, while guys were in a tuxedo, dancing with their respective dates. Our girls were in the middle of the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music.

"And to think you guys didn't want to do this," Cornelia said loudly.

"I've got to admit, this is pretty fun!" Taranee shouted in reply, letting herself dance to the rhythm.

"Hello ladies," Joel said, as the guys walked up with their punch. He handed Irma a cup, "A drink for you." All of them went over to the side, away from the floor and toward a table. They sat down, finally ready to be off their feet.

"This is great, I'm having so much fun," Will smiled, holding hands with Matt.

"A toast: To Cornelia's crazy ideas," Irma said, lifting her punch glass. They laughed, tapping each other's glasses. "For without her insane way of thinking, we would not be here now enjoying this night."

"I'm going to take that and use it against all of you for prom next year," Cornelia said, very proud of herself.

"Hey guys!" Martin came up to the table, holding hands with a short girl with blonde hair. "This is Michelle everybody." She waved her small hand, receiving gracious hellos from the gang. After chatting for a bit, Martin and Michelle left, enjoying the rest of their night.

"Looks like your boyfriend found someone else," Joel grinned.

"Oh shut up," Irma rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help but blush a little. A slow song came on, causing the dancers to stop, take their dates, and embrace in a slow dance. The table was silent for a moment, slowly grasping the sensual song being played throughout the gym.

"That's our cue," Eric said, taking Hay Lin's hand and leading her to the dance floor. The others followed, dancing slowly in each other's arms. Eric stayed quiet for a moment, relishing the fact that he was dancing with such a beautiful girl. He looked at each of his friends; he saw their faces, so full of adoration and love towards their girl. He looked back down to his, moving a strand of hair our of her face. "Are you having a good time?"

"Of course," Hay Lin replied, looking into his shimmering eyes.

"I'm glad," he replied softly, touching her hair some more. The night was going perfectly, and when he looked down into her magnificent eyes he couldn't help but kiss her soft lips. He broke apart slowly, causing her to feel a bit in a daze. "Hay Lin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now."

"You can tell me anything," she said, smiling a bit. He moistened his lips with hesitation, thinking if this was the best time to tell her. He got the courage and looked her directly in her eyes.

"I…"

An explosion erupted on the roof of the gym. The students screamed and ducked away from the debris that was landing roughly on the ground. The music had stopped and the whole gym was quiet. The students looked up to see a large hole at the top with smoke billowing from it. Star and the Heart began glowing furiously, as the guardians looked at one another with worried faces. Eric looked Hay Lin back into the eyes and said only one word.

"Phobos."

Lurdens came crashing through the windows and the gaping hole on the roof. The students and chaperones screamed with terror and fear, suddenly running for their lives. It happened so fast; each Lurden snatched a student, holding them so they couldn't break free. They began chasing them, destroying tables and the walls.

"What's happening?" shrieked Uriah Dunn, as a Lurden grasped him by his arms.

It all happened so quickly, no had time to react. A Lurden slammed into Eric, holding him by his arms. The others came quickly, grabbing Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Caleb.

"Get your hands off of her!" Caleb yelled, struggling to break free. The monster punched Caleb in the stomach, causing him to stop writhing. It didn't take long for more Lurdens to grab Irma, Joel, Taranee, Nigel, Will, and Matt.

Frost took down the doors, riding in on Crimson. Cedric slithered behind him, causing everyone to scream at the sight of him. Cedric was carrying a bag around the size of his hand, struggling to keep it contained. Phobos floated down through the hole on the roof, smiling smugly at all the students. He was glowing with power, very proud of the way his grand entrance.

"This can't be happening…" Eric whispered in horror. He shook his head violently, wishing this all was a dream. But it wasn't; Phobos was actually there, presenting himself in front of human beings. The screaming wasn't dying down, as the monsters kept pounding tables and the ground with their large hands and clubs.

"_Phobos_!" Will yelled with rage.

"Ah, there you are. I wanted you to watch the show," he said simply. "The entire world will know of me now." The students were crying at this point, not knowing what's going on.

"I don't know what your plan is, but let these people go. They are innocent," Will reasoned, seeing the looks of terror on everyone's face.

"I would…but if I recall some guardians decided _not_ to take my offer of keeping earth's inhabitants safe." Will glared darkly at Phobos. "Now its time to take over earth. Let my invasion officially begin." Cornelia suddenly had a twinkle of fear in her eyes.

"I don't see how you plan on doing that, considering you don't have the Heart," Will argued. Phobos snapped his fingers, as Cedric brought him the bag. He untied it.

"You mean this Heart?" he grinned wider, pulling out poor Lillian tied up with rope.

"Lillian!" screamed Cornelia, struggling with the Lurden.

"Cornelia! I…I don't know what's happening," Lillian cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Now Lillian, I need you to say a few words for me," Phobos whispered.

"Lillian, don't say anything!" Matt yelled, struggling. Something about the Lurdens was stopping them from using their powers. The Lurdens were different then the others, having more power running through their veins. The Lurdens brought the guardians, Caleb, and Matt closer to Phobos. Eric watched from the back hesitantly, not sure what to do. He looked toward Nigel and Joel, who surprisingly seemed calm.

"How did you find her?" Will questioned hastily.

"It took me some time, but I figured out the Heart couldn't have been an object. It had to be a person. And naturally, what better Heart then the _Earth_ guardian's sister?" he chuckled.

"I swear Phobos…" Cornelia challenged.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her…yet," Phobos smiled. "Now Lillian, I need you to say those words I told you about earlier. Do you remember?"

"Y-yes," Lillian stammered.

"Wait Lillian," Matt ordered, trembling with fear.

"Lillian, just listen to me for a second…" Cornelia told her.

"Cornelia, I don't know what's happening! He's going to hurt you!"

"Don't worry about me, just don't tell him anything," Cornelia pressed. Phobos growled, snapping his fingers. The Lurden pulled Cornelia tighter, causing her to writhe in pain.

"You see Lillian? I will hurt her…" Phobos warned. "I'll hurt all of them."

"Please stop, I'll say it to you! I'll say it! I'll say it!"

"Say it!" Phobos snarled, as another tear streamed down her small cheek.

"Lillian, don't listen to him. He's a liar. It doesn't matter if he hurts us or not. The important thing is that you are safe. Don't worry about us," Will interjected.

"I don't know what's happening…" Lillian mumbled. "Why is this happening? Why is he hurting you?"

"The poor girl doesn't even know how powerful she is. Pity. However it no longer matters at this point," Phobos said calmly. "Say what I told you to say, little girl. I will kill them." Phobos waved his hand, as the lurden tightened his grip on Cornelia even more, causing her to whimper. Lillian closed her eyes.

"Phobos, as the Heart of Earth, I surrender my power to you," she said finally, suddenly feeling dazed. She began glowing a soft green, as she cringed. Matt began screaming, also glowing a soft green color. The Lurden dropped him, as Matt cringed on the floor in pain. The power drifted to Phobos's body.

"Yes…yes!" he yelled in triumph, feeling the power of earth flow through him. He dropped Lillian on the floor, who was still in a daze. Cedric picked her up restraining her with more rope. "Earth…is finally mine!"

Dark clouds loomed in the sky. The moon disappeared and the air became thick. The snow melted and the air became hot. Trees and plants began to die, as well as some animals. Fog came to life, creeping in dark places. Creatures from Meridian began coming through folds. Heatherfield was slowly turning into a nightmare.

The guardians looked fearful. Matt was still on the gym floor, weak and exhausted. He could barely move from the sudden drain of power. He moaned, doing his best to get up, but he just couldn't.

"Lillian…" cried Cornelia, tears streaming down her face.

"My lord, shall you claim your new world now?" Cedric asked, completely excited.

"I shall," Phobos smiled. He was radiating with power, feeling the strongest he's ever felt. "I was going to place my castle here, but this pitiful building is not worthy of me anymore. Come, we will find another place. Bring the girl."

"Cornelia…" Lillian whispered weakly, being held by Cedric.

Phobos turned to the Lurdens, "Kill them. _All_ of them." The students whimpered with fear. Phobos flew out of the hole again, as Frost and Cedric disappeared as well. The Lurdens screamed, ready to pummel each individual.

"We have to get out of here," Will commanded. Students began screaming at the top of their lungs. The Lurden holding Joel turned him around, ready to beat his head.

"Eric, do something already!" he yelled. Eric looked at him stunned.

"Use your powers!" Nigel yelled, trying to scramble out of its big arms.

"How…?"

"No time to explain! Just save our butts!" Joel screamed, barely dodging a blow.

Eric shook his head, calling upon Star. His eyes glowed bright, exploding the Lurden off of him. He shot out a beam towards Nigel and Joel's monster, blasting them into a wall. Nigel and Joel stared in amazement. Finally, Eric glowed even brighter, transforming into Alistair. His blue cape appeared, followed by the hood over his head. This definitely caught the other Lurdens' attentions. They dropped the students, attacking him instead. He ran with agility, kicking, shooting, and blasting them one by one. There was so many; he needed to get Will out of its grasp.

He flipped to the other side of the gym to the Lurdens that were holding the guardians. He blasted Will's Lurden out of the way, as the felt the Heart again.

"Guardians unite!"

A flash of colors filled the room, sending mixed patterns everywhere. In a matter of seconds, the guardians had formed.

"Get off me!" Cornelia yelled, as a rock shot up from the ground and sent the Lurden flying. Hay Lin spun in a tight circle, zipping the lurden off of her. Will electrocuted the other three, causing them to write in pain.

Irma shot through the air, flying toward a few that were chasing some students. "Water!" A typhoon came from her hands, washing away at least fifteen of them our of the gym.

"Fire!" Taranee shouted, circling at least twenty Lurdens in a pit of fire. After a few more minutes, the Lurdens were either dead or retreating for their lives. The guardians landed on the floor.

"Matt," Will said desperately, flipping him over.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You're completely weak," she said sadly.

"Guys…" Irma began, getting their attention. They turned and saw the entire student body staring at them in shock and awe. Uriah's mouth was crooked, Alchemy's eye twitched, and Martin's mouth was practically on the floor. "I guess explaining magic exists isn't the best time, right?"

"We have a lot more things to worry about," Will shook her head.

"Is anyone hurt?" Hay Lin asked, taking a step forward. It seemed all the students were fine, which was a miracle in itself.

"And _you_ two…" Eric started, turning towards Joel and Nigel. They couldn't even speak. Nigel's eyes were bulging out of their sockets, and Joel could feel himself drooling. "Both of you knew already."

"Well sort of," Joel replied, still blinking rapidly at Irma

"Stop staring and just explain please," Eric said. Joel was still speechless. He didn't know what was stranger; the fact that his date looked like she was twenty, or the fact that a creepy guy with no face was talking to him.

"We knew you had powers, Eric," Nigel spoke up. "But not…"

"Us," Taranee finished, walking up to Nigel. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No it's…cool," he gulped, feeling intimidated next to her. She was slightly taller than him.

"But how? When did all of this happen?" Joel asked.

"We'd love to explain everything, but we've got serious work to do," Will said, patting Matt's head.

"You had powers too," Joel figured, looking at Matt.

"Yes, but they were taken away and now my sister's in trouble. So if you'll excuse us, we have more important things to focus on," Cornelia said harshly.

"In case you haven't noticed, the whole world is now in danger, not just your sister," Joel retorted.

"Both of you stop. We can't turn on each other like this," Eric interfered. He sighed, pulling off his hood. He heard a few gasps from he audience, but continued. "We have to find a safe house for everybody. We can't leave everyone in danger, ready for Lurdens to pick them off one by one."

"How do we do that? No place is safe anymore," Taranee said.

"I haven't figured that out yet," he sighed in reply.

"Dude…" Joel said nervously. "You're…"

"Older? That's what happens when a human that absorbs a certain amount of powerful magic," explained Eric. "Hence…the girls and me."

"I can see that," Nigel said, still studying Taranee.

"Enough, we need a battle strategy," Caleb spoke up. "Heatherfield is the first city that's going to be invaded tonight. If Phobos succeeds, then the rest of the world will be easy."

"Phobos won't show his face till his powers are at their maximum. During that time, we get as much people we can to safety," Will continued.

"But _where_?" Irma asked. Will exhaled deeply.

"I don't know…let it come to me."

"We need to come in contact with the rebels in the Infinite City. We need all the help we can get over here," Caleb said.

"This is so not going to be easy," Cornelia groaned.

"Has it ever been?" Hay Lin sighed.

A loud bellowing screech penetrated the sky. Everyone in the gym looked up through the gaping hole and into the sky. Several Lurdens with wings, Mogriffs, and other creatures were flying in the sky toward the school. More screams were heard from the students, as the panic begun once more. There looked like there was at least 100 Lurdens heading toward their direction.

"Oh no…" Taranee mumbled, looking fearful.

"You girls take the skies. If any get in, Eric and I can take care of them," Caleb announced, thinking along. It was then a vicious roar burned their ears, seeing Cedric in his snake form flying with _wings_ on his back. Each person looked around and saw more ferocious Lurdens and Mogriffs heading towards them in all directions. In a matter of seconds, there were thousands headed straight for them. Caleb shook his head, "There's…way too many. We'll never make it."

"He's destroying us right up front. I thought he'd take his time," Will said, now shaken with fear.

"When there's an upgraded Cedric, you know he's not kidding," Irma said. Many cries could be heard, as most of the student body crowded in a corner for their lives.

Hay Lin closed her eyes in desperation, doing her best to stop the tears from streaming down. She held her head in her hands, wondering what she should do. She couldn't stop them, and that was making her angry with herself. She kept hearing the cries of her classmates, the cries of the monsters, and the arguing of her friends. She felt so hopeless, frantically trying to think of what her grandmother would do in a situation like this.

She gasped, her eyes wide with a sudden realization.

_You will know when to use it…_

The gift her grandmother gave her when she visited Kandrakar. She remembered now, realizing that this was the moment she needed to use it. It had the power of Kandrakar and the Oracle himself, so whatever it was, she figured it had to be useful somehow.

"Guys…I think I have an idea," Hay Lin said hesitantly. All eyes turned on her.

"Well I'd tell us fast," Caleb said, glancing up at the sky. Hay Lin closed her eyes and the small white glowing sphere sprouted out of her hand.

"Be right back," she mumbled, flying so fast through the sky, she barely heard her friends protest.

"Hay Lin!" she heard Eric yell, never looking back.

She gulped when she saw all the monsters close to Sheffield. She exhaled deeply, letting the small sphere float by itself, praying it already knew what to do. It glowed brighter before zipping higher into the sky. Then it erupted, spreading itself like a blanket and forming over entire campus.

Hay Lin suddenly smiled.

It was a shield. The glowing mass spread entirely over Sheffield Institute, covering the grounds completely. When it landed on the ground, she looked up apprehensively toward the incoming monsters, bracing herself. She held up her hands defensively, as the monsters approached. They slammed against the shield, instantly propelling off of it. They screamed in agony, dying as they shriveled into nothing. They immediately stopped, looking for Cedric's command.

It was working.

She heard muffled cheers from below, but she couldn't help but admire the shield's work. She smirked at Cedric, seeing him glare at her with deadly eyes. He roared with anger, sending more Lurdens to test the shield's power. They immediately bounced off, disintegrating into nothing. It was then she knew what it was exactly. It wasn't an ordinary shield, but a shield that prevented dark magic to enter.

"You _will_ pay, child," Cedric threatened.

"Save it, Cedric," Hay Lin replied, glaring at him. The monsters continued to linger, while Hay Lin gently floated back down to the gym. The students and teachers stared in awe at the sudden shield that formed around their school, entirely grateful. She landed on the ground, still looking up apprehensively at the shield.

"_How_ did you do that?" Irma blurted, as the guardians stared at her in shock.

"_What_ is that?" Cornelia shouted, thoroughly impressed.

"A shield," Hay Lin said flatly, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah but…but…" Will stammered, seeing more Lurdens crash against. Hay Lin quickly explained the gift Yan Lin gave her when she visited Kandrakar. She also explained how the shield worked.

"We have our safe house," Hay Lin finished. "Sheffield can be used to protect the people until we figure out a plan.."

"We need to spread the word around the city. Sheffield is a safe place," Will said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," Joel insisted.

"Excuse me?" Irma asked.

"You don't expect us to sit around here while you guys are helping people, do you? We want to help," Nigel pressed, getting a bemused look from Taranee.

"I'm going too," Matt said weakly, slowly getting on his two feet.

"Ok stop," Will said harshly. "All three of you don't have any powers." She turned to Matt sharply. "And _you_ are in no condition to even be standing up."

"Will, I'm a regent of earth. I have to protect what I was sworn to defend and save _my_ queen. I can't sit back and stay here while Lillian's life is at stake."

"He can come," Cornelia said immediately.

"Cornelia, no. Look at him, he's in no condition," Will protested.

"I'll be fine," Matt cringed, straightening out his back. "Besides, Caleb has taught me a few things before." Will closed her eyes, realizing it was hopeless. She sighed in irritation, shaking her head.

"We better get going," she gritted her teeth, walking forward. She stopped, noticing Joel and Nigel were following. "You've got to be kidding me. You people do realize that once you step out of that barrier, you're lives are in jepardy, right?"

"Of course," Joel shrugged.

"Nigel, please stay here with the rest of the school. It'll be safer for you and Joel," Taranee pleaded, with Irma nodding. Nigel's stare turned hard, moistening his lips.

"No…I'm coming. I realize the dangers and I know the risks. This is you're second life Taranee, and I want to be a part of it." If there wasn't mortal peril happening, she thought she was going to cry.

"Ditto," Joel said, looking Irma in her eyes. "Besides, you know we'll just follow you anyway."

"Stubborn mules," Eric mumbled, shaking his head. "We need to leave now."

"Let's go," Will commanded, fluttering her wings and suspending herself into the sky. Eric made four disks, as each guy got on top of one. He jumped on his own, following Will's lead and controlling the disks to fly the guys.

"Good luck!" they heard Martin cry, as they zipped so fast through the shield, the monsters didn't even notice. They landed a few blocks away from the school, being silent in the shadows of the alley. Earth did not look the same; the darkness was bleak and frightening. Screams of terror were heard in the distance, as the monstrous cries from the creatures continued.

"So much devastation," Cornelia mumbled, hugging closely to Caleb. "All the plants are dead."

"We can't look at the negatives now. We just have to do our best to help people," Will explained with a deep sigh.

Hay Lin suddenly closed her eyes, hearing the various screams in the distance…but that wasn't what made her cringe. She heard her own mother cry, along with her father and the rest of their families. She vaguely remembered all the families getting together at the Silver Dragon for dinner, now knowing that they were probably the biggest targets right now.

"Guys, Silver Dragon _now_," she stated seriously, bursting into flight. She flew briskly ahead, landing in front of the big red doors. The others landed next to her, suddenly nervous. Some Lurdens and Mogriffs jumped from the roofs, surrounding the guardians. Without thinking, Taranee threw a large sphere of fire at the doors, breaking them down. Each ran into the restaurant, ignoring the creatures and focusing on their families.

The restaurant was completely thrashed. All the tables and chairs were ripped to shreds and thrown to the side. Water spewed from the broken faucet, and a small fire was burning from the oven and stove. The monsters began filing into the restaurant, ready to attack. Suddenly, a lurden came from the back, holding Elizabeth in the air.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Harold, climbing on his arm.

"Damn it Harold! I told you not to touch it!" shouted Tom, pointing his gun at the creature. "Now I don't have a clear shot!"

"Earth," Cornelia stated darkly, as vines with sharp thorns erupted from the ground and wrapped around the monster. It screamed in agony, dropping the woman onto the floor.

"Guardians! I was wondering when you'd show up," Zacharias stated gratefully.

"Guardians?" questioned Theresa. "Honey, what are you wearing?"

"No time to explain mom," Taranee replied, slightly embarrassed and turning around to the several creatures.

"Air," Hay Lin said, as a sudden gust picked up, blowing most of the creatures. They hit the walls, breaking them down and landing on the streets. Cornelia put her hands on the ground as it cracked beneath them. The ground opened, swallowing the monsters like a mouth.

"Quintessence!" Will shouted, her hands lighting with electricity and shooting out to the Mogriffs that were suspended in the air. The screamed in anguish, cringing with the voltage going through their body. More shot to the ground, swooping quickly toward the group. Eric quickly put up a shield, as they crashed against it.

Hay Lin flew into the air, distracting the Mogriffs to follow her. She saw Taranee and Irma right next to her, flying in a tri-pattern.

"Fire," Taranee whispered to herself, the fire reflecting in her glasses. Fire flowed through her hands like a whip. She attacked each creature, whipping them and lighting them on fire.

Irma lifted up a vat of pool water and raised it in the air. She soaked the rest of the creatures, "Now Hay!" Hay Lin did the rest, blowing wind from her mouth and freezing the creatures on the spot. "Look out below!" The frozen Mogriffs dropped from the sky, landing and cracking on the ground. Hay Lin and Irma exhaled, fluttering back to the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Hay Lin asked, rushing to the group. She smiled when she saw everyone was safe, including her parents.

"A few bruises here and there, but besides that we're fine…mostly," Tom said, holding Chris in his arms.

"No…nothing is fine…" sobbed Elizabeth, turning her face on her husband's shoulder. "They took her…my baby girl…they took her away from me." Cornelia looked down on the floor with sadness.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"No…you first," Susan marched forward, grabbing her wing and examining it. "_What_ is happening? You…you…"

"Have powers," Will finished. "Mom, I would love to explain everything to you personally, but I can't. There are just too many things to do right now. We need to get all of you safely to Sheffield."

"I'll explain everything to them, Will," Zacharias offered. Will nodded gratefully.

"She was here when they took her?" Cornelia asked solemnly.

"Oh Cornelia, it was horrible," Elizabeth cried, grabbing her daughters hand. "They came and took her right from me. I was so confused and distraught…I didn't know what was happening."

"Tell me she's safe," Harold pleaded, looking at his daughter.

"I…I don't know," Cornelia shook her head, doing her best to stop the tears. She couldn't help but let one slide when she glanced at Chris's sad face.

"I don't even know where Peter is…" cried Theresa, holding her husband.

"I know this is a grave time, but according to the guardians, we need to leave," Zacharias urged. Will nodded.

"It's true, we need to go now before…"

"And here I thought my creatures would kill your pitiful school when I sent my first wave. I guess I underestimated you…slightly," Phobos said darkly, hovering over them. Cedric flapped right next to him. Frost was below them on the ground, followed by some Mudslugs and Larveks behind him. "This must be your charming family."

"Phobos," Will grinded her teeth. "You have no idea how much I want you dead right now."

"The feeling is mutual," glared Phobos. "I suppose I should destroy your family first and then you, so that you may watch."

"You're not going to touch them!" growled Cornelia, as Phobos and Cedric floated to the ground. "Where's my sister?"

"All this yelling is giving me a headache. I don't know how much more of this I can take," Phobos droned. He flexed his fingers, binding all the families at once and laying them on the ground. The cringed from the force, now scared for their lives.

"No!" Will yelled, shooting Quintessence from her hands towards Phobos. He put up a shield quickly.

"No interferences," Phobos muttered, binding Will next. The rest followed, being bind and put against the floor. "First the families." Phobos's hands glowed a deep green, ready to fire an attack. "Any last requests? Besides having me surrender, of course…"

"Wait Phobos, stop!" Hay Lin yelled, struggling with her restraints. Phobos looked down on her as if she was crazy.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for. Why would I stop?"

"T-take me instead! Just leave them alone," Hay Lin insisted. She wasn't thinking; all she wanted to do was keep her family and friends safe, away from the insane power hungry man.

"Hay Lin…what are you doing?" her mother asked.

"Don't hurt them, you can have me."

"Foolish girl, why would I take you when I can end all of you right here, right now?" Phobos chuckled to himself.

"Because…" Hay Lin stopped, thinking of a good excuse (which she didn't have). "You don't like me."

"I don't like any of you."

"Yeah but, you don't like me the most," Hay Lin suggested. Phobos mulled it over and dropped his hands. He couldn't say he hated the air guardian the most, but she was definitely at the top. He didn't forget the time he invaded the castle of Meridian a couple of years ago when she personally kicked him against a wall.

"My lord…_she_ was the one who put up the shield surrounding the education center in the first place," Cedric mumbled. Phobos narrowed his eyes at the girl once more. He was like this for about a minute. Then an eerie smile formed across his smile, his face becoming more evil.

"Deal," Phobos said proudly, undoing her bonds. She got up immediately, walking to Phobos's side.

"Hay Lin, wait!" Eric shouted, struggling. "Don't go with him. You don't have to do this!"

"Eric, you were going to risk your life for me and my friends the last time this happened. Now that I know my family is safe in your hands, the least I can do is give myself away to save others," she said softly, standing next to Phobos. Eric shook his head, ready to cry.

"Hay Lin…" Irma said, a tear streaming down her face. Hay Lin smiled sadly.

"Hay," Will said loudly, getting her attention. She had some tears in her eyes as well. "I'll keep us in guardian form…just in case."

"You got it," she agreed.

"You don't have to do this…" shook Taranee.

"Yes I do," Hay Lin nodded, whipping a tear from her cheek. "Be safe for me."

"A deal's a deal," Phobos said, snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air. The monsters were gone…Cedric was gone…Frost was gone…but most of all…Hay Lin was gone. Their restraints vanished instantly, leaving them on the ground in a daze. The air was suddenly quiet and the wind wasn't blowing anymore.

Hay Lin was gone.

Her parents wept together, not knowing what just happened. Eric sat in shock, staring at the spot where Hay Lin once stood. His lips quivered.

"I can't believe she did that," Joel mumbled, gulping down his saliva.

"I can," Taranee stated, suddenly mad.

Will looked over to Eric, who was now grabbing his hair while hot silent tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't help but cry, not knowing what was going to happen to her. All he did know was that she was now in the hands of Phobos.

Matt nimbly walked over to Eric and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll get her back." Eric sat in silence, staring at the ground in front of him.

"We better get back to Sheffield," he mumbled, standing up and throwing his hood back over his head.

Suddenly, the world was even darker then it already was…

_I feel like our world's been infected_

_And somehow you've left me neglected_

_We've found our lives been changed_

_Babe…you lost me

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**And so it begins…the war has finally begun and we've officially come to the beginning of the climax. This chapter was extremely long, which is why it probably took so long for me to write. The next chapter will probably be just as long too.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	14. New Divide

_**New Divide**_

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me _

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur _

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me _

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

* * *

_

It had been two full days.

Two days since the perfect dance. Two days since the perfect dance was ruined by Phobos's invasion on Heatherfield. Two days since the entire city was covered in darkness where monsters and abnormal creatures now lurked beneath the shadows. Two days since Phobos's army raged against the innocent, making sure everyone knew who now ruled the earth. Two days since Phobos took Hay Lin away…and hasn't been seen or heard of since.

The deep thick green and black clouds shrouded the unfortunate earth with its sinister evil. The screaming and screeching of monsters was still echoing in the distance. Many buildings, shops, and homes had been destroyed, as the monsters scrounged through them. The city was quiet and the wind didn't blow. The air was thick of fog, which only made the eerie feeling even more threatening.

A sudden explosion cracked loudly through the quietness, as a building slowly began to collapse.

"Nice one Taranee!" Will yelled, watching the Lurdens get either burned or crushed. She looked behind her to see the very _large_ crowd of at least 50 people. "We need to keep moving! This way!" Will led the way in front, flying as quick as possible to see if any monsters assaulted them head on. The other three girls were directing the massive group toward the school.

"Come on, please follow one another in an orderly fashion," shouted Cornelia, directing the people. Eric flew down on his disk next to Will. Behind him were the other four guys, jumping off the disks and landing on the ground.

"I searched and didn't see anything…but that doesn't mean there aren't any monsters waiting for us somewhere," he said, flipping back his hood. Will nodded.

"Ok, then please just help with the crowd. They're getting restless again, and we still have another two miles."

"Yes ma'am," Joel replied, running over next to Irma, as Nigel ran forward toward Taranee. Will rolled her eyes, yawning a bit before fluttering her wings again.

"We need to keep moving," Will said, facing Caleb, Matt and Eric. She could see the shield's glow in the distance, trying to be as optimistic as she could. The group continued their quest for another mile. Some stragglers found the group and joined them, knowing Sheffield was the safe place. It didn't take long for word to be spread about Sheffield. The whole city knew in a matter of time, and that was the place everyone went to. Some people, however, needed extra help.

Sheffield was finally in sight, seeing the massive white dome over the entire school grounds.

"We're almost there everyone!" called Will, as the grateful sighs were heard. Will's smile faded, hearing the faint screeching. She looked up into the sky to see Mogriffs approaching. She cursed under her breath, knowing she was about to call Hay Lin to take care of them. But Hay Lin wasn't there. Hay Lin wasn't there to take care of the monsters at such a high altitude. She turned quickly to Caleb, "Get them to that shield, Caleb." He nodded sternly, running while leading the crowd. The girls and Eric shot into the sky. Looking down below, she saw the crowd running frantically to the school.

"We just need to distract them so the people can get through the shield safely. Then we can retreat," Taranee stated.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Irma. Taranee went forward, pressing her hands together and then opening them up swiftly, creating a large wall of fire. The creatures screeched, catching aflame and burning at the sight. Taranee smiled at her handy work, taking out at least a quarter of them. Will looked back to see half of the group through the shield. Will looked at the creatures in frustration, sending a wave of shock and electricity toward a few more, killing them on impact.

"Eat dirt," sneered Cornelia, lifting some of the pavement off the road down below. She swung it intensely at the rest of them, pushing them down into a building. She smiled with satisfaction, flipping back her hair.

"Fine, don't save any for me," Irma said with annoyance. Will turned and saw everyone was safely behind the shield.

"Come on," Will sighed, slowly flying down in front of the school. Each walked through the shield, immediately feeling the serenity and calmness from Kandrakar's power. She looked around at the many people who were crowded in the gym. Principal Knickerbocker had to open several classrooms, as most of the city gathered in the rooms and in the halls. The cafeteria was also opened, creating a good amount of room for everyone.

Will sat on the front steps of the school, watching the crowd gather into the gym to be checked in. She frowned slightly, watching Eric slowly walk to a pillar and lean casually against it. He hadn't spoken much since the incident, and he had been keeping his hood up most of the time. No one dared to speak to him, for the fear of him lashing out at them was pretty positive. Although his attitude was solemn, he stuck with the group, helping out the guardians as much as he could. He slumped to the ground, still leaning on the pillar and tilting his head back to rest.

He was devastated about Hay Lin, and she really couldn't blame him. Cornelia was also distraught about her sister. Both didn't know where they were or if they were even alive.

Will looked up through the shield and saw Phobos's new and improved castle in the distance. Built on top of a skyscraper, Phobos's new home stretched throughout most of the city. It was definitely large and crawling with monsters everywhere. If Hay Lin or Lillian were still alive, then the castle was the best area to keep them prisoner. She shook her head in disgust, fluttering her wings and ready to go out to the city again.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Matt immediately asked, grabbing her hand and bringing back to the ground.

"I'm going back out there. There's still more people that need our protection," she replied, drawing her hand back.

"Will, have you looked at yourself? You haven't slept in two days and you look exhausted. You need to get some rest."

"Phobos isn't resting, and neither am I."

"Actually Phobos is resting pretty well. We haven't seen him at all since-," Caleb stopped shortly, looking over at Eric. "Look, as much as I hate it, but I agree with Matt. The girls are completely drained and you, as the leader, need to be the healthiest. You guys need rest."

"You're not going to help anybody if you can't actually fight in a battle," Matt agreed. He sat down and leaned against the wall. "Come on, Will." He offered her his lap. She bit her lip, thinking of the decision. Matt was right, of course; her eyelids felt heavy, and her body ached with fatigue. She looked around her, seeing the other girls already fast asleep.

"Ok," she sighed, crawling up next to Matt and resting her head on his shoulder. It didn't take long for her to fall into her dreams. She wished all this was a dream she could wake up from, but like most things, nightmares always seemed to haunt the mind even more…

* * *

She cracked one eye open, listening to the many whispering voices amongst her. The place was dark and moist. The chains above her head rattled above her head. She heard dripping of water in the many cracks above her. She remained perfectly still as some large Lurdens passed her, but none of them even acknowledged her. She looked at her bare hands, still wondering why they were chained together.

Hay Lin had to look down at herself every few minutes, making sure she was still in her guardian form. She was thankful Will kept them like this, otherwise the vulnerability would've been worse for her. She couldn't sleep or eat with all the chaos happening. Even if she could, sleeping with one eye open was never a specialty for her.

"And why exactly isn't the guardian chained up?" she heard Frost ask.

"Her friends are still out there. She's not going to do anything until she knows exactly what's going on," Cedric replied. He was right; Hay Lin couldn't do anything, and Phobos knew that. He knew she would be the perfect prisoner, obeying every thing Phobos had to say. She couldn't endanger her friends like that, especially not after she let them free by making a deal with Phobos in the first place. What was even worse was the fact that Hay Lin couldn't contact Taranee telepathically. Phobos's new castle came with some impressive modifications, meaning, Hay Lin was completely out of luck with communicating.

"And what of the girl? Why isn't she imprisoned?" Frost questioned. His voice was muffled now, but Hay Lin could still listen very well.

"The girl is locked in her own room. As soon as Phobos knows the whole planet is taken over, then he will deal with her. For now, she is contained until further notice," he replied.

Hay Lin sighed, resting her hand on her cheek. Her situation seemed hopeless. Though she still wondered why Phobos was keeping her alive, she didn't know what else she could be used for. Even if he did hold the power of earth, she really couldn't see how much use she could be. He would probably kill her with Lillian, waiting till earth was officially taken and then dealing with them last. She only prayed her friends would come find her first, otherwise she was certainly done for.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop," a sneering voice mocked, as Hay Lin gasped. She instantly recognized the evil voice, as she quickly stood on her feet. Phobos appeared in a flash, wearing fancy robes and a dazzling new crown on top of his head. Hay Lin glared at him menacingly, making sure her point was clear.

"What do you want? How could you possibly bring me any lower?" she seethed, grasping the bars of her cell.

"Trust me, there are plenty of ways I could to that, but I am not here to tell you of the outside world. I came to chat."

"Are you that bored already? Some universe you conquered…"

"I have not even started taking over. The universe is so vast, it would take me years to accomplish such a goal. In the meantime, earth and the several other worlds I have possessed are perfectly fine."

"I'm so glad you're satisfied with yourself," Hay Lin shook her head, glaring at him once more. He smiled at her mockingly.

"I do have a proposition for you…"

"Anything you have to offer, I decline. I'm so sick of your crap and everything you've done, I don't want to even think you have something to offer me."

"Actually you have no choice, so it doesn't really matter what you think or say," Phobos growled, becoming extremely annoyed. Hay Lin grumbled too.

"You already locked me up and took away my freedom. What else could I possibly give you?"

"A lot," Phobos began. "As you know, Miranda was killed in the battle of Meridian a few months ago. I required three generals to lead my army in battle across earth. Without Miranda, I couldn't do that. _You're_ going to be my third general."

"Now you're just plain stupid," chuckled Hay Lin. "What makes you think I would ever work for you?"

"I have my ways. Don't you see how much power I could give you? You're air powers would triple the amount you have now," Phobos smiled, watching Hay Lin shift uncomfortably. "And soon, not even the guardians will stop me." Hay Lin lifted her face.

"What are you going to do to them?" she asked sharply.

"Capture them, separate them, and terminate them. It's a process I want done quickly so I know they will not escape."

"Killing them is not going to be as easy as you think. They are strong and they will stop you."

"I'm not going to kill them," Phobos said, watching her look of surprise. He smiled, "_You_ are…"

"W-what? N-no, that's not possible."

"Possible? Foolish girl, taking over earth was impossible and I succeeded. As I said before, you will see what you're true destiny is," he finished, beginning to walk away. "You're going to destroy everything you love…and you won't be able to stop it."

He walked away, as the Lurdens took their positions to guard her cell once more. She looked down at her shaking hands, ready to cry. How? How was this possible? She would never openly join Phobos unless something truly dire was imminent. She didn't believe him; she couldn't. He was a liar and a wicked person. He knew how to get under people's skin and drive them to insanity. This couldn't be true.

So why did she feel like it was going to come true?

* * *

"So all of you found this out when you were thirteen?" Joel asked, sitting down on the stairs of Sheffield.

"Yes Joel," Irma droned. Joel and Nigel had been asking questions for about an hour now, hearing all their answers. Joel, Nigel, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb sat in a circle, while Will was still resting with Matt and Eric was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Even Martin stopped by to talk, seeing as the gym full of students and parents was getting overwhelming, and his date was sleeping safely in a classroom.

"And each of you have the power of the five elements…" Nigel repeated, thinking it over. Taranee nodded.

"And there's different worlds all over the universe…" Martin added, receiving another nod from the group. "How many are we exactly talking about?"

"Too many to count," Irma replied.

"And you're from Meridian," Joel pointed toward Caleb. "Which explains so much now…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caleb questioned.

"Dude, you're kind of weird," Joel said sheepishly, while the others chuckled lightly.

"Elyon Brown is the queen of Meridian, but she's not here because she had a total meltdown and is now in Kandrakar sulking," Martin restated.

"And Kandrakar is where you get your powers from. Will is the keeper of the Heart, which allows you to transform under her command," Nigel figured, as all the information swirled around.

"Are we done? It was bad enough explaining this to our parents," Cornelia sighed, looking out passed the shield.

"Just a few more…" Joel begged.

"No way," Cornelia stood up. "Besides, we need to get back out there."

"Already? But you guys were just out there," Martin said.

"Like two hours ago!" Cornelia stated harshly. "Look, I think most of Heatherfield is in the school anyway. Now we focus on getting Hay Lin and Lillian back."

"Peter still hasn't shown up either…" Taranee mumbled sadly, looking out through the shield. Nigel wrapped a comforting arm around her, doing his best to keep her in a pleasant mood. However, it seemed impossible to do that now.

"Cornelia's right," they heard Will's voice. They turned around and saw her standing with Matt. "We should get back out there."

"Good luck," Martin said.

"We'll need it," Eric said from behind, causing Martin to jump.

"Geez Eric, don't do that when I'm around," Martin breathed, grabbing his chest. Martin cringed to see Eric's faceless demeanor. The hood definitely protected his identity, but it was also extremely eerie to see.

"Sorry," he replied simply, walking away from the group.

"Poor guy," Matt muttered, watching him phase through the shield.

"We really need to do something," Irma said.

"One step at a time," Will sighed, flying through the shield as well. The rest of the group followed. The girls flew as fast as they could through the air, while Eric carried the others on disks. His powers weren't as strong ever since Hay Lin was taken. His emotions were running wild and he couldn't help but be vulnerable.

This guardian's powers were weaker as well. Since Hay Lin was no longer there, their powers were weaker. If the group was ever separated, the strength of their unity crumbled. The group was so powerful together as a team if one person was not there, their power disintegrated completely. It was any wonder how they survived this long. Hope? Faith? All of it rolled into one? Whatever it was, it was keeping them strong until the team could be reunited again.

The city was dead silent. Most of the people were safely in Sheffield, but Will couldn't help but seem like something was terribly wrong. If all its people were safe, then why did she feel there was some missing? It seemed to easy to collect everyone, meaning some were imprisoned or some were dead…and she couldn't bear to think that at the moment. She stopped flying and landed on the ground. The others followed her example and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" Taranee asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," she replied.

"Is it the dark skies? The deafening silence? Or is it the army of monsters now running around Heatherfield?" Irma stated sarcastically.

"Don't you think we'd be attacked by now?"

"Not unless Phobos already has most of his army stretching to other cities, but we haven't had any other contact with them," Matt reassured. "He hasn't spread his army yet. Why?"

"It's like he's waiting for something," Will commented.

"But what?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't know, and that's what scares me," Will said honestly.

"He wants us out first," Eric spoke up, walking next to Will. "He wants to get rid of us so it will be a lot easier."

"No, don't say that. Then that means Hay Lin's already-" Taranee stopped herself, gulping down. The silence became even darker then it already was. A small tear streamed down Irma's face, but she quickly wiped it off and shook her head.

"I know this is a bad time, but we have to keep moving. We have to get in touch with the other worlds, mainly Kandrakar," Caleb blurted.

"Caleb," Cornelia scolded.

"No, he's right," Eric breathed. "We can't let her memory be in vain. We have to keep moving and get help as soon as possible." He choked down a small sob, glad the others didn't notice. He was about to say more when a penetrating scream sounded through the air. They turned down the street, hearing many voice of humans in trouble.

The guardians immediately suspended in the air, bolting for the source of the sounds. Eric followed behind with the other guys, flying as fast as they could. They turned down a few streets and finally found the problem. A large crowd of college students was in the midst of large mud slugs. The college girls were screaming in fear, as the men were trying to think of anything to take down the creatures.

Taranee breathed gratefully, for none other than Peter was standing among them, jumping on the slugs to take them out with a lead pipe. They landed on the ground forcefully, as all eyes locked on them.

"Everybody needs to stand back!" Will shouted. Peter, awestruck, jumped off the slug and ran to the side, watching his baby sister and her friends in astonishment. Will was jolted with electricity, shooting it from her hands and shocking the creatures. They screeched in agony, as they fell backward into buildings, almost crushing the students.

"Peter, where have you been?" Taranee interrogated.

"Me? I was at a party with my friends! Next thing I know, the world is dark and there are freaky things outside! We finally came out because it was quiet again," he tried to explain, doing his best not to freak out.

"You need to take the rest of your friends to Sheffield. Run and don't look back. Mom and dad are already there waiting."

"But what about you?"

"Trust me, she'll be fine," Nigel joined in, with Joel smiling next to him. Peter shook his head.

"I still don't understand. How did you get like this?"

"Peter, mom and dad will explain everything when you get to the school, but right now I need you to just run. Run as fast as you can and don't come back for me," Taranee pleaded. Peter sighed and growled internally. He shook his head in disagreement, but stood up taller.

"Guys, follow me! I know where to go!" he yelled, as he dashed down the street. The students followed quickly behind, wanting to get out of there. When they were finally out of sight, Taranee turned towards them.

"Alright, now let's do some real damage!" her hands glowed with the intense heat of fire. She sent a wave of fire toward the slugs, burning and slowly killing a few of them.

One slug righted itself upward and screeched into the sky as loud as it could. The sound penetrated the sky, sending chills down all of their backs. The slug stopped and turned towards them, almost mockingly. The guardians didn't know why the creature made such a distinct sound, but the fear was closing in on them.

"What was that all about?" Cornelia asked, looking at the slug with disgust. Then, a mogriff shot down from the sky and picked her up quickly, soaring back into the sky and above the clouds.

"Cornelia!" Caleb shouted, looking at the guardians or Eric to chase after her. Before any of them could to anything, two more dashed down from the clouds, snatching Matt and Nigel from the ground and taking them to the skies.

"Nigel!" Taranee freaked, watching her boyfriend being taken like a worm. The rest were hesitant now, looking up into the sky for anymore to come and abduct them.

"What do we do?" Joel asked, panicking.

"I'll put a shield over us," Eric stated, with his hands glowing. A lurden roared, tackling Eric from behind. A few more came out, their eyes glowing with ferocity and strength. While Eric was still struggling with the monster of top of him, a lurden stuck Joel in the back of the head, causing him to fall down unconscious.

"No!" Irma cried, running over to his fallen body. Before she could even grab him, another mogriff swooped down and took his body, flying as fast as it could. "Joel!" She began flying as well, only to be shot down by a lurden with extra powers.

Will sparked with jolts of electricity, figuring out what was happening. "He's separating us!"

"We have to find them!" Caleb shouted, trying his best to slice a monster with his sword.

"We're in a mess ourselves, Caleb!" Taranee yelled, almost growling.

"We still need to-" Caleb felt his body lift in the air. His sword fell to the ground, watching himself be suspended. He struggled to break free, but the grasp of the creature was too much. Soon, he was gone as well.

"We're dropping like flies!" Irma said weakly. She gasped, seeing the monster bird fly straight toward her and snatch her off the ground. While in the air, she saw Taranee next to her, being carried by the monster bird and completely unconscious.

Will growled in frustration, doing her best to keep up with the Lurdens. She kept fighting and attacking, doing everything to keep her in the game. But as her friends got farther, her powers got weaker. She helplessly watched Eric being slammed against a wall, while his limp body dropped to the ground.

Then, a sudden pressure hit the back of her head, and her world went black as well…

* * *

Taranee's eyes fluttered open lazily. She groaned at the sudden rush of pain she felt on her abdomen. Her head felt like a load of bricks was resting on it, and the clammy wet feeling beneath her was revolting. The smell was nauseating and vile. Her eyes opened fully, as she took in her surroundings.

She furrowed her eyebrows, realizing she was in the abandoned dump on the east upper side of Heatherfield. A mystical cage was around her, blocking her from flying out. She attempted to touch the cage, but immediately felt its power as she got close to it. She was about to try and light the entire thing on fire when she suddenly noticed she wasn't alone.

Caleb was unconscious, laying on the ground next to her. She frowned slightly, realizing she couldn't light the entire place on fire. She sighed and sat down next to him, making sure he was alright and breathing. After, she closed her eyes and telepathically searched for her friends.

'_Will…'_ she stated. '_Can you hear me?'_

'_Taranee! Oh thank goodness. Are you alright?'_ Will replied.

'_I'm fine…the others aren't with you?'_

'_No, I don't know where they are…'_

'_I'll find them,' _Taranee said with urgency. It didn't take long for the connection to finally hit. '_Irma, Cornelia…'_

'_Oh good, all of you are safe,' _Cornelia sighed desperately.

'_None of you are in the castle then?' _Taranee realized.

'_I'm at the Silver Dragon, for some strange reason. And I really don't like being here for obvious reasons,' _ Irma said.

'_I'm at the park,' _Will said.

'_I don't even know where I'm at. All I know is I'm cooped up in some room with Matt asking me nonstop if Will is okay,'_ Cornelia said in irritation.

'_You're with Matt? Oh I was so worried about him. Eric is with me,' _Will sighed deeply.

'_Caleb is with me, but he's still out. Irma, are you with the other two?'_ Taranee asked.

'_What? No…I'm all by myself. Joel isn't with any of you?' _Irma asked in a rush. A sudden rush of worry washed over Irma and Taranee.

'_Nigel isn't with anyone either?'_ Taranee suddenly felt like crying. _'Why did I let him come along? I should've never let him come! Now I can't keep track of him and I don't know where the hell he is!'_

'_We need to calm down and think. All of you are in some sort of shield, right? _Will asked with determination.

'_Yes,' _Cornelia replied, along with Taranee and Irma.

'_According to our locations, Phobos put us the farthest away from each other as we could, making our powers weaker. He did this on purpose.'_

'_So then how do we get out?'_ Irma questioned impatiently. _'We need to find them, Will! I never got to tell him-' _Irma stopped short of her sentence, realizing she was crying loudly. The others remained silent, as Taranee herself felt tears streaming down her eyes. _'We already lost Hay Lin, damn it! I'm not losing my boyfriend either!'_

'_I'm going to try to get out of here,' _Will said softly, as Taranee felt her concentrate. Irma suddenly gasped, breaking the concentration.

'_I heard something. Someone is coming…'_ Irma said sternly, gulping down the anxiousness. It was then Taranee heard Irma's shield break and crumble. The movement was so fast.

'_Irma?' _Taranee asked, extremely fearful.

'_What was-' _Will began, as Taranee lost connection with her as well.

'_Taranee, are you still there? What's happening?' _Cornelia panicked. Taranee was about to speak, when Cornelia interrupted, _'No way…'_

It was then Taranee couldn't hear anyone anymore and she suddenly felt the presence of something coming towards her next.

* * *

"What just happened?" Joel moaned, grabbing the back of his head.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Nigel asked, getting up from his place and rushing next to him.

Joel replied sarcastically, "Perfect. Again I ask, what happened?"

"I don't know. They brought me here first. When you came you were totally knocked out. I'm assuming that's why your head hurts," Nigel answered honestly.

"Stupid Lurden," he groaned some more. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours."

Joel looked around the creaky and eerie dungeon, "And where are we?"

"Phobos's new castle," Hay Lin responded, finally coming into view of Joel. He visibly gasped.

"Hay Lin!" Joel shouted, flinging his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back. "You're not dead!" She giggled.

"I suppose I'm not."

"I was just as shocked," Nigel smiled, despite the creepy atmosphere he was in.

"Wait, so Phobos is just keeping you in here? For what? And why are we here?" Joel frantically asked.

"I don't know, he said he has 'plans' for me. If you're down here…it means he has something is store for you too," she said, trying her best to hide the fear and her tears.

"I'm so excited," Joel rolled his eyes, glancing at the guards. "Hay, why don't you just bust out of here? It can't be that hard."

"I don't want to risk the others' lives. I don't know where they are," Hay Lin replied. Nigel explained everything that was happening, so Hay Lin was up to speed.

"Wait till the other's find out you're alive. Eric's been a wreck," Nigel said. Hay Lin frowned, hugging herself. Eric. The boy she dearly missed with all her heart. If only he was here, holding her in his strong arms, whispering to her everything was going to be okay.

"I miss him."

"Nice one," Joel mumbled to Nigel. "They'll figure out we're here, I know they will."

"Let me ask you something Joel. Did you think I was alive when I was taken?" she asked roughly, causing him to gulp. He slowly nodded his head, now embarrassed. "That's what I thought."

"Hay Lin, you just vanished right before our eyes. How would you feel?" Nigel defended, making Hay Lin smile, nonetheless. They talked for hours, bonding like they never had before. Joel and Nigel usually didn't really appeal to Hay Lin when the group hung out together. Now that they were actually speaking, the friendship built quickly.

"You're telling me you guys weren't freaked when you found out?" Hay Lin asked, rolling her eyes.

"I was," Nigel said honestly.

"No way! It was totally cool!" Joel yelled.

"Stop lying, you had to be a little shocked," Hay Lin said.

"He was, he wouldn't shut up about it either," Nigel chuckled. "Don't believe one word that comes out of his mouth."

"I knew you guys knew something. You were way too secretive the next few weeks," Hay Lin narrowed her eyes.

"And you didn't say anything because…?" Joel insisted, raising his brow humorously.

"Oh like you would've told me the truth."

"I would've!" Joel shouted.

"Yeah right…don't even deny it," Hay Lin giggled, as the guys joined in with her. For once in two days, Hay Lin felt safe. The boys made her feel like she was back in the city, perfectly protected by her friends and family.

"This is just touching…" a sneering voice mocked. All three of them gasped, looking up through the bars. Phobos appeared suddenly grinning from ear to ear. Joel and Nigel immediately glared, as all three stood on their feet. A couple of Lurdens came to Phobos's side, opening the cell. "All of this bonding is so thoughtful."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, asshole," Joel growled, taking a step forward. Phobos smiled, as the Lurdens pushed passed Joel and grabbed Hay Lin forcefully. "Wait…"

"Oh now you're 'tough guy' façade isn't so high," sneered Phobos.

"Let go of me!" Hay Lin threatened, as the wind picked up.

"Oh no guardian, no fighting back or your friends won't be too happy," Phobos pressured, as he aimed his hand towards them. The wind immediately died down, watching them with pity.

"Where are you taking her?" Nigel questioned.

"Both of you will find out soon enough. She is going to kill you after all," he laughed, as the monsters dragged her out of the cell. Joel and Nigel stood in shock, watching her struggle.

"Guys, you know I would never…I will stop him! I won't let this happen!" she screamed, her voice fading down the hall.

"Time for my army to finally invade," Phobos whispered, closing the cell doors. All Joel and Nigel could do was watch with panic. They pushed her into a room down the hall. Frost and Cedric were already there, waiting impatiently as he girls struggled some more.

"Let me go or I'll blow you to space!" she snarled, whipping her hand free from one of the Lurdens. Phobos appeared again.

"It's time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for you to destroy earth," Phobos claimed, holding out his hands in front of her. She watched in horror, as his hands glowed a sickly black and purple color. He finally explained, "I was going to destroy you and the other guardians, until you came forward with your proposition. I began thinking how easy it would've been if I killed the guardians right then, but it would be even more amusing if you did it. Plus, I had no third commander to lead my army across this land."

"So…you're going to…?" a tear strolled down her face, as she finally understood.

"Yes…now you get it. Welcome to the war against the guardians," Phobos said darkly, as the magic spread over her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she dropped to her knees in pain.

Joel and Nigel heard her painful screams, trying to cover their ears and drown out the sorrowful cries…

* * *

Taranee saw a bright light heading toward her direction. It was coming so fast, she knew she wouldn't have time to defend herself.

"What's that?" Caleb shrieked, finally waking up and pinking himself up from the ground.

"I don't know, but brace yourself!" she screamed, crouching to the floor. The bright light hit the shield, crumbling it immediately. Taranee felt herself flying through the air. She didn't know what was happening. She couldn't scream, she couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't feel Caleb next to her. One thing she did notice was that there was no pain. She wasn't hurt and she wasn't being attacked by anyone.

However, in a matter of seconds, it was over. She felt herself in the same crouching position, very much alive and breathing. She heard Caleb breathing frantically from the sudden rush, also hearing him gasp loudly. She opened her eyes, as her mouth dropped.

Not only were the other guardians, Eric and Matt safe, but also everyone else was there. The rebels from the Infinite City, the women from Adelaide, Drake, Vathek, Julian, Aldarn, Raythor, Gargoyle, and everyone else that wanted to fight. Help had finally arrived…and suddenly Taranee wasn't so scared anymore. Frankly, she was speechless.

The bright light settled down on the ground next to her, looking at her to see if she was alright. Taranee's eyes widened with shock, recognizing the person as the light faded, showing the true form.

"Elyon?"

* * *

The screaming had stopped for ten minutes. Joel and Nigel found themselves on the verge of tears, wanting to get out of the castle. Joel shook the cell bars with all his strength. The panic was driving them insane. Nigel kept rubbing his hands through his hair, a nervous habit he always didn't like.

"Where's Cornelia when you _actually_ need her?" Joel yelped, tugging on the bars.

"Joel, stop it! It's obviously not working!"

"We have to do something Nigel! The guards are gone! Now's our chance to escape!"

"I know you're scared, and so am I, but we have to remain calm!"

"Remain calm? _Remain_ _calm_? How can I remain calm when I just heard Hay Lin die? We need to get the hell out of here now!"

"We need a plan. You're the king at coming up with plans!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Nigel, I'm not exactly prepared! We're stuck in some psycho's dungeon that plans on killing us! The best plan for right now is to escape this living hell! Now you can just sit on your ass and mope, or you can help me lift the hinges off the cage!" Joel yelled, as Nigel sighed and joined him.

"This would be so much easier if we were stronger," Nigel muttered, trying to lift the cell door.

"You want to be stronger?" a seductive voice whispered in their ears. Both jumped, turning behind them and seeing nothing. Their breathing was heavy, making the only noise in the silent cage. "Being strong has nothing to do with strength. It's the power you possess that makes you strong."

A chill went down both of their spines, as their mouths became dry. The woman's voice was alluring and attractive, but also familiar. Their lips quivered, feeling a hand go down their backs and up their arms. When they looked to see who the woman was, no one was there. They stood rigid with fear, waiting to be struck down at any second. They silently gasped; two deep red eyes were staring at them in the shadows of the darkened cell. They took a step back, shaking in their shoes.

"My lord, I see potential in them. Instead of killing them, can I use them for my own bidding?" she asked.

"I suppose," Phobos answered, as his own green eyes came into view.

"Thunder and lighting," she mused, smiling evilly. "A perfect combination." Joel shook his head.

"Hay Lin?" his voice quivered, watching her red eyes glint with power. She chuckled lightly, ignoring his question.

"It's your turn," she smiled. The wind blew frantically in the small cell, as Joel and Nigel crouched down. The sight of lighting and the sound of thunder penetrated the air. Joel saw a shard of lightning come his direction, while Nigel watched a sound wave come toward his. Both items hit them, causing them to cringe in pain.

Their screams were so loud, Phobos couldn't help but smile.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes _

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

* * *

_

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Ok, I know jumped around everywhere, but I hope it flows and it isn't too choppy for all of you. I had to go back and forth through everything, so I hope it didn't confuse everyone too much…although I still want you to be confused on some things.**_

_**Oh boy, a lot of things are happening right now, but I'm not giving away any information! You're going to have to wait! Please review!**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	15. Burning in the Skies

_Just a random reminder I'm putting out there: Besides the guardians and Eric, everyone else is still in their formal outfits from the dance. With absolutely no time to change, the students, including Matt and Caleb, are still in their tuxedos and dresses. Obviously they've taken off their jackets; they're just still in that sort of attire. That is all, thanks for listening. Now let's get back to the story…

* * *

_

_**Burning in the Skies**_

"Elyon?"

The group was standing on the football field of Sheffield. The silence of awe was greater then anything felt under the protective shield. The sudden grace of Elyon's presence was almost unbearable. Last time any of the guardians had seen her was when she was still in bed, depressed from her own choice of actions. Seeing her, standing proud and tall, was a miracle in itself. Seeing her gave them a burst of hope, that Phobos hadn't affected everyone and everything.

Her serene smile was poise and graceful. Her beautiful eyes were filled with joy and determination. Her blonde hair, which was once turning bleak and pale, was now shining and shimmering of golden locks. Her skin was glowing with radiant color. The dark bags under her eyes were no longer visible. Her eyes themselves were clear and sparkling, no longer puffy from the many tears she shed from her own demise. Elyon was back. The queen and light of Meridian was back.

"Elyon!" The guardians ran forward in a rush, practically tackling the girl and embracing her in a large hug.

"I know, I know," she whispered, hugging them back with every apology she could muster. Cornelia shed a few tears; so happy her friend was back to the way she was before. "I'm back."

"But how? How did you know? _How_?" Will asked, looking up into her glistening eyes.

"It's a long story, one which I do intend to tell all of you. But…where's Hay Lin?" Elyon asked, looking around. The smiles that were plastered on their faces slowly died into frowns.

"Oh Elyon…" Taranee mumbled with sadness, gulping back her pain. Elyon's joyous eyes suddenly reverted back to distress.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"We have a long story of our own," Will sighed, sniffling a bit. "Come on, I hope you like cafeteria food."

* * *

The Guardians led the rebel army into the school, where the very fearful people greeted them. Most assembled in the cafeteria, where they would get their meals (most of the people left and went into other classrooms). The guardians, Matt, Caleb, Eric, and Elyon sat at their usual table, discussing what happened. Drake, Raythor, Aldarn, and Vathek sat behind, listening as well.

"She made a _deal_ with Phobos? For your lives?" Elyon shook her head, trying her best not to cry. She had enough crying. The girls nodded their heads. "No, no, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was going to thank her. I was going to show her that I didn't give up. I was going to show that I hadn't lost hope!"

"What do you mean?" Will asked, slightly confused.

"She came to me in Kandrakar, telling me I could still turn this around. A stupid crown doesn't mean the light of Meridian is lost," Elyon explained.

"That explains why you still have power," Taranee deduced.

"She told me Phobos was going to attack soon, and that I should help fight the war. So I did. I got my act together. I waited until I saw some disturbances on earth and got the rebels back together. We've been here since this morning, trying to figure out where the people were," Elyon clarified. "And now she isn't even here, and if Phobos took her then…" She couldn't go on with her last sentence.

"It hasn't been the same," Irma said bleakly.

"I don't want to admit it, but I think Lillian is also…" Cornelia said with a shaking voice.

"No," confirmed Elyon. "The earth isn't completely his. He will make sure everything is under his control before he deals with her. Lillian is still alive." Cornelia smiled weakly; her sister was alive, so why wasn't she happier?

"We also had some friends taken away earlier. You couldn't find them?" Matt asked, looking at Elyon.

"I only could find those who I could sense. If I they're not here…then they were taken to the castle," Elyon replied honestly.

"But if they were taken to the castle then…" Taranee stopped, suddenly feeling a stabbing pain in her chest. Irma's lips quivered.

"What? What does that mean?" she demanded, slamming her hand against the table and standing up.

"Irma…" Will began.

"No, don't even start! Don't even start!"

"This can't be true," mumbled Taranee, feeling the river of water down her face. "They have to be alive still…"

"Taranee, if my brother took them directly to his castle, then…" Elyon couldn't finish her sentence.

"No…" argued Taranee.

"Let me ask you something. Can you feel him? Can you feel anything at all?" Elyon asked. Taranee could feel herself trembling. She shook her head, standing straight up and walking out of the cafeteria. Cornelia touched Irma's shoulder gently.

"Irma…" she began.

"Please don't…I don't need sympathy right now. I feel bad enough as it is that I even allowed him to go out there with us. We just need to stop Phobos," she whispered, swallowing back the tears as best she could. Eric suddenly stood up from his seat as well.

"Irma's right. We have the army we need. We need to take down Phobos now while he's still gaining his strength," he said strongly. He turned to Irma, "Don't take his life in vain, fight for him and it will make you stronger."

"Alistair, simply coming up with a plan is going to take time," Elyon pointed out. Eric chuckled lightly, slipping off his hood and revealing his face.

"Actually Elyon, it's just Eric now," he said sheepishly, seeing her face scrunch.

"Eric? But you're Hay Lin's…" she drifted off, thinking of all the times he protected Meridian. She had never met Eric personally, for when he moved to Heatherfield, she was already settled in Meridian as queen. "I think my brain is malfunctioning."

"Trust me, we all were," Will sighed, also standing up. "But Eric's right. The best we can do is formulate some plan where we can finally have the upper hand. Phobos has always been one step ahead of us the entire time. If we can just figure out how to turn the Hearts against him, then we _can_ stop him."

"Turning the Hearts? As in making them good again?" Elyon asked.

"Yes, it won't be easy, but I think it's the only chance we've got. Elyon, I believe you have the power to take Meridian's crown of light back, only because the light will draw back to you instead of the evil corrupting it," Will explained.

"It makes sense," Elyon nodded encouragingly. "Alright, then that's the plan."

"We'll need to scope out more of the city to see where Phobos's monsters are scattered. In the lighter areas, we need to set up bases, ensuring that every part of the city is under our watch now," Caleb advised. "We'll need some way of communicating with each other…"

"I'll handle that," Elyon said, opening up her hands and creating small blue bracelets. "We can use these, something Phobos, unfortunately, taught me at the beginning. They should work around the city and through different folds." Caleb put one on around his wrist, trying it on. Everyone followed his example.

"Do they stretch?" Vathek grinned, putting it on his wrist.

"They should," Elyon smiled back. The guardians also put one on. "I know all of you can communicate through Taranee, but I would prefer if all of you stuck together."

"I fully agree. We're limited as it is," Will responded.

"We're also going on a rescue mission," Caleb interjected. "We're going after Lillian. If the keeper can change its Heart, then Lillian will need to be here too."

The cafeteria doors burst open, as Taranee ran in.

"Guys, you need to come outside right now," she said urgently. She ran out, as the rest followed her quickly. She ran outside, on the football field, looking up through the shield and into the sky.

The dark clouds swirled together abnormally. The clouds almost looked like they were mocking them. They hissed and hummed, almost sounding like a person. The eerie green glow was replaced by a deep purple, causing the guardians to tighten up. The temperature suddenly dropped, as freezing winds blew against the shield.

"I don't understand…Phobos can't control the weather," Elyon said confused.

"Apparently he can," Matt gulped. In seconds, lightning struck and smashed against the top of the shield, causing everyone to crouch on the grass. The lightning did its best, but it could not penetrate the shield.

"You've got to be kidding me. Phobos is trying to break in?" Irma shouted. She stood up and shouted into the sky, "You can't just give us a little break, can you!"

"It's okay, it's not working," Elyon assured. Lightning struck again. This time, not being afraid, Will analyzed it. While her energy was blue, this energy was yellow. The lightning swerved around the entire dome, circling it all the way down.

"You guys…I don't think Phobos is attacking it. I think he's measuring the size of it," Will spoke up.

"Why would he do that?" Taranee asked, a little scared.

"No idea," Will replied, also worried. When the lightning stopped, a large roll of thunder roared in the sky. It didn't sound natural at all. Soon all was silent…but the clouds never stopped swirling up above and the temperature never changed.

"He's gained a lot more power then I thought," Elyon shook her head in distress.

"All more reason to go out now," Caleb nodded.

"What? Phobos is out there right now and you want to go? Sounds like a death sentence to me," Drake argued.

"We'll split up so he's confused. He's not going to attack simple rebels if the guardians are out there," Caleb retorted.

"Yes, let's just put our heads on a platter and serve it to him personally," Irma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I want to kick Phobos's ass anyway."

"We've already lost good people…please be careful out there," Will warned, as the others nodded. Caleb gathered the other rebels and helpers and sent them out. Drake took one team to the south side of the city. Vathek took another with Elyon toward the north in the more suburb areas. Raythor took some to the east, while Aldarn took the women from Adelaide to the west. Walking through the shield, the guardians couldn't help but shiver.

"It's freezing out here," Cornelia said, holding her arms. A thick trail of fog blinded them from seeing a few feet in front of them.

"It's not even snowing," Eric added, flipping his hood back over his head.

"I'll stand in the middle of everyone," Taranee offered, heating her body like a lamp.

"Hold on," Will said, turning and stopping Matt from walking.

"What?"

"You realize we've already lost friends. Joel and Nigel…I don't want you to be next," Will whispered lowly.

"Will…I have my queen to save still," he replied, taking her hands. She shook her head, disagreeing with everything that came out of his mouth. However, he was right. He was rightfully a regent of earth, and if anyone should save Lillian, besides Cornelia, it should be him. She grumbled, grasping his hands tighter and proceeding down the foggy streets. Their breaths could be seen in the air.

"Why is it so cold? It wasn't like this before," Irma shivered, snuggling up closer to Taranee.

"Don't know. Earth's powers have nothing to do with weather change," Will said. "Keep your guard up. It's way too quiet." The dark clouds above them rolled with vengeance, swirling like balls in the sky.

"When will the others check in?" Eric asked.

"When they've found a good place to set a base. It'll be a while," Caleb replied, pulling Cornelia in closer. A slight breeze picked up, touching their faces gently. Everyone stopped in their tracks, for there hadn't been a simple breeze ever since…

Each person looked around frantically, making sure that they weren't going insane. The breeze stopped almost instantly, urging them to keep moving. They kept walking, even though the eerie feeling creeping down their backs was painful to endure. Eventually, they found themselves at the park, where Cobalt Blue played their concert many months ago. Taranee choked back a sob, still holding onto Irma. Irma also had a tear stroll down her face, looking down towards her feet.

Nonetheless, they continued to scout, walking passed the park and down more streets, never looking back. The same breeze would pick up again, catching their attentions. Will finally stopped, seeing as the wind wasn't coincidental at all.

"Come out Phobos!" she yelled viciously, as the others stood in a fighting stance. Nothing happened. The silence was so aggravating, Will couldn't help but growl. She was ready to pull her own hair out.

It happened so fast…

A huge gust of wind pushed them off the ground, slamming them against a store. For many seconds, they were stuck against the wall, unable to breathe from the serious amount of air. They felt like thousands of rocks were being piled on top of their bodies. Will peeked one eye slightly open to see her attacker, but all she saw were deep red eyes staring back at her. She thought she was going to die, but then it stopped instantly. They each landed on the ground roughly, coughing and sucking for as much air as they could.

"T-that wasn't Phobos…" Will coughed, struggling to get her voice back. A piercing laugh echoed through the sky, followed by a roll of thunder. They stood up quickly, running back into the open street.

"Foolish guardians…standing against lord Phobos is an unwise decision," the sultry womanly voice echoed.

"Bitch, come out and show yourself!" Irma raged, yelling into the sky. She merely laughed wickedly again, as the clouds swirled faster. The fog began disappearing immediately, as if someone vacuumed it straight out of the sky. They gulped when the fog cleared and saw no one there.

They were hit again, as a solid gust of wind pushed them into another store. They fell to the ground, struggling to stand back up. They looked up and saw a woman gently floating down from the rotating clouds in the sky. Her crimson eyes stared down at them hungrily. When she landed on the ground, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

She was much older, around 25, and taller. Her muscles were slightly larger and her long raven hair flowed freely down her back. Her guardian outfit was the exact same, only the colors were all black, while her tights were striped black and purple. Her flat shoes were replaced by tall black heels, making her long legs look even more slender. Her small wings were sharper and deadlier. What used to be auburn eyes were now blood red, penetrating their forms as she stared at them in hatred. She looked at them like she didn't care; she just wanted them dead. Her hair flowed with the wind, floating by itself with power the rest of them had never seen before.

"I'm not fond of the term 'bitch,'" she spoke, causing more thunder to sound in the sky.

"Hay Lin?" Will trembled, afraid to stand. Hay Lin looked at her with her deadly eyes. The Heart and Star were glowing fiercely, warning Will and Eric about the dangers of the woman.

"Your trinkets are warning you of the imminent danger," she said, looking slightly amused. They stood up, not sure of what to do.

"Hay Lin…what happened? What did Phobos do to you?" Will said, hesitantly taking small steps forward. The others were silent, standing in shock and awe at their friend who was completely different. Hay Lin stared at Will coming forward. Eric even took a step forward, itching to grab a hold of her.

"What did Phobos do?" she asked rhetorically. "He liberated me."

"This isn't you…I need you to calmly come with us so we can see what sort of spell you're under," Will stated sternly, reaching out her hand. Hay Lin smiled wickedly, almost laughing.

"That was always the problem with you, Will. You didn't accept anything that was handed to you. You were always weak when it came to desperate decisions. And you know what? You still are…all of you are pathetic," she said, as the wind blew Will back to the others as if she was a rag doll.

Her eyes glowed a solid red throwing her head back to the sky and her arms into the air. Thunder and lightning roared in the sky, as a sudden storm was created. The wind blew violently, making the others shield their eyes. Around them, large black tornadoes began to form out of nothing. They were vast and began picking up everything in its path. Heatherfield was literally being destroyed right in front of their eyes.

"What are you doing?" Taranee shouted.

"I'm going to destroy this city, and everything else on this earth. But first, I'm going to destroy you," she said, levitating off the ground.

"Hay Lin, stop!" Eric yelled, flipping back his hood to reveal his handsome face. "Hay, it's me! It's Eric! You have to stop! This isn't you…you're not like this at all! You have to fight this. Fight what's controlling you!"

"Your precious Hay Lin doesn't exist anymore!" she raged, soaring into the sky. More thunder and lightning crashed, as the winds around them blew swiftly around them.

"We don't want to hurt you!" Will shouted.

"Like you can," she grinned in reply, sending a wave of air towards them and thrusting them backward. It began to rain, the drops pelting down on the ground like bullets. The guardians were soaked from head to toe, feeling absolutely helpless. The freezing temperatures were causing them to shiver in the bitter cold. They stared at her, her long hair flying freely, her skirt billowing outward with the wind, and her red eyes full of hatred.

"What do we do?" Cornelia asked, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"I don't know," Will shook her head, gulping back her fear. She glanced at Eric, whose face was full of fear and worry. She bit her lip, "We have to get her to come back. Any spell can be broken with the right cure."

"She still has the powers of Kandrakar with her. Maybe the Heart can change her back," Eric suggested, doing his best to remain calm. Will nodded, taking out the Heart and pointing it at Hay Lin. It glowed for a few seconds before doing absolutely nothing. Hay Lin smiled mockingly.

"I am no longer the Guardian of Air, guardians," her voice echoed across the land loudly, as lightning flashed. The rain was filling the streets, and the tornadoes continued to swallow homes, shops, skyscrapers, and other buildings whole. "I am the Heart of the Skies!"

"We have to fight back…" Will finally said. She looked at the others, "We're not going to survive if we don't."

"Wait…" Eric interrupted.

"Eric, of course we don't want to. But we're going to die out here if we don't do something," Will reasoned, as Eric reluctantly nodded. Irma closed her eyes sadly, taking the loose water from the rain and suddenly throwing it into the air at Hay Lin. She was so quick, she easily dodged the water and sent a wave of air towards it. The air pushed the water back towards the guardians. They quickly jumped out of the way, barely missing the vast amount of liquid.

"You're finally fighting back…a hopeless endeavor. You can't beat me. I have the power over the skies and everything that makes up the atmosphere. I can control any air around me," she said, lowering herself slightly. She flicked her wrist, pushing the air towards them, flipping the off their feet and landing on the ground harshly.

Cornelia growled, "Earth." Vines sprung from the ground, wrapping Hay Lin tight. The vines coiled around her body, tightening its grip and squeezing. "You're not so tough." Cornelia hesitated slightly, for Hay Lin wasn't even struggling. She continued to smile eerily as if nothing was wrong.

Then, in a second, she spun as fast as she could, creating a small twister and breaking the vines easily. They gasped, seeing the twister coming right for them and picking them up. The screamed as they spun in circles, never knowing which way was up or down. It seemed like minutes before it stopped, sending them crashing to the floor. Will held her head in pain, keeping herself awake and not fall into darkness.

"My wrath is just beginning and already you're on the floor. How did you ever survive?" Hay Lin said, making the clouds swirl faster above.

"Hay Lin, stop this," Will muttered, standing up. The others followed weakly, using all their strength.

"I'm just getting started," her eyes glowed red once again, flying higher into the sky. She smiled wickedly, as the others watched desperately. "What's a storm without its thunder and lightning?"

She snickered, as thunder roared through the sky and lightning penetrated the ground, leaving several cracks and cavities. From the clouds, two beings shot down and hit the ground with force, shaking it beneath their feet. The rain stopped momentarily from pouring, to a light drizzle. Hay Lin watched their expressions amusingly. Everyone stared in shock and in silence.

Joel and Nigel stood proudly, both also looking 25 and much older. They were taller and their muscles had grown immensely. Joel's hair was a little longer, making his spiky hair stand up even taller. Nigel's hair was longer as well, except tied back in a ponytail. Both wore black pants, black shoes, and black shirts, sporting a black leather jacket along with it. They had chains hanging off their belts, dangling with a cool and gothic look to it. Their deep red eyes stared at them with hatred, ready to rip them to shreds.

"N-Nigel?" Taranee stammered, fighting back more tears. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Both boys looked like men, transformed men, ready to kill anything that stood in their path.

"Guardians," Joel spoke casually, taking a step forward. He had the same persona, just a darker one. "Attacking our queen is not acceptable."

"Queen?" Irma questioned, raising her brow. Hay Lin floated to the ground in between them, resting her hands on both their shoulders. Joel snickered, his hair sparking with electric volts. "Do they…?"

"Show them my power," Hay Lin commanded.

"Yes, my queen," both answered, as the wind billowed once more. Joel and Nigel turned at the group, glaring at them with distaste. Both walked forward, while Joel cracked his knuckles.

"What do you think we should do to them, Nigel?"

"I don't know, Joel. Electric shock or sonic wave?" Nigel replied.

"We could always do both," Joel responded, floating in the air. His whole body sparked with electricity. They took a step back, preparing themselves for the worst.

"Joel…Nigel…" Will warned.

"Nigel please, can you hear me?" Taranee asked, wanting her boyfriend back. "It's Taranee…you're girlfriend." Nigel rolled his eyes, rolling his hands together.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Nigel said darkly, floating in the air. His eyes turned red and another roar of thunder sounded in the air. He clapped his hands, sending out a blue wave. The others suddenly couldn't hear for a split second. Everything sounded muffled. The next thing they knew, they were hitting the ground roughly and getting their hearing back.

Lightning struck the ground, as Joel caught as if it was a baseball and threw it in their direction. All except Will screamed in pain, cringing from the sudden shocks. Joel laughed hysterically.

"I forgot about the red head!" he yelled, laughing with Nigel. Will glared at him, not being affected by his power.

"I guess I'll have to take care of her," Nigel grinned, his eyes glowing brightly. Her knees buckled to the ground as she screamed in pain and covered her ears from the sudden piercing sound ringing through them. Joel laughed, watching her flinch.

"Stop it!" Matt yelled. Eric reacted quickly, shooting a beam from his hands and hitting Nigel in the chest. He flew back into a building, flying straight through the wall.

"Nigel!" Taranee shrieked.

"He deserved it," Matt growled, picking up Will's body. She fluttered her eyes open, shaking her head in a daze.

"Is he okay?" Taranee asked. Nigel snarled, punching the wall and bringing down the entire shop. Joel moved as quick as lighting, appearing in front of Eric. All of them gasped, seeing his manly face up close.

"Hey buddy," Joel mused, getting right in Eric's face. "That wasn't very nice. I don't think Nigel appreciated that." Joel tackled Eric, lifting him in the air. Nigel jumped in the air and slammed the ground with his fists, causing the ground to shake and crack. After the shaking, the streets burst up, spiking in different directions. Will and Cornelia had to pick up Matt and Caleb quickly, all of the flying into the air.

It started raining again, the big drops pelting the ground. Hay Lin walked next to Nigel, who was breathing in anger. Hay Lin eyed the guardians who were still suspended in the air.

"Not very smart to be flying," she muttered, as Nigel grinned. She snapped her fingers, as their wings stopped fluttering, making them crash to the ground.

"How…?" Cornelia started, standing back up.

"She's taking away the air around us," Taranee deduced. Eric was thrown to the ground, his body sparking. Joel moved lightning fast, standing over him triumphantly.

"Joel, stop it," Irma commanded, walking towards him. The others hesitated. Joel stared at her with his red eyes. She looked into them furiously. "I know you're in there fighting…" He grinned.

"Irma, the man you once knew is gone. This man…has power," Joel said, lighting his hands with lightning. "You should be afraid."

"I'm not."

"That's a shame," he glared, hitting her with a shock. She winced, flying backwards next to Taranee. Hay Lin appeared in front of the group, with Nigel and Joel standing on each side of her. The group looked at her weakly, not even trying to hide their sadness. However, her train of thought left them, as she looked up in the sky.

"We have more company," she eyed the dark clouds. "They should know better then to fly."

"Shall we take care of it?" Nigel asked.

"No…it'll come down to them," she finished, looking at the guardians. Elyon landed on the ground, slowly taking in the sight. Her eyes were of sadness and shock, as she shook her head. "Look who finally decided to get out of bed."

"Hay Lin," Elyon stated, hesitating each step. Vathek stepped out from the shadows, looking worriedly at Hay Lin. "What did Phobos do to you?" Hay Lin glared her red eyes.

"I'll show you," she threatened, as the rain poured harder. However, before she did anymore, the rain lightened and she touched her forehead with her fingers. "Phobos needs us." Joel and Nigel nodded, as Hay Lin soared into the air quickly. Joel grinned and gave a small salute, while he and Nigel flew into the air as well, above the dark clouds.

The others breathed in the silence, as the rain stopped and the clouds stopped swirling unnaturally. Although she was gone, the cold bitterness never left. They stood in the stillness, while everyone was still in distresses, afraid to cry.

* * *

Taranee's warm fire was flaming in the pit, while everyone gathered around it. Being drenched from the rain and freezing from the cold, they had to warm themselves up. It was quiet; they were afraid of speaking on the certain subject.

"This is worse then when we thought they were dead…" muttered Irma, not taking her eyes off the flames.

"They _are_ dead," Eric mumbled in reply. "I don't know what Phobos did…"

"Isn't it obvious? He made them evil. He completely changed them," Taranee said solemnly.

"No, we're missing something. Something is not right. Why? Why would he do it? And _how_ did he do it?" Will asked, putting her hands under chin.

"Well we know why…" Eric began, as the others looked at him. "Phobos knows we won't hurt them."

"He's right…we held back," Cornelia said.

"But I still want to know about Nigel and Joel. They didn't have any powers to start with…" Taranee drifted, the flames getting bigger with every pulse of emotion floating within her.

"It wasn't Phobos that made them evil," Elyon interrupted, as all eyes went on her.

"What do you mean? It had to have been Phobos…" Will said, as Elyon shook her head.

"Joel and Nigel displayed powers of cosmic change. I don't care how much power my brother has; Phobos doesn't have that sort of power. He couldn't have given it to them."

"Then…who?" Matt asked. Elyon took a deep breath, also looking at the flames.

"Hay Lin," she finally said, as everyone looked at her for an explanation. "Don't you see? Hay Lin gave them their powers."

"Thunder and lightning…" Will muttered. "Thunder and lightning! It was Hay Lin, only she could give them that sort of power because…because…well actually I don't know how."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Caleb joined.

"What did she say?" Elyon asked.

"She claimed she was no longer a guardian…that she was now a _Heart_," Caleb cleared up.

"A Heart?" Elyon narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"Heart of the Skies," Will repeated. "A Heart definitely has the power to give others abilities. But…you don't think this is true, do you?"

"Why not? Elyon is a Heart. Lillian is a Heart. Phobos obviously has the power to do so," Matt added. "I mean, Lillian gave me my powers when I had none."

"This can't be happening…" Eric mumbled, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Let's break this down further. Point out everything you saw. _Everything_," Caleb suggested. "We know Joel now controls lightning, and Nigel controls thunder."

"That's not all. Joel is extremely fast. It's like he has super speed," Irma added.

"And Nigel is strong. He took down the shop with his own hands," Taranee said.

"It makes sense though. Lightning is about speed, where thunder is about strength," Caleb said.

"Wait, Nigel also can control sound…like waves of sound. We couldn't hear anything," Cornelia jumped in.

"I'll say," grumbled Will, recollecting Nigel's powerful attack against her. "We can see lightning, where thunder is sound."

"So Joel's powers are kind of like yours, Will, except maybe weaker," Caleb said. "They're limited, they can only go so far."

"So how do we beat them? We can't hurt them," Taranee questioned.

"I think they can handle themselves," Cornelia interjected. "I say we use everything we've got. Maybe we can change them back in the process."

"If I may interject…" Elyon began with a serious tone. "I would like to say that Hay Lin is _their_ Heart. Meaning, she is the one that controls them. She supplies the power and the manipulation. If we want to get all of them back, we must get to Hay Lin first. It would be pointless to convince Joel or Nigel to return if Hay Lin still has power over them. So if we can get Hay back to us, then the other two are easy."

"We can do it. We just have to talk to her," Eric said optimistically.

"Eric, Hay Lin is using very dark and powerful magic. The darkness has clouded her judgment and everything she believed in or was before. This isn't going to be easy. We have to accept that she won't come back if this doesn't work," Elyon reasoned.

"But what about Phobos? What if we get to him first? Then the darkness won't control her anymore," Irma suggested.

"It's going to be ten times harder to get to Phobos. Hay Lin is now leading his army and is most likely going to guard Phobos with her life. That's not going to be easy either," Elyon answered honestly.

"We're going to need a miracle," Will sighed, standing up with Matt and walking out of the room. Cornelia and Caleb shortly followed, and then Elyon left as well. Eric, Irma, and Taranee were left alone in the depressing silence, just thinking about their loved ones.

"Or hope…" Eric mumbled to himself, looking out the window, past the shield and into the dark clouds he knew his girlfriend created.

* * *

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**We finally meet evil Hay Lin, Joel, and Nigel. If any of you were confused, Hay Lin has the power to now control the skies, or in this case, weather or any other cosmic relation to the atmosphere. Air is all around us, so if she ever did get a power boost, this is what she could be capable of.**_

_**She can control lightning and thunder herself, but she gave most of that power to Joel and Nigel. Now the three of them are bonded and connected, just like how Will and the other guardians are. Joel and Nigel call Hay Lin their queen, because that's where they got their abilities from and that's whom they now serve.**_

_**Hope that explains it up. Any other questions hopefully will be explained in later chapters. Now what are they going to do? Oh come up with more crazy plans and more fighting. It's going to be good. Only a few more chapters left! Please review!**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	16. Come Back to Me

_**Come Back to Me**_

The slight breeze was enough recognition to know that she was still out there. When she was held captive, with wind was didn't even exist. However, now that the skies were under human control, the wind never stopped blowing. When there was a strike of lightning, they knew _he_ was doing it. When there was a roll of thunder, they knew _he_ was causing it. In hindsight, it scared them to death knowing their friends were out there, somewhere, creating more havoc then there already was.

Eric, Taranee, and Irma sat on the steps of Sheffield, looking passed the shield. The three of them had been quiet ever since the turn of events, but none could blame them. They stared plainly out onto the deserted streets, moping like lost dogs of the night.

"Is Caleb still trying to figure out a plan?" Irma asked monotone, slumping her head on her hands.

"Yes," Taranee replied simply.

Caleb, for the last 24 hours, had been trying to plot out some sort of plan. He wouldn't dare to admit he was scared out of his wits, so formulating everything he had was his way to cope. Elyon was also trying to help, but against Phobos's defenses, there weren't any good battle strategies they could accomplish.

"Shouldn't we be with them, trying to help?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Taranee repeated icily, glaring at the floor.

The flash of lightning made a shiver roll down Irma's spine. Thunder roared just after it in a perfect sequence, causing Taranee to heat up involuntarily. Whether they liked it or not, Phobos was busy, and he was using _them_ to accomplish everything he had been working for. Whether they liked it or not…Phobos was accomplishing his goals, and he was winning.

"Guys, we can't keep moping. We have to help, or do something," Eric encouraged.

"I can't help it. When I saw Nigel…I just lost all hope," Taranee admitted.

"But I just know they're fighting back. They have to be. Hay Lin is strong, I know she's trying to push out the darkness," Eric said, more to himself then the other two.

"I just wish she was strong enough…" Taranee sighed. Eric couldn't help but glare.

"She is," he snapped. Taranee just stared, not really caring of his personal thoughts. Irma sighed and grabbed Taranee's hands, making sure she looked her in the eyes.

"Tara, remember when we had lost consciousness? The darkness of our powers controlled us too? Our bodies couldn't remember our identities, but our souls did. We all sat in a circle, fighting the darkness that wanted to control us. Now, I know I'm usually the one who throws in the towel early, but I…I just can't," Irma said seriously. "Now just picture them…the three of them sitting in a circle…fighting the darkness."

Taranee bit her lip from crying out, nodding her head. She understood; she couldn't give up just yet, not when there was still an amount of hope. She finally stated, "Nigel's fighting back…"

"Nigel's fighting back," Irma nodded in recognition.

"They _all_ are," Eric stated, a small smile forming his lips. Taranee smiled too, jumping on her two feet promptly.

"Well what are we sitting here for? We better help the others figure out a plan," she said, dashing inside the school.

"That was pretty inspirational," Eric grinned.

"Shut up, I have my moments," she defended, crossing her arms. "And I said it because I believe it. Joel's a stubborn guy, he's not going down without a fight."

They walked down the halls, exchanging banters back and forth. When they finally made it back to the cafeteria, there was a small pause of surprise, but Caleb continued to speak. They sat next to Taranee, waiting to hear the famous mission that Caleb had been talking about.

"A rescue mission," he stated, receiving indifferent glances. "We're going to rescue Lillian." No one spoke; instead they just nodded their heads. They knew something had to be done, and if Lillian was the main task, then so be it. "Obviously it's not going to be easy, but we have to try. If we can get two Hearts on our side, then we'll definitely have a chance."

"Here are the problems: this is Phobos's new castle, it's not a replicate of Meridian; it's completely different. We have no idea where Lillian is even located or how we're going to find her," Elyon stated. Matt spoke up before anyone else.

"Lillian and I are connected. I should be able to sense her once we enter the castle walls," Matt said, getting surprised looks. Will was about to ask how, but Elyon continued to speak.

"And that's if we get through the castle walls. His palace is heavily guarded. I flew over it to get a glance and Lurdens are lurking everywhere. The slightest noise and Cedric or Frost will be on the scene…or worse. Plus, there are protective enchantments around some parts. That's why you couldn't sense Hay Lin, or Joel and Nigel because they were guarded by the spells. It's also why you couldn't contact Hay Lin telepathically. The enchantments are probably around the dungeons or anywhere else Phobos wants them to be," Elyon explained.

"Meaning, the spells will be around Lillian," Will droned, not looking forward to the mission.

"Most likely. Another thing we have to worry about is Hay Lin. Long story short…we can't fly there," Elyon grumbled.

"But air is all around. Can't she sense us even when we're walking?" Taranee asked.

"More or less. Look it's complicated, but from what I can tell, she'll be more focused on beings flying then walking. It's like going through a detection beam."

"I think her focus is on us either way. We're going to have to split up," Eric said.

Caleb nodded, "Eric's right. We don't want a big party entering the castle. The girls should be on one side of the city, while Elyon takes Matt to the castle. Drake, Raythor, Aldarn, and Vathek have already set up bases throughout the city. They're going to be watching the streets and helping us glide along smoothly."

"And where exactly does Phobos come into this equation? Because we're talking about everyone else but him," Irma brought up.

"Honestly…I have no idea. He could be actually in the castle, or in other cities forming his attacks," Elyon answered.

"Lovely," groaned Irma.

"We should go now before it gets dark," Will suggested.

"It's always dark," Taranee muttered, mentally preparing herself. They walked out of the cafeteria, getting hesitated glances from the people. They walked down the steps and out of the shield, feeling the chilling breeze and listening to the monsters screeching in the distance.

They stood in silence for a moment, finally taking in on what used to be their beautiful city. It was barren; there were absolutely no trees. Most of the buildings were in shambles, leaving nothing but rubble and leftover stones from the destruction. Though they didn't want to admit it…Heatherfield was gone. All that stood out was Phobos vast castle glowing in the distance and the shield behind them, protecting all that was left of their loving city.

"We're going to the park. Maybe we can spur up some memories there," Will said, looking at Elyon.

Elyon nodded, "Good idea. Matt and I will wait a while until I know you're in battle. I'm sure distracting Hay Lin is the least of our problems though."

"We'll do our best," Will replied reluctantly.

"Good luck to all of you," Elyon encouraged. Will and Matt exchanged one nod, as she sadly turned away, silently praying Matt would be well in the hands of Elyon. But, he caught her hand before she could walk, twisting her around and placing his lips against hers. She immediately deepened the kiss, somehow telling him that it was all going to be fine. They parted and smiled.

"I'll be back, trust me. I've got Elyon with me," Matt winked, holding her hands.

She smiled and nodded, "I know you will."

Eric, Taranee, and Irma couldn't help but frown. Even though they had high hopes, they still felt the sting of betrayal. They wanted them back so bad, the small act Will and Matt displayed just made them sad. Still, they put on a strong face, watching Elyon and Matt walk down the street, as they turned around and began walking the other direction towards what was left of the park.

"When should we start flying?" Cornelia asked.

"We need to get closer to the park. We need to relax and take things slow. We're not in a rush," Caleb replied.

"Well we kind of are when Phobos is getting his army ready as we speak," Irma retorted. "We don't have all the time in the world."

"He means for us not to rush things. We need to focus on the battle and keep our distractions away," Cornelia defended. "We need to take out time and clear our heads." Irma rolled her eyes, not exactly in the mood to argue. They walked a few more blocks, glancing at the wreckage around them.

"Time to fly," Will announced, fluttering her wings. Eric made a disk for Caleb to stand on, and soon all of them were soaring through the air. "If this doesn't get her attention, I don't know what will." Their answers were confirmed, as rain began falling gently from the sky. It wasn't hard, but they knew Hay Lin was now keeping tabs. They floated to the ground, where the park once used to be. It was more dirt and gravel then luscious grass and fruitful trees.

"So many plants are gone," Cornelia frowned. She lovingly touched the ground, dragging her slender fingers across it. "I feel its pain."

"At least the water is still there," Irma muttered, looking past the bridge and onto the dark gray sea rolling with the wind.

"Earth won't survive without plants. Doesn't Phobos realize that?" Cornelia growled.

"Corny…I think he does. I don't think he cares what happens to earth at all," Will replied hesitantly. Cornelia shuttered for a moment, coming to the sudden realization that Phobos just wants earth destroyed and nothing else.

"I blame his parents for loving Elyon more then him. He obviously had issues as a child," Irma cracked, as the group couldn't help but smile at the small joke. "Seriously, this is all their fault. He could've been a happy child."

"Before we keep pointing the blame at other people, let's focus on what's in front of us," Will interrupted, looking into the dark clouds that were swirling.

"Why hasn't she come down yet?" Eric asked aloud.

"Oh she's here…she's just watching. I can feel Joel's strong electric charge," Will replied.

"Why isn't she coming down? We have a schedule to keep," Caleb growled in frustration.

"She knows we're up to something. I mean, we are pretty obvious," Taranee answered.

"And she can _hear_ us," Eric reminded, glaring them to keep quiet.

Irma smiled mischievously, "So is this a bad time to comment on how _hot_ Joel looks as a man?"

"Um yes, this would be a bad time," Taranee rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you know Nigel looks great too," Irma smiled, watching Taranee flush. "I feel like Cornelia right now, but come on. Joel's muscles were so big and his face was so handsome…"

"You do sound like me," Cornelia said with a grin.

"This conversation just got awkward," Caleb mumbled, shaking his head, looking at Eric for support. Eric shook his head as well, once again realizing he was in fact with a bunch of girls. Cornelia couldn't help it; she jumped right in. Will giggled lightly, watching in amusement.

"And did you see Hay Lin's shoes? Talk about fabulous," she said cheerfully. "I told her ankle boots would look great with her kind of legs…and it looks like she finally listened."

"Yeah because 'Hay Lin' _chose_ to wear those shoes," Eric shook his head, slightly embarrassed that _other_ people were listening on this conversation.

"You should talk. You should've seen you face when you saw her," Cornelia retorted, making Eric's face blush.

"Whoa, don't turn this conversation on me. You guys have fun talking about it amongst yourselves," he said quickly, tempted to put his hood back over his face.

"_Why_ are we even talking about this?" Caleb blurted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because they wanted one of us to come down," a deep voice answered, causing them to jump and turn around. Joel was casually sitting on a boulder, twirling a drumstick in his hand nonchalantly. His red eyes penetrated their gazes, still twirling the stick carelessly. He shrugged, "It did work."

"How long have you been sitting there?" Will gulped, taking a defensive stance.

"A while," he replied, giving Irma a knowing side-glance. "Turning invisible does have its perks." He stood off the rock, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other still whirling the stick. He walked over to them casually, as if it was no big deal. "And what are you guys up to?"

"Just enjoying a day at the park. Seems pretty harmless, right?" Irma spoke, crossing her arms defiantly. Joel grinned, looking down on her. He stopped twirling and zapped the drumstick so it disappeared into nothing.

"Right," he stated flatly, glancing at every one of their faces. "I guess we're good then." He turned around and began walking away.

"Huh?" Will asked.

"Phobos has a lot of work for us to do. Can't be distracted right now," he shouted, never turning around.

"I'll show you a distraction," Irma growled, lifting her hands in the air. The water from the rain lifted off the ground and slammed Joel on the ground. He picked himself up quickly, his eyes glowing red with anger. "You're not as perceptive as your _queen_."

"You're going to pay for that one," he snarled, as lightning flashed through the sky. His body flowed with sparks, as his hair stood up straighter. "Water and lightning doesn't mix very well."

"She's not alone," Cornelia stepped forward, as flowers began to sprout underneath their feet again. "Let's see what you can really do, Joel." Lightning flashed again, as the clouds swirled faster and became darker.

"Joel isn't here," he whispered, as balls of electricity were in his hands. He levitated off the ground, flying forward and throwing the balls of lightning. They hit the ground in front of the, flinging back Caleb and Taranee. Cornelia carved rocks from the ground and lifted them up, throwing them in Joel's direction. Joel moved so fast, he dodged all of them instantly, coming in front of her and kicking her in the side. She flew a great distance, hitting the ground roughly. He did a few graceful back flips, crouching on the ground defensively.

He thrust his hands forward, sending volts of lightning right at Eric and Irma. They cringed in pain, falling to their knees. Caleb, Taranee and Cornelia were back on their feet, running forward. Joel narrowed his eyes, charging his hands again. Cornelia led the small pack, creating a giant boulder and throwing it as hard as she could. For once, Joel simply sat there, watching the boulder fly in his direction. Cornelia smiled pleasingly.

Nigel shot from the sky, flying right in front of Joel. He did a spinning back kick, erupting the boulder as if it was made of sand. He landed on his feet, glaring at Cornelia. He brushed off the dirt from the boulder's explosion off his leather jacket. He cracked his knuckles quickly, clapping his hands together and sending a sonic wave in their direction. They bounced back, flying into a rusty old car.

"I was fine alone," Joel rolled his red eyes.

"I wanted to have some fun," Nigel smirked, watching them slowly get up. He raised his brow, watching Will walk forward. "Come on red, we all know how this ended last time."

"Not you…him," Will replied darkly, pointing to Joel. Joel narrowed his eyes. "Let's see whose energy is stronger." Joel hesitated slightly, standing up straighter.

"You heard the lady," Joel said, waving off Nigel.

"She wants to separate us," Nigel warned, eyeing the others who were ready to fight again.

"I think you can handle it, buddy," Joel grinned. Lightning struck through the sky and onto the ground. Though, the shard stayed visible and Joel ran up to it and swung on it as if it was a pole. "So how are we doing this? We can't feel pain each other's pain."

"Whoever lasts longer," she replied in a serious tone. She watched him jump off the lightning bolt, as it vanished, and walk closer.

"Lightning vs. Quintessence…it is a questioning battle," he mused, rubbing his hands together, sparking his body. Will did the same thing. Soon, they pushed their energies towards each other. They both collided in the middle, creating one big tug of war battle. Joel's energy was yellow, while Will's was blue, both fighting to see which one was stronger. They glared at each other menacingly, as both energies seemed equal.

Nigel shook his head disapprovingly, turning sharply over at the group that was waiting for him. Taranee was staring at him as if he was some sort of lost child in an amusement park.

"I guess I have all of you to take care of now," Nigel glared with his red eyes. A roll of thunder hummed in the sky. They prepared themselves, clutching their hands together forcefully.

Eric audibly gasped suddenly, seeing Hay Lin lean casually against a broken wall that once was a building. How long she had been watching, he had no idea, but seeing her sent a shiver through him. She seemed to be watching the fight between Will and Joel, however, she glanced at Nigel, who was also walking toward the group. She growled internally, as she stopped the rain completely, but blew the wind harder.

"So immature…" she muttered, glowering back at Will. She took out her anger, sending a gust of wind right toward the group. They flew backwards, hitting the pavement of the street. Taranee stood up first, with fire reflecting in her glasses. A circle of fire was suddenly paved in the ground, surrounding Hay Lin and Nigel. The fire grew larger, replicating a wall. Hay Lin smiled, somewhat impressed.

"They're fighting back," Nigel muttered, looking at her for guidance. "I thought we were going to wait on killing them…"

"I suppose they want to be destroyed today. Besides, they're trying my patience," she responded, watching the flames get higher. "You deal with this group. Joel obviously can't beat the Keeper of Quintessence; I will have to intervene." Nigel nodded in agreement. "Go."

Nigel turned invisible, flying up through the sky. Hay Lin spun quickly, creating a small twister in a matter of seconds. The flames followed with her, making a tornado of fire. Taranee gasped, trying her best to control the flames. But, Hay Lin had more control over the air around it, causing it to push forward towards them.

"Sorry Hay," Eric whispered, as his eyes glowed white. He created a cylinder that surrounded the twister, stopping it in its path. He shrunk the shield, making the twister of fire smaller and smaller, sucking the air right out of it. Soon enough, the twister was gone, leaving Hay Lin on the floor. She glared at him through his shield, as her eyes glowed a shrieking red. Eric finished the job, shooting a beam from his hands and blasting her in the chest, sending her flying into some gravel.

"Damn Eric," Caleb commented, as the others stared at him with surprise.

"It needed to be done," Eric responded, sadly looking over at her fallen body. Nigel screamed, coming out of nowhere and kicking Eric in the gut. Eric went soaring into a wall, never feeling a kick so powerful before. Nigel spun around, just in time to dodge Caleb's sword. Vines began wrapping around Nigel's legs, as he struggled with them. Nigel's eyes glowed in fury, as he sent a sonic wave at Cornelia. She flew up in the air, barely missing her. Nigel managed to spin quickly, breaking off the vines.

Cornelia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped, as Hay Lin snarled and punched her right in the face. Cornelia went backward right into Caleb, falling to the floor. It began raining again, drenching their bodies. However, wherever Taranee went, the rain was much harder and colder, burning out her fire. She couldn't light up anything; she looked around worriedly. Hay Lin came suddenly in front of her, sending a powerful gust of wind and blowing her frail body away. She landed roughly on the ground next to Cornelia, who was holding her head in pain.

The rain suddenly turned to hail, as the hard objects were falling from the sky like rocks. Not only that, they were getting bigger, becoming lethal to anything it touched. Irma suddenly couldn't move, as the freezing temperatures were freezing the excess amount of water in her body. She had to lie on the floor, shivering from her sudden cold. Hay Lin knew how to attack every single one of them. She knew their weaknesses.

"We're ending this," she growled, sending the hail as fast as she could. They lay on the floor, getting pelted by hail. Their eyes widened, seeing larger ones fall from the sky right towards their faces. They couldn't move; they were literally so cold, they were frozen. The hail became bigger as it came closer. They even noticed a few hanging over Will, threatening to smash her as well. Cornelia attempted to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. The tears began streaming slowly down their faces…

"Hay Lin, NO!" Eric screamed as loud as he could, his voice echoing through her mind.

Hay Lin's eyes widened suddenly, as the hail melted before it could hit them. Eric's mouth dropped, seeing her eyes no longer red, but her normal auburn ones. The others were no longer cold, and they stood up, looking at her in shock. Hay Lin stood in shock, staring at Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Caleb in front of her.

Nigel had his hands on his head, shaking it slowly. Joel stopped what he was doing, landing on his knees, staring at the ground in front of him. Will stopped and stared back, frantically looking at Hay Lin. Hay Lin had an empty expression, sadly looking at her friends.

"Guys…" she began. She then screamed in pain, throwing her hands on her head and throwing it back. Joel and Nigel did the same thing, cringing and writhing on the floor in pain. Lightning flashed and thunder roared in the sky, with the black clouds swirling above. Hay Lin continued to scream.

"Fight back, Hay Lin!" Eric yelled, running towards her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Fight!"

"No!" she yelled, her eyes glowing red once more in rage. "I told you she doesn't exist anymore!" She thrust her hand forward, blowing Eric away with a lot of power. Joel stood back up, his eyes also glowing and his body sparking with volts. Nigel stood up, as blue waves of sonic pressure were rolling down his body. Hay Lin closed her eyes, as if she was listening to someone talking. "She is forever gone!"

"Hay Lin…" Will hesitated, taking a few steps forward.

Hay Lin closed her eyes, as if someone was talking to her, "You're friends didn't make it through the castle walls. You're mission is a failure."

"Not a total failure," Eric stated, lifting up his hands. His hands glowed brightly, so bright that Hay Lin, Nigel, and Joel had to cover their eyes from its intensity. When the light was gone and they opened their eyes again…everyone else had vanished.

* * *

Will sighed a breath of relief when she saw Matt and Elyon safely back, sitting in the cafeteria. She ran and hugged him, feeling weak and drained of energy. The others slowly walked in, thankful that Eric got them out of there quickly and safely.

"What happened?" Will asked, looking at Elyon.

"Phobos was there. I couldn't even get close to the castle walls. We made one attempt, but he immediately sensed me," Elyon explained. She slumped down in her chair sadly. "We were so close."

"We were almost killed. You did better then us," Irma said.

"We did learn one thing though, and you're not going to like it," Matt began. He sighed, "Phobos's army is ready. We saw all the monsters lined up and ready to go. He plans his invasion tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Will groaned, shaking her head. "I thought it would take weeks."

Matt shook his head, "No, it's tomorrow. We were able to scope and hear Cedric and Frost talking."

"How big?" Caleb asked.

Matt shrugged, "I thought it would be bigger, but it's still big. Good enough to infiltrate the nearby cities."

"That's why Joel didn't want to fight in the first place. He was helping direct the army with Hay Lin and Cedric," Taranee figured. She turned to Irma, "And that's when you made him angry."

"Hey, we needed a distraction, and we got one. And boy did we get one…" Irma defended.

"That's not all," Eric started, getting everyone's attention. "All of you saw it, right?" Everyone besides Elyon and Matt nodded.

"Saw what?" Elyon asked.

"We broke through today. It wasn't long, but for a few seconds, the real Hay Lin was back, along with Joel and Nigel," Eric answered.

"No way…how? How did you break through the darkness?" Elyon inquired, leaning in closer with anticipation.

"I don't even know…I just screamed her name before she was about to kill the others. For some reason, it triggered something…whatever it was, Hay Lin was back," Eric replied.

"But then she returned right back to her original state…" Elyon said, thinking it over. Eric nodded.

"She still had the same power. She was able to stop the hail and the rain. She didn't go back to her original guardian form," Cornelia informed.

"She's a Heart now, she can be in any form she wants…you can't take these powers away from her…but you can take away the darkness that's controlling her," Elyon explained.

"So we got her to come back for a few seconds; what does that mean?" Taranee asked.

"It means we can get her to come back. The evil that's corrupting her hasn't done it fully," Elyon clarified. She then couldn't help but smile, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "It also means she's fighting back; all of them are. Whatever battle is going on in their minds, they're trying to defend it. Whatever happened today was a result of Hay Lin finally breaking through the darkness. Unfortunately, it was able to take hold of her again, but I doubt she's giving up."

"Those are the friends we know…" Matt smiled, wrapping his arm around Will.

"So this is it," Will said, looking at everyone. "Tomorrow's the day. We're going to gather all the rebels and any other allies and we are going to fight. We're going to the castle and we are taking the army out."

"We're taking Phobos down tomorrow," Elyon repeated. "This war ends _now_."

_** When you find you, come back to me…

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16:**

**So this chapter was a little shorter, but I doubt it matters. I tried to update this one as soon as possible as well. The story is almost over, so all my thoughts are running wild right now.**

**So Eric did break through and got Hay Lin back for a few seconds, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. Will it ever be enough? Can they do it? We're going to find out. Next chapter is the final battle and I hope it's going to be great. Only a couple of chapters left till the end. Please review!**

**Wtncgirl09 **


	17. Only Exception

_**Only Exception**_

Will couldn't help but stare longingly into the bleak sky. A small tear streamed down her face, wiping it off quickly before anyone could see. So much was happening all at once, and she couldn't help but let out a miserable sob. It was times like these when she broke down alone where no one could see her. The emotional stress was so heavy to burden, lifting it all at once made her eyes water with heartbreaking sadness. She wanted her life back. She wanted her city back. She wanted her friends back. She wanted they way things used to be. She wanted to be stronger.

She turned, desperately looking at the rebel army behind her. Most of them were ready, coordinating themselves for the battle. They were freaking out, to say the least. Will had never seen Aldarn so tense and chaotic, and he was usually calm during combat. Even Vathek, the serene one who always knew what he was doing, was on edge. Everyone was not the same, and it scared Will deeply.

Her hands were shaking and she had goose bumps running up her arms. Her static charge was going crazy, accidentally shocking every person she touched. Calming her nerves wasn't getting any better, but she knew she had to put on a strong face for the others. She jumped suddenly, hearing the roll of thunder in the sky. She shook her head and walked forward towards the army, putting on a strong smile for everyone that said a greeting to her.

"Are we ready?" she asked, looking at Elyon.

"Ready as we'll ever be. I already gave the rebels a speech, but did you want to say a few words?" Elyon replied.

"Honestly? Not really…" Will responded, looking at the rebel army.

"Will…have faith. We're going to do this," Elyon smiled, taking Will's hands. Will nodded slowly, determinedly looking past the shield and at Phobos's castle. "Caleb's leading the army toward the monsters, while we take care of Phobos, Cedric, Frost, and our new sky friends."

"Hay Lin, Cedric, and Frost are going to be leading the army into the other cities. We can't let them cross. We have to keep them by the castle and hold them there," Will said, thinking a bit. "Let's do this." Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia flew down next to Will, studying the army.

"All right, I said a final goodbye to my parents. They didn't really appreciate it, but at least I said bye," Irma said, rolling her eyes.

Cornelia shook her head with a disbelieving smirk, "She said no such thing. Stop lying."

"Well I thought it was funny," Irma mumbled, looking crossly at the blonde. Caleb began screaming words of encouragement, followed by cheers of the army, thrusting their weapons in the air enthusiasm. They had all the help they could get; the army of rebels, Gargoyle, the women from Adelaide, and even some humans that wanted to fight.

Will opened a fold with the Heart, outside of the shield, "This leads near the castle. I figured they'd get tired walking all the way there."

"And Hay Lin won't sense us so easily," Elyon confirmed. They exited the shield, Will going through the shield first. They ended up behind some torn down building, just close enough to the palace. The castle gave off an eerie glow, but at the same time it was peaceful and quiet. They looked onward and saw the army. The monsters were lined up in rows, screeching praises to Phobos.

"Doesn't look so bad," Eric commented, jumping right next to them with Matt beside him.

"That's not the trouble. It's _them_," Will said, looking up in the sky. Hay Lin was levitating proudly in the air, with Nigel and Joel on each side, arms crossed over their chest. Next to them, Cedric was also in the air with his new and improved wings he obtained, yelling profanities to the monsters. On the ground, Frost was riding on Crimson, directing the army as well, and keeping them in line. Will gulped, for Hay Lin looked even more insane then she did the day before. "Let's give it everything we've got."

The four girls got together and hugged each other, closing their eyes and letting their bond grow.

"For Hay Lin," Cornelia said.

"For the city," Irma continued.

"For the people," Taranee added.

"For the universe," Will finished, grasping her friends tighter.

It was then Eric truly saw the greatest and powerful magic of all. He now saw why they were so strong. Their power and friendship was limitless. Their strength and unity was boundless. Their power was literally amazing…and he didn't comprehend all that until now. So all he could do was smile, along with Matt, knowing that they did have the capability to defeat Phobos once and for all.

"Shall I go first then?" Eric smiled.

"Yeah, we better take care of the big guys in order to give the rebels enough time to get through the fold," Will agreed, letting go of her friends from their friendly embrace.

Irma eyed Joel in the sky, "I'm going to enjoy this." She shot up in the air, followed by the others. Will sent electricity from her hands, hitting some of the monsters and killing them instantly. Cornelia cracked the ground underneath them, splitting the streets like crevices of mountain. Unfortunately, the monsters stayed in the air, floating like balloons.

They looked up and saw Hay Lin, furiously raging while using the air to hold up the army. Joel and Nigel swooped down in a frenzy. Joel shot out lightning from his hands, only to be blocked by a shield from Eric. In the meantime, the rebels were coming in, yelling and screaming while attacking the monsters. The creatures defended themselves, running straight toward the rebels at top speed.

Hay Lin yelled in rage, as the clouds swirled in a circular motion above her. The rain began to fall and the wind blew with intensity. Soon, the eye of the storm was created, swirling above the battle that was below it. Whether they like it or not, a hurricane was formulating…and she was causing it. Nigel smashed the ground with his fists, erupting the ground that the guardians were standing on.

"I don't think so," Cornelia seethed, thrusting her hands forward and stopping the rocks that were erupting from the ground. Irma ran forward, breaking the pipes from the ground from the pressure of the water. Water spewed from the pipes, as Irma pushed it forward and hit Nigel right in the chest. She directed the water, keeping Nigel forward while hitting several different Lurdens that were in the way. Finally, she hit him against a light pole.

Cedric roared, flying swiftly downward toward them. Taranee stepped forward, creating a fire whip in her hands. She was able to wrap the whip around his tail, using all her strength to bring him down to the ground. He writhed in pain, feeling his tail burn. Cornelia shot a large boulder right at him, flinging him across the battlefield.

"They seem determined, don't they?"

Will cringed, hearing Phobos's voice, turning around to see his smiling face. She glared with as much intensity as she could fathom. He was sitting in a grand chair that was floating in the sky, simply watching the battle being played out. Hay Lin was floating next to him, nodding at everything he said. Will could hear the mocking amusement in his voice, laughing at their struggle and determination.

"Phobos!" Elyon screamed suddenly, looking up at her brother. She floated up, getting at the same level as Phobos.

"Ah, little sister. So nice of you to join us on this wonderful day. Are you feeling better? What was wrong? Were you sick?" he smiled evilly, receiving a stone cold stare.

"I want my _real_ powers back," she seethed.

"Yes, you're powers are limited now, aren't they? I have Meridian's control, don't I?" he grinned wider, loving the act he was playing. "Well I would give you your powers back…if you can take them away from me. However, my lovely assistant here isn't going to let you do that." He glanced at Hay Lin, who was staring down on Elyon. "Hay Lin, show her that she can _never_ have these powers ever again."

"Yes, my lord," she agreed, slowly floating towards Elyon.

"Hay Lin…" she began. Hay Lin slashed the air with her arm, sending a powerful attack at Elyon. It came so fast, she didn't have time to react. It hit her painfully, sending her flying towards the ground and hitting it with a lot of force. Her body dug into the ground, creating a small crater. The wind blew more violently, as more lightning and thunder cracked in the sky. She got up slowly, holding her side in pain. She gasped, seeing Hay Lin suddenly in front of her as he performed a spinning roundhouse on her jaw. Elyon's small body flew again, hitting Eric in the back. Both landed on the ground roughly.

Hay Lin walked forward, ready to attack again. Joel and Nigel flew down next to her, walking alongside her in a perfect row. Cornelia helped Elyon up, standing her on her feet again. Elyon gulped, seeing all three of their eyes glow red with hatred. Joel had lightning bolting from his hands, ready to fire. Nigel had waves vibrating from his hands, sneering at the group. Hay Lin thrust her hands forward, sending the wind towards them. They felt their bodies being lifted off the ground, flying away at a great distance.

Frost rode up next to Hay Lin before she could proceed, looking at her with distaste. "We don't have time for this. We need to get the army to the other cities," he complained.

"In case you haven't noticed Frost, the army is a little busy fighting the rebels. The sooner the guardians are gone, they better. Besides, Phobos doesn't mind…" she replied, keeping her temper in check. "Do _your_ job and protect Phobos's wishes."

He glared, "You're not the boss. You're just some washed up guardian that obtained more power in a day. Do you know how long I've been working for Phobos? Way longer then you, worthless girl! I will do what I please!"

"Then why are you trying to tell me what to do? One flick of my wrist and you'll be dead before that big mouth of yours even thinks of speaking inappropriately to me again," she glared, not at all in the mood to argue with Frost again.

"Listen you-" Frost began, taking a threatening step forward. Joel and Nigel moved in front of him, stopping him.

"Don't even think about it," Nigel growled defensively, both protecting their leader.

"Phobos doesn't look pleased with you," Joel stated, as Frost snapped his head toward his master, who was glaring furiously at him. Frost growled, riding off away from them.

"Insignificant troll…" Hay Lin muttered, glaring at his leaving form. "Where were we?" She turned, seeing them standing up and prepared again. Will shot quintessence from her hands towards her, only Joel stood in front of her, absorbing the energy. He and Nigel ran forward.

"Let's see…I'll take water, earth and fire. Do you want star shine, queen of nothing and red?" Joel asked.

"Fine," Nigel chuckled, noticing how weak Elyon suddenly looked. "The queen doesn't look so good."

"Her limited powers are draining. I can feel her energy dropping," Joel replied with a grin, jumping high into the air and shooting lightning from his hands. The lightning hit the ground in front Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee, as they screamed in pain. Nigel's eyes glowed intensely, as large waves shot out from his body. Everybody began screaming, holding their ears from the piercing sounds running through their ears.

The wind blew harder and more violent, as the rain began to pour. The monsters and rebels were now drenched, finding it harder to battle in the rain. The eye of the storm continued to circle above them, almost looking like a monster in the sky. It groaned with thunder and lightning.

"My storm is just beginning," Hay Lin mused, closing her eyes and feeling the storms power flow through her. She reopened them, looking at the guardians on the floor. She flicked her wrist, lifting their bodies in the air and standing them up straighter. "However…it looks like you're about to end."

She then looked around and observed the scene. Cedric was currently wrestling with Gargoyle. Caleb was having a sword fight with Frost, while the other rebels were surprisingly hanging in there, fighting very well against the Lurdens. She snapped back towards them.

"You should've never done this. It was a waste of time," Hay Lin seethed, glaring at them.

"It's worth it and you know it," Will stated.

"The real Hay Lin would've said fighting every battle is worth everything. She believed fighting for what matters is the greatest battle of all," Taranee added.

"That would make sense…if Hay Lin was even here," Hay Lin said, as Joel and Nigel walked up on each side.

"She _is_ here," Eric replied. Phobos levitated his chair closer to the ground, grinning widely.

"That's it…kill them now. It's there time," Phobos urged, becoming excited. He laughed, "Suck the air right out of them!" Joel and Nigel laughed with him, finding amusement in his words. Cedric slithered up next to him; Gargoyle was seen unconscious with a few of rocks torn off his body. Joel and Nigel walked forward, sticking out their hands to fire an attack. Hay Lin also turned towards them, walking closer.

"Hay Lin…I know you're in there…just please, listen to what I have to say," Eric began, watching Hay Lin narrow her eyes in response. "I know…I know I only started to understand magic this year, and I know that's what your whole life is basically based on. Before I even knew about magic, I knew you were different in some way because you are magic. I never understood that until I figured it out. You're like magic to me, Hay Lin."

"This is ridiculous. Kill them now while we can save our own ears," Phobos insisted, becoming rather eager. Frost walked over to Phobos, holding Caleb in the air. He struggled openly, but unfortunately couldn't break free of Frost's heavy grasp.

"Shall I bring him over to the others, my lord?" Frost asked, as Caleb looked worriedly over to Cornelia.

"No, he will die with his rebel army," Phobos replied, not taking his eyes off the guardians.

"I also found this one," Cedric hissed, picking up Matt from the ground. Matt struggled as well, trying to kick Cedric off of him.

Phobos smiled, "Let them both watch the guardian's demise." Phobos got comfortable in his seat, now looking at Joel and Nigel, who still had their hands raised towards the guardians, as well as Hay Lin, who stared at them blankly. "After all this time…the guardians are finally going to end. And let's not forget the warrior of the stars…you're time is also here. And my little sister, you're past due as well. This is for my pain, my struggle, and all the torture you've caused me."

"Hay Lin, I'm not finished…" Eric spoke up.

"It's as I said…you are going to kill them," Phobos grinned, speaking to Hay Lin. She nodded, lifting up her arms and facing them towards her friends. The wind blew deeper, as the rain continued to fall heavily.

"Hay Lin…remember the dance. We were dancing on the dance floor at school, never wanting the night to end. I was about to tell you something…something really important. Do you know what it is?" he asked, still looking deeply into her red eyes. She made no movement at all, though she still had her hands facing them. Joel's hands continued to spark with lightning, while Nigel's had sonic waves ready to fire out of them. "I was about to say I love you. I love you, Hay Lin…I always have."

It became silent all of a sudden…even the wind no longer hissed through the air.

Hay Lin's eyes seemed to widen largely at his confession. She screamed loudly and threw her head back, as thunder and lightning cracked in the sky. She closed her eyes, still screaming from the intense pain in her head. Phobos stood up wearily, suddenly worried. She never put her hands down, but continued to scream as the storm in the sky hummed loudly and swirled faster and faster. Her veins pulsated in her head, as if she was spiraling down into the light and out of the darkness. She opened her eyes roughly, still cringing and yelling painfully.

She then turned around swiftly, sending a crushing gust of wind right at Phobos. Phobos was hit directly, flying backwards into one of his castle walls.

It was as if time stopped…

The world was suddenly quiet again. The rain and wind had stopped, but a gentle snow began to fall.

Joel dropped to his knees, as his normal blue eyes stared at his shaking hands. Nigel did the same thing, breathing heavily. They both couldn't stop shaking, gulping back their shock at what they had done. Hay Lin's eyes remained closed, but a few tears were streaming down her face. The guardians, Elyon, and Eric were gently dropped to the ground, though none of them could still move. Joel shook his head several times, but he couldn't forget all he had done. Nigel looked around frantically, seeing all the destruction they had caused. Though they were broken free from the darkness, their looks and clothes remained the same.

Finally, Taranee sprinted over to Nigel and hugged him. He returned the embrace, feeling a few tears stream down his face

"Oh Nigel…" she cried, hugging him back. Joel remained on his knees, as Irma ran up to him. She lifted up his face, looking into his fearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

"Joel…" she shook her head.

"No, don't even…I hurt you. I hurt everybody," he said, holding her hands. She then smiled.

"You weren't yourself, Joel. Don't blame yourself for the evil that corrupted you," she said, smiling brighter to cheer him up. He smiled back slowly, putting his hands around her face and bringing in it. He kissed her soft lips and Irma couldn't help but melt into his.

"You have no idea how hard it was to break through. Concentrating for that long was never ending," Nigel sighed regaining his senses.

"I think we have an idea," Will nodded. Hay Lin never walked over to the group; instead, her eyes remained closed with her fingers on her temples. Will was about to ask what she was doing, when Joel answered for her.

"The evil side was controlling the atmosphere…she's taking it back to the light," Joel deduced, his arms still wrapped around Irma's waist.

"Enough of this!" Cedric roared with anger, while Frost glared at them knowingly.

"I knew using a former guardian was a bad idea," Frost announced. Phobos snarled in the distance, coming out of the large hole he created in his castle.

"_How dare you! I gave you everything!_" Phobos screamed at Hay Lin. "Kill them all!" Cedric tossed Caleb aside, flying towards the group. Nigel glared, dropping Taranee and rushing forward. He used his abnormal brute strength and tackled Cedric like a football player across the battlefield and into one of the castle walls. Thunder roared in the sky when Nigel made contact.

"Yeah! That's how thunder does it! Let's see some lightning!" Joel cheered, letting go of Irma, levitating off the ground and sparking his body with volts. He moved so fast, Frost didn't have time to react. Joel grabbed Matt out of his thick hands, set him on the ground, and was in his face in a matter of seconds. He snapped his fingers, sending a bolt of lightning from the sky, directly hitting Frost and Crimson. They screamed in pain, falling lifelessly to the ground. Joel held out his hand for Matt.

"Look who's back," Matt commented, smiling.

"And better then ever," Joel added, picking Matt off the ground and swiftly bringing him over to the group. The wind began to blow once more, as Hay Lin smiled. The eye of the storm was forming once more. She flew to the group, now ready to greet them. She was bombarded with hugs, as her friends grasped her tightly.

"You guys never gave up, did you?" Hay Lin said, wiping a tear from her face.

"Of course not," Will smiled, pulling her back slightly. Hay Lin hugged Elyon separately.

"I'm proud of you," she said, looking Elyon in the eyes.

"It was time to get over it," Elyon shrugged, smiling proudly.

"I am glad you're here. We're going to need you to help beat Phobos," Hay Lin replied, suddenly looking at Joel. "Joel…you know what to do."

"Already on it, boss," he grinned, giving a small salute. He then ran forward and flew quickly into the air towards the castle.

"It's going to take a lot, but we _can_ defeat Phobos," Hay Lin said, sure of herself. "He's weaker then he looks…he gave some of his power to me."

"A little risky, don't you think?" Irma inquired.

"Yeah, or conceited," Hay Lin rolled her eyes. "He truly thought I couldn't break free from his own dark powers." She blushed a little, avoiding Eric's gaze. A loud crash was suddenly heard, as Cedric's body was shot out from the castle wall and into the ground, creating a large crater from his body. Nigel stood in the hole, grinning while Cedric got up slowly. Then, Nigel's instinct perked up, flying out of the way from Phobos's deadly attacks that blew off the entire area of the palace. He flew down next to Taranee.

"Someone's upset," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"His secret weapon failed him…wouldn't you be upset?" Hay Lin asked.

"I suppose," Nigel admitted, shrugging slightly.

Phobos was levitating in the air, glowing intensely from his own rage. His long hair billowed with the amount of power radiating from his body. His eyes glowed a soft green, gritting his teeth angrily. He shot a beam from his hands, as everyone jumped and dodged the attack just in time.

"This is it…I'm going to try to connect with the Heart of Meridian," Elyon said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"We've got your back," Will nodded, taking out her Heart. Eric suspended Star in the air, as it glowed a soft white. Will's eyes glowed a light pink color, doing her best to connect with the Hearts. "We're going to try to connect with them, you guys just keep defending." The others nodded, preparing themselves.

Caleb and Matt stood back slightly, letting the others walk forward. They began to hover in the air.

"You really think you can beat me? I've worked too hard for this!" Phobos shouted savagely.

"You're weaker Phobos, you're only making this harder on yourself. Surrender now," Hay Lin replied, narrowing her eyes.

"I gave you everything, I can take it all back!" Phobos snarled, glowing brighter.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered to herself, as her eyes glowed a soft purple. She made a few hand movements, as a current spiraled down from the dark sky and took Phobos easily. His body crushed the ground beneath him, as the current of wind kept penetrating him further.

"Earth," Cornelia muttered, as rocks moved upward from the ground and onto his body. He was sandwiched by rocks and wind, but he broke through, flinging back Hay Lin and Cornelia. Phobos looked over to the side of him and saw Cedric slowly get up, feeling weaker then ever.

"Do something useful!" Phobos raged, as Cedric glared. Cedric slithered quickly, picking up a large rusty school bus and throwing it at the group. They gasped in surprised, crouching down in fear. Nigel came forward, catching the bus with his bare hands. He caught it easily, barely missing Taranee and Irma. He threw it back with a grunt, hitting Cedric once again.

Phobos suddenly went down on one knee, putting his hands on his head and grinding his teeth. Taranee took her chance, lighting her hands on fire and flying forward. She sent fire from her hands and him in the chest, sending him into the same bus. Then Irma flew forward as well, not giving him a chance. After thrust water from her hands, pinning him against the bus. The force was too much to bear, as he suddenly found himself being crushed from the pressure and suffocating from not enough air. He was literally drowning, struggling to break free. Finally, he moved his hands free, shooting a small beam from his hands that was enough to make contact to send her flying. Phobos coughed, standing up with wet and burned robes. He grabbed his head again.

"You can't take the Hearts away from me…I own them!"

"You don't own anything! It's not yours!" Elyon yelled in reply. "The Hearts will go back to its rightful keeper!"

"You don't even have all the keepers here! It is useless!" Phobos shouted in pain.

"We have enough!" Joel yelled back, as Phobos's eyes went wide. Joel gently floated down to the ground, holding Lillian in his arms. Cornelia couldn't help but smile, a few tears streaming down her face. Lillian glared at Phobos angrily, as Joel set her down.

"That's _my_ power!" Lillian screamed loudly. Phobos cringed in pain at the intensity of her voice.

"You tell him," Joel grinned. "Take back what's yours."

"I _will_," Lillian replied. "You can't take something from me. It's mine! How dare you threaten my family and friends for something you can't get on your own! I'm the Heart of Earth, it's my power, _and I want it back!_"

Phobos yelled, crouching on the ground and holding his head. Lillian's eyes glowed a sharp green, as power from Phobos's body slipped out and the energy flew towards Lillian. She smiled, feeling Earth's power once again in her veins. Phobos lay on the floor, suddenly feeling slightly emptied.

"Now, where are my regents?" Lillian asked, smiling towards Matt. Matt's whole body glowed brightly, as he slightly crouched down. After a flash of light, Matt stood up straighter into Shagon's body. He spread out his long black wings, feeling Earth's power within him once more.

"It's good to be back," Matt's voice echoed through his gold mask. He took a knee in front of Lillian, "Thank you, my queen." Lillian smiled, as Matt stood back on his feet, facing Phobos. Lillian could already feel Napoleon and Mr. Huggles getting their powers back from inside the shield.

By this time, the monsters and rebels had stopped fighting. All watched in silenced awe as Phobos was slowly slipping into nothing. They couldn't help but watch, as everybody caved in on Phobos.

"That's a good look for you," Joel muttered, now looking up to Matt's large form. Matt couldn't help but chuckle.

"My turn," Elyon glared at her brother, who was still lingering on the ground. Her eyes were glowing brightly, as she walked forward. "You threatened my own life to get what you want. You threatened the lives of my people and other inhabitants. You threatened the entire universe because of your selfishness and insanity. You will no longer threaten anyone at all!"

"I took what was always meant to be mine. You just weren't strong enough to contain it," Phobos replied, standing on one knee.

"No…I thought I was weak because of you. I thought I was worthless because I couldn't stand up to you. I thought it was meaningless to face you…but now, I see the truth. You are the one who's worthless! Your own sadness corrupts you! You are lonely and afraid of what will become of you! You can never contain that much power because a Heart needs a keeper that's noble and courageous…something that you're incapable of doing. You only feed on hatred and despair, something a Heart will never be able to follow. The Light of Meridian is mine…it belongs with me!"

Phobos buckled, screaming in pain once more. Another stream of light seemed to burst out of Phobos and flow willingly toward Elyon. Elyon breathed in the light, smiling as the power of Meridian was flowing within her again. She looked even more powerful than ever in that split second.

"It's time for you to return the rest of the Hearts, Phobos," Will stated sternly. Phobos still lay on the ground, shaking his head slowly.

"I…still have the power to stop all of you," Phobos said weakly.

Will shook her head with a grin, "I don't think you do." She turned to everyone else, "Ok, everyone needs to concentrate. Change back the Hearts!"

Everyone had their eyes close, doing their best to concentrate. They foiled through Phobos's mind. Elyon and Lillian's eyes began glowing with their aura, while the Heart and Star were also glowing as well. Then, Hay Lin's eyes began glowing a soft purple, while Joel's eyes glowed yellow and Nigel's were blue. Phobos looked up at Hay Lin slowly, still gritting his teeth.

"Once my power is gone, so will yours…all that power will be finished. It is mine…" he stuttered. "You _will_ lose everything."

"If this power is for me, then it will stay. But now…stopping you is what matters most," Hay Lin replied, her eyes glowing brighter. Phobos screamed louder, never feeling so much power trying to invade his inner self. A shot of purple energy shot out of him, representing Zamballa, and shot into the sky, going back to its original place. A few more did the same thing, as each Heart, one after another, shot into the sky going to the places where they came from.

Hay Lin, Joel, and Nigel landed on their knees, feeling their powers suddenly weakening. Hay Lin managed to make eye contact with Phobos one last time before he screamed louder and glowed brightly. In a large flash of light, everything seemed to stop.

Phobos lay on the floor, smoke rising from his slowly breathing body. The skies were slowly clearing, as the moon and stars were shining brightly onto Heatherfield. The castle was gone, and the monsters were left as regular creatures with no power whatsoever. Cedric was back in his human form still unconscious, while Frost galloped away, retreating from the battlefield and escaping.

Hay Lin, Nigel, and Joel were also lying on the ground, back to their original selves and still in their formal dance attire. Eric, Irma, and Taranee ran to their bodies, watching them slowly waking.

"What happened?" Joel groaned, rubbing his head that Irma was supporting.

"I don't know," Irma shook her head, confused.

"Joel…I can't feel your electric charge anymore," Will answered.

"And the skies are clear," Nigel mumbled, glancing at Hay Lin, who still had her eyes closed.

"We took away Phobos's power…which I guess took away yours," Irma replied sadly. Joel frowned slightly. Both he and Nigel loved their new abilities and thought they would come in handy with the more guardian work. But now that it was gone…they once again seemed useless. Irma could obviously see how Joel was feeling, "I'm sorry, Joel."

"It's ok, I've got all I want right here," he smiled again, grabbing her hand gently. Irma's cheeks were turning pink. "And I've got a massive headache."

"I don't understand. Shouldn't we have kept them though? It was Hay Lin's power," Nigel asked, leaning on Taranee's lap.

"I guess I was wrong…" Elyon shrugged, glancing toward her brother, who was unconscious. "I guess it was more of Phobos's power then hers."

"Guys…" Matt said loudly, getting their attention. "We did it." The sudden realization of victory hit them like a ton of bricks. They instantly smiled brightly, cheering loudly. The rebel army began cheering as well, thrusting their weapons into the air with triumph. The monsters began running away, fleeing to the several areas of Heatherfield.

Cornelia scooped up Lillian with tears in her eyes. Caleb joined them, embracing them.

"You were so brave," Cornelia said, wiping her tears.

"Cornelia…why didn't you tell me?" Lillian asked softly, looking into her eyes. Cornelia was taken back, a bit surprised that this was what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't know…I thought I was protecting you," she answered honestly. Lillian took her hands.

"I'm growing up sis…as a Heart of Earth, I believe I need to know my power if I am to take care of it," Lillian said, as Cornelia smiled.

"No more secrets."

Lillian nodded, "No more secrets."

The cheering and praises continued to applaud loudly. Hay Lin groaned, fluttering her eyes open slowly, while holding her head. She looked up and stared into the eyes of Eric, who smiled gently as he was holding her.

"Hey you," Eric mused.

"Why is it so loud?" she asked, as Eric chuckled.

"We're celebrating," he replied

"We did it?" she said with a smile, as Eric nodded. She squealed with happiness, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Thank you, Eric."

"For what?" he asked, pulling her back slightly.

She smiled genuinely, "It was you who brought me back. I heard your voice and it gave me the strength to come back to you. You saved me."

"Oh…it was nothing," he replied sheepishly, somewhat embarrassed.

"Saying 'I love you' isn't nothing," she grinned knowingly, as his cheeks turned pink. He began rambling nonsensical words before she covered his mouth with her hand. "I love you, too." His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, but all he could really focus on was Hay Lin's lips against his.

In the midst of all the cheering and celebration, a faint glow brightly appeared suddenly. The loudness ceased as all stared at the bright light. The Oracle, Yan Lin, Halinor, and Kadma appeared from within the light, smiling brightly.

"Well I'm so glad you were able to show up when the fight is _over_!" Irma shrieked, furiously walking over to the Oracle. Joel gulped, tentatively walking behind her.

"Irma," Will cautioned, rolling her eyes.

"No, I don't want to hear it. This guy did _nothing_!" she said loudly. The Oracle smiled nonetheless, humorously watching Irma yell.

"Grandma," Hay Lin sighed with a relief, embracing her with a hug.

"My granddaughter…I was terribly worried about you," Yan Lin smiled, hugging her back.

"Thanks for the shield. I definitely came in handy," Hay Lin giggled. Meanwhile, Irma was still raging.

"You probably could've flicked Phobos off the face of the Earth with your finger, but do you? No, of course not. You let us do all the work and practically die from it!" Irma fumed, pacing back and forth. Will sighed, shaking her head.

The Oracle remained smiling, "I knew you could do it. I would not put you through something you couldn't handle. That's why I chose the five of you in the first place."

"Oh don't go all meditation on me! This battle will probably give me early grey hair…" Irma continued.

"Are you finished?" Cornelia quirked.

"Does it look like I'm even close to being finished?" Irma replied.

"Irma…let's just hear what he has to say," Will grinned, looking up at the Oracle. The Oracle smiled even bigger.

"Guardians…we have much to discuss…"

* * *

_**Chapter 17:**_

_**I would like to say that there is still ONE chapter left and the story ISN'T over just yet. Before anyone begins to complain or argue over what just happened, I would like to remind you that there is ONE more chapter left with a SURPRISE ending. All explanations will be explained (hopefully) and things aren't what they appear. So please stick through it and look for the last chapter. And please don't start saying things till it's OFFICIALLY over. Please review nonetheless! This is so EXCITING!**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	18. Butterfly

_**Butterfly**_

"Guardians…we have much to discuss…"

Irma crossed her arms defiantly, but nonetheless, calmed down to let the Oracle speak. He glanced at Phobos's unconscious body for a moment and then stared back at the guardians. He then glimpsed at the rebels, who were standing awkwardly in the presence of the Oracle. He noticed the other monsters fleeing to the other cities, but it didn't matter; he had his own plans anyway. Oddly, he was still smiling, obviously proud at what they had accomplished.

"As I said before, I knew you could do it. I knew you were capable of accomplishing this war. I had complete faith in you," he stated, getting blank stares from everyone. "And I see we have new heroes…"

Joel and Nigel shifted uncomfortably, finding it hard to make eye contact with the Oracle. They cleared their throats, nodding with him, trying to seem more triumphant then they looked. The Oracle even glanced at Lillian, who seemed very proud of herself at the moment.

"So what's going to happen to him?" Elyon asked, looking at her brother.

"He will go to Kandrakar where he will be imprisoned and kept away from the rest of the universe. He will no longer be a threat," the Oracle answered. "Cedric will join him. The rest of the creatures will be imprisoned back on Meridian where they came from." Elyon nodded in agreement.

The Oracle surveyed his surroundings. The destruction Phobos left behind was pretty desolate. He took a deep breath, looking at the guardians with a serious stare. His eyes flashed once, as time literally began to slow down. The rebels and other creatures were frozen in the same place suddenly. The guardians looked around very confused.

"You stopped time," Will deduced, looking around to her still surroundings. She gasped slightly, seeing Hay Lin, Joel, Nigel, and Lillian also frozen in time. Their unmoving bodies seemed to slightly scare her, for she didn't know why he was doing this. "Sir, I don't understand…"

"Why are you doing this?" Taranee asked, waving a hand in front of Nigel's face. Irma, Cornelia and Eric looked up at him questioningly, wondering why they were frozen along with the rest of the world.

The Oracle's brilliant smile suddenly faded, "As I said, we have much to discuss. But first…" He stretched out his hands to his sides, as they glowed a soft white. The shield was taken down from the school. Then, a bright wave of light shot out from his powerful hands. Where the wave went, grass and trees suddenly grew. Flowers sprouted from the ground, and the walls of the buildings formed back once again. Soon, Heatherfield was built back to the way it was before Phobos infiltrated. Everyone couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Thank you…I thought we would have to rebuild the city again ourselves…along with the people," Will smiled, looking around with happiness. The Oracle's face remained the same, but almost more hesitant.

Eric took note of this, "What's wrong, sir?"

"Things…cannot remain the same, guardians…" he replied tentatively. Yan Lin nodded, turning to her still granddaughter, frozen in place of time. Silence remained amongst the group. They did know where the Oracle was going with his thoughts.

"Please explain," Will finally got the courage to speak up.

"There are many things that need to be discussed. One is the people of this city…" he began to explain.

"What do you mean?" Irma asked, glancing at Joel.

"They know too much…" he stated calmly, gazing at all their faces.

"Oh…I thought it was going to be different now," Will said with disappointment.

Cornelia nodded, "I kind of wanted it to be this way." She stood next to Lillian, brushing her short blonde hair. Caleb put a hand on her shoulder for support, looking back to the Oracle.

"I know…but I do have an explanation," he sighed, as the Earth's sun was slowly rising in the distance, creating a soft orange sky. The scene was beautiful, and the guardians couldn't help but watch. The mesmerizing scene gave them a sense of assurance, nodding to the Oracle for him to further explain. "Earth has always been out of the loop from the mysteries of magic and so forth. If humans knew the discoveries, it would put an unbalanced rift in the universe. Earth is known for its secrecy…we can't just change it so suddenly. The humans aren't ready for such extreme changes. It would not set well."

Will took a deep breath. Everything the Oracle was saying was true; humans were not ready. Even though her own mother told her she was fine with her risking her life on the line for the universe, her mother still had to be left in the dark for the time being. Earth wasn't ready; it was simple as that. They weren't ready for the many findings magic could give them. That being, look what Phobos had done. He destroyed an entire city in a few hours just because he wanted Earth's powerful magic. It was better if Earth didn't know about its capabilities.

Will nodded sternly is assurance, agreeing with the Oracle, "He's right. It's better this way."

"Of course he's right…" Irma mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"So nobody's going to remember anything?" Taranee asked, looking the Oracle right in his eyes. He shook his head in response, receiving some nods in agreement.

Eric's eyes suddenly widened, as the turned sharply toward Hay Lin. He let his mouth hung open for a moment. "You're…you're erasing their memories as well, aren't you?"

There was silence among the group once more. Irma grabbed Joel's arm defensively, while Taranee was looking at Nigel and the Oracle back and forth. Cornelia snatched Lillian's shoulders, glaring at the Oracle.

"Do you have any idea how much they contributed?" Taranee shouted loudly, standing in front of Nigel.

"Lillian's the Heart, she has a right to stay this way now," Cornelia argued. "You can't do this."

"You guys…" Will sighed sadly. "There's obviously something wrong with them…"

"They can't remember any of this," Halinor spoke up. "It's not safe for them, or for you." Irma was about to blurt something inappropriate out of her mouth, when the Oracle spoke.

"I don't believe you realize the emotional scars that has been left on your three friends. Though they have lost their enhanced powers, remembering all that they have done will not be tolerable for them. Their powers may have been removed…but I believe the evil is still lingering somewhere inside."

"What? No…no that can't be," Taranee said fearfully.

"I'm not saying they would become blinded, as they were last time, on their own free will. I am mainly worried if something _else_ were to figure out their secrets and cause them harm or damage. It's all just a matter of keeping them safe. They could never know what happened here, for their own sakes. It's just too much to bear…" the Oracle finished, glancing towards Hay Lin's peaceful face.

"And Lillian?" Cornelia wondered.

"I will be turning back time…she will not remember anything either. I figured this would be giving you your own chance to tell her she is special. Clearly, she is ready," the Oracle smiled reassuringly, as Cornelia sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"So…they aren't going to remember anything? At all?" Irma frowned, absent-mindedly taking Joel's hand.

"I am resetting everything to a few days ago…" the Oracle smiled knowingly, along with the others. "I do believe your friends knew your secrets before this time, correct?"

"Supposedly, they knew for a whole month," Eric grinned, despite the circumstances that were happening.

"But what about Phobos? Hay Lin is going to think he is still out there…" Matt spoke.

The Oracle shook his head, "Their minds will be imprinted with a different ending. As far as they knew, Phobos was defeated a couple of weeks ago…"

"So that's it? We just pretend as if nothing happened? That's going to be so…difficult," Will pressed. "I don't like keeping secrets from my friends."

"Especially a big one like this," Cornelia added.

"Until I can figure out a way to extract every single magical fiber I can…you will have to hide things from them. I know it sounds…"

"Stupid?" Irma spoke up, shaking her head.

"Yes…but if you care for them, then you will be able to accomplish this task," the Oracle finished, watching the sun officially full in the sky. "It is time. Guardians, I can't thank you enough for all you've done. Now, I shall see you another time."

There was a giant flash of light that spread throughout the entire city, and probably more. Everyone covered their eyes from the intense light. It lasted for many seconds, almost as if they were winding down into a long spiral into nothing. They seemed to be falling down, slipping into the intense light. It took some time to realize that their feet were grounded once again on the floor, and music was playing in their ears.

Will opened her eyes with a flutter, looking around and seeing that they were back at the winter formal dance at Sheffield, as she danced with Matt in her arms. The students remained the same as if nothing happened. The lights were dim as the slow music played, and she couldn't help but look up at Matt to make sure everything was all right.

"Just like the Oracle said…everything is back to normal," Matt answered.

"You powers…?"

"Still there," Matt nodded with a smile. He looked up and saw Joel dancing with Irma, and Nigel dancing with Taranee. Both seemed normal as well, as if nothing had ever happened. He locked eyes with Caleb and Cornelia, as they nodded to one another, assuring them that things were back to normal.

"So are you going to tell your sister now?" Caleb asked, wrapping a piece of hair around her ear.

Cornelia nodded, "Definitely. She's ready." Caleb smiled and kissed her soft lips, so happy that everything was back to normal.

Eric had Hay Lin in his arms, still dancing slowly with her. He was in a daze, unsure if she remembered anything or not. She looked up at him quizzically, confused for some reason. For a split second he thought she remembered everything, but his theory was wrong when she spoke.

"Aren't you going to finish?"

"Finish what?" he asked, completely confused.

"You said you had something important to tell me. You never finished," she replied, still looking at him in a bizarre manner. She probably thought he was acting totally weird right now and he wasn't acting smoothly according to the plan. He did remember what he was going to say to her, and stumbled with his words.

"Oh…um…see well, I thought this was going to sound better then it does but…" he shook his head at how ridiculous he sounded, but took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

She smiled knowingly, which made his brows rise slightly. It wasn't a smile that he saw everyday; it was a mischievous smile that caused him to shutter, as if she knew more then she let on. However, instead she reached up and kissed him quickly saying, "I love you too."

Whatever was going through Eric's mind stopped right then and there. The world was right again, and that's all that mattered. He was going to kick himself in the future for lying to Hay Lin about the defeat of Phobos, but if that meant keeping her safe, then he would have to do it. His grandpa was going to get an amazing story later, one that he will never believe…

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Heatherfield. The sun was shining brightly, as the snow was slowly melting away. Spring was finally on its way, as the birds chirped and the flowers blossomed. The crisp air was soothing to inhale, and the wind blew gently against the city. The people walked along peacefully, enjoying the gorgeous day.

Joel and Nigel stood together, looking into the blue sky and its puffy clouds flow along the endless blue. The crisp wind blew gently against their skin, touching it ever so gently and causing their hair to billow softly. A sigh escaped out of Nigel's lips, as both waited patiently without any disturbances or talking. Being that they were standing on top of a tall skyscraper building, the wind was much more brisk. They stood quietly, never making a sound and thoroughly enjoying the wind's presence.

Hay Lin floated down on the roof of the building, slowly walking to the both of them without saying a word. She stared at the sky with them, enjoying their presence with the wonderful breeze hitting them. Joel finally turned to Hay Lin.

"So…" he began slowly, thinking of the right words to say. "They think we forgot everything?" She nodded in reply, not taking her eyes off the sky. "And now we have to pretend we forgot everything…" She nodded once more, looking at him with a smile.

Nigel visibly shook his head in disagreement, while Joel frowned in frustration. They appreciated the Oracle and all, but sometimes his judgments didn't make sense. They were sworn to keep a secret from the others, something they weren't willing to do, but did so reluctantly. The fact that they had to hide things from one another scared them, for if there were secrets amongst the group, then the bonds they shared wouldn't be as strong.

"Why again?" Nigel asked, looking at Hay Lin.

"The Oracle has his reasons. If I knew what he was up to, trust me I'd tell you. Consider ourselves lucky he didn't take away our memories," Hay Lin replied. "But it's going to be hard to fake everything, especially if Taranee can read my mind when she wants to."

"Do you know how difficult it's going to be to _hide_ my energy from Will?" Joel asked rhetorically, sparking his hands with lightning. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, as he charged his whole body with volts. He calmed down, sighing in frustration once more, hating the fact that he had to hide things from his friends. "This isn't going to be as easy as the Oracle thinks."

"We're all in the same boat. Everyone has secrets now," Nigel said, grabbing Joel's shoulder. "It's not going to be fun, but I think the Oracle has the best interest for us."

"He told us to check in with him periodically. We have to make frequent visits to Kandrakar under the radar now," Hay Lin informed.

"At least you can create portals now," Joel mused, looking back into the sky. Joel and Nigel always used to love clear days such as this, but now it was different. Joel loved to surf, where Nigel loved to play basketball in the bright brilliant sun. Now, their natural instincts were craving thunder and lightning. Joel turned to Hay Lin with a grin, "You made it a little too sunny today, don't you think?"

"We needed a beautiful day after all that's been happening. I think it was well deserved. Why? You want me to put a few thunder clouds in there?" Hay Lin asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind," Nigel shrugged.

She shook her head, "Have to follow the seasons, boys."

"At least we'll have some spring showers," Joel muttered, itching for a lightning storm right about now.

"It still confuses me how we still have our powers. I thought when Phobos was defeated, our abilities would go away too," Nigel pondered, looking toward his leader.

Hay Lin shrugged, "It wasn't Phobos's power to give I guess. The skies appreciated its keeper."

"Just be grateful, dude," Joel grinned, levitating off the ground a bit. "Can we still transform into our ultimate?"

Hay Lin took off the gloves she was wearing and opened her palms. On each palm was a butterfly's wing sketched on her pale skin. Each wing was an intricate design that was beautiful, but mysterious. Joel and Nigel stared at it questioningly. She put her palms together, as the butterfly formed fully and glowed softly against her skin.

"I found this the next day after we defeated Phobos. This proved to me that we still have our powers. I've been trying to make the marks disappear, but it's going to take some time. It's a symbol of our gifts and what we gained. Both of you are connected to it, as well. I believe we can change into our ultimate…"

Nigel nodded, "I can feel the thunder's strength."

"And lightning's agility," Joel added.

"A butterfly is a part of the sky. It didn't make sense to me at first because I didn't know why it would be placed on my hands," she began, grabbing Joel and Nigel's hands. Joel and Nigel grabbed hands too, forming a circle. "But now I see. We are bonded. We are connected on an intimate level, just like me and the other guardians. If we are apart, we're weaker. When we're together, we're stronger. We hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's failures and strengths, and we can become the sky. We are _bonded_…"

Joel and Nigel looked at her with a smile, nodding together and feeling the bond grow just by holding each other's hands.

"Joel…Regent of the Skies and Keeper of Lightning," Hay Lin titled him, as he nodded proudly. She turned to Nigel, "Nigel…Regent of the Skies and Keeper of Thunder. We protect he skies of any worlds or folds. It is now our job to do so."

"Sweet," Nigel smiled, as they powered down and let go of each other's hands. "Hay Lin…Heart and Keeper of the Skies." Hay Lin giggled, finding it ridiculous how the title sounded.

"This is cool and all…but we still can't tell anyone," Joel sighed, looking back into the sky.

"Although I'm sick of saying it, Joel's right. I still wonder why the Oracle did this is the first place. There's got to be a reason…" Nigel agreed, looking at Hay Lin.

She sighed, "You want my opinion?" Both nodded frantically, their eyes full of anticipation. "I…I don't think this is the end. I think another darkness is stirring that is ready to break open. I think it's finally awake and ready to strike. Phobos wasn't the end…someone else is out there and now the Oracle is protecting us."

"Someone else? Like who?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know," Hay Lin frowned. "That's why I'm not sure of anything anymore. That's why I trust the Oracle so much…"

"Well, even though I still think he's creepy…the least I can do is believe him…for the time being, that is," Joel nodded, glancing at Nigel who sighed and nodded as well.

"Do you ever think we'll be able to tell them though?" Nigel asked, thinking of Taranee suddenly.

"I think one day we will," Hay Lin smiled hopefully. "Come on, we have guardian practice and I think you two were actually invited this time…"

The two guys grinned with excitement, as all three of them turned invisible and flew off into the sky towards the beach…

* * *

Elyon grumbled at how nasty and dirty the castle had gotten since Phobos's reign on Meridian had occurred. Everything was a disaster, and frankly she didn't want to clean it up; as if anyone could blame her. Procrastinating, she went to her balcony and looked outside. The skies were finally clearing up from the dark clouds and the golden sun was shining. She smiled as her people were already rebuilding their lost shops and houses, as they worked hard down below. She was so glad all of them were safe from the Infinite City and well on their way to make Meridian a better place once again.

After going over the rebuilding plans with Vathek, she jumped on her bed and lay down for a minute of two. Things were going back to the way they were and she was happy. No more games of being sad or alone was possible now. She had her life back and that's all that mattered.

She sighed with a smile, gently taking off her crown and setting it on a pillow on her nightstand. She took off her heavy robe, revealing a small dress underneath. She took off the small necklace that was around her neck, the Jewel of the Crown, while putting her hair behind her back. She was about to put the Jewel away when she froze in place, examining the jewel.

She always kept the Jewel on her because of _what_ was kept in it. However, ever since her absence, she hadn't kept a close eye on the necklace that she kept around her neck. But now…now as she examined the jewel, she noticed a large crack running straight up it.

She didn't know what exactly that meant, but as her hands shook holding the delicate jewelry…she couldn't help but know something was definitely wrong.

* * *

The girls laughed lightly, flying through the air as quickly as possible. Zipping through the wonderful air was exhilarating. Joel, Nigel, and Caleb sat on the beach sand, watching the others soar through the air. Being on the desolate island across Heatherfield's lake, the girls practiced for a few hours.

"I wish I was up there…" Joel sighed.

"Patience dude," Nigel grinned, patting his back.

"What are you two talking about?" Caleb asked, being nosy.

"Oh nothing…just how foreign and alien you really are," Joel replied, smirking widely.

"What?" Caleb asked, narrowing his brows.

"Nothing," Joel said quickly, stopping himself from laughing. He smiled fondly, watching Irma dive into the sea without any hesitation. He watched Matt chase Will playfully, flying through the air. He then smiled at his new leader, Hay Lin, seeing her fly the fastest out of everyone. She flew so fast, the air moved clearly around her.

"Damn she's fast," Caleb nodded.

"Fast as lightning…" Joel mused, grinning wider. Caleb turned sharply towards him, looking at him questioningly. Joel never looked back, as he continued to watch his own girlfriend fly out of the water and back into the air with Taranee. Caleb shook his head, looking back up towards Cornelia. Nigel rolled his eyes when Caleb looked away, shaking his head towards Joel.

'_I like picking on him,'_ Joel said telepathically, smiling wider.

'_You could be a little more subtle,_' Nigel replied, shaking his head some more.

Hay Lin spiraled up in the air, feeling the sky's love and affection. She could become lost in its atmosphere and literally live in it. But instead, she flew back down, closer to the water.

"Are you done?" Eric asked playfully, pulling down his hood and smiling at her. She sighed deeply, admiring his handsome face and body, while his long blue cape billowed in the wind. Star blinked at her, as if knowing her secret. She smiled at him, floated slowly toward him.

"I love to fly," she replied simply, wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

"Well yeah…but I guess I put on this cape for no reason then. I mean, if my girlfriend won't even fly with me around the lake for a few minutes…"

"Eric…"

"I mean, I only look this way because of Star, but if that didn't happen, I guess I'd be sitting down with those three down there…"

"Eric…"

"I realize we're 'practicing' right now, but we could have some fun…"

"Eric Lyndon," she stated, putting her hand over his mouth. "Just fly with me…"

Eric smiled, taking her hand and flying into the sky with her. Just months ago, he was a normal kid with no powers whatsoever, living with his grandpa in the observatory and having a normal girlfriend while living a normal life. Now, he was the Warrior of the Stars, soaring with his guardian girl. Normal wasn't exactly his life description anymore. His life was completely different, and he couldn't help but thank his uncle and grandfather for giving him the knowledge. He looked at his friends sitting on the ground and created disks of light for them to stand on, so that they could fly with their girlfriends as well. Soon, everyone was flying in the brisk air…

He looked into the sky, now thinking everything was going to be all right.

**_Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings_**

**_And time held its breath so I could see_**

_**You set me free**

* * *

_

**Chapter 18:**

**I did set it up for a sequel. I may or may not do it, but be on the lookout for it just in case. **

**Ladies and gentlemen, that is the end of the story. I hoped you liked and enjoyed it. I would like to personally thank Lexvan, Yellow 14, and Lucky OCB for being there since the beginning and reviewing every chapter.**

**Thanks again…**

**Wtncgirl09**


End file.
